Pokémon: Dark Multiverse
by Pikashades
Summary: Outside the world of Pokémon, there is a mysterious Dark Multiverse. And in that Darkness, there is a great evil coming to the Pokémon World; 7 evil knights, looking for someone they call "One of Us". In their wake, two brothers take their stand to protect this person and everyone standing on the way of the Dark Knights' corruption.
1. Prologue: Enter the Dark Knights

**Author's notes:** Okay, let's get through some things before you start reading. First of all this story will be mainly set in the World of _Pokémon_ and it will majorly have characters from the _Pokémon_ Anime. Second, the tone of the story will be similar to _Pokémon_ movies, which are usually darker than the tv-show.

Thirdly, and this is important, I think we can all agree the character of Ash Ketchum and his friends ARE NOT STILL 10 YEARS OLD! It is referenced in this chapter that _Team Rocket_ has attempted to capture Ash's Pikachu for almost a decade by now, so Ash is 18-19 years old by the logic of journey through _Kanto_ , _Orange Islands_ and _Johto_ being 2 years, _Hoenn_ and _Battle Frontier_ being year and a half, _Sinnoh_ lasting 2 years and _Unova_ another year and a half, same with _Kalos_ (And on personal note, by the time Serena snogged Ash, our boy had become a man). For this age debacle, I'm re-imagining Ash's stay in _Alola_ Region(I haven't really watched _Sun & Moon_ that much, because reasons) as something close to a college, because it's never too late to go to school.

Next, for the non- _Pokémon_ half of the story, there will be only two _Batman_ -characters I'm carrying over from my previously written stories and their presence here is is explained there, but also acknowledged in the spoken dialogue in later chapters eventually. The antagonists are fairly recently created DC characters currently making their first appearance in the comic event **_Dark Nights METAL_**. Still, as an experienced fanfiction writer(I have been on this website for 4 years by now and I let my stories speak for themselves), I was able to use my imagination to come up with a story that combines all these characters.

Now, I still have 2 on-going stories to write THAT I AM GOING TO FINISH! For now, I'll just leave this first chapter aka prologue aka first teaser of what kind of story this is to see if it gets any attention from the readers. Meaning, the more followers, favorites and reviews this story gets by this chapter, the sooner I will post following chapters that continue the story onward.

* * *

 **Prologue: Enter the Dark Knights**

 **Cerulean City, Kanto Region**

Woman with a pale, cracked skin stood before the Cerulean Gym. Grasping to the trident in her right arm, she lifted it up and brought it down with strength with every step she took walking towards the entrance. She felt weak, dry and unnourished as she pushed the door open and made her way inside. The first thing she saw as she entered was the large swimming pool in the large hall of the Gym and the sight brought a faint smile on her face.

''Excuse me?'' Misty the Gym Leader asked she notice the woman approaching the pool. ''Are you here for a battle or-''

Misty went silent as soon as she saw the woman's appearance and weakened state. She was wearing black leather jacket over an orange and green corset, green knee long skirt over black pants and boots. Her head was covered by a tight black hood and an orange bandana, with a large golden medallion with an unfamiliar symbol on it hanging from her neck. Her pale skin with cracked lips were a worrying sight of her being dangerously dehydrated. She basically looked like a zombie pirate.

''Water…'' the woman asked in a shaking voice as she kept limping towards the pool meant for Pokémon Gym Battles. ''I need… water…''

''I can have an ambulance called for you if-'' Misty said offering to help but-

SPLASH!

-the woman managed to get to the pool and letting go of her balance, allowed herself to fall into the water.

Misty hasted herself to the pool to see what had happened to the woman in the pool. She floated there underwater with her face down towards the bottom, with her dark hair floating in the water.

''Politoad, I choose you!'' Misty called out taking and throwing a Poké Ball, which released her green toad Pokémon into the water. ''Help her back up to the surface!''

Politoad dove into the water and begun to swim towards the woman. Before it got close to her, however, the water-Pokémon stopped as the woman turned around, surprising both Politoad and its trainer by apparently breathing underwater. As she opened her eyes, the first thing the woman did as she saw Politoad was put her left hand on her temple and look concentrated on the water-Pokémon.

Politoad turned away from the Woman and looked up towards Misty, before beaming out of the pool and using Tackle on its trainer.

''UGH!'' Misty moaned as she was tacked to a nearby wall. ''Politoad, what did you-''

''It's called Marine Telepathy, if you're interested,'' the woman said, with her voice now stronger than before and color returned to her skin as she rose up from the water, holding onto her trident with both hands. ''It gives me the power to control the minds of everything that lives in the water, especially water-Pokémon no matter if they are wild or owned.''

The woman was almost literally standing on the water, mostly as the bottom of her feet were still underwater, in some sort of whirlpool that was a being created by her trident, which she was pointing at the whirlpool.

''You made Politoad attack me?'' Misty asked looking as the Woman moved towards the edge and stepped out of the pool.

''And I can make every single Pokémon you own to do the same,'' the Woman pointing at Misty's bag of Poké Balls with her trident. ''Go ahead, call out your Pokémon to fight me. I'll just turn them against you like I did with Politoad.''

''Why are you doing this?!'' Misty asked now scared of the Woman before her. ''Who are you?''

''They call me the Drowned,'' the Woman said answering Misty's second question as she turned her trident to point at the pool and the water started shaking with the whirlpool rising. ''And I am here to cause my fair share of pain to create something powerful and worthy of the Dark Knights.''

As the water rose, Misty reached to her bag and her Poké Balls. The Drowned lifted her trident, rising the whirlpool higher, ready to a bring it down on Misty, who had grabbed two Poké Balls from her bag and threw them at the Drowned, releasing Staryu and Psyduck.

''Tell me, Water Pokémon Master,'' the Drowned said, letting the whirlpool dissolve and fall back into the pool, ''when you first decided to start training Water Pokémon and ONLY Water Pokémon, did ever imagine that they would turn against you?''

''Staryu use Rapid Spin!'' Misty yelled pointing at the Drowned, who once again put her had on her temple. ''Psyduck, use Disable on the Drowned's Marine Telepathy!''

The Drowned countered Staryu's attack by striking the starfish Pokémon with her trident. Not stabbing it, but hitting it like a ball and set it to hit the wall on the opposite side of the pool. Then she turned to Psyduck.

''Huh, that's a first,'' the Drowned said striking her trident to the floor and used both of her hands to lift Psyduck up. ''You know what they do to mutineers?''

SPLASH!

The Drowned threw Psyduck into the pool, where at the sight of irony the Water Pokémon struggled to stay on the surface.

''I might not be able to control them for the time being, but I can still hear their thoughts,'' the Drowned said, kicking Politoad away and begun to walk towards Misty. ''Because that's how Disable works, on active moves, not passive ones. And by using Disable, you took out the way this could have been done the easy way.''

* * *

 **Team Rocket Headquarters, undisclosed location in Kanto**

Boss Giovanni of Team Rocket sat in his office reviewing reports from his agents, mostly making frown mixed between disappointment and contemplation when reading the report from his most infamous trio of operatives currently assigned at the Alola Region. Those three had worked for Team Rocket for almost full decade and most of their accomplishments could be summarized as series of disappointments mixed with random achievements that had managed to keep them from being fired.

'' _Sir_ , _there are some men here to see_ ,'' the receptionist's voice spoke from the intercom informing Giovanni. '' _Misters_ _Machine and… Breaker_.''

''Unless they have an appointment, I have no time to see them,'' Giovanni answered to his receptionist while still focused on the reports. ''I am too busy to see anyone right now-''

CRAAASH!

Something that glowed green broke the door to Giovanni's office.

''Golem, Machamp, get ready to attack!'' Giovanni reacted throwing out two Poké Balls that released a rock-type and fighting-type Pokémon to respond the attack.

From the blown-out doorway walked in a man wearing a black and green costume with long pointy ears on his hood and goggles covering his eyes. On his left hand he was carrying a bright green lantern shining green light and on his right a green ring. On this man's chest there was a large black symbol with white circle that had a green lantern symbol on it.

''Golem, Rock Throw!'' Giovanni yelled orders to his Pokémon, ''Machamp, Karate Chop!''

'' _Golem_.''

'' _Machamp_!''

''Two flies with one sweep,'' the ringbearer spit out pointing his ring hand at the Pokémon as it glowed green light that took the form of a bug swatter, ''coming right up.''

SWAPP!

The green bug swatter hit both Pokémon against and through the wall, canceling their attacks, before taking a form of a cage to imprison them.

'' _Dawnbreaker_ ,'' mechanical voice spoke as a man in suit walked in to join the ringbearer, '' _are_ - _you-done_?''

''What is this?'' Giovanni asked demanding an answer as the suited man's appearance was revealed to be a hologram of a metallic man with red and blue light lines around it's body.

''It's called a hostile takeover, dumbass,'' Dawnbreaker, as the metallic man had called the ringbearer, said as if he had been asked a stupid question. ''What else does it look like?''

''You are here to take control over Team Rocket?'' Giovanni asked shocked that this had come to happen.

'' _In_ - _this-world, adaption-to-change-is-necessary_ ,'' the metallic man spoke. '' _Team_ - _Rocket-has-resources-we-can-use-in-our-mission. You-have-Pokémon-and-intelligence-about-them. About-the-surrounding-regions-where-we-need-to-find-our-targets_.''

''You will never have Team Rocket as long as I live!'' Giovanni answered in defiance.

'' _Understood_ ,'' the metallic man said rising his arm which changed into the shape of cannon.

Giovanni realized too late that he had chosen his words poorly as the cannon was aimed at him and it blasted him away through the window.

'' _This_ - _is-Murder-Machine,''_ The metallic man said changing his appearance to another hologram, this one reassembling Giovanni. '' _Dawnbreaker-and-I-have-taken-the-control-over-Team-Rocket_.''

''Still better if no one finds the remains,'' Dawnbreaker said using his ring to create a green aura around himself and flew out of the window after the real Giovanni.

* * *

 **Pallet Town, Kanto Region**

It started with a large being casting its shadow from the sky to cover the small town below. It was so high that it's shadow covered almost the entire town before it begun to descend from the sky and to the ground. It was big, angry and violent. No one had time to see what it was, even if it was a Pokémon. Naturally some people took it to see safety from their own homes, but the houses weren't much of a protection from this monster. No one dared to use their Pokémon to fight against it, out of fear that they wouldn't stand a chance against it.

Resident Delia Ketchum was an owner of a Mr. Mime so the first thing she ordered her Pokémon to do was use Barrier to create invisible walls in front of her house and areas not yet attacked to build defense against the monster's rampage.

'' _Let's see_ ,'' an unfamiliar voice, that was deep and had an unnerving amount of levity in it, spoke from second floor from Delia's son's room. '' _Kanto pins and a not-first-place trophy… Orange Island pins… Aaah, and an actual Champion Trophy from winning the Orange Island League, hah hah hah_.''

The presence of an intruder caused Delia to grab an improvised weapon and see who was in her son's room.

'' _Johto_ _pins, Hoenn pins, Battle Frontier buttons, a champion diploma and half of a ribbon, hah hah hah_ ,'' the voice continued listing out what Delia knew were her son's Gym Badges and laughing at its findings. '' _Sinnoh_ _pins, Unova pins and finally we have the Kalos pins_. _I might need another bag these consolidation prices_.''

Getting up the stairs and to her son's room, Delia saw something she couldn't comprehend guarding the room. It looked like a small child, but it behaved like a feral animal. It was wearing a red tunic with a yellow cape and a domino mask on its face with green gloves and boots. As soon as it saw Delia, it started to growl threateningly and move towards her on all fours.

'' _Crow, crow crow_!''

'' _What is it, boy_?'' the voice from the room said, moving towards the door. '' _Is someone there_?''

The feral boy stopped on its tracks as it was revealed there was a chain tied to its neck that kept it from moving any further. As Delia was trying to resonate how to approach the situation, someone walked out of her son's room carrying two black garbage-bags on his shoulder. And this man was the most frightening sight Delia could have imagined.

''Hah hah hah, hello dear mother,'' tall and slender man wearing black and dark gray said, smiling under his cowl and thorny headband, which had two pointy ears, covering his eyes.

The smile was wide and creepy from the only exposed pale white skin, which was the only expression shown from his covered face. ''You realize it not safe around here with Devastator releasing his tantrum out there, hah hah hah?''

''Devastator? You know what that monster out there is?!'' Delia asked backing away from the smiling man.

''Oh, yes, we're practically like brothers,'' the smiling man said grabbing the chain tied to the feral boy and pulled it to come closer to him. ''Poor boy, broke his heart one day when his best friend died and tried to cope with it by… Hah hah hah, experimenting on the monster that killed him, eventually turning himself into that monster himself. Hah hah hah!''

''You find that funny!?'' Delia said shocked at the smiling man's laughter.

''Why wouldn't I? Hah hah hah,'' the smiling man laughed. ''Everyone knows laughter is the best medicine that truly extends your life.''

''Mimey!'' Delia yelled downstairs knowing she was not up to go against the smiling man.

''Ready, boy?'' the smiling man said looking at his feral boy as Delia called for her Pokémon and let go of the chain. ''Crow!''

'' _CROW! CROW! CROW! CROW! CROW! CROW! CROW_!''

Delia ran down the stairs, chased by the feral boy as the smiling man looked. Down the stairs he could hear the chase sounds as well as his feral boy's grunting sounds, which made his grin as he threw the bag containing his loot over his shoulder. The he walked down the stairs, to find Delia with her Mr. Mime, which had used Barrier to create a protective box around them. Box that the feral boy was trying to scratch with its hands.

''Hah hah hah hah hah hah,'' the smiling man laughed at the sight and grabbed the chain, pulling the feral boy at his direction. ''Bar! Hah hah hah hah hah!''

Still laughing, they walked away from Delia and Mimey, kicking the door open and walking outside.

Then, when outside he yelled: ''Hey, Devastator! You missed this house!''

* * *

Walking out of the Ketchum residence and into the Pallet Town ruins, the smiling man looked up to the hill where there was a fire at a burning building. From there, he saw a large man in a dark blue armor coming from the burning research laboratory.

''Merciless,'' the smiling man said greeting the armored man, ''how was the hunt?''

''Batman Who Laughs,'' the Merciless said holstering his weapons. ''Those who fought fell and those who flew, live to fight another day.''

''You showed mercy?'' Batman Who Laughs said amused.

''The target was the laboratory and the old man,'' the Merciless replied challenged. ''As for the livestock, why stop after just one hunt? They are noble creatures.''

''Hah hah hah, funny,'' the Batman Who Laughs said showing the Merciless his spoils in the bags. ''Doesn't matter, we have destroyed the foundation of our target's strength and spirit, with the fruits of his labor in our hands. And you just managed to create fading hope for him to cling onto.''

''True,'' Merciless said looking around the ruins. ''When he knows that he has lost everything, he will be one of us.''

* * *

 **At sea near the coast of Hoenn Region**

'' _Red-Death, everyone-has-reported-to-be-done-at-their-ends_.''

''I'm closing in on Hoenn,'' Red Death responded to Murder Machine in his earpiece as he ran over the water. ''The plan called for it to be public, so this might take a little longer.''

'' _You're-after-two-primary-targets-to-our-mission_ ,'' Murder Machine spoke as Red Death was getting nearer to the coast. '' _With_ - _them-off-the-playing-field-the-corruption-will-be-easier_.''

''That's what you keep telling me,'' Red Death said as he managed to get on land and run onto the rooftops. ''I'm in Lilycove City now and I can see the Contest Spectacular Hall. People are lining up to get inside.''

'' _Your-targets-will-be-contesting-there_ ,'' Murder Machine responded. '' _If_ - _they-are-as-good-as-the-research-shows-they-should-be-competing-against-each-other-on-the-second-run. That-is-when-you-strike_!''

''In other words,'' Red Death said pulling off his mask, ''now we play the waiting game.''

* * *

 **Hoenn, Route 120**

VWORP..!

VWORP..!

VWORP..!

VWORP..!

Thumb!

A man wearing a knee long trench coat appeared out of thin air and looked at his left hand's palm.

''Where have you taken me this time?'' he asked first looking at the glow and then his surroundings. ''I don't recognize this forest.''

The air was moist and the ground was wet, signs of it having rained recently. The man fixed the scarf on his neck and closed the three upper button on his trench coat to hide the symbol on his chest, then put the tail of his scarf to the collar made by the highest button. The dark green cargo pants and his boots didn't look suspicious. Next, he took of his gloves and put them into his inner breast pockets before folding his sleeves.

Looking at his reflection from a puddle on the wet ground, the man nodded approving his appearance, which to his opinion suited anyone doing a hike in the woods.

''Right,'' he said looking ahead of himself, ''let's see where I am now.''

Getting through the woods, the man got to a road with crossroads, that had a sign.

 _Route 120_ , he read from the sign pointing at the road he was on and on the other roadsign, _Route 121 to Lilycove City._

That city name said nothing to him. Wherever he had arrived, this was not the world he knew. All he knew for now that there was a city in that direction and there he would learn more about where he had arrived.

Continuing his walk on the road towards Lilycove City, the man caught a glimpse of someone else walking on the road towards the same destination as him. So, he fastened his walking pace to catch up, having decided learn more from the travelers through social interaction. Getting closer, he noticed the traveler was a young woman wearing red outfit with a hat and being accompanied by… a red firefox walking on two legs. And getting even closer, the firefox looked behind itself, noticing him.

'' _Braixen_ ,'' the firefox told it's companion, who first turned to look at it and then what it was looking at.

''Hello,'' the man said greeting them as he was noticed. ''Going to Lilycove as well?''

''Yes,'' the young woman happily said greeting the man by lifting her hat, ''we're going to attend the Pokémon Contest there.''

''Aah,'' the mad said trying to sound like he knew what she was talking about, ''you both?''

''Not just Braixen,'' the young woman said excited as she took out two red and white balls, ''Pancham and Sylveon too.''

She opened the balls and released what the man recognized as a mix between koala and panda bear that had sunglasses and some kind of a fairy dog. Keeping his cool, the man kept up the friendly conversation.

''Do they have what it takes to win?'' he asked.

''We're not too much focused on winning,'' the young woman said with determination. ''We're after experience to become better performers.''

'' _Cham-cham_!'' the koala-panda hybrid said pumped.

'' _Sylveon_ ,'' the fairy dog said in a serene voice.

''They sure seem exited,'' the man said looking at her companions.

''Are you going to watch the Contest?'' the young woman asked.

''Suppose I will,'' the man answered. ''Are you asking for an audience member to cheer for you?''

'' _Cham_ ,'' the koala-panda hybrid said looking at the man suspiciously. '' _Pancham_.''

''No, but it would be nice if you clapped your hands when we're on,'' she answered, before noticing the hybrid's suspicions. ''I'm Serena, by the way.''

The man nodded to Serena as they arrived to Lilycove City limits and said:

''Bruce Wayne.''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Okay, to those of you who have read through this prologue, now I expect you to leave a review and follow the story if you're interested.

EDIT: Okay, some background information. The default Batman, who just met up with Serena, is a version I have written in stories _Traveler Among Wizards_ , _Hereafter_ , _Outsiders Beyond Good and Evil_ and _Arcane War between Gods and Men_. In _Hereafter_ he was implanted with alien technology to his left hand, to which he was talking to, and it stood dormant until the end of _Arcane War between Gods and Men_ , where it begun to take him to different universes. He has so far been to a _Dragon Age/Witcher_ universe and _Gotham_ TV series universe. This Batman is still set to appear in _Return to Hereafter_ , but this is before that story.

Okay, now you can start reviewing.


	2. Chapter 1: Old Man Thomas

**Author's notes:** So, about 19 people have been been reading the first chapter, but no one has reviewed, followed or favorited. Maybe it's because the prologue was bleak, maybe you have prejudices, maybe it's something I can't come up with right now. Anyway, the beginning and so forth of this story is still so freshly in my mind that I needed to pour it out here so I can have more room in my head to think about other things. It would still be friendly if I was given a review from bigger Pokémon fans than me on what I have done right and what I should correct in the future chapters, when it comes to Pokémon battles and contests.

Anyway, after I posted the previous prologue chapter, I went to and watched all the dubbed episodes of _Pokémon Sun & Moon_(there are pros and cons) and I got the gist of what the status quo is, pretty much. I have also watched the older episodes to refresh my Pokémon knowledge which have helped me write other main characters, mainly Dawn and Serena, to which I want to address the _Pearlshippers_ and Amourshippers with the following: I like to play with fire.

As for the Batman half of the story, I mainly wrote the character of Bruce Wayne as doing the performance of being Bruce Wayne rather than being the man under the cape and cowl. The other character who made his debut in this chapter is, as I said in the previous chapter's A/N:S, from my previous stories and now that this chapter is posted I need to go finish one of those other stories to explain how he is here.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Old Man Thomas Jr**

 **Alola Region – Melemele Island**

A man wearing a hooded poncho over his clothes made his way through the forest. He glanced at the Pokémon on his way, nodding at the ones that left him alone and glared back at the ones that glared at him. The Island he was one was still beautiful in his opinion, but he didn't believe he deserved to be there.

Getting out of the forest, the poncho wearing man arrived at the beach with houses and kept walking towards them. As he stopped at one of the houses, the man removed the hood off his head, revealing his hair had grown long and his face was noticeably long bearded.

''Sigh, I need a shave and a haircut,'' the poncho wearing man said running his hand through his bear and pushed his hair away from his eyes.

''Thomas, is that you?''

The poncho wearing man turned around to see one of his neighbors, accompanied by a teenager who had just become a legal adult and a Pokémon.

''I almost didn't recognize you with the beard.''

''Yes, Kukui, it's me,'' the poncho wearing man said identifying himself. ''I'm back from my hike. Who's he?''

''I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region,'' the teenager said as a quite proud greeting. ''This is my partner, Pikachu.''

'' _Pika_!'' the yellow mouse Pokémon on the teenager's shoulder said as it's greetings.

''Thomas Wayne Jr,'' Thomas Jr said nodding his head backwards.

''Ash attended the Pokémon School at the last day of his vacation here and has been living at my home during his time here,'' Professor Kukui said explaining why Ash and Pikachu were in his company before turning to them. ''As for Thomas here, he moved to the Alola Region a month or two before you first visited the school. He just left his stuff in there and left to wander the island.''

''I needed to find a spot for something personal that I don't want to be kept in the house,'' Thomas Jr said, correcting or explaining his actions. ''Took a little longer than I thought.''

''But you're back now, aren't you?'' Professor Kukui asked, without questioning Thomas Jr further.

''Yes, I suppose,'' Thomas Jr said with a tired nod. ''I need to start settling in with my affairs anyway. Now that I live here.''

''Hey, since you're relatively new to this Region too, why don't you join us at Mallow's restaurant?'' Ash said suddenly. ''You could introduce yourself to all the locals while getting new friends while you're at it.''

'' _Pikachu_!'' the electric Pokémon on Ash's shoulder said with a happy agreement.

Thomas Jr didn't answer right away as he was surprised of the invitation. He looked inside his house at the boxes of unpacked belongings and everything he had left there before going to wander the island. Then he turned back to Ash, Pikachu and Professor Kukui.

''I'll just need to change my clothes and shave this off,'' Thomas Jr said running his hand through his beard. ''After that, I have no other plans for today.''

* * *

 **Hoenn Region - Lilycove City**

Serena entered Lilycove City shaking hands with the new friend she had made on the road, along with her Braixen. Bruce Wayne, as the man had introduced himself, was an older man with wide shoulders and the outlook that he was a man who had seen his fair share of the world. That made Serena's next question to him obvious:

''So, what Pokémon do you have?''

''This might shock you, but I have never owned any,'' Bruce answered with an awkward smile, which indeed did shock Serena a bit. ''I have… I have been quite too busy with other matters in my life that I… this is embarrassing… That I missed the point when I was supposed to get one and start training them.''

Serena looked at Bruce and tried to process what he had just to her. She had herself started her own journey with Fennekin at the age of 16, because she had not been that fond of Pokémon and being stuck at home with her mother's Rhyhorn riding lessons, before she had seen Ash on TV at Luminose City helping Professor Sycamore's Garshtomp. After that she had left home, gotten Fennekin as her starter Pokémon and started her journey at Kalos with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie before coming to Hoenn.

''What kept you busy from starting your journey at a younger age?'' Serena asked, glancing at Bruce and his greying hair, which suggested that he was not exactly a young man anymore.

''My parents were murdered in front of my eyes when I was 7,'' Bruce said, with his attitude turning to a more serious one. ''Their deaths have shaped my life as the focal point of what kind of man I am today as their killer was not found and brought to justice, so I spent most of my youth obsessed in learning why they were killed, while all the other kids got their Pokémon.''

Serena stopped walking with her face showing a broken poker face. What Bruce had just told her was both sad and tragic for multiple reasons. For one, losing his parents at such a young age was something she wouldn't have wished for anyone and the fact that it had caused Bruce to become so obsessed with it that he had missed getting his own Pokémon was such an unfortunate missed opportunity to have been caused on himself.

''Hey, Serena?'' Bruce asked from a few meters away from her. ''You still coming?''

''Yes, sorry,'' Serena said picking up her pace and caught up with Bruce. ''I just… I had think through what you just told me and-''

''Serena, it's okay,'' Bruce said in a calm retort and raised his hand gesturing her to stop. ''I'm a 46-year-old man now and what happened to my parents is in the past. I'm also a father of a 13-year-old who has his own Pokémon and my son is the one suggested me to go out there and experience the missed opportunity from my childhood.''

''Your son sent you to do this?'' Serena said surprised. ''What Pokémon does he have?''

''I got him a… um, wait a minute,'' Bruce said before raising his left hand with the palm up, ''I'm still trying to figure out the names.''

What looked like a holographic Pokédex rose from Bruce's left hand. Serena was confused looking at it as she had never seen a Pokédex model like that, while Bruce browsed through the list of Pokémon on it.

''Not that one, not that one, not that one, not that one,'' Bruce said going through the list until, ''found it. Poochyena, he named it Titus.''

''That's nice of you,'' Serena said turning to her Braixen. ''I started with Fennekin that has now evolved into this Braixen.''

'' _Braixen_ ,'' the Fire Type said in a serene voice as it was being acknowledged.

''I can see and imagine how well you have raised it,'' Bruce said taking a better look at Braixen. ''You said you were a performer earlier? And that you were-''

''Here to attend the contests to gain more experience,'' Serena said rising both of her fists up with high confidence. ''I have a very high standard in what I want to become as a trainer and a performer.''

''Good to hear that,'' Bruce said with an approving nod and crossed his arms. ''Having a goal in life is something that really pushes us forward. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but based on what I have heard from you now, I expect you to be very successful by the time you're my age.''

Serena took this complement as a high boost of confidence and nodded back at Bruce.

''So, what time was that contest, again?'' Bruce asked looking around their surroundings, probably trying to spot where the contest hall was.

Serena answered by taking out her digital guidebook and brought up the map for Lilycove City.

''We are standing here and this is where the Contest Spectacular Hall is,'' Serena said showing the map to Bruce, ''but first I need to go register for the contest at the Pokémon Center, which is that way, as well as have my Pokémon checked in.''

''Meaning it won't start for the next few hours,'' Bruce said taking that as an answer.

''Plenty of time to visit the Pokémon Center,'' Serena responded, waving her hand to Bruce as a gesture to follow her. ''It would be good for you and your journey too.''

* * *

'' _Red-Death, what-is-your-position_?''

''Still on top of the Lilycove Hotel,'' Red Death answered to Murder Machine's call from his vantage point. ''I was wrong earlier, those were just the construction crew getting the place ready for the contest.''

'' _Meaning-you-have-time-for-a-side-quest_?''

''If it's here in Hoenn,'' Red Death answered turning around interested. ''What do need done?''

'' _I_ - _have-reviewed-Team-Rocket's-intel-on-legendary-Pokémon-and-Hoenn-had-some-we-can-use-to-upgrade-our-strengths_ ,'' Murder Machine told Red Death briefing him on the new intel. '' _6_ - _years-ago-Hoenn-was-being-covertly-being-terrorised-by-two-groups. Team-Aqua-and-Team-Magma, who-tried-to-control-two-legendary-Pokémon, Kyogre-and-Groudon_.''

''I'm listening,'' Red Death said.

'' _To-control-them-both-Team-Aqua-and-Team-Magma-had-stolen-two-orbs, red-and-blue-ones-from-the-shrine-on-Mt.-Pyre, which-should-be-near-your-location_ ,'' Murder Machine continued. ' _'Get-the-orbs-while-you-wait-for-the-contest-to-begin. It-wouldn't-take-you-long_.''

''Yeah, it won't,'' Red Death said flexing his muscles before getting ready to run. ''I'll be done with those orbs in a flash.''

ZOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

 **Alola – Melemele Island**

Thomas Jr threw his poncho off himself as soon as he had close the door to his house behind him. He had not lied to Kukui and his house guest about not having plans, but agreeing to a social gathering had been a mistake. Maybe, he wasn't sure. Then again, the fact that Thomas Jr had ended up setting himself up Melemele with a house had been another thing that he had consciously done and as a resident of the island, it was better not to stand out and draw attention to himself. So, it was better be part of the local community and hope that as one of them, they wouldn't end up paying too much attention to him.

Shaving the beard was easy, first cutting most of it off with scissors and using the blades of his owlarangs to shave the rest of his cheeks and chin clean. The hair was another thing. Using the scissors to cut off the mullet was the only easy part since after that came the styling and Thomas Jr was not a hairstylist.

''Screw it,'' Thomas Jr said cutting all his hair off, leaving just a few centimeters long buzzcut. ''I can just wear hat over this.''

Having done that, Thomas Jr took a relatively long shower to clean himself out of all the sweat and cut off hair on his body. After that he changed into a knee long cargo shorts and a loose long-sleeved shirt that he could hide the pouched equipment belt on his waist. Although he buried his old equipment to the forest on the island, there were some essentials that Thomas Jr had decided that he needed to keep at his person in case of emergencies. One of them was the belt and another thing were his old goggles which, as he was going to wear a hat to cover his current buzzcut hair, he allowed to hang by his neck.

''Now what was that restaurant's name again?'' Thomas Jr asked himself as he stepped out of his house and look in the direction of Hau'oli. ''Goddammit, maybe I'll keep an eye out for… for…''

Thomas Jr looked up and snapped his fingers as he walked trying to remember what that boy's yellow Pokémon was called.

''Pikachu, I see one of those and I'll find that restaurant,'' Thomas Jr spoke out loud and then shook his head with his hand on his forehead. ''I really do need a social life.''

Eventually lifting his head back up, Thomas Jr saw that he was walking right towards a Pokémon battle between Kukui's house guest and his Pikachu fighting

''Those losers,'' Thomas Jr said recognizing the juvenile delinquents calling themselves Team Skull.

Although Thomas Jr had not been on Melemele Island that long, he had heard from the word on the streets about the gangbangers operating as poachers with the personality of Jesse Pinkman from Breaking Bad. Well, maybe it was to time introduce them Heisenberg. Or not, that was an idiotic thing to even think about. Maybe Thomas Jr just approached this with surgical precision by using an owlarang and ducktape. Or maybe, just maybe, Thomas Jr just stood there and watched the battle go along, not interfering with it unless it got out of hand.

* * *

 **Hoenn**

As they got to the Pokémon Center, Serena and Bruce separated as she went to give her Pokémon to Nurse Joy and register for the Pokémon Contest, while Bruce stood behind, until he was outside Serena's hearing range to say:

''Thanks for the acting classes, Alfred,'' crediting his performance and lies based on actual truth that he had told Serena on his oldest friend, then looking at his left hand. ''And thank you for helping me out with the local wild life.''

Then Bruce decided to look around the Pokémon Center and better understand where he was. From the first glance it appeared to be a clinic or a veterinarian's office. The reception was held by a nurse and she was accompanied by a Pokémon called, Bruce quickly consulted his left hand, a Chansey. And the otherwise the lobby of the Pokémon Center was large waiting room for everyone to wait for their Pokémon to have been restored. And by everyone, the trainers who seemed to be mostly people younger than Bruce, which made him stand out from a crowd. It was better to stop standing by the entrance and go somewhere. Noticing the telephones with video screens at the side of the lobby, Bruce decided to try something since the piece of technology on his hand was originally from an alien phone box.

''Okay, this can either work or it won't,'' Bruce said sitting down on a stool next to the videophones and put the headset on his head before starting to input a phone number. ''The cave first.''

Three dots appeared and disappeared on the screen as a sign of the call being made. Bruce put his left hand on the phone console and tapped it with his fingers, guessing that would have helped boost the signal to where he was calling. Familiar blue glow shined from his palm, making Bruce believe that it was doing something and then the screen went to showing static and shapes.

''Hello? Is anyone there?'' Bruce asked pushing his headset against his ear and keeping the speaker near his mouth as he spoke.

''… _ster Bruce_ …''

''… _Bruce? Where a_ …''

''… _ther, is that yo_ …''

''Alfred? Dick? Damian?!'' Bruce said recognizing the voices and then remembering that the Bat-Computer recorded every call made to it. ''Listen, I'm somewhere called Lilycove City. It's at-''

Bruce glanced at a map on the wall.

''-Hoenn, a country called Hoenn. Have the Justice League look into those names and on the word Pokémon. I know they are not local phrases, so consult everyone you need to and… Argh!''

Bruce felt a spike on his arm, meaning that the connection would break soon.

''I'm alive. I still alive and I'm working on getting back to you. Keep doing best. I believe in all of you.''

With that, Bruce ended the call. It was a chance and luck that he had, IF he had managed to get the videophone call to the Batcave across the dimensions, but at least he had managed to send a word out and hear his family's voices. Some good news, and little more as Bruce looked at his left hand to check how the piece of technology in it was working, it still glowed, but weaker so it was better not to use it for a while.

'' _Piplup_!''

''Hmph,'' Bruce hummed reacting to the voice and turned towards it.

At his feet there was a small Pokémon, that looked like a small, blue and white furred baby penguin, looking up to him like it had seen an old friend.

'' _Piplup_!'' the little one said again and turned to look left and right as if it was looking for someone with huge enthusiasm. '' _Pip-Pip-Pip-Piplup!_ ''

''Hello,'' Bruce said turning to better face the little penguin Pokémon and not to seem hostile at it, ''are you looking for something or someone?''

'' _Piplup_!'' it said again now pointing its fin at Bruce and then spread them in the gesture of demand. '' _Piplup-lup-Piplup_!?''

''Piplup, where did you run off to?!'' Bruce heard and turned to look around, catching the sight of a dark blue haired girl wearing a pink skirt with white long-sleeved shirt and a sleeveless jacket at the nurse's station called out as she kept looking around. ''Piplup!''

''I assume that's your trainer,'' Bruce said reaching to pick up the penguin Pokémon and stood up from the stool. ''Miss!''

'' _Piplup_!''

The blue haired girl turned to look at Bruce's direction and her face grew a happy smile as she saw her Pokémon.

''There you are, Piplup!'' she said happy as Bruce gave her Pokémon back to her. ''Thank you.''

''You're welcome,'' Bruce said, as Piplup kept looking around as if he was still looking for something. ''Did he loose something?''

'' _Piplup! Piplup!_ '' the penguin Pokémon kept looking around and then started to point his right fin a at Bruce again. '' _Pip_ - _Lup_! _Pip-Lup_!''

''I think Piplup is either mistaking you for someone else or he thinks you have something it likes,'' Piplup's trainer looking at her Pokémon and trying to understand it's behavior. ''Might just be exhaustion from the coming here, so he should be alright after Nurse Joy has had him treated.''

''Your Pokémon will be fine soon,'' Nurse Joy said as she took Piplup with Chansey carrying Pokéballs on a trolley. ''Will there be anything else?''

''Oh, yes, I also want to register for the Pokémon Contest,'' the blue hair girl said digging up an ID card from her jacket's pocket and presented it to Nurse Joy. ''Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town of the Sinnoh Region.''

''Oh, you're going to attend that too?'' Bruce said, surprising Dawn.

''You're also a coordinator?'' Dawn asked looking at Bruce.

''No, not me. I met someone the road here, who said she was attending the contest'' Bruce said quickly correcting a misunderstanding and extended his hand. ''Bruce Wayne.''

''Oh,'' Dawn said partly disappointed, but brushed it off quickly and answered to the handshake. ''I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you, Bruce.''

''Likewise,'' Bruce said shaking hands with Dawn, then noticed Serena at the Pokémon Center's cafeteria area. ''Hey, there's the friend I mentioned who said she was going to attend the contest. I think you two could have a lot to talk about.''

* * *

 **Hoenn – Mt. Pyre**

ZOOOOOOOOOM!

Red Death ran over the water to the island of Mt. Pyre, through the Pokémon Graveyard, past the gravestones and up to the summit. There were trainers with their Pokémon paying respects to their deceased Pokémon and among the trainers were, as Red Death saw them, pokémaniacs and psychics, young couples and black belters as well as Hex maniacs. In other words, bunch of weirdos you'd expect to hang out at the cemetery, so Red Death slowed down his running and slowed down to test a theory of if he could walk among them and if he would fit among them as someone they'd expect to see.

Only few turned to look at the Red Death, with most turning away and others trying to understand what they were looking at. After walking at normal pace for 5 seconds, Red Death realized it was a stupid idea letting any potential witnesses see him and started vibrating his body as he moved to disappear from their view. As this was a graveyard, the best-case scenario was that the witnesses would register him as a spirit of a deceased Pokémon.

''Murder Machine,'' Red Death spoke to his comms as he approached the shrine two orbs, ''I have visual of the red and blue orbs.''

'' _Take-them-both_ ,'' Murder Machine's voice answered. '' _Once_ - _you-are-done-at-Lilycove-City-Contest, regroup-with-the-Drowned-and-give-them-to-her_.''

''Copy that,'' Red Death said reaching both of his hands to take the two orbs. ''Kyogre and Groudon, I take one of them is a Water Type Pokémon for her to control.''

'' _Kyogre-is_ ,'' Murder Machine answered. '' _As-for-Groudon, I-am-still-researching-Team-Rocket's-intel-on the-Ground-Type-with-the-possibilities-of-turning-it-to-our-enforcer-as-well_.''

''I have them now,'' Red Death reported back and to the position of starting to run again. ''I'm getting back to Lilycove.''

ZOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

 **Alola Region – Melemele Island**

''We're not losing next time!'' the three Team Skull grunts yelled back at Ash as they ran away, having lost their Pokémon Battle to the young trainer and his Pikachu.

''Nice of you to have been waiting for me,'' a distantly familiar voice said behind Ash and he turned around to see a completely unfamiliar man. ''I'm Thomas Jr, if you're having difficulties in recognizing me.''

''Pii-ka?'' Pikachu said leaning forward from Ash's shoulder, also having some difficulties in recognizing him.

''All I did was cut my hair and shaved my beard. I can't seem that different to you,'' Thomas Jr said taking another step toward the trainer and Pokémon. ''Where's Kukui? I thought you two were going ahead me.''

''Oh,'' Ash said now accepting that this was the same Thomas Jr he had met with Professor Kukui earlier. ''He got a call to go back to the Pokémon School about something, but I was still on the way to Mallow's Restaurant.''

''Mallow's Restaurant,'' Thomas Jr repeated walking towards Ash and looked up with squinted eyes, ''Mallow's Restaurant. That's the name of that place.''

''So how long have you lived on Alola Region?'' Ash asked as they begun to walk together towards Hau'oli City.

''Probably as long as you have, give or take a few weeks, but I spent the last few months doing a walkabout,'' Thomas Jr said, referencing to his earlier appearance. ''Before moving here, I was caught in something that I really needed to get a change of scenery afterwards.''

''What happened to you?'' Ash asked looking up at Thomas Jr, who was noticeably taller than him.

Thomas Jr didn't answer at first. His face was not happy, meaning whatever he was thinking was nothing pleasant and so he probably wasn't comfortable sharing what it was.

''I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk-

''Let's just say,'' Thomas Jr said cutting Ash's sentence and gesturing him to let him speak, ''I lost some people, who I was- who I had spent most of my life with. People, I wouldn't call my friends, but people I had lived and fought through most of my life's accomplishments.''

Thomas Jr took a break from talking for a few seconds before continuing.

''And with those people now gone from my life, I decided that I needed to get a fresh, new start in life. A change of scenery, as I told you previously. So now I'm here and hope to start my life again, hopefully getting new friends along the way and so, make new accomplishments that…''

Thomas Jr went silent again, like he was trying to think what to tell and what not to. Ash couldn't tell if he was sad over the losses he said he had suffered or if he was angry at himself.

''It's fine,'' Ash said after Thomas Jr had been silent long enough. ''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just focus on making those new friends at Mallow's Restaurant. Hey, we're here now.''

'' _Pika-Pika_!'' Pikachu said as they walked into Mallow's Restaurant and were greeted by…a silence created by a news report that everyone was watching.

All the friends Ash had made at the Pokémon School had seated themselves near the television on the wall which was reporting news, with all the tables almost empty with everyone focused on learning what was being broadcasted.

''Did something bad happen?'' Thomas Jr asked as they approached the other customers at the restaurant and looked at the television screen for news headlines.

''Ash,'' Mallow, the green haired girl in overalls with a mild tan, said noticing Ash's arrival and looked really concerned about him and letting everyone else see him too, ''we're all here for you.''

''What happened?'' Ash asked looking at his friends and at the television to understand.

''We can't begin to imagine what you must be going through, right now,'' Kiawe, the dark skinned Alola native in shorts, said with support and sympathy in his voice. ''You will always-''

''- _still no word from our ground team, but what we can see from here is clear_ ,'' the television newscaster said as Thomas Jr had managed to get his hands on the tv-remote and raised the volume to hear better what was being reported. '' _Pallet Town is gone. The unknown monster is still at large and somewhere out there in Kanto Region. We still have no confirmation on what Pokémon it was or if it was a Pokémon at all._ ''

''Pallet Town is… gone?'' Ash asked in confusion, not sure if it was denial keeping him from understanding what was happening or- ''WHAT DO YOU MEAN PALLET TOWN IS GONE!?''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I would also like to be informed on improvements on how to write Ash in the future chapters, what I wrote of him here was minimal and going forward he would need to stand out more than be seen through other people's point of view.

Next chapter will involve a Pokémon Contest too.


	3. Chapter 2: Cracked Mirror

**Author's notes:** I notice a steady audience on this story over the last week. This chapter, I have had it written for some weeks, but didn't post it for some reasons. Right now, I want to tell you first, that this chapter is about 9000 words long, which is the combined length of the first two chapters of this story and a personal record for me.

Because of that, the amount of work I have put on it and my school life, I would appreciate reviews now, to show if there are people interested in this story. If not, this is all I'm going to write about and eventually maybe take it off the website. The story will live on in my head where I will be the only one enjoying and I won't need to to sacrifice my free time on writing it.

That issue aside, I have based the locations in Hoenn on Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire games while keeping the proportions of the the cities at the same level as in the Anime. As for Alola, Mallow's Restaurant only exists in the Anime as Mallow lives on Akala island in the games instead of Melemele, but I suppose it's located in Hau'oli City near Route 2. That's to to help you get a better focus on the surroundings.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Cracked Mirror**

 **Alola Region – Melemele Island's Hau'oli City**

'' _For_ _those of you just joining us, Kanto Region has been a site of series of attacks the likes of no other_ ,'' the newscaster said beginning the report from the start. '' _The most visible attack was the destruction of the small town of Pallet, known for being the home of famous Pokémon researcher Professor Samuel Oak, who is among the people confirmed deceased_. ''

''PROFESSOR OAK IS DEAD!?'' Ash yelled shocked as the tv screen showed an image of Professor Oak and what was left of his research laboratory, as well as Pallet Town's current status, on a live video feed. ''Then… MY POKÉMON?! AND MOM?!''

'' _Pika-Pi_!?''

And the evening had begun so well. The school day had ended as it usually did, after which Ash had dropped his non-essential belongings to Professor Kukui's house before departing to Mallow's Restaurant with Pikachu. Professor Kukui had also ran into and introduced Ash to his neighbor Thomas Jr, who had just returned from something he had called a walkabout. Because of a run in with Team Skull, Ash and Pikachu had ended up arriving to Mallow's Restaurant with Thomas Jr, who had managed to clean himself up and catch up to them. And that was the moment when the whole day had begun to go sourly from good to bad, with the whole newscast about the attacks in Kanto making the bad turn worse.

Pallet Town had been, in other words, in the middle of nowhere in Kanto, where it was mostly famous for Professor Oak's research ranch as well as the trainers who had begun their Pokémon journeys there and managed to get to compete in the Pokémon League. Ash couldn't understand what could have provoked anyone, human or Pokémon, to attack it.

''What kind of Pokémon is that!?'' Lillie, the blond girl in white dress and hat asked pointing at the screen which showed footage of large being making it's way from Pallet.

The footage was taken from air, according to the screen text by a Pidgey camera, meaning that a flying bird Pokémon was following it from afar. From the footage, the culprit of Pallet Towns' destruction and Professor Oak's killer was a grey skinned being with wide shoulders and it had bone structures coming out of it's shoulders, elbows and pretty much everywhere. Pokémon or not, it was a monster.

''Hello, my name is Thomas Wayne Jr and I'm calling in behalf of Professor Kukui of Alolan Pokémon School,'' Thomas Jr spoke to handheld mobile device while also looking at the news cast. ''Kukui has been providing place to stay for one of his students who is from Pallet and would like to know what has happened to his mother. Ash Ketchum. Yes, I'll hold.''

'' _Pika_?'' Pikachu said turning to look at Thomas Jr on the phone, then turned Ash's attention towards him. '' _Pikapi, Pikachu!_ ''

''Huh?'' Ash asked.

''I'm on hold to that number on the screen,'' Thomas Jr said pointing at the screen with his right hand busy with the phone. ''The sooner we know what has happened, the sooner you can properly process this.''

''Who are you and why are you being that nice?'' Kiawe asked not recognizing Thomas Jr.

''Professor Kukui's neighbor,'' Thomas Jr answered glancing at Kiawe. ''And I know what it feels go suffer a tragedy like this so- Yes, I'm still here.''

Thomas Jr stood listening what was told to him on the phone, with an emotionless stone before exhaling and turning to Ash and Pikachu.

''Your mother's name is Delia?'' Thomas Jr asked frowning his forehead.

''What happened to my mom!?'' Ash asked impatiently.

''Yeah, that's her,'' Thomas Jr said with his attention back on the phone, then turning back to Ash and Pikachu. ''Your mother survived thanks her Mr Mime using Barrier to create a shield around her when your house was attacked. She is still alive, but in critical condition.''

''Critical condition?'' Ash asked not understanding what Thomas Jr meant.

''Could you repeat that?'' Thomas Jr told the phone and switched on the loud speaker.

'' _Mrs_ _Ketchum was saved from the worst by Mr Mime's Barrier shield, but the magnitude of the tremors caused her to get hurt by being thrown to the Barrier walls,_ '' the voice of the person on the phone explained. '' _Before being shielded with the Barrier, she also seems to have fallen down the stairs based on her other wounds_.''

''Where is she now?'' Thomas Jr asked in behalf of Ash who was still coping.

'' _Pii_ - _kaa_ ,'' Pikachu said trying to comfort his trainer.

'' _She has been transferred to a hospital in Saffron City for observation and necessary operations_ ,'' the person on the phone informed them. '' _We_ _will keep you informed about her progress as it changes. Can we contact you on this number_?''

''Sure,'' Thomas Jr answered. ''There is still the issue about the Pokémon that Ketchum had living at Professor Oak's lab. Can you tell us anything about them?''

'' _In due time, we are still waiting to hear from the Pokémon Rangers and Doctors at the scene,_ '' the person on the phone answered. '' _We will keep you informed_.''

''Thank you,'' Thomas Jr said as the call was terminated. ''Well, Ash, you got some good news and-''

'' _Pikapii piikaa_ ,'' Pikachu said pointing at the door.

Ash had left the restaurant, probably to process what had happened in solitude as he had even left his Pokémon behind.

''Give him 30 minutes max, then go after him,'' Thomas Jr told kneeling next to the little mouse Pokémon. ''This stage of grief requires him to be alone for a-''

'' _PIKAA_!'' Pikachu screamed pointing at the television screen.

Looking back at the television's newscast, it was now showing a loop of the monster noticing the Pidgey cam following it, then jumping high in the air towards it, closing in and the turning into static. As the loop kept repeating, the close up of the monster got clearer, eventually the footage slowing down to showing the monster's appearance better. The bone structures came out of its skin, from its shoulders, elbows and knees as well as its face. But it's face, it showed intelligence, meaning it knew what it was doing, and it didn't show any signs of being a rapid Pokémon. The features on the monster's face were human.

* * *

 **Hoenn Region – Lilycove City Pokémon Center**

''Oh, there you are,'' Serena said seeing Bruce approach her in the Pokémon Center's cafeteria. ''I saw you by the phones earlier. Did you call home?''

''Bad phone reception, but I did manage to leave a message,'' Bruce answered as he looked at the lunch menu. ''I ran into a Piplup, whose trainer is a coordinator after I was done. If you don't mind, I asked if she wanted to eat with us.''

Serena leaned backwards hearing this.

''Why?''

''I got interested to learn more about the Pokémon Contests,'' Bruce answered still looking at the menu and tapped a hamburger meal with his finger, before turning to face Serena. ''You peaked my interest about them and the Coordinator I met told me she has been at it for 5 years.''

''So?''

''So,'' Bruce continued, ''hearing from both of you would an informative dinner conversation. What are you having?''

Serena made a half smile hearing that before choosing her food and had it put on a tray. She and Bruce moved to a table by the window and sat down to eat their meals.

''So, I told you my story,'' Bruce said taking out a knife and fork to eat his hamburger, ''you're going to tell me yours? What made you decide to become a Pokémon Performer?''

''I owe it to these people,'' Serena said taking a photograph from her pocket and passed it to Bruce. ''I travelled my first journey through Kalos with them.''

Bruce took the photograph and looked at it. His gaze moved from its right corner to the left slowly, as if he was taking his time looking at every one in it and forming his impressions on them by the changing looks on his face. While looking at the right side where Korrina was with her Lucario, Bruce tilted his head and hummed. Then as he moved Clemont and Bonnie, Bruce made a half smile that then turned into a frown, like he was thinking. Whatever he thought he thought it out quickly as got to the right side of the photograph where Serena was with Ash. At that point, Bruce lifted the picture up, so it was on his line of sight with Serena and he took multiple glances back and forth between the photograph and her.

''It's an over a year-old picture,'' Serena said after Bruce had done it enough time. ''Yes, I have shorter hair now.''

''I get the picture,'' Bruce said smiling as he returned the photograph by sliding it on the table, but kept his hand on it. ''You traveled with them and you wanted to impress _him_.''

''Huh!?'' Serena sighed as Bruce put his finger on the photo, where Serena was slightly leaning towards Ash.

''I take that as a yes,'' Bruce said leaning back and resumed to cutting his hamburger into digestible bites. ''I also noticed, and you confirmed, that after taking of this picture, you have also changed your appearance from _quote_ cute schoolgirl appearance _unquote_ to a _quote_ professional to be taken seriously _unquote_. And when you gasped as I brought _him_ up, you reached for the blue ribbon on your collar, meaning it means something for you. My guess, _he_ gave it to you. Add that to your shocked reaction, the matter is personal to you and you haven't sealed any deals yet. Or, judging by the way you are looking at me right now, you think you have, but are not sure if you did.''

Bruce stuck his fork to the piece he had cut and put it in his mouth, chewed it and swallowed it, before adding:

''Did I get anything wrong?''

''No- I mean, did you get all that from the photo?'' Serena asked, as she started to get second thoughts about having befriended the stranger. ''Or have you been following me?!''

''To your first question, yes. I have good enough deduction skills that have caused some of my friends to call me the _World's Greatest Detective_. Or in case of my former father-in-law, just _the Detective_ ,'' Bruce said focused on his food. ''To your second one, only when we were on the road and walking to the same direction.''

Serena look a long look at Bruce with a changed perspective. The details about her life that Bruce had managed to guess from just looking at the photograph of her and her friends from Kalos were frightfully accurate and the fact that he had guessed them all as a stranger she had never met was another thing. Then she thought back to everything he had told her. Bruce had laid out his entire life story to her, but left out some details, like people's names, out without mentioning them. Did he really even have a son or friends?

Then there was what Serena was currently seeing with her own eyes. _Who uses a fork and a knife to eat a hamburger_!?

'' _Piplup_!''

Serena's trail of thoughts was cut by a small water type Pokémon. A Piplup that had jumped on their table and it was glaring at Bruce like it didn't trust him.

''Ran off from your trainer again?'' Bruce said with a half-smile as he turned to the Piplup and then looked up. ''Ms Berlitz! Dawn, your Piplup's over here!''

''Hey, sorry about that, Mr Wayne,'' Serena heard from behind her and eventually saw a blue haired girl younger than her, setting down her tray on the table before grabbing the Piplup and sit next to Bruce at the table. ''Piplup, what is it with you today?''

'' _Piplup, pip pip luup_!?'' Piplup shouted from it beak, before jumping out of his trainer's lap and back on the table where he begun to wave his flippers at Bruce and rant. '' _Piplup_ _pip pip piplup, pip lup lup! Piplup piplup piplup, piplup pip pipluup, PIP PIP PIPLUUUP_!?''

As soon as the Piplup was done and needed to catch his breath, Bruce set down his knife and fork, put his hands together and leaned towards the Piplup while keeping his eye contact with the Pokémon.

''Listen,'' Bruce said with sincerity, ''I don't understand anything you're trying to say, but I expect you to understand me as you understand her.''

By her, Bruce was referring to the blue haired trainer sitting next to him as he was also pointing his index finger towards her from.

''I have no idea why you have a hostile opinion on me and I have, so far, nothing against you,'' Bruce continued, glancing at his company as he did, ''so understand that whoever you might be mistaking me for, I am not that person. Stop treating me like this and let's both move on like adults. Deal?''

Bruce reached out his hand, at the short distance between him and the Pokémon, towards Piplup as a gesture of good faith in making friends. Piplup didn't answer it. The Penguin Pokémon turned away and jumped down on the seat on the opposite side of the table, putting it between him and his trainer with Bruce.

''It's times like this when I wish they could say more than just their own names,'' Serena said looking down on the Pokémon, before reaching her hand toward Piplup's trainer. ''I'm Serena Yvonne from Vanavile Town of the Kalos Region.''

''Or a talking Meowth who could translate they are saying,'' Piplup's trainer said before reaching her hand to shake Serana's hand. ''Dawn Berlitz, I'm from Twinleaf Town of the Sinnoh Region.''

''See, this you make friends,'' Bruce said giving Piplup a glare and answering to his hostility in a civilized manner. ''Moving on, Dawn, I invited you to eat with us, so I could hear about Pokémon Contests and Performing from both of you. You're a Coordinator and Serena is a Performer, so…''

''What is it that you want to know them, Mr Wayne?'' Dawn asked formally, as Serena saw her also noticing that Bruce had been eating his hamburger with a fork and knife.

Bruce answered with charming and embarrassed smile.

''Serena can start with her performing and you can pick up from how it works with the Contest Coordinating. That feels like a good start.''

* * *

 **Alola Region – one of Melemele Island's beaches**

Ash stood on the beach looking at the ocean in the direction where he knew Kanto Region was. It was far, far away. So far that he couldn't see the land or the smoke probably coming from what was left of Pallet Town… and Professor Oak's lab. Ash had learned thanks to Thomas Jr that his mother had survived the attack and was taken to a hospital at Saffron City for surgery and observation. That information had helped a bit, but the uncertainty of not knowing how she would recover, if she even would recover, was a harrowing though in the young trainer's mind.

Then, as a Pokémon Trainer, Ash lost his footing trying to imagine what all his Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab had gone through. The tv-news had let him know that Professor Oak was dead and… Arceus! Professor Oak was dead. Ash could only imagine how Gary could have taken the news about his grandfather's death back in Sinnoh. And then all of his Pokémon… Bulbasaur, Charizard, Bayleaf, Muk, all the Tauros, Kingler, Snorlax, Donphan, Sceptile, Corphish, Glalie, Starapror, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Oshawott, Scraggy, Krookodile, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern… There were others, but Ash couldn't think straight with this uncertainty where he just couldn't know what had happened to all his Pokémon when Professor Oak's lab was attacked. Had his Pokémon tried to attack that monster on shown on the television? Had they tried to protect each other from it? Considering how the monster had been seen making its way away from Pallet, what could they have accomplished.

Ash had already fallen off his feet to his knees and the images entering his head with all these thoughts begun to make his sick.

''Is that the Twerp?''

''Alone out there?''

'' _With_ _no Pikachu_?''

'' _Wobbuffet_?''

''TEAM ROCKET!?''

The unknown emotions he had never felt before were running in Ash's head as he turned his head away from the ocean and towards the voices behind him. Whatever these emotions were, Ash wanted and needed to get them out of there and now he had heard the four voices of potential outlets to help him with that. Those four, originally three, had plagued Ash's life ever since he had been 10 years old and been there at every turn to try and steal his Pikachu. Pikachu wasn't there with Ash now and this time Team Rocket was not getting any Thunder Bolt sendoffs. This was a long time coming.

''You think he heard us?'' Magenta haired female asked her team mates as Ash begun to march towards them.

''Maybe he is just coming out of the beach,'' blue haired male suggested as Ash kept closing in.

'' _I don't like the look on his eyes_ ,'' the scratch cat Pokémon said hiding behind the cyan colored psychic type.

'' _Wobbu_ -'' the patient Pokémon said raising his hands in surrender, ''- _FFFEEEEEEEET_!''

PJONK!

Wobbuffet's Counter move reflected Ash's attempted attack against Team Rocket and made him fly backwards to land on his back on the sand.

''When was the last time the Twerp tried to attack us head on?'' The female Rocket said looking down at Ash.

''First time was at Viridian Forest in Kanto back when we first tried to capture his Pikachu,'' the male Rocket said.

''But I'm not 10 years old anymore!'' Ash grunted as he pulled himself back up. ''This time you're not going to just-''

'' _PIKAA PIKAPII_!''

Pikachu ran between Ash and Team Rocket, followed by Ash's Rowlet, Lycanroc and Litten, with Thomas Jr who was carrying his phone in his hand.

''Looks like it was good not to wait 30 minutes,'' Thomas Jr told Pikachu as he looked at Ash and then turned to Team Rocket. ''I'm sorry whatever he did or tried to do you. He just learned about the situation in Kanto.''

'' _Pikapi, Pikachu! Pika pikaa_!'' Pikachu told Ash and nodded his head at Team Rocket while looking at Thomas Jr. '' _Pi-Pikachu pikaa pikaa_!''

''Translation, Meowth?''

'' _Pikachu told the Twoip that we're not worth the trouble_ ,'' Meowth said before pointing at Thomas Jr, '' _and then it told the taller Twoip not to waste his apologies on us_.''

''Not to waste apologies on us!?'' the outraged female cried.

''He attacked us for no reason!'' the male followed.

'' _Wobbu-Wobbu_!'' the Wobbuffet followed.

''And you four are…?'' Thomas Jr asked, obviously just noticing the white uniforms with purple Rs on them.

Their direct reaction to this was to assume a stylish form, as if they were posing for a photoshoot.

''Did someone ask something? We're here to find out!'' the female said as if she was reading a script.

''Noble answers are what we're all about!'' the male said doing the same.

''The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame,'' the female said introducing herself as walked stylishly like the beach was a catwalk. ''A single flower of evil in this fleeting world: Jessie!

''A nobly heroic man of our times. The master of darkness fights against a tragic world!'' the male told his name while pulling purple rose out of nowhere. '' It's James!''

'' _It's all for one and one for all! A glittering dark star that always shines bright!_ '' the scratch cat Pokemon said prancing around proudly presenting itself. '' _Dig it, while Meowth takes flight_!''

''Team Rocket, let's fight!'' Jessie and James in unison as they took the form of standing back to back.

'' _That's right_!''Meowth said jumping up and landing before the humans.

'' _Wobbuffet_!'' the psychic type replied doing a proud salute next to his masters.

''Never thought I'd see the day,'' Thomas Jr said doing a sarcastically slow clapping, which tempted Team Rocket to lean forward expecting for complements, ''when _Kite-man Hell Yeah_ would become a less ridiculous catch phrase.''

''Excuse me!?'' Jessie said outraged.

''Our motto is a product of years of improvising hard work!'' James yelled at Thomas Jr while waving a fist.

'' _Yeah, we put a lot more effort into it than some kike man_!'' Meowth said on tow.

''It's Kite-Man,'' Thomas Jr corrected them in a deadpan voice.

'' _Kite-Man_!?'' Team Rocket repeated after him.

''Hell Yeah! It's short, it gets the point across and _you can remember it easier_ ,'' Thomas Jr told them, putting pressure in that last part. ''That was amusing, now let's get back into the real world. Ash, listen to Pikachu.''

'' _Pika Pika, Pi-Pikachu_!'' The electric mouse Pokémon told his trainer as he had made it back on his feet. '' _Pii-Kaa, Pikapi_.''

''Hold on,'' James said cutting the tensioned situation with rationality and looked at Thomas Jr. ''What did you mean about Kanto?''

Ash, frowning at Team Rocket glanced at Thomas Jr. The truth was that Team Rocket had not done anything to him and he had attempted to attack them. Thomas Jr obviously didn't know them, and even then, Ash didn't know much about Thomas Jr besides that he lived next door to Professor Kukui. He had been friendly and when Ash had learned about what had happened to Pallet Town acted quickly to help Ash know more of what had happened.

''There is a monster at large in the Kanto Region,'' Thomas Jr said as bold statement while taking his phone up and showed them the image from the news. ''Monster that has not been identified as a Pokémon and has so far destroyed Ash's home town of Pallet.''

'' _Yeah, that ain't no Pokémon_ ,'' Meowth said looking at the image.

'' _Is not_!'' Thomas Jr snapped at the scratch cat. '' _Ain't_ _no_ is a double negative that translates into _Is_.''

'' _Grammar lessons aside, a Pokémon knows another Pokémon_ ,'' Meowth continued. '' _Ain't_ _that right, Wobbo_?''

'' _Wobbu_ ,'' Wobbuffet complied, '' _Wobbuffet_!''

''So, if there is a monster that can destroy cities at large in Kanto,'' James said thinking aloud, ''how long would it take to find headquarters?''

James' point made something click in the heads of his team mates. Jessie, James and Meowth exchanged glances as Wobbuffet stood on its feet expecting to be told what to do next. And what happened next, was all four to run away towards the woods screaming:

'' _WE_ _NEED TO CALL BOSS_!''

'' _Wooobbuffeeeet_!''

 _GRUMBLE!_

Ash's stomach grumbling took his, Pikachu's and Thomas Jr's attention away from the fleeting Team Rocket.

''When was the last time you ate anything?'' Thomas Jr asked.

''I'm not hungry,'' Ash said without looking at him.

'' _Pikaa_?'' Pikachu said surprised as he looked at his trainer.

''That is the trauma talking,'' Thomas Jr said in the serious tone of knowing what he was talking about. ''Let's head back, you should eat something while we wait for the call on Pokémon.''

'' _Pikapi_ ,'' Pikachu said friendly gesturing Ash to come back with them.

Ash sighed before doing nod with is head and started to walk back to the direction of Mallow's restaurant.

''Just so you know,'' Thomas Jr said to Ash as he followed him with Pikachu, ''I was 12 years old when I watched my little brother and our parents die on our way home from movies. I can relate to what you're feeling right now.''

* * *

 **Hoenn Region – Lilycove City**

''So, to summarize,'' Bruce said leaving the Pokémon Center in Serena's and Dawn's company, ''the core difference between contests and showcases, that's the proper way to call them, comes from how much the Pokémon Trainer is involved in the activity. A Coordinator enters one or two of their Pokémon to two-to-three rounds, first one being Appeal round that judge the entrance to the last two rounds that are basically fights where the Pokémon need to look cool while fighting under 5 minute time limit.''

''Yes, the third round is the finale where the winner gets their contest ribbon,'' Dawn said, Piplup sitting on her head and still leering at Bruce. ''Five ribbons and then the Coordinator can enter the Grand Festival, where the winner gets named Top Coordinator.''

''While alternatively a Performer enters Rookie Class Showcases which have two sections,'' Bruce said continuing his summary, ''first on being themed and it can have multiple rounds for the maximum of 3 performers, doing what the theme demands of their Pokémon. Winners chosen by the judges of that Theme Performance get to enter Freestyle Performance and do whatever, of which winner is decided by the audience.''

''Winners get Princess Keys and Performer who has three of those Keys gets to enter the Master Class Tournament,'' Serena answered picking up the conversation with Bruce. ''Oh, and another difference, Showcases are girls only, unlike the Contests where everyone can get enter.''

''That makes them sound like Beauty Pageants,'' Bruce noted frowning as he realized something. ''Say, did I ask you about the Showcases' age li-''

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!

Bruce's question was cut short by something that moved past them at a speed that none of their eyes could see.

''What kind of Pokémon was that?'' Dawn said digging out her Pokédex to try and scan it.

Serena did the same with her Pokédex, but Bruce actually recognized the sound of the speed's frequency, having seen and heard someone else move at that kind of speeds before. As Serena and Dawn still tried to use their Pokédexes, Bruce looked into the direction the wind had just blown and then to the opposite direction. The Lilycove Hotel on the opposite side of the road from the Contest Spectacular Hall and for a split second, Bruce saw a figure on the roof. A figure, that had just run past him at the same speeds as-

''Ladies,'' Bruce said to Serena and Dawn, making them stop doing what they did and look at him. ''I just realized, that after the Contest is over, you two have a place for the night in the Pokémon Center, but as I'm still a Pokémon away from being a trainer, I should probably go get myself a hotel room.''

''You have a Pokédex,'' Serena said pointing at Bruce's left hand, ''so Nurse Joy should be able to let you-''

''Yes, but better be safe than sorry,'' Bruce told Serena as he begun to walk backwards towards the Lilycove Hotel. ''I'll be at the audience when you're up.''

Bruce left the Performer and Coordinator at the Contest Spectacular Hall and ran into the hotel. The Lobby was empty of staff, minus the receptionist who was busy watching the Pokémon Contest's preshow footage from television. Moving as stealthy as he did, Bruce walked past the receptionist and to the other side of the lobby where the staircase was. As the Hotel was only 3-4 floors high, Bruce marched up the stairs and begun to undo the buttons on his trench-coat.

''No cameras,'' Bruce said as he looked around and pulled his scarf off his neck. ''Good.''

Bruce stuffed the scarf in his pocket and pulled on his gloves. Finally, as he got up to the highest floor, Batman pulled on his mask and took lockpics from his belt to open the door accessing to the roof.

''Flash!?'' Batman called out as stepped out to the roof of Lilycove Hotel. ''Flash, are you out here?''

The rooftop was deserted with no one out there besides him. Batman frowned as he looked at the surroundings, trying to find something to justify his decision on getting there. Having managed to get a call to the Batcave had been a success in contacting anyone back home and the sight of a speedster running past him, had given Batman every right to assume the Flash could have managed to locate him, wherever here was, by finding this dimensional frequency with the use of his cosmic treadmill.

''Someone has been here,'' Batman said as he kneeled to examine the spot on the roof where he had seen the speedster standing on from the ground level. There were footprints on the dirt, fresh ones, meaning someone had indeed been there recently before Batman came there.

''Where did you come from?'' Batman asked as he turned on the mask's lenses, so he could differentiate his own footprints from the other ones on the roof. There were two sets of them, recent and older ones left by the same pair of legs. There were less of the recent ones, showing that whoever had left them had only just been here to look down from here and older ones were coming from the other side of the building, which was facing the ocean.

''Someone fast came here, left and came back,'' Batman said reviewing the scene. ''But before leaving, they stood here for a sometime, observing the… Contest Hall?''

Returning to the spot where the unknown speedster had stood, Batman took another look at the view from there. The Contest Spectacular Hall was in perfect view from the roof and at this exact viewpoint, it was easy to see the entrance and everyone who would be going into the building.

''I saw the speedster up here when I looked up, meaning this spot was abandoned when I left Serena and Dawn to enter- how much older are these other footprints?'' Batman continued in his examination as he calibrated the lenses to do carbon dating on the prints and compare the age difference between them.

''The speedster first came here long before I entered Lilycove with Serena,'' Batman said seeing the results. ''This couldn't have been the Flash, so who here in this world could have access to the Speed For- ''

'' _Piiiiiip-luuuuuup_!''

Batman froze. That could not have been what he thought it was. Considering what he had just learned about the Pokémon Contests, that specific Pokémon should have been at the Contest Hall with its trainer and not there on the roof startling him. Worse, if it was that same Pokémon Batman thought it was, it now knew about his identity.

'' _Piiiiiip-luuuuuup_!''

''You cannot be serious,'' Batman growled biting his teeth as he slowly turned around to the rooftop access and saw his little stalker. ''This stopped being cute way beyond this point!''

'' _Piiiiiip-luuuuuup_!''

It was Dawn's Piplup, it had followed Bruce to the roof of the hotel and probably also seen him as he change into Batman. The penguin Pokémon was panting and out of breath, meaning it had ran up the stairs to the roof following Batman.

'' _Piiiiiip… Piplup_!'' The Piplup shot back at Batman, still attempting to catch his breath, and pointed his flippers at him in accusation. '' _Pip_ - _Pip… Piplup_!''

''Now you listen to me!'' Batman barked at Piplup as he walked to and confronted him. ''You don't like me for some unknown reasons and I'm starting to lose my patience to tolerate your behavior.''

'' _Piplup? Pip-Pip-Piplup_!'' Piplup yelled at Batman in an offended tone and begun to point at Batman's mask and the symbol on his chest. '' _Piplup-Pip-Piplup-Pip-Pip-Piplup! Lup-Piplup-PIPLUP_!''

''Once again, I have no idea what you are saying!'' Batman told Piplup as he picked up the water-type and started to walk towards the edge of the building. ''I'm taking you back to your trainer now and after the Contest is over for today, we both go our separate ways. I'll come up with some excuse and then we don't need to see each other anymore!''

 _PTOOTH!_

'' _Piiip-LUUUUUUUUUUUUUP_!''

Batman fired the grabbling hook to the wall and then started to rappel down the side of the hotel, with Piplup held against him by his other arm. Down on the ground level, Batman hid kneeling behind a dumpster to pull his cowl off and tied his scarf around his neck to hide it. The gloves were once again hidden into the trench-coat's breast pockets and the trench-coat was buttoned to hide the Batman costume under it.

''For your sake, I hope Dawn didn't plan to use you in the Appeal Round,'' Bruce said fixing his scarf on to properly cover the Bat symbol on his chest and picked Piplup up to carry again.

'' _Piplup_.''

* * *

 **Alola Region – Team Rocket's hideout**

Hollow tree hosted by a Bewear held built in ladders leading to workplace with a computer and live in quarters for both humans and Pokémon. The Bewear carried berries into his tree when he saw the humans and their Pokémon, that he was keeping house in his tree, dramatically running towards the tree. Bewear allowed them to run past him and to do whatever work they usually did when they were at his tree. As a good host and their caretaker, Bewear resumed carrying berries to his tree and make dinner from them for his guests. With his back turned away from the tree, Bewear failed to notice the figure glowing dark green light and floating in the air at the observing distance.

''What should tell the Boss when we call him?'' James asked with his hand on the dial at the computer console.

'' _It's not like we have caught any new Pokémon_ ,'' Meowth said quite depressed with his pawns hanging, '' _and your Mareanie isn't actually something to report on_.''

''At least we should address the monster in Kanto,'' Jessie pointed out. ''The Team Rocket status could have changed with the monster attacking headquarters and-''

'' _Oh, you don't need to worry about the Devastator_.''

The hideout inside the tree wasn't that well-lit as it was dim, but as the unknown voice spoke all the light in hideout was taken away. Not being able to see anywhere paralyzed the Team Rocket, not because they might have been afraid of the dark, but because of what had brought the darkness.

''With Darkness Black, I choke the Light! No Brightest Day escapes my sight!'' the unknown voice spoke again this time bringing back enough light so the Jessie, James and Meowth could see him and where they were. ''I turn Dawn into Midnight! Beware my power- DAWNBREAKER'S MIGHT!''

''Yes, we beware you!'' Jessie screamed as they fell to their knees and bowed in fear.

''And your power!'' James screamed with his head down.

'' _Please don't hurt us_!´´ Meowth screamed in the similar position.

'' _WOBBU WOBBU_!''

''Get up!'' the Dawnbreaker said creating dark green holds on Team Rocket and used them to lift them back on their feet so they could properly see him. ''You Team Rockets are all about your mottos, so I thought introducing myself to you with my oath.''

Team Rocket looked at the Dawnbreaker. He was a tall and slender young man, not older than 20 years, wearing a green and black costume complete with long eared cowl and dark green goggles that hid his eyes. On his chest there was symbol in the shape of a lantern that had black wings. And on his right hand, which was made into a fist, there was a dark green ring.

'' _Who are you_?'' Meowth asked first.

''As I just said, I am the Dawnbreaker,'' the young ringbearer said, with his age reflecting from the tone of his voice as he raised up his ring for Team Rocket to see and used it to levitate so he would look down on them. ''And this is the most powerful weapon in the known universe. Not even the strongest Pokémon can survive from being hit by it so don't try anything stupid.''

With the intimidation, Dawnbreaker forced the Team Rocket members into a formation before him.

''So,'' Jessie said first, ''what do you want with us?''

''Me and the Devastator are two of the chosen seven Dark Knights,'' the Dawnbreaker said raising his ring hand and used his ring to create hard light constructs of those other six besides him. ''Every one of us are from our own dying realms and we are making our way to a new home world through this one. For our time here, we have made a partnership with your boss Giovanni and Team Rocket.''

''Was that before or after your buddy wrecked the Twerp's hometown?'' James asked defiantly. ''That goes against protecting the world from devastation.''

Dawnbreaker answered to this by creating a hard light constructs of a unknown, not-Pokémon looking creatures that snared James back in line and served as warning for Jessie and Meowth not to do the same as him.

''Your world has the eighth Dark Knight to join our ranks, but he is not one of us yet,'' the Dawnbreaker continued with his ring hand up as the constructs continued snarling around them. ''We all were born from tragedy and trauma, which number 8 has yet to experience here. Pallet Town was the first part our building trauma for that Dark Knight. You three, or is it four with that thing?''

'' _Wob-buf-fet_!'' Wobbuffet said intimidated and made a salute.

''Anyway, you have part to play in it,'' the Dawnbreaker continued with a frown. ''It shouldn't be hard considering how you have spent years practicing it.''

'' _All_ _we have been doing for the last few years have been blasting of again and again_ ,'' Meowth said depressed thinking back to all their failures. '' _All because the Twerp and his Pikachu_.''

''And that is your mission,'' the Dawnbreaker said creating a construct of an all familiar Pokémon. ''Except this time, you are not stealing it. Your mission is to kill that Pikachu in front of its trainer.''

* * *

 **Hoenn Region - Contest Spectacular Hall in Lilycove City**

Bruce marched in a fast pace into the Contest Hall while carrying Dawn's Piplup in his hands. The look on his face was not amused as the penguin Pokémon had not only managed to sneak up on him and figured out his identity as Batman (maybe not the whole picture of it as Batman was not a native concept to this world) but also as the sighting of the unknown speedster had raised new questions about this place on top of the ones he already had.

But then, Bruce's thoughts moved to a what-if scenario as he looked down on the Piplup he was carrying. What if the Flash had been up there on the roof? What if Bruce had been pulled back to his own universe and this little Piplup had followed him there. The little Penguin Pokémon was already suspicious of him and following Bruce to another universe could have caused a lot of trouble to himself, literally anything to Bruce's universe if Piplup had ran out on his own there and then there would have been Piplup's absence here in this universe, mostly on Piplup's trainer.

The Contest Spectacular Hall, as Bruce entered it, opened up with a colorful and brightly lit hallway that lead to larger entrance hall. On the other side of the entrance hallway, there was a reception desk with two people standing by it. On both sides of the reception desk there were stairs leading up to the audience area, to which a lot of people were making their way as Bruce watched. Another contest about to begin.

''Hey, excuse me,'' Bruce said coming to the reception desk and showed them the Pokémon he was carrying. ''This Piplup belongs to one of the coordinators appearing here. Can you tell me where I can drop him?''

''Which coordinator?'' the staff member at the desk asked.

''Berlitz Dawn,'' Bruce said, with Piplup agreeing with a nod.

'' _Piplup_.''

''She'll be on soon,'' the staff member answered looking down at a screen. ''You can get to the back stage through there. Just leave Piplup with her stuff.''

Bruce nodded to that and headed to the direction pointed to him. Getting to the backstage area, which had walls painted pink and a lot of mirrors over elevated desks, Bruce and Piplup couldn't find Dawn from among all the Coordinators present there. As Bruce walked in he noticed the other coordinators were watching the contest battle about to get started on stage from the large television on the wall next to the door he had just walked in.

''We just missed her,'' Bruce said seeing Dawn on the television at the stage wearing a pink and white dress with black ribbons on it and her hair tied back to her head. ''Looks like I'm stuck with you for a little longer.''

'' _Piplup_ ,'' Piplup agreed looking down to the floor disappointed.

''Hmm,'' Bruce hummed in thought as he looked around the back stage again, this time looking for Serena, before noticing she was set to face off against Dawn at the mainstage. ''I did promise to be in the audience when they were on. So-''

'' _Piplup_!?'' Piplup said surprised as Bruce turned around and begun to make their way to the audience area.

'' _Coordinators, ready_?!'' They both heard the announcer say as they climbed up the stairs to the audience where they could see the main stage as the contest was about to begin. '' _All right, battle, begin_!''

''Braixen, you're up!'' Serena yelled throwing a Pokéball and released her fire type Pokémon.

'' _Braixen_!'' the fire type yelled proud as it was released with impressive special effects.

''Bunneary, spotlight!'' Dawn yelled also throwing a Pokéball, which released a brown furred rabbit with yellow fluffy fur on its ears and lower body.

'' _Bunneary_!'' the rabbit Pokémon yelled excited upon it's release which was as impressive as Braixen's release.

''Okay, that is an impressive start,'' Bruce unaware he was smiling to the sight as he lifted the small penguin Pokémon to stand on his shoulder and crossed his arms. ''Here, you can see better from there.''

'' _Piplup_ ,'' Piplup responded and crossed his flippers. He was obviously grateful to have been given the higher vantage point to see the contest but was also too proud to let Bruce know this.

''Braixen, use Hidden Power!'' Serena yelled pointing her hand forward as her Braizen jumped up and created blue spheres of energy to be fired up in the air.

'' _Braai_ - _XEN_!''

Not minding it for now, Bruce focused his attention on the contest battle between Serena and Dawn. Both were wearing fashionable dresses on the opposite sides of the arena on the stage and moving animatedly as they yelled orders to their Pokémon. Or actually, Bruce focused on just watching what he saw and reserve the rest of his attention on thinking about what to do after the contest was done.

''Bunneary, use Ice Beam!'' Dawn yelled as her Bunneary jumped high, dodging the Hidden Power spheres and blew ice from it's mouth.

'' _Buuun_ - _Bunneary_!''

The speedster out there was more important than this form of entertainment he was watching for appearance's sake. If Bruce was now stuck in this world, like he had been in the two previous ones, the existence of someone who had access to Speed Force could have helped him in getting back home to his own universe. If Bruce could find the speedster and lend in his knowledge about the Speed Force, help him or her in using it more creatively, then maybe-

'' _I'm in the position_.''

That voice came from Bruce's left hand, which was blinking in and out with dark red light. Piplup didn't notice it as he was too busy to watch the contest. The device, or the piece of technology that Bruce still had not come up with a name for, seemed to have captured an exchange between-

'' _And-so-are-the-targets_ ,'' another, more machine-like voice also coming from the hand, now blinking with red and blue light. '' _Make-it-look-like-an-accident_.''

'' _Piplup_?'' the Pokémon said now noticing it too.

''Targets?'' Bruce repeated after the machine voice and exchanged glances with Piplup. ''What targ-''

But then he realized. The device had captured communication between a hitman and client. The Contest was public, it had witnesses and someone speaking from the device in Bruce's hand had just ordered a hit on two targets and wanted it to look like an accident. Everyone's eyes in the Contest Hall were on Serena and Dawn, as well as their Pokémon doing the contest battle. If someone wanted to cause an accident, Serena and Dawn were the most obvious targets and the best way to make them have an accident would have been…

Their Pokémon. Serena was using her Braixen, which Bruce was told to be a fire type, and Dawn was using some kind of rabbit Pokémon that Bruce had just seen use an ice type move. On each other, the Pokémon could probably resist those attacks with chances of survival through recovery, but if they were aimed at their trainers at the correct time-

''The speedster!'' Bruce said out loud and looked at the arena where Braixen and Bunneary were currently face to face.

''Braixen, use Flamethrower!'' Serena told her Pokémon to do a move as Bruce ripped open his trench-coat and reached for his gloves.

''Bunneary, Ice Beam!'' Dawn told her Pokémon the same as Bruce pulled on his gloves and reached to pull on his cowl.

''Take out the fire type and protect your trainer,'' Batman told Piplup before lifting him up and throwing the Pokémon at Dawn's end of the arena like a football. The Penguin Pokémon's beak glowed on the flight and he moved his flippers as he built the momentum from the throw to fly further to his trainer.

'' _Pipluuuuuuuuuuuuuup_!''

Batman started to run down the stairs to the arena. If someone had seen him change into Batman, he would worry about that later. Keeping the speedster from killing Serena and Dawn was on top of his priority list right now. At the arena, Batman saw Braixen's Flamethrower and Bunneary's Ice Beam were still being fired at each other. If he had the Speed Force, this would have been where Batman would have used the speedster powers to move the two Pokémon to face their opponents' trainers, so-

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!

''Gotcha!''

* * *

 **Alola Region – Melemele Island's Hau'oli City**

'' _Saul, Saul, you better call Saul. He'll fight for your rights when your backs to the wall,_ '' was sang from Thomas Jr's phone which was laying on the table between Ash and Thomas Jr who had now returned back to Mallow's restaurant.

''Thomas Wayne Jr,'' Thomas Jr answered picking up the phone. ''He's with me here.''

''Is it my mom or about my Pokémon!?'' Ash asked with Pikachu also looking at Thomas Jr who gave his phone to Ash. ''Hello?''

'' _Hey, Ash_ ,'' familiar voice said in the phone.

''Brock!''

'' _Yeah, it's me, Pokémon Doctor in training_ ,'' voice of Ash's oldest friend said on the phone. '' _The_ _Doctors assumed that it was best if I was the one who talked to you_.''

* * *

'' _Pipluuuuuuuuuup_!'' Piplup flew at Dawn and pushed her to the floor of the contest arena.

''Piplup, what did you-'' Dawn was about to ask when suddenly, flames were shot at the exact spot where she had just been standing before Piplup pushed her put of the way. When the flames stopped, Serena's Braixen was standing much closer than she had just been, exactly where Bunneary had been but facing Dawn's last position.

'' _Braixen_?'' The fire type said as confused at what had happened as Dawn was before turning to look at her trainer.

On the other side of the stage, Serena was pushed on the floor by something heavy, which moved away from her as quickly as it had arrived. Turning her body around, Serena saw the Ice Beam move Dawn's Bunneary had been using, still being beamed past where she had been standing, but then suddenly it's course was changed.

Someone tall, wearing the exact same trench-coat she had seen Bruce Wayne wear, moved and grabbed Dawn's Bunneary, which was almost point-blank distance from where Serena had been pushed away from. Bruce, that's who Serena assumed that was based on the trench-coat, grabbed Bunneary and aimed the Ice Beam somewhere in the middle of the contest arena. As Serena climbed back on her feet, she saw the trench-coat was on a masked man. Mask, that was covering all of his head except his chin and mouth under his nose and had short ears pointing up from the back of his head. This masked man, whom by all common sense had to be Bruce, also wearing some kind of black gloves on his hands as he pointed Bunneary at the stage while using Ice Beam, which now hit its target.

 _TCHAAAALK!_ as the Ice Beam hit its target and stopped another masked man by freezing him from the shoulders down.

'' _Bunneary_?'' the Pokémon said confused as it stopped using that move and was also confused at what had just happened.

''Good, Bunneary. You can go now,'' the trench-coat wearing masked man said in a deep voice, letting the Pokémon down and then let it go to Dawn, before yelling to the audience, judges and the announcer: ''THIS CONTEST IS NOW OVER! GO TO YOUR HOMES!''

Then he turned his attention on the other masked man on ice, who was wearing a strange, dark red and orange costume with spikes on the arms, legs and the sides of his body. The mask on him had white wings on its sides and unlike the one Serena assumed Bruce was wearing, it had no mouth hole. Through the ice, they could see a shape of a lightning bolt on the chest.

As the trench-coat wearing masked man came face to face with the frozen masked man, he glared at the man on ice for a few seconds before reaching to grab the mask and pull it off him.

''GHAAASP!''

Having taken of the mask and seeing the face of the frozen man, the trench-coat begun to back away from him with a shocked expression on his face exposed by the mouth hole.

''It hurts to look in to the mirror,'' the frozen man said, with his voice also scaring Serena, ''doesn't it, Batman?''

''Mr Wayne?!'' Dawn said as both she and Serena reached to see the frozen man's face and seeing it, Serena also gasped in fear. The frozen man had the exact same face as Bruce had and he had spoken in the same voice as Bruce had. The only difference between him and the Bruce Wayne both Serena and Dawn had seen before were the scars on his face. Scars that looked days old and less than an hour ago they had seen Bruce without any.

''You can't be-'' Batman, as he had just been called, said walking backwards from the scarred Bruce, glanced at the mask he had just pulled off and then at the scarred Bruce on ice. ''Why do you have the Speed Force!?''

''I am Justice,'' the scarred Bruce said and

CRACK!

broke his right hand out of the ice. It was vibrating at an inhumanly speed.

''I am VENGENCE!'' the scarred Bruce continued, yelling the last part of that sentence and

CRAAASH!

freed his other hand, also vibrating at an inhuman speed. Then before anyone could react, the scarred Bruce had freed himself from the rest of the ice and begun to run circles around the contest arena at an inhuman speed, keeping both Serena and Dawn inside the radios, with his running generating dark energy in the shape of a swarm of-

''Bats,'' Batman said looking at the swarm. ''SERENA! DAWN! GET OUT OF THE-''

TSOCK!

PUNCH!

POW!

The swarm of dark energy surrounded the arena, separating everyone on it from those outside. Being done with building that, the scarred Bruce ran at Batman, giving him two fast punches and beating him to the ground. Now that he was standing still, Batman, Serena and Dawn could see the symbol on his chest. It was a white, cracked version of the on Batman had on his chest, split in half so that the shape between the two halves were in the shape of a lightning bolt.

'' _I_ _am Batman_ ,'' the scarred Bruce said with his voice distorted, pushing his foot down on Batman's chest and grabbed his own mask back to put back on, '' _THE_ _RED_ _DEATH_!''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** As I said above, if no one is interested, I won't sacrifice my free time on writing this story anymore.


	4. Chapter 3: The Drowning

**Author's notes:** Sailor Dragonball 87 and SupergodzillaSailorCosmos, thank you for showing interest. Here is chapter 3 where situations are solved and moved forward.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Drowning**

 **Dark Multiverse – Earth -52**

 _Then…_

''Ugh… Where am I?'' Man in a red suit said as he reached consciousness with the wind blowing at his face and the sound of engine roaring. Then he saw where he was, chained to the front of a car that belonged to man he had once called his friend. ''Oh… my… GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!''

''I studied your designs for the cosmic treadmill and repurposed its engine to let me harness your connection to the Speed Force!'' he heard his friend speak behind him and turning his head, he saw his friend driving the car at accelerating speed. ''I will race into the Speed Force and steal it from you!''

''Bruce…'' he tried to reach out, ''don't...?''

''The mistake I made when I vowed to my parents that I would save Gotham is that I was thinking small,'' Bruce told him and pushed the gas pedal to make the modified Batmobile run faster. ''I should have promised to save the world!''

''You can't access the Speed Force this way! You can't force it!'' he plead as multiple lighting begun to spark in front of the Batmobile. ''IT WILL RIP US BOTH APART!''

''I know,'' Bruce said raising to stand in the Batmobile as the lightning storm begun to swallow them.

''NO!''

''I'm sorry, Barry.''

''PLEASE!''

''But now we can both save the world…''

''BRUCE!''

''TOGETHER!''

''You can't give up like this, Bruce… _Th-there's hope_ … _There is_ … _always_ …''

* * *

 **Hoenn Region – Lilycove City's Contest Spectacular Hall**

 _Now!_

''I am Justice. I am VENGENCE! _I_ _am Batman, THE RED DEATH_!''

Red Death ran around the contest arena generating dark energy in form of a swarm of bats to create Speed Force storm around it and so sealed Batman, Serena and Dawn inside the eye of the hurricane. When he was done doing that, Red Death charged at Batman and beat him to the floor. Batman answered to this by firing his grabbling gun towards the Red Death standing above him. Red Death dodged the grabbling hook and the line was fired to the ceiling. Using this distraction, Batman moved his legs to the air and managed to use a wrestling move to bring the speedster down to the floor of the contest arena with him and then moving quickly restrain Red Death into a chokehold.

''RECALL YOUR POKÉMON AND USE THIS LINE TO GET OUT!'' Batman yelled to Serena and Dawn as he desperately tried to keep Red Death restrained, which when fighting a speedster was next to impossible when unprepared. ''I don't know who you are or why you look like me, but-''

ZOOOOOM!

Red Death vibrated himself free of Batman's hold and threw him next to the swarm of bats flying around the contest arena. As Red Death moved towards him, Serena and Dawn moved to the grabbing gun. Slowly and carefully, while being wary of the Speedster and Batman.

''That trench-coat,'' Dawn said as Serena took a hold of the grabbling gun's handle, ''it's the same one Mr Wayne had.''

''But that man also had Bruce's face and voice,'' Serena said glaring at the Red Death, who currently had his back at them. ''And he tried to use our Pokémon to kill us.''

''We use this to get out, then what?'' Dawn asked looking at the swarm of bats surrounding the contest arena.

''We have every ice type Pokémon be brought here and use them against that thing,'' Serena said pointing her Pokéball at Braixen. ''Braixen, return.''

''Bunneary, you too,'' Dawn said returning her Pokémon to her Pokéball too. ''Piplup, your Pokéball is at the backstage, so-''

'' _Piplup_ ,'' Piplup said nodding and jumped onto Dawn's back. '' _Pip_ _Pip Pipluup_!''

'' _Go_ _ahead, take a look outside_ ,'' the Red Death said as soon as Serena and Dawn had risen up from the floor. '' _You_ _will be coming down soon eventually_.''

Being pulled up by the grabbling gun, Serena and Dawn looked down at the first, at Red Death who had just addressed to them. Then, as soon as they got above the swarm, they saw what kind of damage the storm outside the swarm of bats was doing in the Contest Hall. All the people caught inside it were aging rapidly and the oldest of them were already close to death. Even the Pokémon were affected by it as their energies seemed to be leached out of them.

'' _If_ _you want to remain as the beauty princess and appealing coordinator you both are, get back down_ _here_!'' Red Death ordered them as Batman tried to attack him from behind.

SMACK!

'' _You_ _think you can use my old tactics against me_?'' Red Death said swinging his hand back and stopped Batman by punching him back on the floor.

''Your tactics?!'' Batman spit out offended, punching the floor as he got up and tried to reach for a weapon from his belt. ''Okay, I get it. You're from multiverse too. Why do you have the Speed Force AND WHY ARE YOU KILLING PEOPLE!?''

Batman threw three batarangs and a bola at the Red Death, who caught the batarangs and countered the bola to fly at Serena and Dawn, who had just returned down to the contest arena, restraining them by having their legs tied up and making them fall to the floor.

'' _Don't_ _get_ _up_!'' Red Death told glaring at Serena and Dawn as they tried to reach to untie the ropes. '' _Why_ _do I have the Speed Force, Batman_? _Look at yourself and take a guess. You're old, slow, your attacks are weak attempts at brute force and you're relying on the toys on your belt. You came here to try save them from me by using those tactics, how did that work for you_?''

'' _Piplup, help us get loose_ ,'' Dawn whispered to her Pokémon as Red Death had turned his attention on Batman.

'' _Piplup_ ,'' Piplup responded silently as Serena observed the confrontation before them.

''If you were once anything like me,'' Batman said standing up straight and squishing his fists as he glared back at the Red Death and at contestants behind him, ''you must realize this is wro-''

'' _Save me from the moral lessons_ ,'' Red Death said cutting him off. '' _It_ _makes_ _you even slower and weaker_.''

From their vantage point on the arena floor, Serena and Dawn had managed to get the bola off from around their legs and they had now taken out their Pokéballs. Batman either did or didn't notice this, but his loud response to Red Death's last remark covered the sound of releasing Braixen and Bunneary from their Pokéballs.

''WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?'' Batman yelled at the Red Death with such anger and outrage that made Serena and Dawn both flinch. ''HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU EVER WERE ME?! Where are my morals!? My code?! My compassion for protecting people?!''

'' _They_ _died along with my_ _family_ ,'' Red Death answered with a somber tone as he looked at the floor between them. '' _I_ _asked for our friend Barry to help me. I expected him to understand, to help me as I would have helped him. But he turned me away_.''

''Barry…?'' Batman said lowering his voice, before looking at Red Death's costume again, at the lightning bolt between the cracked halves of the broken Bat symbol and his outrage was back. ''THAT is why you have the Speed Force!?''

ZOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Red Death ran at Batman, attacking him and pushing him on the floor to a position closer to Serena and Dawn so he could be forced to see them better.

'' _After_ _I_ _have_ _killed_ _them_ ,'' Red Death told Batman, standing over him in a threatening position and pointed his finger at Serena and Dawn, '' _I'm_ _taking you to see my friends_.''

''Bunneary,'' Dawn told her Pokémon taking the chance of the Red Death having his back on them, ''use Ice Beam on the one in red.''

'' _Bunn-NEARYYY_!'' Bunneary shouted using Ice Beam.

Once again, Red Death was incased in ice, save for his head and shoulders. Except this time, Batman reacted faster by getting up and moved to

SMACK!

PUNCH!

SMACK!

ZAP!

SMACK!

PIFF!

SMACK!

POW!

Punch him enough times to the face to render him unconscious. Between punches Batman pulled Red Death's mask off and gave him a couple of extra times for emotional reasons, before stopping to catch his breath and calm down. Just looking at his own, scarred face on Red Death who had given Batman too many issues in a too short time, so calming down was a struggle. Then, he looked down at Serena and Dawn on the ground, looking at Batman and Red Death with shocked expressions on their faces and pulled his own mask off his face.

''Are you two alright?'' Batman asked the two, using his Bruce Wayne voice as he showed them him unscarred face.

''We're alive- MR WAYNE, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?'' Dawn said, changing her response from relived to stress based. ''Piplup, is this why you were hostile against him!?''

'' _Piplup, Piplup_!'' Piplup said shaking his head, before pointing his fins at Bruce. '' _Piplup_ _Pip-Pip PIPLUP_!''

''I don't know where this man came from, but he needs to be kept on ice,'' Bruce said looking at scarred face of Red Death. ''If he moves, he'll generate more Speed Force and he will be a threat to us all again.''

''How do you know that if you haven't seen him before?'' Serena asked helping Dawn as they got back on their feet.

''I know people who have connection to the Speed Force, but not a corrupted one like this,'' Bruce said turning away from the Red Death and looked at the swarm surrounding them and the contest arena. ''This storm should settle down soon as he is kept from-''

'' _BRUCE_!''

Red Death was still unconscious, but his body was glowing with an aura trying to reach out of his body. Unlike the swarm surrounding the contest arena, this aura seemed cleaner and purer. Trying to get out of the Red Death's body, the aura begun to take shape of another masked man, who had his eyes and chin below the nose exposed and small wings on his ears.

'' _Bruce_!'' the aura yelled, begging as it reached towards Bruce. '' _Listen to me now_!''

''Barry?''

* * *

 **Alola Region – Melemele Island**

''Brock, what happened to my Pokémon?''

'' _They are mostly still all alive_ ,'' Brock's voice told Ash from Thomas Jr's phone. '' _The ones we found at least. When the habitat was attacked, the strongest Pokémon responded by fighting back while others escaped._ ''

Ash exhaled relieved. His Pokémon were alive, Brock had told him that much. Ash looked at Pikachu and Thomas Jr at the other side of the table who read from his expression that he had heard good news.

''So, they are okay?'' Ash asked speaking to Brock again.

'' _Your_ _Charizard, Hawlucha, Buizel, Pignite and Sceptile tried to protect Professor Oak and are now being treated by Nurse Joys at Fuschia City_ ,'' Brock's voice answered. '' _And_ _your Snorlax slept through the attack, so it's fine. I assume Bulbasaur lead the other Pokémon to safety somewhere. The Pokémon Rangers are still looking for them_.''

''Thanks, Brock,'' Ash said and after thinking for a short while said: ''I'm heading back to Kanto see how mom and my Pokémon are.''

'' _Pikaa_?''

'' _Ash_ , _don't you still have courses at_ _the Pokémon School at_ _Alola_?'' Brock's voice asked. '' _The_ _Pokémon Doctors and Rangers can handle everything here and keep you informed_ -''

''No, Brock, I need to see my Pokémon and I want to know my mom is okay,'' Ash said boldly. ''I'll see you in Kanto, let it be Pallet or Saffron.''

With that Ash ended the call and returned the phone back to Thomas Jr.

''You're going to skip school?'' Thomas Jr asked uncaringly.

''Are you going to stop me?'' Ash asked defiantly.

''I was home schooled, so it's not really my concern,'' Thomas Jr answered with an unchanged attitude. ''But if you're going to head against that monster in Kanto, then I am going to stand on your way.''

* * *

 **Hoenn Region – Lilycove City's Contest Spectacular Hall**

''Barry?'' Bruce said reaching towards the aura coming out of Red Death's frozen body.

'' _You_ _need to run before the others get here_!'' the aura yelled at Bruce with desperation. '' _One them is already coming!_ ''

''Who?'' Bruce asked looking at the aura. ''Barry, what happened to you?''

''Mr Wayne,'' Dawn told Bruce, ''he said he'd take you to his friends when he had killed us.''

'' _The_ _Drowned wants the orbs he took_ ,'' the aura told pointing their attention to a pouch hanging on Red Death's waist. '' _Take the orbs and run! Get as far away them and don't let them find you!_ ''

''Braixen, use Flame Thrower,'' Serena told her Pokémon and pointed at the pouch, ''mildly, just get us that back.''

The Fire Type took the branch off her bushy tail and pointed it at the bag as her trainer had told it and shot fire from it, melting the ice and grabbed the pouch.

''Buneary, reinforce the ice,'' Dawn told her Normal Type and it used Ice Beam to make the ice holding Red Death stronger and thicker. ''Mr Wayne, what now?''

''Barry, how many are of those others?'' Bruce asked of the aura as he pulled his mask back on.

'' _With him_ , _seven_ ,'' the aura answered, '' _but_ _the worst of them has his Robins with him_.''

Batman hid his emotions to this revelation and turned away from Red Death, but Serena and Dawn still could notice his frustration and disgust from the heavy breathing and gagging as if he was going to throw up. Still keeping his posture, Batman pointed at the swarm surrounding them, which had begun to get slower and was breaking down, revealing what the Speed Force storm outside it had been doing to the people and Pokémon in the audience, judges and the announcer. The corrupted Speed Force had drained them of their life forces and aged them all to death.

''Serena and Dawn,'' Batman said taking his grabbling gun back and pointed at the exit ''go get your belongings and use the fastest Pokémon that you have to get as far away from here as possible with those orbs. Barry, I'm sorry for he did to-''

TSALK!

In the middle of Batman's speech, the ice holding Red Death was broken by a flying projectile hitting it. As soon as the blocks of ice begun to fly, Serena's Braixen reacted by using Flamethrower to melt the ones flying at her trainer, Dawn and Batman. Red Death fell to the ground grunting, still recovering from the beatdown Batman had given to him, with the golden projectile falling next to him.

''What is that?'' Serena asked pointing at the projectile.

''Aquaman's Trident,'' Batman said recognizing it.

''Wrong! That is my trident,'' unknown female voice spoke from above them. A masked woman wearing a trench-coat over her costume with a medallion sporting a round variation of the Bat-symbol jumped down to the contest arena next to Red Death and picked up the trident as she bent her knees landing. Her skin was pale as if she wasn't a human.

''You're a Bruce Wayne, right?'' the woman asked as she straightened herself from her landing and kept her eyes on Batman. Once she was on her feet, she threw her trident from her right hand to her left and extended her right hand towards Batman in a disturbingly familiar gesture. ''My name is Bryce Wayne, but everyone calls me the Drowned these days.''

''GO NOW!'' Batman yelled stepping in between the Drowned and the contestants, pointing his hand again at the exit.

The Drowned smiled uncaring as they and their Pokémon ran away, before attacking Batman by using her trident to stab him. Batman barely dodged the attack and countered it by placing the spikes at the forearm of his gloves between the trident three points and grabbed the hilt with his other hand. This caused the fight between him and the Drowned to turn into a struggle to get the trident, aka a deadly weapon, out of the other's hands.

''I know about the multiverse. Makes sense that somewhere out there is a version of me who was born as a woman,'' Batman told the Drowned as an attempted distraction through banter as they fought.

''You think it's a shock to see yourself as the opposite sex?'' the Drowned asked butting her head at Batman and gained the upper hand by being stronger than him. ''Try learning that you are the token representative of your gender and all the other versions of you are the exact opposite.''

''Genderbending aside, you must have been like me once,'' Batman said moving faster on the ground and dodged another of the Drowned's attacks. ''What happened to you that made you abandon your code and kill your friends!?''

''If you're referring to the Aquawoman, she was never my friend,'' the Drowned answered striking her trident to the floor through the tail of Batman's trench-coat. ''She came from the ocean with her army, claiming to come in peace, but I saw through her lie. She was like all the other rogue metas and I did to her what I did to them.''

''Other rogue metas?'' Batman repeated looking up to the Drowned from his pinned down position. ''How many parents did you make childless? How many children did you separate from their parents!?''

''I saved a lot more by purging my world of them!'' the Drowned said with passionate rage as the Red Death stood up recovered from his beatdown. ''If I had done it sooner Sylvester wouldn't have been killed by them.''

''Who-'' Batman was about to ask when he remembered the reversed genders and realized who his female counterpart was talking about. ''Sylvester… Kyle, I assume? Selina's male counterpart.''

''Yeah, we covered that up with her when she joined us,'' Red Death told Batman as he watched him fight the Drowned. ''It brought a whole new perspective to our lives and our place in the cosmos.''

''You lost your family and that made you kill Barry for his connection to the Speed Force,'' Batman spit at Red Death and then at the Drowned. ''And you decided to become a racist killer when your lover was murdered.''

''What would have you done?'' the Drowned asked looking down on Batman with a judging look on her face. ''If your family of Robins were taken from you or if you lost your dear Catwoman, how would you respond to that?''

''Or what if Alfred died?'' Red Death asked, incepting ideas in Batman's mind. ''No wait, what if Alfred was killed by all of your enemies who knew who you were. How would you respond to that?''

Batman didn't answer, he couldn't think about things like that right now. Just like cape, the trench-coat was expendable and removable part of his costume, but it took time to take off. Time, in which the Red Death would have attacked him before he could start his attempt to remove the trench-coat.

''Explain something to me,'' Batman said, standing on one knee and looked at the Drowned and the Red Death. ''Sylvester is still dead and not coming back to life. And you have the Speed Force to undo Sylvester's and your Robins' deaths. Why, instead of doing that, ARE YOU TRING TO KILL TWO COORDINATORS!?''

Batman's question caused the Drowned and Red Death to look at each other. Red Death gave the Drowned a suggesting hand gesture pointed at Batman and the Drowned smiled. Then she walked to properly face Batman and kneeled to properly face him.

''Batman, the reason why we can't do that,'' the Drowned said in a disturbingly sweet voice in a disturbingly close proximity to Batman's face, ''is because we don't your privileges.''

* * *

 **Alola Region – Melemele Island's Hau'oli City**

Ash looked at Thomas Jr with a serious gaze. The fact that he had known him for only two hours noted that he was still a stranger and his kind deeds were now suspicious to Ash. Which was strange. Over the last 8 years when Ash had travelled through the different regions, he had met and befriended numerous amount of people at a face value and that had almost never backfired on him. What made Thomas Jr different from those people? Besides the fact that he was now standing between Ash and his decision in going back to Kanto?

''Do you know something you're not telling me?'' Ash asked as a straight question.

''As I told you on our way back here,'' Thomas Jr said crossing his arms and leaned towards Ash at the restaurant table, ''I was much younger than you are now when I lost my family. I have been where you are now and I'm telling you, from experience, not to run into the fire.''

''I have survived from my Charizard's flamethrower enough be immune to it,'' Ash told boldy to Thomas Jr, who threw his gaze around the room.

''Not literally,'' Thomas Jr said rubbing his eyes. ''Listen, tell me, you go to Kanto. You go see your mother at Saffron and then your Pokémon as Fuschia. You are not capable of going to look for your Pokémon at the region, but I suspect you will. Then, you run into that monster that caused your reason for going there. What do you do then?''

''What would you do?'' Ash asked.

''If I were up against a human, I would probably break every bone in their body without any fear of killing them, but that is just me,'' Thomas Jr answered with frightening calm honesty. ''If it were a Pokémon I was up against, probably… You're against neither.''

Ash leaned back quickly as Thomas Jr's response caught him off guard. Pikachu also froze as Thomas Jr had not said what he would do to a Pokémon. Their reactions caused him to go defensive.

''That, what I just said, I wasn't just-'' Thomas Jr said trying to explain himself and showed his left hand. ''I was married to a woman named Annataz until few years ago when she was murdered. When I confronted her killer, I overreacted and- I did something that I can see you are capable of doing given the circumstances.''

''How?'' Ash asked trying to reimagine what kind of person Thomas Jr was.

''When you said you were going to go back to Kanto, you had the same look on your eyes that I have seen when looking in the mirror,'' Thomas Jr answered looking at the ring he still had on his left hand. ''Loosing Annataz made me do things I am not proud of. You shouldn't repeat my mistakes.''

'' _Pi-ka-chu_?'' Pikachu said confused as Ash kept up with a staring contest with Thomas Jr. '' _Pikapi_?''

''Are you going to stop me from going back to Kanto?'' Ash asked after a short pause.

Thomas Jr crossed his arms and looked up with a stern glare, thinking about what to say for a few seconds before raising from the table.

''Happy travels,'' Thomas Jr said before turning to leave the restaurant, before turning around to head for the counter of the restaurant and pointed at the menu. ''I'll have one of those to go.''

* * *

 **Hoenn Region – Lilycove City's Contest Spectacular Hall**

Serena and Dawn ran out of the arena and through the lobby to the backstage area, which looked like it was hastily abandoned.

''We can use my Togekiss to fly away,'' Dawn said taking the Pokéball from her belongings and released the winged Fairy Type.

'' _Kiss_ , _kiss_.''

''How far can she get us?'' Serena asked glancing at Dawn's Pokémon as she quickly took off her dress and stuffed it into her bag before changing to her casual clothing.

''Depends on where we'll be going,'' Dawn answered also proceeding to changing out of her contest dress and to her normal clothing. ''I know another coordinator who lives in Petalburg City. Her name is May and her dad is Gym Leader. We should be safe there.''

''Can your Togekiss carry Bruce with us?'' Serena asked as Dawn recalled her Buneary to it's Pokéball.

''Mr Wayne? Who would we need to take him with us?'' Dawn asked.

'' _Piplup_ _piplup lup lup PIPLUP_!'' Piplup told Dawn while taking a stand next to Serena.

''Because out of all the masked people we have met here, Bruce is the only one who hasn't tried to kill us!'' Serena told Dawn with Piplup supporting her case for some reason. ''And if those two have other people trying to kill us too, Bruce is the only one who would know anything about them!''

'' _Pip_ _Piplup_!''

''No, I'll take my chances with the Hoenn Gym Leaders,'' Dawn said recalling Piplup and marching out of the backstage dressing room with her Togekiss. ''You can either come with me or-''

Dawn stopped at the sight of people and Pokémon standing out in the entrance hallway. People whose skins were at the exact same kind of pale pigment as the Drowned, except their eyes were black as if they weren't alive anymore.

''I call them Dead Water,'' the Drowned's voice spoke behind them, at the entrance to the audience area of the Contest hall, where she was standing there with Red Death holding Batman in an incapacitated position. ''After I killed Aquawoman, Atlantis retaliated by drowning my Gotham, so I needed to adapt by surgically turning myself into a human-atlantean hybrid, mixed with some of the Trench creatures. With them I raided Atlantis and took my place as their queen. Those who defied me, were turned in Dead Water.''

''Why are you trying to kill us!?'' Dawn asked turning to the Drowned and pointed her hand at Serena standing at the backstage door. ''I didn't even know who she was before today!''

'' _Yeah, but you two have THAT_ _one connection_ ,'' Red Death said keeping Batman restrained. '' _You_ _two know someone, who is our person of interest. And we are cutting off that person's ties aka we're cutting you off_.''

''The only connection these two have is that they met through me!'' Batman told from his forced position. ''You have no other reasons to go after them except screwing with me.''

''You haven't been here as long as we have, Batman, meaning you don't know what we do.'' the Drowned said as Serena took a step back and took out a Pokéball. ''You are a young little Eevee while we are the Vaporeon and Jolteon.''

''Pancham, use Stone Edge!'' Serena yelled throwing a Pokéball releasing her Fighting Type Pokémon.

'' _Paan_ - _CHAM_!'' the Pokémon yelled making a somersault as it was released and caused shining blue spikes of stone to rise from the ground charging at Drowned and Red Death. Both of them reacted ready to counter it, but surprisingly the spikes weren't used in as they would have been used in battle but as if they were in a showcase. The spikes rose from the ground below them and pushed them against the ceiling. No longer in their grasp, Batman jumped down to the entrance hall below him and joined Serena and Dawn.

''Fast thinking, I'm proud,'' Batman said grunting as he landed to the floor. ''But those aren't going to hold them for long. We need to leave now.''

''Pachiricu, use Discharge!'' Dawn said releasing a white Electric Type against the Dead Water infected people and Pokémon of Lilycove to get them out of their way. ''Mr Wayne, you need to-''

''When we are far from those two!'' Batman said grabbing both Serena and Dawn by their hands and begun to pull them to come with him out of the contest hall. ''You two fly on that Pokémon, I'll take my chances in-''

But seeing what was happening on the outside, caused Batman to stop talking, grab both girls around his arm and use the other to grabble all there of them to the roof where it was safer. The Drowned had not just turned some people and Pokémon in Lilycove by the Dead Water, she had turned the entire city into her Dead Water army and was keeping what was left of the city between two gigantic tidal waves just waiting to drown Lilycove.

'' _Kiss_ , _kiss_ ,'' Dawn's Togekiss chirped flying up behind them to the roof and snatched her trainer and Serena on her back. Then she flew around in a circle and grabbed Batman by shoulders on her feet and begun to fly them deeper into mainland.

The looked back as they flew, watching as the tidal waves came down and drowned Lilycove City.

* * *

 **Alola Region – Melemele Island**

Thomas Jr walked into the forest carrying a shovel. He was not happy. Alola was supposed to be a calm new beginning in this world after he had been thrown there against his will. When he had arrived, he had done what he was given the chance to with the circumstances and working with them had lead him to Alola. When all was said and done, Thomas Jr had assumed that he could bury his past in the woods, but here he was, ready to dig it back up.

''You and the others got off so easily, Ultraman,'' Thomas Jr said spitting out of his mouth as he walked through the forest, ''part of me wishes that Anti-Monitor didn't kill you and you had your chance to kill me like you said. But that, just like Alola, was too good to be true. Johnny, Rhonda, you two were crazy bastards who deserved each other. Harold, you were a wimp who got off way too easy and way too soon. Superwoman, I'm so glad you're gone, along with Ultraman. Stein, I always liked you and your smart brain, we had such entertaining talks. But I mostly- no, not mostly, most- The people I miss the most are you, Annataz and Alfred.''

Thomas Jr placed his shovel on the dirt and was silent for a few seconds, before continuing as he started digging.

''You two, and Bruce, bless his young soul, you were the only people the world I could have ever admitted that I loved. Alfred, you were always there to look after me when my parents neglected me and Bruce. I never told you this when you were alive, but, thanks for everything, dad.''

Thomas Jr took a short pause to stretch out his limbs before continuing.

''Annataz, you were the love of my life. You had no where to go I found you and annoyingly stock around at Alfred's London place until I left and hah, followed us back to Gotham. Thanks for doing that and- I love you and I miss you. I'm sorry wasn't there to save you from the Joker. And Zatanna, I'm sorry for treating the way I did because I saw you as Annataz, again.''

Thomas Jr stopped digging and reached his hand to the handle in the ground. It was heavy, so he grabbed it with his both hands and pulled the large, heavy bag out of the dirt. He set on the ground next to the hole he dug it out of and looked inside. His costume was still in there.

''And finally, Bruce,'' Thomas Jr said undoing the hole and throwing the bag on his back, ''I failed you as an older brother. I should have… oh, Bruce…''

Thomas Jr fell on his knees with his hand on his face, shaking hysterically. Tears flowed out of his eyes as the memory of his younger brother's death was played in his mind. For long time he had kept that memory buried deep and now he was finally thinking about it. After some time, Thomas Jr got back up and shook his head to get a hold of himself before beginning to walk out of the forest.

''Oh, and I almost forgot,'' Thomas Jr said with a sarcastic laugh and raised up his free hand's middle finger. ''Mother, Father, feel free to go fuck yourselves.''

* * *

 **Dark Multiverse – Earth -52**

Then…

Scarecrow. Riddler. Penguin. Manbat. Before he used to spend so much time alone on rooftops dwelling on his actions. But now he didn't have time to think twice with the Speed Force. It had released him, and he had saved Gotham. Now he would save his world. Finally, he had all the time he ever needed…

 **TTRSSSSHHHH!**

 **KRRRTSSSHHH!**

'' _Wayne Tower… is falling_?!'' Red Death said looking at what was happening to his building. '' _What is_ … _happening? The sky_ …''

The sky was red with white lightnings striking everywhere that was being destroyed and there were other Earths formed as links in a chain there, lined up behind his Earth like they were waiting for their turn for something.

'' _The world is breaking apart. I'm not fast enough to save it,''_ Red Death said looking at the destruction of his world. '' _There is a part of_ me _… something deep inside me that still gives me hope that I can save this world…''_

''Hmh, even if it means the destruction of another?'' a voice behind him spoke.

''BRUCE! IT'S BARRY; STAY AWAT FROM HIM! DON'T LISTEN..''

Red Death shook his head and forced the ghost inside him back to it's place before turning around to see who had spoken to him. He looked like the Joker, but the voice didn't belong to him.

'' _Who_ … _what are you?_ '' Red Death asked trying to understand who he was facing.

''Someone very much like you,'' the figure speaking in Red Death's own voice ''Someone who lost his world simply because it was born down HERE!''

'' _Down_ …?'' Red Death said not understanding.

''Our worlds aren't meant to last. They are destined to die. It's a cruel law of nature in this place,'' the figure said smiling as Red Death felt it. ''You can feel it yourself, can't you? Your time is meant to end now. But what if I told you there was a world far, far above us that was destined to live?''

'' _Tell me more,''_ Red Death asked, and the figure's smile grew to a wide grin.

''My master Barbatos sent me to find a few good heroes to conquer that world to make home for all of us orphaned by the darkness,'' the Batman Who Laughs said extending his hand to Red Death as a gesture of friendship. ''What do you say? Do we got a deal?''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** So, how far do you think Dawn's Togekiss can fly all three people she is carrying from what used to be Lilycove City? Mt. Pyre, Safari Zone, Fortree City or do you think Togekiss could fly across the Hoenn Region to Petalburg City while carrying Serena and Dawn on her back and Batman hanging from her feet? I'm weighting on those options before I start writing follow up, but what do you think?


	5. Chapter 4: Cold Heart of Metal

**Author's notes:** It's something of a night time now, so no Ash and Thomas Jr for a while until they leave to Kanto in the morning. Besides Bruce, Serena and Dawn running from the Dark Knights, I'll also highlight some of them while giving another one's origin story, which was revealed in the character's own Dark Nights METAL tie-in earlier this fall.

Another thing, I usually don't change the established timelines in my fics but here I'm making a exception when it comes to events of Gen 5 aka the Black&White period of Pokémon. For those of you who have watched the Anime know how despised it was compared to the games and Manga. So the change I'm making is that in Gen 5 when Ash was in Unova, he did not come across Team Plasma, and just butted heads with Team Rocket. Ghetsis, N and Team Plasma were dealt with the same characters who who dealt with them in the games and Manga; Black/Hilbert(I'm going to come up with a better name for him) and White/Hilda(this ones fine) whose Manga names will serve as their surnames and game named as first names.

And a shout out for new people favoring the story, anethys17 and Straw Hat Piratesfan2017, who also has over the last few weeks been reported to have read and favorited my previous stories. Thank you very much.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Cold Heart of Metal**

 **Dark Multiverse – Earth -44**

 _Month ago…_

'' _I_ _DUNNO ABOUT YOU JEEVES_ ,'' Mutated human with alligator skin told the weakened old gentleman under his fist, '' _BUT_ _I CAN DO THIS ALL NIGHT_!''

'' _Nuh-uh, Wally Gator_ '' female jester with ponytails said. '' _Save_ _some for the rest of us_.''

'' _Enough_ _of_ _this_ ,'' twofaced man said observing the situation and flipping a coin. '' _Now tell us where Batman is before we get really rough_.''

'' _Uhh_ … _Batman? What pray tell… ahh… is a Batman_?'' the old man said feigning to ignorance as large muscled man with tubes going from his hand to the cannister in his back lifted him up. '' _Perhaps_ _there is another way I can be of service_.''

 **KRRRAKKKK**!

The old gentleman was brought down with his back hitting his assailant's knee as the laughter of the jester echoed in the footage he was watching from the screen of the large computer in his cave.

''Play again.''

''Bruce,'' they told him, ''this has to stop.''

''Clark is right, Bruce,'' his friends told him. ''We're concerned.''

''Watching this over and over again,'' Clark told, ''it's not healthy.''

''I tell you what's not healthy, Clark,'' he said turning to face his friends. ''It's not healthy to stand here knowing that the man who raised me like a father is in a casket upstairs with 36 shattered bones. That we couldn't have an open casket because he was beaten to a pulp six feet from where you're standing now.''

He took a deep breath before continuing with his eyes on the ground.

''My whole life, he has been there for me. No matter what I had done, no matter how angry I had made him. I would ring, and he would come. It's not healthy to know that he won't be anymore and that it's my fault.''

''But now you have the responsibility to honor him by putting him to rest,'' Clark said as Diana, Steve and Oliver turned to walk away. ''Bruce, what happened to Alfred was horrible. The rest of us are going to be upstairs at the wake. I hope you'll join us.''

Almost everyone had left him alone in the cave when he called one of them back.

''Victor, wait. A few years ago, I begun a scan of Alfred's mind. To create an artificial intelligence that might outlast him. But it was never finished. I called it the Alfred Protocol.''

''What are you asking me, Bruce?'' Victor asked.

''I can't bring him online by myself. I need your help… please, Victor. I need him. He was like a father to me.''

* * *

 **Hoenn Region – Above Route 123**

Further away from Lilycove and past Mt. Pyre, Togekiss' adrenaline boost begun to fade and her strength to carry three people begun to fade. Her trainer and the other trainer on her back, Togekiss could have carried them both with little struggle, but having a grown man carrying belt full of weapons and wearing clothes that doubled as another armory hanging from her feet was starting to push her down from the air.

'' _Kiiiss_ , _kiss_..''

''WE NEED TO LAND!'' Batman yelled with his voice fighting against the wind as he noticed their altitude decreasing. ''SHE CAN'T CARRY ALL OF US ANY FURTHER! LAND!''

''Togekiss, you're doing fine!'' Dawn told her Pokémon to encourage it to stay awake. ''Just get us down safely and then you can rest- MR WAYNE?!''

''BRUCE!?'' Serena yelled after Batman.

He had been hanging from Togekiss' feet by his shoulders but had suddenly let go of his trench-coat, which was still left hanging from Togekiss' feet. As Batman had let go of it he was now freefalling towards the ground while the trench-coat waved in the wind from Togekiss' feet. The loss of the heavy weight made Togekiss gain a little bit of her strengths and focus on her flight to land easier. Batman on the other hand, was falling towards the ground with his head and shoulders first.

''Togekiss, you need to catch him before-'' Dawn was telling her Pokémon when suddenly

WHOMP!

what looked like black wings opened from his back and his freefall turned into gliding towards the ground, eventually landing to tall grass.

Batman made his way out of the tall grass and met up with Serena and Dawn as they landed near him on Togekiss.

''Route 123,'' Batman read from a sign by the road as he took off his cape and begun to fold it to smaller form on the ground as Dawn recalled Togekiss into its Pokéball. ''Dusk is settling, we need to get to the nearest town in land and get both of you changed appearances before we-''

''OKAY! WE ARE NOW FAR AWAY FROM THOSE TWO, MR WAYNE, AND NOW IS THE TIME YOU-'' Dawn yelled outraged at Batman, who charged at her and put his hand on her mouth to silence her angry rant.

He glared back at Dawn and then made gave her and Serena the gesture of shushing to be silent.

''We faced a speedster and an Atlantean splicer,'' Batman growled in a low voice as he let go of Dawn and resumed to folding his cape. ''That makes two, Barry told us there are seven of them and I'm afraid one of those remaining five is someone who can hear heartbeats from across the planet. We need to be quiet and careful moving on.''

''Who were those two?'' Serena asked carrying the trench-coat as Batman put the folded cape back on his back and tucked it between his belt.

''I'm still trying to process that myself too,'' Batman said removing his mask and took his trench-coat from Serena. ''Red Death is apparently version of me from another universe, who lost his sons and killed his friend to steal away his connection to the Speed Force. The Drowned, a female version of me also from another universe, who according to her went insane after her lover was murdered by metahumans.''

Bruce put his gloves into the trench-coat's inner breast pockets before throwing the coat on himself and begun to put his scarf on so that it hid the Bat-symbol on his chest. Serena and Dawn looked at him and tried to process his explanation as he gestured them to keep walking with him.

''Come on, we can't stay here,'' Bruce told them when a gesture wasn't enough. ''They had stolen the powers of the Flash and Aquaman, but there is still five remaining. Possibly with Cyborg's, Superman's and Wonder Woman's powers along with one who probably has a Green Lantern ring. Then Barry said the worst of them has Robins, I can't begin to imagine what kind man that version of me is.''

''When you say they are versions of you from another universe,'' Serena said trying to understand what Bruce meant as they walked to west, ''do you mean you that you're also-''

''From another universe and not native to this one? Yes,'' Bruce answered quickly. ''And before you ask me about the mask and the costume, I'm a vigilante.''

''You're from another universe?'' Dawn asked.

''One where Pokémon do not exist,'' Bruce said answering to the same question again, ''and instead we have people with special abilities called metahumans.''

Serena and Dawn looked at Bruce like he had told them that the sky was green.

''Yeah, that's multiverse for you, except it's limited to 52 parallel earths with different versions of us and that's it,'' Bruce said as they walked, with his voice showing he was agitated. ''I have come across different versions of myself from the multiverse before, but they had their own individual personalities and appearances. Different hairstyles, hair colors, eye colors. But Red Death was a mirror image of me, minus the scars, so-''

''Why did they try to kill us?'' Dawn asked changing the subject, noticing that Bruce was uncomfortable thinking about their would-be killers.

''That and the orbs they stole are our only lead on how to move forward,'' Bruce said putting his hands on their backs and begun to push them to walk faster. ''Before today you two were complete strangers who had never met each other, but for some reason you are both connected to someone they are trying to cut off from all ties. So, who is that person you both know?''

Serena and Dawn exchanged glances as Bruce pushed them to walk forward in a faster pace.

'' _We_ _don't_ _know_!'' they both said in a unison.

''Okay, let's try this another way,'' Bruce said in a fast pace. ''Where were you before coming to Hoenn?''

''I was in Johto participating in contests, spent few weeks in Unova before going back,'' Dawn said in a fast answer. ''And before that in Sinnoh. I was born there, I haven't been to anywhere else.''

''And you?'' Bruce asked turning to Serena.

''Kalos, and I haven't been to anywhere else in the world before now,'' Serena answered. ''Except to a summer camp in Kanto when I was little.''

''Dammit!'' Bruce cursed at their answers. ''Your paths don't cross anywhere.''

At this point Bruce stopped pushing the two and focused on thinking where to head with the situation as they walked the road. An hour ago he had planned where to go after Serena's and Dawn's contesting was over and he would have left them behind, but now he was stuck with them and had two psychotic and enhanced versions of himself after them. He was in an unknown world filled with magical beings that people carried in fist sized containers. Bruce had no resources, no Batmobile, no Batplane, no contact with the Justice League or the rest of the family for back up and no Batcave to regroup in. And then there was the fact that the enemy Bruce was fighting against was he himself times seven with superpowers. Targeting two complete strangers because they knew someone who was on the way of their plan or something and then there were those-

''Show me those orbs,'' Bruce told Serena as he pulled his gloves back on. ''I want to know what's so special about them.''

''Here,'' Serena said handing Bruce one of the two orbs, the blue one, as he pulled his cowl back on.

Batman activated the lenses in his cowl and begun an echo scan the blue orb as they continued to walk the route towards the nearest town. On the road, or actually on the foot without anything but the beltful of equipment he could only do a preliminary scan and hope he could find a laboratory or something to work with from- Batman glared at another road sign as they passed on – Mauville City when they arrived there.

''Unknown form of radiation and an echo of a concealed foreign object inside,'' Batman said returning the blue orb to Serena and took the red one for another scan. ''Same with this one.''

''So, what does that mean?'' Dawn asked as Batman gave the orb back to Serena and pulled his cowl off his face.

''I don't know with what I have,'' Bruce said removing his gloves and begun to fix his appearance. ''Let's just get to Mauville and then try to figure out what to do when we get there.''

* * *

 **Kalos Region – Mega Stone digging and research site**

''Raise your hands if you love 'Bring your child to work' day!''

Loud announcement in the form of a dare broke a working symphony of the researchers in the large cave filled with floodlights and basic paraphilia when Pokémon researchers were working on Mega Stones fresh off the ground. Everyone turned their attention to the direction where the voice yelling it had originated, the entrance of the cave system, which was blocked by Murder Machine and the Batman Who Laughs.

''Now, before I let the kids go off and play,'' The Batman Who Laughs said, referring to his rapid children dressed in Robin costumes and chained by their necks to his hands holding them restrained, ''I would like to be pointed at one Professor Augustus Sycamore. My associate and I would like to talk to him about the Mega Stones being dug out here and some undiscovered effects they have.''

'' _I-have-ran-facial-recognition-on-the-crowd-before-us_ ,'' Murder Machine announced on his monotone voice as he scanned the personnel. '' _That-man_ - _is_ - _Augustus_ - _Sycamore_.''

''Boys, have fun,'' the Batman Who Laughs said letting go off the restraining chains and smiled at his heart's content. ''CROW!''

'' _Crow_!'' the boys screamed out as they charged to attack at the people working at the research site. '' _Crow_ , _crow, crow_!''

Murder Machine and the Batman Who Laughs walked casually through the carnage brought by the Robins toward the main research area where Murder Machine had pointed Professor Sycamore to be. He and his present companions had reached for their Pokéballs to send out their Pokémon to do defend them from the Dark Knights, but the Pokéballs did not react.

'' _Six_ - _years_ - _ago-there-was-an-incident-in-LaRousse-City-similar-to-an-EMP-which-killed-all-the-electricity-in-there-including-the-system-that-releases-Pokémon-from-their-Pokéballs_ ,'' Murder Machine said referring to an event he had learned from the files studied from Team Rocket's archives. '' _And_ - _incase-you-try-to-fight-back-yourself_ -''

Murder Machine released nanites from his robotic body, which multiplied and formed multiple copies of an elderly gentleman surrounding Professor Sycamore and his companions to keep them from doing anything stupid, before they all asked in a unison:

'' _How_ - _may-I-help-you_?''

* * *

 **Dark Multiverse – Earth -44**

A month ago…

'' _How_ - _may-I-help-you_?''

'' _How_ - _may-I-help-you_?''

'' _How_ - _may-I-help-you_?''

'' _How_ - _may-I-help-you_?''

'' _How_ - _may-I-help-you_?''

'' _L_ - _look, I'm not going to go after Batman anymore. I'm going to the airport now_ ,'' Bane said trying to plead for his life against the copies of the Alfred Protocol surrounding him. '' _I'm_ _going home to Santa Prisca_.''

'' _How_ - _may-I-help-you_?'' the Alfred Protocol kept repeating as it's copies advanced on Bane. '' _How_ - _may-I-help-you_?''

'' _Y_ - _you don't have to kill me, too_ …'' Bane said as the copies raised their arms at him, '' _…I'll leave_.''

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

'' _How_ - _may-I-help-you_?''

''Bruce,'' Cyborg said approaching uncaped and uncowled Batman, who was observing the situation on Bane from the Bat-Computer, in a closed off section of the Batcave, ''what the Hell is going on!?''

'' _Ring-the-bell,-sir_. _Let-me-in,-sir_. _Ring-the-bell_.''

''It's him… It's Alfred… He started spreading once he was activated,'' Bruce said faced against the Bat-computer where the Alfred Protocol was calling out to him through everything else brought up on the screen. ''Creating more and more of himself. Nothing seems to be able to stop him.''

''Why?'' Cyborg asked.

''He is trying to protect me. Take away everything and everyone that might hurt me. Bane wasn't the beginning,'' Bruce said without turning to face Cyborg. ''He was the end. Last night, the Alfred Protocol systematically murdered every inmate in Arkham Asylum.''

''Dammit, Bruce, the whole point of this was to build you an A.I. that could stitch you up and make sure you ate your dinner,'' Cyborg snapped at Bruce. ''We have to stop this before it goes any further. We need to deactivate the program.''

''I agree,'' Bruce said reluctantly as looked at the Alfred Protocol helping civilians around the crime scene and the cops taking selfies over Bane's body. ''And I'm still his blind spot, Victor. He is doing all of this because he cares about me. If I let him back into the cave, I can reprogram him… stop him from doing anything like this again.''

''No, Bruce, you can't do that,'' Cyborg said denying Bruce of his intentions. ''This is a hungry virus looking to feed and spread. We need to come up with a way to destroy-''

''I already lost him once, Victor!'' Bruce said speaking over Cyborg. ''I can fix this. Make it better and keep him.''

''Look, Bruce, figure out a way to break through, '' Cyborg said as he turned to leave. ''I'm going to find a way to fight it from the outside, without letting either of us get too vulnerable. Whatever you do, don't let them in here.''

'' _Let_ - _me-in,-sir_ ,'' the Alfred Protocol kept calling out from the Bat-computer as Bruce turned to look at Cyborg as he left, with a bitter look on his face. '' _Ring-the-bell,-sir. Let-me-help-you,-sir.''_

* * *

 **Kalos Region**

''Who are you?''

''I am the Batman Who Laughs, and this is my associate Murder Machine,'' the Batman Who Laughs answered to Professor Sycamore's question with a wide grin on his face. ''As I announced on our arrival, we are interested to discuss with you about some yet to be discovered effects on Mega Stones. You are the leading researcher on field, isn't that right?''

Professor Sycamore looked at his assistants and before nodding.

''Good, why don't we sit down,'' Batman Who Laughs said moving to sit down to a table and gestured Professor Sycamore to join him.

''Just don't hurt anymore peop-'' Professor Sycamore asked, but was cut short by the laughter from the Batman Who Laughs.

''Oh please, Professor, we are not monsters who hurt people,'' the Batman Who Laughs responded calmly raising his hand. ''We are reasonable nightmares from the abyss that kill people who don't do as we ask. NOW SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!''

The sudden mood swing coerced Professor Sycamore to hurry up to sit down next to Batman Who Laughs as Murder Machine and the Alfred Protocol kept watch of the assistants and people the Professor had in his company.

''Good, now let's talk business,'' the Batman Who Laughs said placing his hands, that were as pale as the exposed skin under his nose, on the table. ''The Mega Stone, they are known for creating the Mega Evolution on Pokémon by turning them into Mega this and Mega that.''

'' _Crow_ , _crow,_ _crow_!'' the Robins made noise in the background as they ran hurting and killing people. ''Crow, _crow,_ _crow_!''

''But Murder Machine has done his own research on them and just to be sure about his findings, we decided to come talk with you who knows everything about them,'' Batman Who Laughs continued switching his hands position by covering his other fist. ''He scratched the surface earlier today and just before we left to come here, he got deep into the core finding something that concerned us. Care to guess what?''

'' _Crow_ , _crow,_ _crow_!''

''Grrr, BAR!'' the Batman Who Laughs yelled at the Robins, who stopped on their tracks and at his direction. ''Quiet down, boys. Grown-ups are trying to talk here!''

''The- the Mega Stones are like any evolutionary stones,'' Professor Sycamore said finally speaking since he sat down. ''I cannot imagine there being anything else inside them that isn't rock based granite where they are dug out from, with the radiation that makes them cause the evolution on the Pokémon used on them.''

''That would worthy of a foot note on Mega Stones' Wikipedia page,'' Batman Who Laughs responded as he turned back to Sycamore. ''In other words, it's public knowledge. What we are talking about here, is something that could change their given name from stones to something new.''

''What are you talking about?'' Professor Sycamore asked between being afraid for himself and others in the Dark Knights company and as if his integrity was being questioned. ''What did you find?''

 _Kops_!

'' _Metal_ ,'' Murder Machine spoke throwing pieces of a broken Mega Stone and piece of metal on the table between Sycamore and Batman Who Laughs. The pieces of the Mega Stone were large enough that when put together anyone could have seen it as full, but also that the piece of metal was not foreign, and it had been in the middle of the stone.

'' _The-metal-is-from-where-we-are-from,_ '' Murder Machine spoke joining the conversation as he stood at the table over them. '' _It-shouldn't-exist-here-in-this-universe._ ''

''I don't understand what you're talking about,'' Professor Sycamore said confused. ''What do you mean this universe?''

Batman Who Laughs widened his grin to Professor Sycamore's ignorance and sat up from his chair.

''Just to make sure,'' Batman Who Laughs said looking down at Sycamore from his standing position, ''before we arrived here, you have not come across this metal or had any chance to analyze it?''

Professor Sycamore nodded slowly as an answer and Batman Who Laughs turned his attention to his Robins waiting for orders.

''You didn't come to ask me what I knew about the metal,'' Professor Sycamore said as he realized what was going on. ''You just came to make sure I didn't know about it.''

''Cro-''

'' _Chespin_!''

Sudden Vine Whip attack sent two vines around the throat of the Batman Who Laughs that kept him from talking and issuing orders to his sons. The Robins didn't do anything without orders, but Murder Machine directed the Alfred Protocol to locate the Pokémon using Vine Whip. Batman Who Laughs was also quite reserved with the situation and expected for-

TSAK!

'' _Ches_ -''

his son to jump out of the shadows and use his grandfather's sword to cut the vines and then grab and pull the Pokémon out in the open.

''Chespie!'' female trainer among Sycamore's guests yelled in concern as the Pokémon was pulled out and hurt by the blade.

''Father,'' the eldest Robin said lifting his grandfather's sword on his right shoulder and presented the Chespin with broken vines to the Batman Who Laughs, ''what do you want me to do with this?''

''Throw it to your brothers, Damian,'' Batman Who Laughs said rubbing his throat which still had the cut off vines. ''I'm sure they would love-WAIT!''

Batman Who Laughs ripped the vines off his throat before rising his hand and pointed it at Professor Sycamore's companions, at the only male among them.

''Just the man I was expecting to meet,'' Batman Who Laughs said pointing at the male trainer protecting the captured Chespin's female trainer. ''The local trainer who showed up and ruined everything.''

''Excuse me?'' the male trainer asked confused and insulted as Murder Machine stepped forward.

'' _Your-name-is-Alain-last-name-unknown_ ,'' Murder Machine spoke having ran a facial recognition on the male trainer. '' _Former-protege-of-Team-Flare's-Leader-Lysandre-and-the-winner-of-the-Luminose-Conference-Pokémon-League-from-last-year._ ''

''And what a battle was that!'' Batman Who Laughs said gleefully putting his hands together. ''Mega Evolved Charizard versus a Greninja that has evolved a whole new undiscovered way. A Mega Evolved Fire/Flying Type against a Battle Bond Evolved Water/Dark Type… and for some reason the Pokémon with the type disadvantage won. How did you cheat yourself to victory?''

''What?'' Alain asked. ''What do you mean by cheat?''

''Oh, come on. How stupid do we look like, Alain?'' Batman Who Laughs asked, practically daring Alain to comment about his appearance. ''Charizard is a Fire/Flying type, of which type advantage against Dark type is voided when it's also against a Water type. Flying type does only normal damage against Water/Dark types. You and your Charizard were supposed to lose at that final battle against Ketchum and his Greninja. So, I ask again, how did you cheat your way to victory?''

Alain couldn't answer to that, so Batman Who Laughs turned to look at Murder Machine.

'' _How-may-I-help-you_?'' the Alfred Protocol asked.

''Would you mind?'' Batman Who Laughs asked twirling his hand at the Alfred Protocol and pointed his other hand in an angle at Alain and the other. The Alfred Protocol moved it's copies from a surrounding position to another by placing them behind Professor Sycamore, his assistants and the female trainer to hold them restrained, with the their hands shaped as guns pointed at their heads.

''Twice I have asked you to answer to a simple question,'' Batman Who Laughs said with his grin now upside down as a frown. ''Every time you don't answer to it, Alfred Protocol will randomly blow the head off from one of them. Now let's see if third time's the charm. How did you-''

''ALAIN DIDN'T CHEAT!'' Chespin's female trainer yelled outraged protecting Alain's reputation. ''He won be because he is a strong trainer and no type advantage is stronger than him and his Pokémon!''

Batman Who Laughs raised his arm to as a command for the Alfred Protocol to stand back, then waved his arm as a command to let Chespin's trainer freed of it's hold. She moved quickly next to Alain, who embraced her in his arms to protect her.

''I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name,'' Batman Who Laughs said smiling again as he looked at Chespin's trainer and Alain, who was noticeable taller than her. ''Or age. As a matter a fact, what's the story between you two?''

''You don't have to-'' Alain said to her, but-

''It's Mairin,'' she said cutting his speech and Batman Who Laughs smiled nodding.

''Hello, Mairin,'' Batman Who Laughs said extending his left arm towards the eldest Robin and snapped his fingers. ''Damian, would you kindly present Mairin with her Chespin. I'm sure she wants it back.''

The eldest Robin stepped forward while presenting the Chespin to Mairin and coming closer, both she and Alain could see him. Damian, as Batman Who Laughs had called him, was relatively as tall as them and roughly 16 years old. Unlike the other Robins, Damian's costume was torn open, so his bare chest was exposed, along with his pale skin and tattoeed yellow R on a red bloodspot. His head was hooded to cover his face, but his eyes glowed from under it and his long hair was hanging down from the hood.

''Well, Alain, it seems your girl has convinced me,'' Batman Who Laughs said as Damian handed Chespin to Mairin, ''but before we take our leave, I would like to challenge you to a battle.''

''What?!'' Alain asked as Batman Who Laughs placed his hand on Damian's shoulder.

''Your Mega Charizard versus my boy here. Fire/Flying Type versus this born assassin from the Dark Multiverse,'' Batman Who Laughs said with pride in his voice. ''The type advantage is on your side. You win, I was right, and you must have cheated. I win, I was wrong, and you won your League Championship fair and square.''

''You can't be forcing your own son into fighting a much stronger Pokémon!'' Alain said in protest. ''No! I won't-''

''You misunderstand me,'' Batman Who Laughs said as Damian put his sword on his belt. ''I'm telling you to fight my boy with your Charizard. He is willing to fight a challenger, aren't you, my son?''

''Yes, Father.''

* * *

 **Hoenn Region – Route 118 to Mauville**

''Why the hell isn't there a bridge built here?''

On their way through the routes to west, Bruce, Serena and Dawn eventually made their way to a crossing of a river streaming to the ocean which was between them and the rest of their way to Mauville City. By now the dusk had settled and it was dark, which made the illuminating lights of the city look like a signal showing them where to go.

Unfortunately, the lack of bridge at the crossing made it difficult to proceed forward, as any connection to the water would have eventually lead the Drowned to them and ever since they had escaped her and Red Death from Lilycove, Bruce had been focused on keeping Serena and Dawn safe and trying to figure out how to keep one step ahead of people who used to be like him, enhanced with superpowers. All that at the same time as they had been walking on the grass and stepping on the sand had brought his focus back to the current situation and kept him from walking into the water.

''Is Togekiss recovered enough to carry you two across?'' Bruce asked turning to Dawn.

''Hold on,'' Dawn said releasing her Togekiss, which came out of it's Pokéball and was shown sleeping. ''No, she isn't. I could use my Mamoswine to freeze us a path across-''

''I'm not taking that chance,'' Bruce said taking something from his belt and sprayed something near Togekiss' face before Dawn could recall her. ''Relax, it's smelling salts to arouse her consciousness and wake her up.''

'' _Kiss_?'' Togekiss spoke waking up. '' _Kiss_ _kiss_.''

''I can get across with one of you by using this,'' Bruce said pulling a line launcher off his belt, before Dawn could protest. ''Dawn, fly across with your Togekiss and then let it rest. Serena, come with me.''

Togekiss stretched her wings and flew a spin in the air before Dawn got up on her back. Before setting to fly across the river, Dawn turned to look at where Bruce and Serena had gone and saw how they were getting across. Bruce had positioned them to a vantage point between two trees on both sides of the river, where his line launcher had fired two ends of the rope in it to the trees and with Serena hanging from his neck while Bruce held her close to her on a firm grip, they used the line launcher to zipline across the river as Dawn and her Togekiss flew after them.

''Alright, now you're both going to buy new clothes and change your appearances,'' Bruce said the second they had landed on the opposite shore. ''Use cash, don't leave a digital foot print or let anyone know who you are.''

''I don't know if you noticed it, Mr Wayne, but I don't carry that much money on myself,'' Dawn said recalling Togekiss to her Pokéball.

''Then steal those clothes and use what money you have for hairdresser,'' Bruce said putting his hands behind them again and started to push them to make them walk faster.

''Bruce, we are not shoplifters,'' Serena said picking up the pace and shook Bruce's hand off her back. ''And we can't just-''

''When you're desperate, you do what you must,'' Bruce said as they arrived at Mauville City limits. ''I did it for a while. Selina did it most of her life, Jason did it before I took him in and you are going to do it if you want to survive.''

Mauville City was unlike Lilycove had been. Lilycove had been like any other city at the coast, but Mauville looked like a big shopping mall as Bruce, Serena and Dawn entered it. Most of the city was indoors, surrounding one larger outside area that served as a park where the city's Pokémon Center was located. The indoors are where Bruce, Serena and Dawn entered the city was compromised of multiple floors, which according to the maps on the wall near the entrance and exists was divided to have stores, restaurants and business establishments on the ground and top floors and the in-between floors were reserved for housing the people living in Mauville.

''Okay, forget about trying to shoplift anything from'' Bruce said frustrated, seeing the how advanced Mauville was in technology and guessed the security would have been too challenging to go around. ''Hrrrrr.''

''So, what do you suppose we do now?'' Serena asked as Bruce tried not to punch a hole through a wall in his frustration.

''Find officer Jenny and tell her what happened to Lilycove,'' Dawn said stating what was their obvious next step, in her opinion. ''We tell her about Red Death and the Drowned, what they can do and that they have 5 other allies out there.''

''Hey, Dawn!''

Someone called out to Dawn from a distance and Bruce reacted to it by covering both her and Serena and assessing the possibility of the threat. That however wasn't necessary as Dawn recognized who had called out to her and that gave Bruce enough reason to lower his guard and not draw any attention to them.

''Hey, May,'' Dawn said greeting and hugging a brunette in wearing a bandana on her head.

The brunette hugged Dawn tightly with obvious concern. Bruce moved his eyes around the hallway street they were in and saw news coverage on a tv on the wall about the fate of Lilycove. May, who obviously was a friend of Dawn's, had obviously been watching her and Serena's contest battle and how it had turned out. Bruce and Serena exchanged glances before Serena stepped up to break the hug.

''Hey, I'm Serena and it's nice to meet you,'' she said introducing herself, ''but we are out in the open, so can we go talk somewhere private?''

''I saw what happened at Lilycove Contest on tv,'' May said looking at Serena. ''How did you get all the way here?''

''I kept them alive and their Pokémon did the rest,'' Bruce said looking around their surroundings before turning to look at May.

''Who are you?!'' May asked surprised of Bruce's presence.

''I'm the only one in this world wearing this,'' Bruce said lifting his scarf to show her the Bat-symbol on his chest, ''that is not trying to kill people.''

''You're that masked man who appeared on the contest before-''

''May, he is the reason we got out of Lilycove alive,'' Dawn said calming her friend down. ''Mr Wayne is not the bad guy here.''

''Privacy, now!'' Bruce said.

Bruce's orders intimidated May enough to comply and they moved to out of the street to an open diner. As it was late, they were the only ones inside besides a man in a suit with trench-coat and a woman dressed in hot-pants and a sleeveless black jacket on a white top, with a white and pink baseball cap. Both of them were sitting on the exact desk that May was leading Bruce, Serena and Dawn towards.

''Before you ask, I came to Mauville to meet with her,'' May said nodding her head at the woman and the man in suit, ''and she was traveling with him. We were in the middle of a meeting when I saw you and can't ignore them after storming off just now.''

''Hey, it's Looker!'' Dawn said recognizing the man in the suit.

Bruce placed his hand on Serena's shoulder as Looker greeted and shook hands with Dawn.

''She just turned from a stranger to social butterfly who knows everyone we come across,'' Bruce whispered to Serena's ear. ''Be on your guard.''

''My name is Hilda White,'' the woman said presenting a calling card to them as they sat down to the table with her and Looker. ''I'm the President of BW Agency for talented Pokémon.''

''Talent Agency?'' Bruce asked examining the calling card, to which Hilda answered with a happy nod.

''We were talking about my Pokémon working for her company when I saw you three,'' May said explaining the company she was in.

''We saw your contest battle on tv, so we know who you are,'' Looker said nodding his head at Serena, before turning to talk to Bruce. ''You on the other hand and the other masked man you fought at Lilycove-''

''What kind of a name is 'Looker'?'' Bruce asked cutting him off. ''I'll tell you. You weren't born with it. It's assigned to you as an undercover alias in your work, which judging by your attire is in covert intelligence.''

Bruce took a break to analyze Looker's reaction before stating his hypothesis.

''You're a spy,'' Bruce continued as he pointed his thumb at Hilda, ''she is your cover, but she is not a spook like you. You're both on a mission but took detour here for some reason.''

''You're smart and worried,'' Looker said staring back at Bruce with a reassuring smile. ''International Police. I know Dawn from my time in Sinnoh, so if she trusts you then I trust you too. Would you still be kind enough to introduce yourself?''

''Batman,'' Bruce said pulling off his scarf to show Looker and Hilda the Bat-symbol. ''That's the only name I have that matters now. There are seven people out there of whom I have met two with Serena and Dawn when they destroyed Lilycove.''

''Who are those seven?'' May asked, to which Bruce answered by looking at her with a stern look.

''They are some really bad people from other universes,'' Dawn said turning to Looker. ''Team Galactic tried to crossover to a new universe when we met back in Sinnoh. You know they are a realistic consept.''

''Indeed,'' Looker said remembering back to his Sinnoh assignment from three years ago and looked back at Bruce. ''You know who those people are.''

''They are versions of me, broken and enhanced,'' Bruce answered. ''I managed to save Serena and Dawn from the ones calling themselves Red Death and the Drowned. They didn't tell me why they wanted to kill them, but they were also interested on two orbs of unknown origin.''

Serena took up the orbs to May, Looker and Hilda to see as Bruce mentioned them and May was the one who recognized them.

''I know what these are,'' May said as soon as she saw the orbs. ''I last saw them years ago when Team Magma and Team Aqua tried to take the control over Groudon and Kyogre.''

''What Pokémon are they?'' Bruce asked interested.

''Legendary Pokémon who waged war against each other on land and sea,'' May answered. ''Groudon is the Ground Type and Kyogre is the Water Type.''

''Just like Zekrom and Reshiram,'' Hilda said taking a white orb, significantly larger than the red and blue ones, out of her backpack.

''What is that?'' Bruce asked as soon as he saw the white orb.

''This is the Light Orb of Reshiram, another Legendary Pokémon from the Unova Region,'' Hilda said explaining as she held the white orb in her arms like a baby. ''Looker helped me get it back after my friend was absorbed into it and it was lost into the world.''

Without saying a word, Bruce pulled his cowl back on and begun to use it's lenses to analyze it. Looker, Hilda and May flinched back at the deed, but Batman didn't mind them. Earlier on his way to Mauville with Serena and Dawn, he had done a preliminary examination on the red and blue orbs where he had seen something foreign at their cores. Scanning the white orb with the cowl's lenses couldn't have given him a full analysis on what made it special, but preliminary it could have helped to determine if it was like the red and blue one.

''There's the foreign element at it's core- wait a minute!'' Batman said grabbing the white orb off Hilda's hands despite her protests and looked deeper into it. ''This orb is bigger than those two, I can see what the core is made of. It's a metal.''

Batman took the and red orbs to his right hand as he held the white one on his left. The sight of him as a masked man with glowing eyes holding the orbs was both confusing and intimidating at the same time to the audience that was his company at the diner, both to the ones who knew him and had just met him.

''They all have metal cores, rare and heavy metal cores, that vibrate at strange frequencies that my cowl can barely differentiate. It must be what makes Red Death and the Drowned want their hands on them.''

''Meaning if those evil versions of you want Kyogre's and Groudon's orbs, they might be after this one too,'' Looker said suggesting his point of view. ''If it's the metal they are after-''

''We need to get out of Hoenn and hide the rest of these orbs from them.''

* * *

 **Kalos Region**

Batman Who Laughs took a metal card from under his robes and threw it to the wide space of dead people killed by his Robins. The metal card vibrated in the air as it was thrown and spread out to a large field.

''There, we have an arena to battle now,'' Batman Who Laughs said with a wide grin on his face as he turned to look at everyone's reactions to it. ''What is it now, Murder Machine?''

'' _I_ - _just_ - _received_ - _word_ - _from_ - _Hoenn,_ '' Murder Machine told the Batman Who Laughs, who was getting ready with his son to face Alain and his Charizard at the opposite sides of the battlefield. '' _Red_ - _Death-has-failed-in-his-mission_ - _and-Lilycove-City-is-destroyed._ ''

''Hrrrrr,'' Batman Who Laughs growled under his breath while frowning. ''What about the orbs?''

'' _Yvonne_ - _and-Berlitz-have-them-but-they-are-not-alone_ ,'' Murder Machine answered. '' _The_ - _Batman_ - _is_ - _protecting_ - _them_.''

''THE Batman!?'' Batman Who Laughs repeated surprised and turned to look at Murder Machine before smiling again. ''Spread the Alfred Protocol to Hoenn and find them. Our master needs the Batman in letting us all to the Multiverse of Light once we are done here in this world.''

'' _Of_ - _course_ ,'' Murder Machine complied taking his place in the middle of the field as referee. '' _Now_ - _the_ - _battle_.''

''Yes, the battle,'' Batman Who Laughs said turning to Alain and put his hands on his son's shoulders. ''Now, Alain, are you ready to have your Charizard fight my son?''

''Forcing a human child into fighting Pokémon is still not something I agree with,'' Alain said throwing out a Pokéball and released his Charizard, which had a Mega Stone harness around it's neck. ''Your son shouldn't be fighting-''

''We don't care about your opinion,'' Damian, son of the Batman Who Laughs, spoke walking towards Alain's Charizard and revealed his face under his hood. ''I was raised to fight and kill from birth by my mother and with this battle, my father is finally allowing me to be who I am with my full potential. As the grandson of the Demon and the son of Batman.''

The face of the eldest Robin was as pale as his father's and the grin on his face wide and terrifying with his mouth open. The eyes weren't covered by mask like the other Robins or by a band of thorns like with the Batman Who Laughs, but the were open and exposed, wide and filled with content and fulfilled happiness that anyone other sane person would have simply called madness. Seeing this as it's opponent, Alain's Charizard was petrified and looked back at it's trainer if this was sick joke.

'' _The-battle-between-Kalos-League-Champion-Alain-and-the-Batman-Who-Laughs-is-about-to-begin,''_ Murder Machine announced to the still living audience held in their place by the Alfred Protocol. '' _Alain-will-use-his-Charizard-and-is-allowed-to-use-Mega-Evolution-to-their-advantage. Batman-Who-Laughs-is-represented-by-his-son-Damian-who-is-allowed-to-use-every-method-taught-to-him.''_

''Make me a proud father out there,'' Batman Who Laughs said placing his hands behind his back and smiled as his Robins crawled to him. ''Show your brothers what it means to be a Robin.''

CHALK!

''Yes, father,'' Damian said spreading his arms around and released tall and sharp claws from his gloves fingers.

''Charizard,'' Alain spoke to his Pokémon, ''open with Dragon Tail once the battle begins.''

'' _Ready_. _Get-set_ ,'' Murder Machine continued pointing his hand at the two opponents at arena. '' _FIGHT_!''

* * *

 **Dark Multiverse – Earth -44**

Few days ago…

''Listen to me, Bruce,'' Cyborg said struggling as he tried to approach Batman who was surrounded by androids in the Batcave. ''I know you're still in there. I know you can still hear me.''

The androids charged to attack Cyborg who used his hand canon to shoot them away as he kept trying to fight his way to friend he was still trying to save.

''The protocol is trying to shut me down, but I'm still alive because you want to listen to me!'' Cyborg spoke with blood coming out of his mouth as he continued to fight his way to Batman in a mechanized shell. ''The best part about you is your humanity. We can stop it before it rewrites you entirely. You just have to want it, Bruce!''

'' _Victor_ …''

''You can let go of Alfred and be yourself again,'' Cyborg kept trying to reach out to Batman as he fell to his knees. ''You don't have to let yourself become some kind of horrible Murder Machine!''

'' _Victor_ ,'' Batman said looking down on Cyborg and released nanites out of his mechanical body, '' _I_ - _am_ - _precisely_ - _who-I-want-to-be_.''

''Bruce…'' Cyborg said horrified as the nanites surrounded his body. ''Bruce, no!''

'' _My_ - _father-will-always-be-there-for-me-and-I-will-always-be-there-for-him,_ '' the Murder Machine spoke as the nanites consumed Cyborg's body and put his hand on Cyborg's throat. '' _Everyone-else-is-a-weakness. Weakness-I-am-ready-to-shed._ ''

 ** _RRRRRIIIPPP_**!

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I'm leaving something to the imagination, but this origin of Murder Machine is probably a good example why this story is in the Tragedy-category. The Alfred Protocol is spreading to Hoenn and it will locate Bruce, Serena and Dawn soon, while this version of Damian will go up against Alain's Mega Charizard. It's a pity we don't have visuals here on this site, because that would be an interesting battle to see.

Thanks for reading, now leave a review if you would be so kind.


	6. Chapter 5: Dragonslayer and Dragonrider

**Author's notes:** Okay first, Merry Christmas on December 27th. I tried to upload this chapter yesterday, but for some reason the website refused to submit this chapter and kept giving me ERROR. It still did this morning, meaning the only way to upload it was to sacrifice a previously submitted chapter file and copy/paste this chapter on it. Hopefully it won't affect the previous story where that chapter was originally.

I know I originally said in the Prologue Chapter that this story was supposed to be in the same tone as the the Pokémon movies, but in this chapter something is done and implied in the dialogue that places the tone near the Pokémon Manga or an Anime not meant for little children.

Also, if you have not read the Pokémon Manga, the first scene here is kind of a spoiler for the Black&White arc, which is still unresolved and I wanted to resolve because I'm also an Agencyshipper or Chessshipper, whichever you want to call it.

And as I now **reply to reviews** at the beginning of the chapters;

 **Guest:** Here's more!

 **10speed12:** Already replying to your review IN THIS EXACT CHAPTER, I fixed that plothole by mentioning it and pointing out it's resistance. I also added some plot related dialogue between Alain and Batman Who Laughs in their departure.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Dragonslayer and Dragonrider**

 **Unova Region – Team Plasma's Castle**

 _2 years ago…_

'' _KA-ROWWWWL!_ ''

''What a loud howl,'' Hilda said looking at Reshiram.

''Yeah, now that Zecrom's gone,'' Hilbert agreed, ''Reshiram must feel like half of itself is missing.''

Hilda's Tepig Bubu felt the tremors first due to it's small size, before Hilda lifted it up on her arms.

''Wha-?!'' Hilda asked as Reshiram begun to shine white.

''We're getting sucked in!'' Hilbert said as he started to feel Reshiram's shining and moved to protect Hilda and Bubu. ''Prez! Stay back! This is the same feeling I had back when Reshiram transformed into it's true form. Last time it was a feeling of liberation, but now it's opposite.''

Hilbert spread his arms to keep Hilda behind him as he begun to walk backwards away from Reshiram.

''Since Zelrom isn't here, Reshiram's reverting back to the Light Stone,'' Hilbert continued describing what he was feeling as they reverted backwards, ''we might get sucked in too, so we have to be careful.''

''What a lovely idea,'' a voice said behind them from the cage created by Stone Edge move. ''I'd very much like for you to be part of the Light Orb along with Reshiram.''

''Hilbert!'' Hilda said worried grabbing onto Hilbert's arm.

''Don't worry about anything, Prez,'' Hilbert said confidently as he looked between the stone pillars. ''Ghetsis, are you frustrated seeing how you can't do anything?''

''Frustrated? Why would I be? I'm elated,'' Ghetis spoke calmly from his small prison. ''To think that the hero who thwarted my plans would give me such a magnificent way to bury himself.''

WOMP!

Unknown force pushed Hilbert from where he was standing backwards toward Reshiram and got him stuck into the Legendary Pokémon's chest.

''Hilbert!'' Hilda screamed as Hilbert struggled to get his body out of Reshiram.

''GHETSIS!'' Hilbert yelled angry looking at the leader of Team Plasma who had been released from his temporary prison and a Beheeyem next to him. ''WHAT DID YOU-!?''

''A good comrade of mine simply lent me little of his power,'' Ghetsis said referring to the Psychic Type Pokémon next to him, which had been the reason for Hilbert being pushed to Reshiram.

''Are you thinking how unfair the situation has become?'' Ghetsis gloated Hilbert with a passive tone as he turned away. ''However, I hope we never meet again, Hero of Truth.''

With that, the Beheeyem used Teleport to transport Ghetsis and itself away, leaving Hilbert and Hilda to their fates.

''Hilbert!'' Hilda yelled and tried to him.

''Prez, don't come closer!'' Hilbert yelled back to her. ''If you do you might get sucked in too..!''

''Hold on!'' Hilda said turning around towards the door. ''I'll go and get help!''

''Prez!'' Hilbert yelled back to her once more, calmer now. ''My promise… I didn't break my promise.''

''Wha..?'' Hilda said confused looking at Hilbert. ''What are you talking about?''

''Don't tell me you forgot,'' Hilbert said beginning to open the zipper of his jacket. ''I promised you in Castelia City, remember? That when I enter the Pokémon League… I'll wear this.''

Hilbert pulled the labels of his jacket open and revealed the banner vest sporting BW Agency on his shirt.

''The company logo…'' Hilda said recognizing her talent agency's name and logo on Hilbert and remembered their promise.

''.. _In the Pokémon League you'll wear our company logo_.''

'' _I'll participate the Pokémon League! And I'll wear the company logo, just like we promised_!''

''You really remembered…'' Hilda said with tears in her eyes.

''There's more,'' Hilbert said as Reshiram's wings begun to close around him. ''When the winner of the tournament goes against the Elite 4, all the cameras will be focused on the winner. I know that and I planned to take my jacket off that moment and shout ANYTHING FROM ACTING IN DRAMAS, FILMS, ADS, AND PLAYS, PLEASE LEAVE IT TO THE BW AGENCY!''

Hilbert coughed a bit after yelling out that last bit and looked down on Hilda.

''I wanted to shout that out loud, but I guess I failed there,'' he said as Reshiram closed on him and his last words echoed in the air as they both reverted into the Light Orb. '' _Did_ … _I pay it all back? The money I owed for the equipment… did I work it all off? Prez_ …''

The Light Orb fell to the floor, leaving it and Hilda alone to the battle-damaged hall with Bubu.

''Yes, you did,'' Hilda said taking shaky steps towards the Light Orb and reached her hands towards it. ''It's all good then, right? So please… please…''

Before Hilda could grab it, the Light Orb flew away to the sky and into the horizon across the sea.

''PLEASE DON'T GO!'' Hilda yelled begging and fell to her knees. ''HILBEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!''

* * *

 **Hoenn Region – Mauville City**

 _Now…_

''Ghetsis needed N to be the undefeated champion of Team Plasma, but when Hilbert defeated him with Reshiram that goal failed,'' Hilda said further explaining the origin of the Light Orb to Bruce, Serena and Dawn. ''Looker and the International Police have worked for the last 2 years taking them down while I looked for the Light Orb, so Hilbert could be freed from it.''

''So, besides the metal, it also has a person and a Pokémon inside it,'' Bruce said looking at the Light Orb. ''Or they formed into that metal when it reverted back into that form. You said it flew away from you when you first tried to grab it, how do you have it now?''

''I managed to find it recently from the Extralink clearing in Entrée Forest at the heart of Unova,'' Hilda said holding the Light Orb in her arms and looking down at it. ''Looker has been helping me keep out of Team Plasma's radar while I came to Hoenn.''

''You're multitasking,'' Bruce said voicing his conclusion as he pointed at May. ''You're meeting her to get Pokémon as clients to your company and trying to get help with the orb.''

''Can say that a little louder? I don't think Team Plasma's people-''

''Team Plasma is the least of our worries right now,'' Bruce said sitting up from his seat. ''The Drowned destroyed Lilycove City and killed it's entire populace as collateral damage without care. If they find us here, they might repeat that, and you will be another nameless victim on a long list.''

''All the more reasons why you need to get out of Hoenn,'' Looker said checking his phone before turning to Hilda. ''President White, I have something I need to discuss with Batman. Would you take Dawn and ms Yvonne to get unrecognizable makeovers? I'm sure there is clothing store open 24/7 somewhere around here.''

''Yeah, sure,'' Hilda said putting the Light Orb to her bag and got up from her seat.

''We can talk outside that clothing store,'' Bruce told Looker with his eyes glaring at Serena and Dawn. ''I'm not letting these two too far away from me after what happened in Lilycove.''

''Of course, you wouldn't,'' Looker said also sitting up. ''Shall we?''

The newly grown group of six left the diner with the women walking in the front and the men at the back. They remained at observation distance to see they were safe, but enough in the back to have a private conversation.

''What did you want to talk about?'' Bruce asked keeping his gaze on Serena and Dawn walking ahead of him with Hilda and May as well as their surroundings.

''Before Lilycove, there was another attack in the Kanto region,'' Looker said, speaking at an off the record kind of tone. ''Small town of Pallet was trembled under the feet of what the eye witnesses are referring to as a monster they can't differentiate as a Pokémon or something else.''

''You think it was one of them?'' Bruce asked as Looker brought up an image on his phone and showed it to Bruce, which made him pale silently.

''It was shown on the news once locally in the Alola region, before my superiors pulled it out from being shown anywhere else,'' Looker explained as Bruce looked at the picture of the monster. ''As far as the people who watch news know, Pallet Town was attacked by something, but the image of the culprit was pullet to stop panic. Or so I was briefed on the matter.''

''Unless they knew what this thing is, I wouldn't be surprised,'' Bruce said looking at the image of the unstoppable killing machine he was all too familiar with. ''This thing is called Doomsday in my world. It's specializes in adapting to the damage it receives.''

''Meaning?'' Looker asked noticing how Bruce was looking at the image.

''Kill it one way and it comes back unkillable that same way,'' Bruce said lifting his eyes from the phone. ''The first time I faced against, all I could do was keep out of the way for people stronger than me to take it down, at cost of one those other fighters' life.''

''So what kind of Pokémon would you suggest being used against it?'' Looker asked taking Bruce's words to heart and understanding the threat was serious.

''Strong and durable ones with others that can contain it to be sent away,'' Bruce said trying to re-establish in his mind what he was fighting against here again.

Barry, or that ghost of him, had told him that there were seven versions of him with the Justice League's powers and that the worst of them had Robins. Instead of a version of himself with Superman's powers, there was now one that had turned himself into Doomsday. Seeing Red Death and the Drowned refer to each other as equals and working together as teammates had also cleared out that they were not flying solo, so the Doomsday version had most likely held onto his or her awareness and wasn't a mindless killing machine like the original Doomsday was. Realization of this made that version even more dangerous than initially realized, which made Bruce even more worried about the most dangerous one with Robins that Barry had warned him about. And what could they possibly have planned for-

''Wait a minute? Did you say it attacked Kanto region?'' Bruce asked turning to look at Looker and then at Serena and Dawn walking ahead of them. ''Serena said she was there when she was little, but Dawn didn- Dammit!''

''What?'' Looker asked taking his phone back.

''I asked them if their paths had crossed anywhere, but it's not the places they've been,'' Bruce said realizing he had been an idiot. ''It's the people they know and have met. Tell me, you know Dawn, does she know anyone who is from Kanto?''

''The same people that I also know are Ash Ketchum and Brock Harrison,'' Looker answered as the women arrived at an open clothing store and went to look through bargain bins. ''Dawn spent 2 years travelling through Sinnoh with them until 3 years ago.''

''Ash Ketchum and Brock Harrison,'' Bruce repeated to the new information and pointed at Looker's phone. ''Can look up a picture of them for me? From social media or a witness file from that… Team Galactic case that Dawn mentioned?''

''Hold on,'' Looker said taking his phone and browsed it a bit before giving it to Bruce. ''Ash is the shorter one.''

Bruce took Looker's phone and seeing the image brought to it's screen, his eyes widened to a revelation provided by them. The taller young man with stern look in his eyes and darker skin tone didn't register anything, but the shorter boy with a cap and a yellow Pokémon on his shoulder was what made Bruce see the connection between Serena and Dawn. Without saying another word, Bruce marched into the clothing store with Looker's phone in his left hand.

* * *

 **Kalos Region – Mega Stone research site**

'' _FIGHT_!''

At Murder Machine's say so, Damian charged at Alain's Charizard with his claws ready to be sunk into the Fire Type's hide. Charizard stood his ground waiting for Damian to get into striking distance to be attacked with Dragon Tail as Alain had instructed him, but the insane eyes and mad open mouth grin on Damian's face was unsettling to the Pokémon and making it difficult to stay focused while facing his opponent. Because of this, Charizard turned away to use Dragon Tail too early, meaning his tail had moved past just before it would have hit Damian, who without needing to dodge it could sink his claws into Charizard's tail and climb up the Fire Type's back, wounding the Pokémon with multiple attacks.

'' _CHAR_!'' Charizard roared in pain with every stab to his back by Damian's claws. '' _CHAAAAR!''_

''Charizard, get up in the air and shake him off you!'' Alain yelled as Damian begun to get closer to Charizard's wings.

''Damian, jump off and switch your weapons,'' Batman Who Laughs said with a calm voice, instructing his son by lifting a finger. ''Remember Firefly.''

''Yes, father,'' Damian said jumping off Charizard's back and landed safely on the arena floor before Charizard begun to shake him off.

Charizard felt the weight on his back fall off and refocused himself while staying in the air. Damian looked up with a maniacal grin on his face and threw away his clawed gloves, replacing them with his sword and a grabbling gun.

''Charizard, use Flamethrower!'' Alain yelled agitated.

''Now you're getting it!'' Batman Who Laughs yelled back exited as Charizard blew fire out of his mouth and Damian aimed his grabble gun up in the air.

As Charizard's Flamethrower attack hit the ground, Damian took advantage of the attack's weight and grabbled himself up the cave's ceiling, above Charizard who was just ceasing his use of Flamethrower. When he stopped blowing fire out of his mouth and looked up, Charizard saw Damian freefalling down towards him with the sword pointed first at him.

''COUNTER WITH DRAGON CLAW!'' Alain yelled seeing Damian's aerial attack and gave Charizard an order.

Charizard's hands begun to glow as around them formed larger constructs of larger clawed hands. One of them countered Damian's sword attack and the other pushed the eldest Robin down to the arena floor.

''Hah hah hah, bravo,'' Batman Who Laughs said clapping his hands. ''Okay, enough warming up, time to get this fight more interesting.''

''No, this has been enough!'' Alain said in protest. ''Your son can fight, I'll admit that, but-''

''What? You admit that you cheated at the Luminose Conference?'' Batman Who Laughs said threateningly and turned to the audience. ''You hear that, folks? The Champion admits cheating his way to victory! Post it on Twitter! Facebook! Instagram! Tumblr! THE WORLD MUST KNOW!''

'' _I-have-gone-through-the-internet-in-this-world-and-those-platforms-don't-exist-here,_ '' Murder Machine said in monotone as Professor Sycamore with his assistants and Mairin looked confused at Batman Who Laughs.

''Regardless,'' Batman Who Laughs said turning back to face the arena, ''if we haven't gotten to Mega Evolutions yet and everyone is still standing, the battle isn't over yet. Isn't that right, mister referee?''

'' _If-both-of-them-can-fight-the-battle-is-still-ongoing,_ '' Murder Machine answered.

''That's right,'' Batman Who Laughs said throwing some green glowing patches at Damian. ''Time to bring this battle to the next level with Mega Evolution.''

Damian caught the patches and placed them against bare skin on his arms. As he did that, the veins in his arms begun to glow bright green and the muscles in his body begun to grow bigger and buffer with him also growing taller. Then he flexed his limbs to limber them up, having adapted himself up for the fight to go on.

''With Venom! Assume the Artorias style!''

Damian placed his sword up on his right shoulder and bent his knees. Then ran and boosted up a spinning jump at Alain's Charizard, making multiple flips in the air with his sword rolling around in flight. At survival instinct, Charizard jumped out of the line on fire, but landing Damian twirled around with two pirouettes, still almost cutting Charizard with it.

''Now would be a good time,'' Batman Who Laughs said grinning as he lifted his left hand up and patted his wrist with his right hand's fingers. ''Or are you going to forfeit?''

''Hrrr,'' Alain grunted as he looked at his Charizard dodging Damian's attacks and their forced audience held captive by the Alfred Protocol, then raised his left wrist where he was carrying his Key Stone and activated it. ''Charizard, MEGA EVOLVE!''

''Now we're talking,'' Batman Who Laughs said rubbing his hands as Alain's Charizard begun to glow dark light. The light took form of a sphere, which then broke open to reveal the Charizard having changed it's orange hide to a black and wings having grown larger in it's Mega Evolved form. Damian kept his battle stance against his opponent and just like his father, kept his face grinning and smiling as blue fire was spit at him from the Mega Evolved Pokémon's mouth.

''Hah hah hah hah haa, now we face Maleficent, my son,'' Batman Who Laughs said laughing with his arms spread, ''hah hah hah, AND ALL THE POWERS OF HELL!''

''What are you talking about!?'' Alain asked insulted and already enraged.

''Inside joke,'' Batman Who Laughs answered regaining his posture while keeping his grinning face, ''you wouldn't get it.''

''Are you taking this seriously!?'' Alain yelled outraged. ''Charizard, DRAGON CLAW!''

''Assume the Ornstein style!'' Batman Who Laughs said with one hand behind his back as Damian switched his sword to a lance and countered Charizard's attack by thrusting it between the attack's enlarged talons, twisting them to create pain and then-

'' _CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR_!''

Induced electricity from the lance to shock the Pokémon.

''Flying types have a disadvantage to Electric attacks,'' Damian pulling the lance back and thrusted it between Charizard's other hand's talons, releasing the electricity once again.

''HOW IS THIS A FAIR FIGHT!?'' Mairin yelled from the audience. ''HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ALAIN FOR CHEATING AND THEN CHEAT YOURSELF!''

''All is fair in love, war and battles to the death,'' Batman Who Laughs responded with his usually jovial attitude, before noticing Alain's Charizard resisting the electric attacks from Damian's lance. ''Although, now that I think about it, doesn't a mega Evolved Charizard change from Flaying type to a Dragon type? Well, who cares? Keep the shocks coming, Damian!''

''You never said anything about battling to the death!'' Alain yelled shocked at what Batman Who Laughs had just declared.

''I said I would have liked to challenge you to a battle, I never said it was going to be a Pokémon Battle,'' Batman Who Laughs said reaching his hand at the arena. ''You agreed to my challenge without asking for specifics, Alain. You heard me call my son a born assassin and even then-''

''I told you no then!'' Alain said in protest.

''Okay, let's take a break,'' Batman Who Laughs said making a T gesture with his hands, to which Damian took a wide backwards flip away from Charizard and landing put down his weapons while assuming a meditative state sitting with his legs crossed. ''Yes, you did say you wouldn't fight against us, but just like any terms and conditions deals, we insisted and asked you again if you were sure about that. You didn't say no to that and so, it was on!''

''What!?'' Alain said.

''You know, terms and conditions,'' Batman Who Laughs said with a gesture. ''You're asked once and then you're asked again if you're sure. We insisted, but also asked if you're sure and ultimately you agreed to the terms and conditions.''

''You never said anything about fight to the death!'' Alain said again.

''It was implied in the beginning, but hey, no one ever reads the terms and conditions, hah hah hah'' Batman Who Laughs said chuckling. ''Everyone, hah hah hah, everyone just agrees to them.''

'' _Break-time-is-over!_ '' Murder Machine announced. '' _Battle-resumes!_ ''

Damian reacted to this by jumping up on his feet and charging at Charizard with his electrified lance.

''Charizard, get up in the air!'' Alain yelled and Charizard did as he was told, getting up in the air.

''You want to win, kill the boy,'' Batman Who Laughs said daring Alain. ''Or do what you would do in any Pokémon battle and beat him senseless so can't fight anymore.

''Yes, do that,'' Damian said echoing his father's words. ''What do you think I have been slowly doing to your Charizard?''

Alain looked at the arena where the battle was going. Charizard's attacks were strong and Damian was fast. If he was to win this battle, he would have to get Damian to stay still to receive the attack from Charizard, but there was also the threat that Batman Who Laughs had given him. If Alain was to win, his Pokémon League Championship would become questioned and even when forced into a corner, Alain was not going to lose like this. He looked at their forced audience, Mairin, Sycamore and everyone held captive by the Alfred Protocol and he knew. The Championship title was not worthy of their lives and Alai knew what he would have to do.

''Charizard, let's finish this battle,' Alain said reaching his arm at the arena. ''Use Blast Burn!''

''Assume the Havel style!'' Batman Who Laughs said and Damian threw away his electrified lance.

Charizard flapped his wings as it stood in the air with his eyes lock onto Damian. All throughout their battle, Damian had hurt him with such brutality that burning away that maniacal grin and crazy eyes was long overdue. The Mega Evolved Pokémon did not know what had happened to this boy that had turned him into this thing before it, but as Damian just stood there looking up at Charizard, the Pokémon could imagine that the boy was asking to be released from what he was. And so, as he was commanded by his trainer, Charizard released his Blast Burn attack.

'' _CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!_ ''

The fire burned bright and hot as a large explosion at that side of the arena where Damian had stood and when it began to fade, there was laughter.

* * *

 **Hoenn Region – Mauville City**

''With the budget we have, buying anything flashy is out of the question,'' Hilda told Serena and Dawn as they entered the open clothing store, which was pretty much a flea-market with bargain bins. ''If you're on the run and need to change your appearances, just pick something that makes you fit into a crowd and look different than before.''

Serena and Dawn picked out pieces of clothing from the bargain bins and exchanged glances.

''Piplup, come out,'' Dawn said releasing her Pokémon out of it's Pokéball.

''Braixen, you too,'' Serena said doing the same.

'' _Pip_ - _Piplup_!''

'' _Braixen_ - _Brai_!''

''Hey, we need you to approve our new clothes,'' Dawn told her Piplup and Serena's Braixen.

''You have known us the longest, so your judgement helps,'' Serena said showing pieces of clothing to the Pokémon. ''What's your opinion on these?''

While showing the different clothes to their Pokémon and the Pokémon had their focus on the clothes, Bruce moved quickly behind Serena passing her and put his hand in and out of her pocket, pick-pocketing the photograph she had in there. Then he moved quickly away, before anyone saw he was just there. Well, everyone except for May.

As May noticed it, she also saw the phone Bruce had in his other hand and without mentioning it, shadowed him back to Looker outside the clothing store.

''Do you recognize this as the same guy?'' May heard Bruce say to Looker as he showed him the picture.

''It has been over 3 years, but I suppose that is what he would look like now,'' Looker said as Bruce gave him the phone and compared whatever was on it to the photograph.

''Serena told me this picture is over a year old,'' Bruce said running his hand across his hair agitated. ''But I'll take your word for it. This guy is the connection Serena and Dawn have. Or at least the only one we know of right now.''

''Do you think we should tell them?'' Looker asked as May saw Bruce taking the photograph back to his hands.

''No, not yet,'' Bruce said looking at the photograph and then glancing at Serena and Dawn, who had tried some different clothes by now. ''Not until I know more about this guy. If they are both his ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend, adding awkwardness to our current situation won't make it any better.''

''Who are you two talking about?'' May asked, having decided to make her presence known to them.

Bruce flinched as he turned to look at May and from May's point of view, he looked like his was trying to figure out how her hair was done.

''All four of you,'' Bruce eventually said glancing at Serena and Dawn who were with Hilda at the store as he spoke to May, ''are from separate regions. You're a local, they are from Sinnoh, Kalos and Unova. But you knew Dawn from before, how did you two meet each other?''

''What does that have to do with-''

''Answer the question,'' Bruce said as a toned-down command.

''Through a mutual friend,'' May answered.

''Give me a name,'' Bruce said with a more serious attitude.

May threw her eyes across the hallway before answering, ''Ash Ketchum.''

Bruce's reaction was blinking his eyes, looking at the photograph and then at the store again.

''Were you talking about Ash!?'' May asked reading on from Bruce's reaction.

''The hell with awkwardness,'' Bruce said walking past May with the photograph in his hand.

Bruce walked to Serena and Dawn to whom Hilda had helped choosing clothes. Serena was wearing a short sleeved black jacket on a beige shirt with a green skirt and tall black socks on her feet. She had changed her pinkish hat to a brighter red baseball cap with a white symbol and tied her blue ribbon where it had been on her previous attire. Alternatively, Dawn had changed her clothes to a sleeveless pink jacket over a black t-shirt and knee long jean shorts with light green boots. Like Serena, she had changed her beanie to a red and black baseball cap that had some kind of blue symbol on it.

''Good timing,'' Serena said as she noticed Bruce there with them. ''How do we look?''

''You both look like Lois Lane and Lana Lang,'' Bruce said as a quick answer, then looked like he regretted saying it. ''Next stop is hair salon, we need to change your looks so much different that even I can't recognize you.''

''How may I help you?'' elderly man in a sweater with a store-worker's name tag asked appearing next to Bruce.

''I'm not here to buy anyth-'' Bruce said quickly, before getting silenced as he turned to look at the elderly store-worker and went pale. ''Alfred?''

''Who's Alfr-'' Dawn was about to ask, when suddenly the elderly man split up into multiple copies to surround them and their hands turned into guns.

'' _How-may-I-help-you?_ ''

* * *

 **Kalos Region**

''Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah,'' Batman Who Laughs laughed in cold and dark voice as he lifted his left hand to point at the right side of the arena from Alain's point of view, where Damian had stood and who had been there behind him.

The audience, or what was left of them in their burned, charred corpses.

''Mairin… Professor…'' Alain said shocked looking at his friends now dead, before turning to look the Batman Who Laughs with furious anger. ''You did this!''

''Hah hah hahah hah hah haa, NO!'' Batman Who Laughs responded with a wide grin and pointed his finger at Alain. ''All I did was push and you did it yourself! And by the way, the battle isn't over yet.''

''Fun fact about Blast Burn,'' Damian's voice said from under the cinders as a dark blob rose from the scorch mark in the arena. ''It is a such powerful attack that the Pokémon using it needs to rest up during their next turn and is so left vulnerable for attacks.''

FHOM!

Damian rose up on his feet and threw away his cape to reveal himself free from burn marks, before adding, ''And Havel style comes from Havel the Rock, bishop soldier who wore a heavy armor and shield. In his case, the protection for his armor cost him his mobility. That is why I stood still and took your Charizard's Blast Burn attack.''

''Damian, I'm proud of you,'' Batman Who Laughs said throwing Damian another weapon. ''Now finish this battle!''

''Yes, father,'' Damian said grabbing the weapon and pointed it at Charizard, before shooting ice from it.

TZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHP!

Charizard was flash frozen with the freeze gun and Alain knew he had lost the battle. But Damian wasn't done yet as he took an icepick from his belt and begun to approach Charizard with it.

''Charizard, return!'' Alain yelled panicked and pointed a Pokéball to recall his Pokémon just before Damian's icepick hit it. ''You won already!''

''I did? Huh,'' Batman Who Laughs said pretending to be absent minded, before beginning to walk across the arena with his right hand extended. ''Well, it seems I was wrong. You won your Pokémon League Championship fair and square without cheating. Put it there!''

Alain didn't take his hand to shake or even acknowledge it as he was focused on looking burned corpses in in the audience.

''Oh, right. That!'' Batman Who Laughs said putting his hand on his chest, with Damian and the other Robins doing the same. ''To honor those who got burned, let us take a moment of silence…''

Less than a second later.

''…during which we are of course allowed to speak, starting now,'' Batman Who Laughs continued, then immediately turned to Murder Machine. ''So, have you gotten any updates from the Alfred Protocol about our friends in Hoenn?''

'' _I-just-got-an-alert-from-Mauville-City_ ,'' Murder Machine replied rising his hand up. '' _It-was-recognized-and-called-Alfred. It-has-to-be-the-Batman._ ''

''What a great timing!'' Batman Who Laughs said clapping his hands together. ''Let's go and-''

Batman Who Laughs' attention was caught by another vibrating metal card inside his robes. He took it out and shook it to turn it into a mobile device.

''Actually, you go ahead,'' Batman Who Laughs said looking at his mobile device and waved his hand at Murder Machine. ''My Single Parents' Dating profile just got a match and I have a date!''

 **BOOM**!

'' _Can-you-get-back-without-a-Boom-Tube?''_ Murder Machine asked as he opened a Boom Tube.

''I have my toys for that,'' Batman Who Laughs said shaking the mobile device back into a metal card and Murder Machine stepped into the Boom Tube, closing it after him.

 **BOOM**!

''Why?'' Alain said as Batman Who Laughs was about to walk away. ''You said you were looking to meet me. You wanted to do this to me. WHY!?''

Batman Who Laughs turned slowly back to face Alain, but he wasn't smiling anymore.

''What do you do to the jerk who stole candy from the baby and then punched the baby off from the carriage?''

''What?'' Alain asked.

''I would probably laugh at it before thinking 'was I the baby who candy got stolen before the abuse?''' Batman Who Laughs said walking back to Alain with a frown and his hands behind his back. ''That jerk would deserve to have all of his candy thrown into the thrash!''

''I don't know who you are-'' Alain said trying to physically attack the Batman Who Laughs, but was stopped as he was caught by his throat.

''You're right, you don't know me, but you do know A me,'' Batman Who Laughs said as the nails in his fingers were pushed against the flesh on Alain's throat. ''And that me is, as the saying goes, one of my people. Not now, but soon he will be and you stole something from him. He was being a good loser, but seriously, if that had been me you stole from, this exactly what I would have done.''

''Who... are you?'' Alain asked the nails of the Batman Who Laughs pierced his skin and he felt something enter his body.

''Look at me,'' Batman Who Laughs said as he used his free hand to remove his mask and showed his face to Alain. ''What do you see? I'm not the boy you stole Championship from, but imagine if I was him.''

''Ash?'' Alain said looking into the eyes of the Batman Who Laughs. ''How can you be-''

''Well, I'm not,'' Batman Who Laughs said throwing Alain into the ground. ''And let me tell you a secret, neither is he. He might think he is, but he is really me from up there while I'm him from down there. And when he is one us, he will let everyone like me from down there to up there.''

Listening to Batman Who Laughs, Alain suddenly felt an itch in his throat.

''What did you do to me?'' Alain asked as the nail marks in his throat turned green, he begun to get cold sweat and his vision started to turn blurry.

''You mean besides making you kill your girlfriend and those other guys?'' Batman Who Laughs said putting his mask back on. ''I gave you gift from the mind of a Scarecrow. Mairin, Sycamore and those others might be cinders, but they won't be gone for long. In fact, I think they will be with you for the rest of your life. Hah hah hah hah hah hah haa!''

Batman Who Laughs turned around and begun to make his way out of the cave they were in. As he took another metal card and turned it into a Batmobile, he laughed listening to the screams from Alain coming from the cave.

* * *

 **Hoenn Region – Mauville City**

'' _How-may-I-help-you?_ ''

''GET DOWN!'' Bruce yelled as soon as he saw the Alfred copies' hands turn into guns and pushed everyone he was fast enough out from the line of fire, right before the Alfred copiess begun to fire projectiles from their handguns.

'' _How-may-I-help-you?_ '' the Alfreds spoke in a unison.

''Keep your heads down and get out of the store,'' Bruce told Serena, Dawn and Hilda. ''I'll see if I can distract it.''

''Aah!'' Hilda grunted as she tried to move and reaching where she was hurt found herself bleeding. ''I got shot!''

''ALFRED, STOP!'' Bruce yelled getting up with his hands spread around. ''Alfred, tell me what is-''

'' _How-may-I-help-you?_ ''

''Are you even Alfred!?'' Bruce yelled as an outraged demand. ''Or are you just wearing his face?''

''Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!''

'' _BLAZIKEN_!''

A large fire Pokémon jumped out and kicked all the Alfred copies, which upon the impacts were revealed to be composed of small nanites. At the store entrance May was standing with Looker and Pokéballs in her hands. With the backup provided by May and her Pokémon, Bruce grabbed the wounded Hilda off the floor and begun the to make their way away from the nanite Alfreds.

''Who is that guy supposed to be?'' Dawn asked as they got to May and Looker.

''The man who raised me after my parents were murdered,'' Bruce said as May yelled commands to her Blaziken and looked into Hilda's gunshot wounds. ''How badly are you injured?''

''Blaziken, use Fire Spin!''

''It doesn't… hurt that much,'' Hilda said in a shaking voice. ''I think it's…''

''Stay conscious!'' Bruce said giving Hilda to Looker to carry and pulled on his gloves and mask. ''You were shot with small nanite projectiles that have left your body already and aren't there to keep you from bleeding.''

''What does that mean?'' Serena asked as Bruce was scanning Hilda's wounds with his mask's lenses as Batman.

''I need to tend to her wounds before she bleeds out,'' Batman said reaching to his utility belt as Hilda's skin begun to go pale. ''She is already going into a shock.''

''Can we help you?'' Dawn asked as Looker set Hilda on the floor to have her lay on a stable level.

''Help her in keeping those Alfreds from getting to us,'' Batman said pointing at May and her Blaziken fighting the nanite Alfreds. ''I can stop her from bleeding, but we need to get her to a proper hospital after th-''

 **BOOM**!

''Is that an Ultra Wormhole?'' Looker asked as a large portal exploded next to them.

''No, it's a Boom Tube,'' Batman said as a figure with long ears walked out of it and as it closed, they were faced by a cyborg, with a red, round Bat-symbol on it's chest and blue lines going through it's dark metallic body.

'' _Hello-Batman,_ '' the cyborg spoke as it

 **BOOM**!

closed the Boom Tube behind it and walked towards Batman. '' _Everyone-of-us-has-been-looking-forward-to-meeting-you-ever-since-we-learned-the-truth._ ''

''What happened to you and Alfred?'' Batman asked with his focus shifting between another version of himself and Hilda who needed medical attention.

The cybernetic Batman raised his and at the televisions on the walls of the hallway, remotely hacking into them and showed different shifting footages about events from it's past as it's answer.

'' _Tell us where the Batman is before we get really rough!_ '' Twoface saw seen pointing a gun at Alfred.

'' _Batman_? _What… dear me… is a Batman? Perhaps there is another way I can be of service_?'' Alfred was seen speaking wounded as Bane lifted him up and brought down on his knee back first.

'' _Bruce, what happened to Alfred was horrible…''_ Clark Kent was seen telling an unmasked Batman in the Batcave with Diana Prince, Steve Trevor, Victor Stone and Oliver Queen.

 _''I call it the Alfred Protocol…''_ unmasked Batman was seen telling Victor Stone.

 _''Please… you don't have to kill me too..!''_ Bane was seen begging for his life from multiple Alfreds.

 _''That is a hungry virus looking to feed and grow…''_ Cyborg was seen telling unmasked Batman in the Batcave, followed by _''…don't let it in here!''_

 _''You don't have to become some kind of horrible Murder Machine!''_ Cyborg was then seen on his knees before the cybernetic Batman who told him: _''Everyone-else-is-a-weakness-that-I-am-prepared-to-shed!''_

''You lost Alfred and turned him into an A.I?'' Batman said understanding that much from the footage montage. ''And the A.I turned you into that?''

'' _The-best-thing-I-ever-did-was-let-him-back-into-the-cave,''_ the Murder Machine spoke raising his hands and looked at them in a retrospective as the nanite Alfreds gathered around him. _''I-still-remember-the-fear-when-they-surrounded-me. I-realized-quickly-that-my-plan-to-reprogram-him-was-not-going-to-work. I-would-not-be-able-to-affect-the-program-in-time. And-when-they-grabbed-onto-me, started-to-spread-through-my-entire-body, I-was-foolish-enough-to-scream-in-fear. That-was-the-first-thing-my-father-fixed-in-me. He-took-my-ability-to-feel-fear-away, my-ability-to-feel-sadness.''_

As the Murder Machine spoke, he drew attention away from Hilda and her need for medical attention as she was bleeding out. While her consciousness was still there with them, Hilda reached out for her bag where she was carrying the Light Orb and called out for

''Hilbert…''

 _''You-know, Batman, to-that-point-I-had-spent-my-life-obsessing-over-my-lost-birth-parents, ignoring-the-one-who-was- **there** -right-in-front-of-me,'' _Murder Machine continued as the nanite Alfreds combined back into one entity next to him. _''I-was-free-of-that-as-well. Next-came-my-weak, human flesh. It-was-growing-older-and-more-brittle-by-the-day. He-rebuilt-me. Made-me-str-''_

'' _KA-ROWWWWL!_ ''

Murder Machine's monologue was cut howling voice coming from the Light Orb that Hilda was holding onto and now it was shining with bright light. She kept holding onto it as it rose up into the air and the light shining from it kept getting brighter. Then the Light Orb begun to expand larger in it's size, larger than the hallway they were standing in.

''Outside,'' Batman said looking around the hallway for an exit that lead to the outdoors. ''OUTSIDE!''

Batman lead Serena, Dawn, May and Looker to the exit leading to the park in the middle of Mauville and kicked the door open. As they moved and were followed by Murder Machine and his Alfred Protocol, the expanding Light Orb stood in between them. Then, when they got outside to the park, the expanding Light Orb exploded into a large white Dragon Pokémon, Reshiram.

'' _KA-ROWWWWL!_ '' Reshiram howled at Murder Machine and the Alfred Protocol before attacking them with Fusion Flare.

While the white Dragon Pokémon kept them away from Batman, Serena, Dawn, May and Looker, a figure of a young man wearing pale blue jacket, black pants and a red cap stood on it's back holding Hilda's unconscious body in his arms.

''Get on,'' the young man told them as he looked down at them. ''We're leaving.''

Without needing to be told twice, everyone recalled their Pokémon back into their Pokéballs before getting up onto Reshiram's back and it got up in the air to fly away from Mauville and Hoenn.

'' _Dawnbreaker,_ '' Murder Machine spoke looking up in the sky at the Dragon Pokémon flying away from him, '' _your-target-is-a-Legendary-Pokémon-flying-away-from-Hoenn-with-two-of-our-targets-and-the-Batman._ ''

* * *

 **Kalos Region – Vanavile Town**

The twisted Batmobile of the Batman Who Laughs curved up at the side of the town and the Batman Who Laughs jumped out of it followed by his son and Robins.

''Okay, first impressions,'' Batman Who Laughs said rubbing his hand against his Batmobile and it turned into a metal card to be carried in person. ''I'll save that to impress her later. Damian, you're in babysitting duty for your brothers, understood?''

''Yes, Father,'' Damian said taking the leashes tied around the other Robins' necks.

''Good, by the time I'm back you all might have new mother,'' Batman Who Laughs said taking out the metal card that turned into a mobile device and rechecked his profile. ''So, who was I supposed to meet here again? Aah, here she is, Grace Yvonne.''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Grace Yvonne, as in that the ''date'' Batman Who Laughs has is with Serena's mom. I got the idea when I was thinking about what all kinds of bad things he would do and considering the tones and lengths I have gone by now, this is something he would go and do. Expect her to get similar kind of treatment that the Robins have gone through.

As for THE Batman, which is what the Dark Knights are calling him now, I think he and the other characters probably will be absent in the next chapter in favor of Ash, Thomas Jr and Team Rocket. Or not, I might change my mind during the writing process.


	7. Chapter 6: Road to Darkness

**Author's notes:** For those of you who don't know, GEOGRAPHY LESSON! From Gens 1-4, the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh were based on the actual regions of Japan. In the map of Japan and in world of Pokémon, Kanto and Johto are located right next to each other and from the west of Johto, there is Hoenn. And the Sinnoh Region is located high far in the north at the peak of Japan. That is why when you have a large, flying Legendary Pokémon and are flying east from Hoenn, you will eventually make it the Johto Region.

As for Unova, Kalos and Alola, I have no idea where they are from the four previously mentioned regions, so travelling from there can either a short and fast or a long and slow journey.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Well, in this chapter, the featured Dark Knight will give Batman the most painful emotional mind fuck of a shock. The others before have so far surprised him, but this will hurt.

 **10speed12:** Again, noted and fixed in the previous chapter. Mega Charizard X is a Fire/Dragon Type. Batman Who Laughs didn't remember it either, but ultimately it wasn't a big setback for him.

 **Sailor Dragonball 87:** Again, nope. Not Ash, they are all Bruce Waynes. 'Up there=Batman's universe' and 'down there=Dark Multiverse'. Just making that sure again for you and everyone reading this.

 **Cylon One:** If you have made it this far, have I managed to keep up with the quality.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Road to Darkness**

 **Dark Multiverse -Earth -32**

 _That night…_

 **BANG**!

 **BANG**!

How did I feel in that moment, when my whole world was changed?

''We're done here, kid,'' that man said pointing the smoking gun at me. ''Get down on your knees, close your eyes and you ain't gonna get hurt.''

When I stood there helpless as my mom and dad's blood was running into the gutter? I felt… nothing. Like the sky and the ground broke apart and all that was left was a void as big as everything. And that void was inside me. I didn't feel anything.

Not even **fear**.

And without any of that pushing me down to kneel near mom and dad, I stood up and ran after him. The man with the gun. Then it came to me.

'' _Bruce Wayne,_ '' green flowing light in front of me spoke and presented the ring to me. '' _You have the ability to overcome fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps._ ''

I didn't overcome fear. It was obliterated from me. And I didn't give a thought to the word "Corps" or even what the Hell it was talking to me. All I cared about was him. After took the ring, it took me to him, to the man with the gun, digging through dad's wallet.

''YOU BASTARD!'' I yelled when I confronted the man with the gun.

''What the-'' the man with the gun said startled as he saw and threw dad's wallet away. ''T-take the money!''

''I'm not helpless now!'' I yelled pointing the ring at him. ''DIE! KILL HIM!''

'' _ERROR!''_ the ring protested. _''First Law of the Green Lantern Corps: Lethal Force not permitted!''_

''I d-don't care!''

I didn't feel fear or doubt.

''DO WHAT IS SAY!''

'' _Willpower at 100%._ '' the ring begun to comply. '' _Willpower at 117%._ ''

I just felt the void inside me.

''HE DESERVES TO DIE!'' I yelled as the ring's energies materialized as the void inside me.

'' _ERROR! Willpower at 181%. ERROR! WILLPOWER EXCEEDS—SKWAAARK—MALFUUuNCTKRXBLTDZ— **LETHAL FORCE ENABLED.** ''_

SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

And I released the void, letting it out on the man with the gun. I had the most powerful weapon in the universe on my finger as the man with the gun got to learn the last thing he ever learned. But I would have given it up to have my mom and dad.

''R-ring…'' I asked as I returned to them, ''Bring my mom and dad back.''

'' ** _ACTIVATING._** ''

'' _Bbbbbbruuuuuuce…''_ the ring made dad and mom's remains speak. '' _We looooove youuuu...''_

'' ** _DEACTIVATING_.**''

I would have traded everything, so I didn't feel so helpless. So… …alone.

* * *

 **Alola Region – Airport Terminal**

''When are you going to come back to Alola, Ash?''

''I don't know,'' Ash said with his Pokémon out to say their goodbyes to their friends at Alola. ''I need to know what happened to my mom and Pokémon before I can think about that.''

'' _Pikaa,_ '' Pikachu said waving goodbyes from Ash's shoulder.

Besides just Pikachu, Ash had also let his Rowlet, Lycanroc and Litten temporarily out so they could say their goodbyes to their friends in Alola, while meanwhile at the other side of the security terminal a group of 4 was observing him.

'' _So, the Twerp is heading back to Kanto_ ,'' Meowth said from the safe distance. '' _It's not so long after we we're all just there._ ''

''It's not just following him back to Kanto, but our new orders,'' James said peeking from behind souvenir stand with Jessie. ''Why would the Boss suddenly want us to kill the Twerp's Pikachu?''

''Was it really the Boss who told us to do it or did those so-called Knights make him?'' Jessie added, with her Wobbuffet shaking next to her. ''This is one of those times when I'd wish for Bewear to get us back to the tree.''

'' _Wobbu-fet._ ''

''That is not going to happen.''

Team Rocket flinched as the Dawnbreaker suddenly appeared behind them and announced his presence. In order not to stand out from the crowd, the ring bearer was not wearing the green and black costume, but an attire of green hoodie, black shorts and white shirt, which were common for someone to wear in the weather of the Alola region. Only thing that linked him to the attire he had worn when previously appeared to Team Rocket were the same white goggles from before on his face obscuring his eyes, the green ring on his left hand and the same angsty attitude from before.

''On the planet called Okaara, there lived a being called Agent Orange,'' Dawnbreaker said raising his ring and created a construct of the said being. ''Otherwise known as Larfleeze, he was known for harnessing the Orange Light of Avarice, which he used to steal identities of the people he killed for trespassing on his property. Then he used the stolen identities to create his Orange Lantern Corps.''

''Stole identities?'' Jessie and James asked both confused and startled.

''Behold your Bewear!'' Dawnbreaker said as his ring flickered and a glowing green, transparent Bewear appeared. ''I never got to meet Agent Orange, but I learned of him from my ring. And the Darkness can work the same as Orange Light.''

'' _WAAACK_!?'' Meowth screamed seeing the Bewear.

'' _WOBBUU_!?'' Wobbuffet screamed doing the same seeing the fate of his fellow Pokémon.

''This is a precaution to keep you on your assignment and as another warning,'' Dawnbreaker said absorbing the Bewear construct back into his ring. ''If you don't do your job, I can steal your identities to my ring and make the new yous do the job for you.''

'' _Dawnbreaker,_ '' said a voice from the ring.

''What?'' Dawnbreaker asked in monotone as he spoke to the ring.

'' _Your_ - _target-is-a-Legendary-Pokémon-flying-away-from-Hoenn-with-two-of-our-targets-and-the-Batman_ ,'' the voice spoke from the ring again.

''The Batman?!'' Dawnbreaker said surprised with a completely changed attitude, before using the ring to change his attire to his masked costume.

Then, he flew up and away through the ceiling, without any damage with some of the energies from his ring, leaving Team Rocket behind.

''Say,'' James said turning to Jessie and Meowth, ''what is a Batman?''

'' _WHO CARES ABOUT SOME STUPID WHAT-A-MAN!? DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT THAT RING TWERP DID TO BEWEAR!?_ '' Meowth yelled jumping and pulling James' shirt collar. '' _I ALREADY DREAD BEING PUT INSIDE A POKÉBALL! I DON'T WANNA BE TURNED INTO SOME KIND OF RING WRAITH!''_

'' _Wobbu wobbuu!_ '' Wobbuffet cried holding onto Jessie's leg. '' _Wobbu Wobbuffet!_ ''

Team Rocket stood frozen in the thought of their ultimatum while Ash Ketchum, blissfully unaware of their presence thanks to their disguises, boarded his plane to take him and his Pokémon to the Kanto Region.

''So we have to either kill the Twerp's Pikachu-''

''Or be turned into Ring Wraiths for that edge lord.''

'' _Either way, we're not going to get out of it as ourselves._ ''

'' _Wobbuffet._ ''

''Excuse me, Team Rocket,'' someone said addressing to them from a hearing distance.

Slowly turning to that direction, they saw they were called out by the same man they had seen in Ash's- I mean, the Twerp's company the previous day when they had learned about the monster in Kanto and before the Dawnbreaker had conscripted them. Like Team Rocket, he had also dressed so that he wouldn't be easily recognized in a suit, jacket and a hat, while carrying his luggage in a large bag. In this attire, Thomas Wayne Jr looked like their boss, Team Rocket Leader Giovanni.

''That was a Green Lantern you were just talking to,'' Thomas Jr said approaching Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet. ''Tell me everything you know about it!''

* * *

 **Kalos Region – Vaniville Town**

The day begun for Grace Yvonne as they all did. She got up and made breakfast for herself as her daughter Serena wasn't at home to eat it with her. Her Fletchling did keep her company as she prepared for her food, until she got an alert from her holo caster. As Serena was still in Hoenn and had been away from home almost a year, Grace herself had thought up to try and apply to a dating site for single parents. Originally Grace had not been too keen to apply for such things, but daily routine of just Rhyhorn riding and occasionally teaching about it just begged for a change of pace in her life. And now she had apparently gotten a match at the website with someone, who seemed to be online and ready to be communicated with.

'' _Hello_ , _Grace_ ,'' her match had written to her on the service's chat, '' _how_ _are you_ _this fine morning_?''

'' _About as I am in every morning_ ,'' Grace wrote back as a neutral answer trying to form an opinion on who she was chatting with. '' _So_ , _your name is Bruce_?''

'' _Well, you could say I am_ A _Bruce among all the other Bruces in the world, hah hah hah_ ,'' her match answered in a smiling emoji. '' _Not_ _to go too much ahead of things, but hopefully I will in the end_ _become_ _your_ _Bruce_.''

'' _That is being quite forward_ ,'' Grace wrote back carefully.

'' _Yes, I know, but an old friend of mine_ _used to tell me you never get anywhere without looking forward_ ,'' Bruce's avatar answered quite quickly. '' _That_ _being said, what kind of plans do you have for today?_ ''

''Umm,'' Grace said trying to focus on her response, then wrote: '' _Nothing_ _apart from my usual Rhyhorn_ _riding_ _exercises_.''

'' _Well_ , _why don't we meet after that_?'' Bruce's avatar asked suggestively, before sending a long chat text. '' _As_ _a matter a fact, I'm coming back from a job close to your location, if there is to trust into the GPS in this thing. So, why don't take the chance? Go to your thing as you normally would and then let's meet up later. You know the local area better, so you choose where we meet_?''

''Well, what do I have to lose?'' Grace thought going through her options before writing: '' _Let's_ _meet at Aquacorde Town afternoon. It's not that far from here._ ''

'' _I'll meet you by the bridge,_ '' Bruce's avatar wrote before signing off.

Grace hummed mildly ambiguously as she ate her breakfast and left for her exercises. On the roof of her house, the Batman Who Laughs sat with his legs crossed and looked after race as she left.

''So, Aquacorde Town is that way,'' the Batman Who Laughs said pointing behind himself and pulled back his mask. ''If the Joker could do it to Harley with a face like this, how hard can it be?''

He sat there for a few seconds before taking a metal card from his robes, which he then turned into bouquet of roses.

''Although, I don't suppose Ivy will mind if I used some of her pheromones to make it easier. She is dead after all, hah hah hah.''

* * *

 **Above the Ocean between Hoenn and Johto Regions**

'' _KA-ROWWWWL!_ ''

Reshiram's howling echoed in the air as they were flying from Hoenn to Johto, or in other words from West to East, the rising sun in the distance. Although in Hoenn it had been night for some time, but going from there to Johto across the ocean and the time zones, the people travelling there were skipping over the rest of the night and were approaching the morning… which seemed like it was getting further away.

''I managed to stop her from bleeding, but the minute we land we need to get her to a hospital,'' Batman said when he was done handling Hilda's gunshot wounds, which had been difficult to do when riding a Legendary Pokémon with six other people. ''How far are we from land?''

''At the speed we are going, we should be at Goldenrod City in the Johto Region soon,'' Looker told reading the GPS on his phone from the back of the line of passengers riding on Reshiram. ''Once we get there, I'll call this in to my superiors and get us better reinforcements against our enemy.''

''Good,'' Batman grunted while helping Hilda's weakened body stay on Reshiram's back.

The young president of the BW Agency was in a stable condition, but extremely weak from the blood loss. Murder Machine's Alfred Protocol had opened blind fire at them back in Mauville and due to Batman's initial priorities to protect Serena and Dawn, Hilda had gone unprotected and so badly wounded. She was still conscious, but because of the blood loss barely lucid, so she needed help sitting up not to slip off from Reshiram's back.

This made Batman to think about the lives that the broken versions of him had taken and looked around himself that six other people he had with him, that he had still barely managed to keep alive. Then he turned his attention to the newest person in their group, who was really the one riding the Legendary Pokémon.

''Hilbert Black, I assume?''

''Yep,'' the Dragon Pokémon rider responded focused on flying Reshiram without turning to look at Batman or Hilda.

''Do you know what we are flying away from?'' Batman asked.

''Killers, I got that from seeing Prez,'' Hilbert answered, now glancing at Batman and at Hilda from over his shoulder. ''You and that machine man have the same appearance and marks on your chest, but you were helping Prez, so I take it that you're not with them.''

''I never was, they were once me,'' Batman said, feeling the fatigue of telling the same thing again to someone new. ''The one we saw in Mauville is one of seven. So far, we have come across other two and heard of a fourth one. There is still three we don't know about.''

''Is that one of them?'' Hilbert asked pointing to their left, at a dim green light in the distance.

As soon as Batman saw it, he gently but quickly pushed Hilda against Hilbert's back and she was lucid enough to put her arms around him to keep herself on board Reshiram.

'' _Don't go,_ '' Hilda told Hilbert in a weak voice as Batman rose up on his feet, quickly and carefully to stay on board Reshiram's back at the speed they were going. '' _Please don't go._ ''

Batman struggled to keep his balance on the Legendary Pokémon's back while standing on his feet, until Serena, Dawn, May and Looker reached to grab a hold on his hand and his trench-coat.

''We got you, Bruce.''

Batman acknowledged this act by giving them a nod, before turning to look at the approaching green light source and activated his cowl's lenses to see further what it was.

''Green Lantern,'' Batman grunted as he saw another version of himself with a green power ring. ''They sent their Green Lantern after us. How many flying types do we have?''

''What is a Green Lantern?'' May asked as the green light source grew stronger as it approached them.

''Something against which we need to divide into more than one target,'' Batman answered squishing his right hand into a fist in frustration as he acknowledged the disadvantage of their current situation. ''Especially when we're flying over the ocean and can fall into it. If you have any flying type Pokémon that carry you, release them and use them to fly to- where were we going again?''

''Goldenrod City in the Johto Region,'' Dawn said reminding Batman. ''I have been there before.''

''Good, then you can direct her to a hospital when there,'' Batman said glancing down on Hilda, who still had her arms locked around Hilbert. ''Now get your flying Pokémon out and divide before-''

' ** _'INITIATING BLACKOUT_**!''

* * *

 **Dark Multiverse – Earth -32**

 _Final night…_

They called me a hero at first, but that title didn't last for long.

I killed without remorse or boundaries. Why would my enemies deserve to live when my parents didn't? Why!? The Ring worked by my willpower. And I'm willful to an extreme. But the void was inside me, too. I cracked open the Ring. Pushed it past the light. I let the Darkness inside me escape.

And in the Darkness… I wasn't alone anymore.

''Green Lantern,'' the police commissioner greeted me as I arrived to the roof of Gotham Police Department. ''I wasn't sure you'd show up.''

''Gordon,'' I told him. ''I advise you to remain polite with me. The last cop who threatened me regretted it.''

''W-we've got a couple of missing persons cases, thought you'd find it compelling,'' the police commissioner told me with a shaking voice. ''Most recently my detectives have been trailing a particular individual. He disappeared suddenly Tuesday night. Wh-what were you doing Tuesday night?''

''Okay, okay. I figured out your game,'' I told the Gordon without even looking at him. ''I know who you're missing. Penguin.''

''Lantern,'' Gordon told me having suddenly grown himself a spine. ''What did you do to him!?''

''Just look up, Jimmy,'' I told him as I pointed my Ring up in the sky and highlighted them for him. ''See? There's his spleen. And his brains...''

''Lantern… this has to stop. This isn't justice,'' Gordon told me really trying stand up to me. ''I-I don't care what you can do to me. Someone has to stand for what's right! What you did to Detective Bullock… God help him. I know you're hurting, but-''

''You don't know me,'' I said summoning my Lantern Battery on the roof.

''I'm not an idiot! It was only a couple of years ago,'' Gordon said, telling me what he thought I wanted hear. '''Three dead in Crime Alley.' Aren't you tired of feeling like this… Bruce?''

''SHUT UP, GORDON!'' I told him. ''You have a daughter, right? Sad.''

SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

''She'll have to grow up without her father… alone.''

''ENOUGH!'' Was yelled from above me as my Ring gave me a delayed alert.

'' _Alert. Bruce Wayne of Sector 2814. Incoming Green Lantern Corps._ ''

And there they were above me, the old blue skinned men in their robes who had forged my Ring and the other Lanterns to who they had given the Rings to. They thought they had come to seize me.

''You are a damaged Lantern, and we are here to fix your transgression,'' one of the blue men told me while pointing his finger at me. ''You have done the unimaginable. You let Darkness into your Ring. This could pollute the entire Green Lantern Corps! Hand over your Ring, NOW!''

''Ganthet, you're all tizzy over this scrawny poozer?'' one of the other Lanterns spoke. ''Leave 'im to me.''

''Whoa! This is wild!'' I said with sarcasm in my voice when I turned to face them. ''There's a ton of you! But… Ring?''

'' ** _INITIATING BLACKOUT!_** ''

''I've got friend now, too,'' I told them as the Darkness surrounded them with everything I had seen and felting in there. ''I made them in the Dark.''

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

As I withdrew the Darkness back into the void inside me, all that was left of the Green Lantern Corps was nothing but black bones. They might have been like me, but their willpower needed light to work, so their rings couldn't have worked in the Dark where there was none of it.

''Ssss-'' I heard one of them still alive. ''Stop. Th-the Darkness… It destroys everything.''

 _CHOK_!

I let that last one out of its misery, but I still felt the same. Can you imagine? The most powerful weapon on my finger… and still I felt vulnerable. Helpless. I missed them. I couldn't take it anymore.

I didn't want to be Bruce Wayne anymore. I didn't want to be Green Lantern. Standing in front of my Lantern Battery, I still felt submerged in a shadow. Like I never left the cave under my mom and dad's house, with the Darkness, and the bats.

So, I climbed inside and merged with my Lantern Battery. I became… the Dawnbreaker.

But just at that moment the world begun to crumble away. I recognized it immediately as the Void inside me. The Darkness that consumed all light. I couldn't even see the stars, but I could hear him speak to me when they arrived.

* * *

 **Close to the shores of Johto Region**

'' _With_ _Darkness Black, I choke the Light_.''

The airspace around Reshiram turned into darkness as the distorted voice spoke, with Legendary Pokémon's glow being the single source of light.

'' _No_ _Brightest Day escapes my sight as I turn Dawn_ _into Midnight_!''

Even the behind them where it was still night, the stars were also out and in the front the rising sun was dimmed, leaving them into a void of darkness. Even the ocean below them was hidden in from their sight.

'' _Beware my_ _power_ …'' the disembodied voice spoke getting closer and close enough for those with sharp ears to pinpoint where it was coming from, '' _Dawnbreaker's Might_!''

''DIVE!'' Batman yelled giving Hilbert an order to pass to Reshiram, making the Legendary Pokémon fly downwards and away from approaching the Dawnbreaker's attack. ''Light absorption? That's a new one.''

'' _Batman_!'' The Dawnbreaker's voice echoed in the void of darkness around them. '' _You're from up there, from the world of light!_ ''

''Stay calm and maintain our course,'' Batman told Hilbert in front of him and to the people behind him before closing his eyes to concentrate. ''We might not see where we're going, but keep going towards Johto.''

'' _Our master told us the real truth!_ '' The Dawnbreaker spoke appearing in front of them with dim green monsters at his side. '' _In the end, all roads lead to Darkness._ ''

PTOOTH!

Having focused his hearing to turn his ears into his eyes, Batman had made his senses to focus into being able to see in the darkness they were in and as soon as he had pinpointed where the Dawnbreaker was. As soon as he was sure he knew where the Dawnbreaker was, Batman acted as fast as he could and moved faster than the Dawnbreaker could think or react. He aimed and fired the grabbing gun at the Dawnbreaker, then pulled him out of their way, into his hands. Once he had him, Batman broke the fingers in Dawnbreaker's ring hand to take the ring for himself.

''In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, no Evil shall escape my sight!'' Batman spoke with loud and focused voice as soon as he put the ring on his finger and the dark void around them begun disintegrating around Reshiram as they returned to the light coming from the rising sun over the Johto Region. ''Let those who worship Evil's Might, BEWARE MY POWER, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!''

 _FHOOOOOOOOF_!

Even in their short time the dark void, their eyes had adjusted ever so slightly to it so when they saw the daylight again, it was blinding, and they couldn't see as Reshiram crash-landed to the Route 34 next to the Pokémon Day Care. Serena, Dawn and May jumped off to the small pond to ease their landing, followed by Looker while Hilbert and Hilda stayed on the Legendary Pokémon as they struggle to stay on their balance from their landing.

Then, once everyone had recovered from the landing, they looked up to see Batman floating in the air with his trench-coat and rest of his costume now green, black and white, with the Bat-symbol having a white circle in it holding a green lantern shape. He had his right hand in a fist with green ring and in his left hand he was holding a short person in a black, worn suit.

''Use your Pokémon to restrain him!'' Batman said descending to the ground and threw the Dawnbreaker off his hands.

'' _Ka_ - _Rowl_!'' Reshiram howled little calmer as Hilbert directed the Legendary Pokémon to push its winged pawn on the ringless Dawnbreaker.

''Aren't you going to use that more?'' Looker asked as Batman took the ring off his finger, which made his attire turn back to normal and kept it in a closed fist.

''It didn't choose me, and they have a built-in safety measure to give a painful strain to unchosen users,'' Batman said shaking his right hand as he walked to see the ring's owner. ''Now let's take a look at-''

Seeing Red Death had been a surprise that had caught Batman off guard. The Drowned was a mild surprise as female version, but knowing about the multiverse had helped Batman come to terms with seeing himself as a woman. Murder Machine and his Alfred Protocol had shown up when Batman had been mentally prepared to be ready for them, but this? At least those three had once been Batmen, or in the case of the Drowned a Batwoman, like he was, but in the case of the Dawnbreaker, looking at him made Batman freeze.

Serena, Dawn and May noticed soon what had made Batman freeze seeing this, yet another version of himself and why that had happened.

''Bruce?'' Serena asked worried turning to Batman.

''Mr Wayne?'' Dawn asked shocked turning to Batman.

''Batman?'' May asked confused turning to Batman.

Where Batman and all the previously seen versions of him were grown adults in their 40s, the Dawnbreaker was still a small child. A little Bruce Wayne, barely over the age of 10.

'' _How did you get this ring_!?'' Batman asked in a shaking and hollow voice holding the green ring in front of the small child version of him.

''It came to me after my mom and dad died,'' the Dawnbreaker said as Hilbert climbed off Reshiram's back with Hilda's unconscious body in his arms. ''It helped me avenge them.''

Batman responded to the answer with a stone-faced silence, before looking away to Hilda and Hilbert. Then he reached to his belt with his right hand and pulled out handcuffs, which he then put on the Dawnbreaker's hands behind his back. Dawnbreaker grunted and spit at Batman as it was done. Then Batman turned to the direction of the north.

''There's Goldenrod City?'' Batman said looking at the city close to them. ''Dawn, show them to the hospital.''

With Dawnbreaker in handcuffs, Reshiram took its winged pawn off him. As Dawn complied with Batman's orders and left to Goldenrod with Hilbert and Hilda, the Legendary Pokémon also took off to fly off in the sky after them.

''Serena and May, let Braixen and Blaziken out of their Pokéballs and have them destroy this ring,'' Batman continued, shaking and not looking at them as he gave orders on what to do next. ''Looker, be a cop and call your people to have this… him taken into custody.''

''Destroy the ring?'' May asked, still picking out Blaziken's Pokéball with Serena taking out Braixen's.

''Bruce, are you sure that's-'' Serena was about to ask as well, but was quickly silenced.

''I HAD YEARS! YEARS TO COPE OVER WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS!'' Batman yelled out his emotional outburst as he turned to face Serena, May and Looker, who had picked Dawnbreaker up and kept him restrained. ''I mourned for them. I kept asking 'why did it happen?' 'why were they taken from me?' and I didn't confront their killer until I was a grown man. By that time, I was smart enough not to let my emotions guide me.''

Batman gasped for air from his rant as Serena and May looked at him with fear and concern. Even Looker flinched while the Dawnbreaker smirked.

''But him? He didn't even get a minute before he was given the most powerful in the universe and he poured all of his darkest emotions into it. Everything I remember feeling when I was in that age,'' Batman continued looking down on his small child version. ''And I know you didn't stop at Joe Chill. It always starts with the one. How many did you-''

''Penguin, Scarecrow, their men, Detective Bullock,'' the Dawnbreaker said provoking Batman, who was shaking with rage, ''Jim Gordon, the Guardians and their Corps, some annoying Pokémon-''

'' _You little_ -''

''Batman, don't!'' Looker told in a stern tone as Batman raised his hand. ''You two, take him to Goldenrod and let him calm down. I'll call my people to come pick this sad little boy into custody before joining you.''

Batman took a deep breath as he lowered his hand to his mask and pulled it off his face. He placed the ring into a pouch in his belt and turned around as Serena and May took him by his hands and begun to lead the tired man towards Goldenrod City.

* * *

 **Kanto Region –The airport near Pallet Town and Pewter City**

Brock Harrison, the Pokémon Doctor-in-training, stood outside the plane terminal waiting for his friend to walk out of it. In his company, Brock had two Pokémon waiting with him. A bird Pokémon standing with great expectations in its eyes and a turtle Pokémon that had black, triangle shaped sunglasses on his face. Not waiting any longer as Brock eventually saw his friend walk out of the terminal, having changed his Alolan attire into a longer pants and a dark red jacket over his Alolan t-shirt, with the familiar electric mouse Pokémon riding on his shoulder

''Ash, over here!'' Brock called out to his friend as he waved his hand.

''Brock,'' Ash answered to the greeting and hurried to embrace his friend with a 'my man' handshake before acknowledging the Pokémon with him. ''Squirtle, and Pidgeot.''

'' _Pidgeooooooooooot_!'' the bird Pokémon chirped.

'' _Squirle_!'' the turtle Pokémon said fixing his sunglasses.

'' _Pi_ - _Pikachu_!'' Pikachu also greeted his old comrades.

''And I also have your Snorlax here in it's Pokéball,'' Brock said presenting two Pokéballs to Ash. ''After what happened to Professor Oak's lab, I thought you'd want to have what Pokémon you still have back to you. I called Officer Jenny to bring your Squirtle to meet you here after we spoke on the phone yesterday and came through Viridian Forest with it to pick up the Pidgeot.''

''Aah, and I was supposed to come see it myself eventually,'' Ash said taking Snorlax's and Squirtle's Pokéballs and kneeled to properly face his Pidgeot. ''I'm sorry for making you wait too long, Pidgeot.''

'' _Pidgeooot_!'' the bird Pokémon answered.

''I got to introduce you to everyone,'' Ash said getting back up and threw out his Pokéballs. ''Say hello everyone!''

Ash let his Rowlet, Litten and Lycanroc out of their Pokéballs and let them meet and greet with his old Pokémon, including

THUMB!

' _'Snoor-laax_!'' the large Normal Type groaned upon it's release and picked Ash up to for a large bearhug.

''Hey, Snorlax,'' Ash said patting his largest Pokémon as the moment on the head. ''Hold on, Brock. With all the Pokémon you brought me, I have 7 of them and every trainer is only allowed to have 6 on hand.''

''Oh right, I didn't realize that,'' Brock said realizing the math of the situation. ''Maybe I'll hold onto to one of them for the time being or-''

''No, I don't mind that now,'' Ash said as Snorlax put him back down. ''Snorlax is the only one who survived from Professor Oak's lab. I'm not leaving him behind.''

'' _Snor_!'' Snorlax said nodding gratefully before Ash recalled it to its Pokéball.

''I'll keep Snorlax as a back-up for the future,'' Ash said putting Snorlax's Pokéball into his backpack and recalled the others. ''Pidgeot, I don't have your old Pokéball, but wouldn't mind getting a new one?''

'' _Pidgeot_!'' The bird Pokémon nodded proudly as Ash took out an unused Pokéball and allowed to be caught into it.

''Alright!'' Ash said lifting up the Pokéball up in the air. ''I just caught a Pidgeot!''

After the brief celebration, Ash, Pikachu and Brock turned to leave the airport.

Behind them, Team Rocket and Thomas Jr moved to leave the airport as well, having used the flight to Kanto to trade information to come to terms of now having a common goal. They had told the old supervillain about the Dawnbreaker and his friends which Thomas Jr had understood to a degree with his knowledge of the multiverse. And so, they were working together now.

''James and Meowth, keep doing what you always have and keep shadowing Ash'' Thomas Jr said walking in front of the Team Rocket. ''Jessie and Wobbuffet, show me the way to Team Rocket HQ.''

* * *

 **Johto Region – Route 34**

''HQ? I'm at Route 34 in the Johto Region, south of Goldenrod City, requesting for extraction,'' Looker spoke to his phone, leaving a request message and report to his colleagues at International Police. ''I have a suspect tied to the attacks in Pallet Town in Kanto and Lilycove City in Hoenn in my custody. Further report given upon extraction. Do you copy?''

'' _No_ - _they_ - _don't_ ,'' was answered from the phone and

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Red Death ran from across the ocean and struck his vibrating hand through Looker's chest, killing him instantly as

 **BOOM!**

Boom Tube opened next to them, with Murder Machine and the Drowned stepping out of it.

'' _Where_ - _is-your-ring?''_ Murder Machine asked the Dawnbreaker as Looker's body hit the ground.

''The Batman has it,'' Dawnbreaker answered as the Drowned broke the handcuffs on him. ''He would have destroyed it, but I managed to provoke his emotions enough to make him forget it.''

''So, the Batman has both of those targets and the orbs,'' the Drowned said looking down on Looker's body ''and the little boy's ring. In other words, he has hit us with setbacks.''

'' _No, the-Batman-Who-Laughs-has-altered-our-plans_ ,'' Murder Machine spoke observing the Goldenrod City in the short distance. '' _Yvonne-and-Berlitz-can-be-left-alone-for-now. As-for-the-orbs, the-important-orbs-are-the-ones-located-in-Sinnoh. Merciless-has-been-there-since-he-left-Kanto-and-should-have-his-hands-on-those-orbs-as-we-speak._ ''

''What is the Batman Who Laughs planning?'' another Dark Knight wearing a full black bodysuit asked joining the others woods. ''What are we supposed to do now?''

'' _Something-that-from-all-of-us,''_ Murder Machine said turning the Dark Knight joining them, _''only-you-can-do, Devastator.''_

* * *

 **Dark Multiverse – what remained of Earth -32**

 _After the destruction..._

''Nice Earth you got here, how's it working out for you?''

Floating in the Void in the Darkness, I came across them, my elders. They were me, but they were older than I was.

''Call me the Batman Who Laughs, and I'm recruiting,'' their leader spoke to me as he stood on the debris that was once my Earth along with his sons and the two he had with him. ''This is the Red Death and Murder Machine. You'll be fast friends, I'm sure. You have so many things in common. Revenge, Justice… first names, hah hah hah…''

I looked at the two other men, the one in red and the one made of machinery. They were both on their knees with their hands also forced on the ground. Then he spoke to me again.

''There is a world bathed in light. The people there are fools who deserve to be dragged into the Dark. Their world will crumble like yours. MY LORD BARBATOS DEMANDS IT! You are a warrior of the Darkness. You can extinguish the lights of this bright world. And if you do… Barbatos will spare you from this oblivion and give you what you most desire… your parents back… alive.''

That last part caught my attention.

''All my Lord Barbatos demandes is your obedience,'' the Batman Who Laughs told me before I had the chance to answer. ''Will you kneel? Or will you die?''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** So, as you have no doubt picked up by now, I have used the METAL tie-in issues as templates to write the Dark Knights' origins to be showcased in the story here and showed them in the same order as they were publicized by DC Comics last fall. Meaning, as this chapter had the Dawnbreaker, the next one should obviously have the Drowned. Unfortunately, I already had her tell her origin in Chapter 4, AND the Drowned's METAL tie-in was not from the best of DC's writers and it was mostly just narration of random scenes while she also fought Aquaman and Mera in the present day.

So, in the next chapter I'll be skipping over the Drowned's origin and jumping right into the Merciless, who will be shown working in the Sinnoh Region on his own end. Expect to see Cynthia and some more Legendary Pokémon.


	8. Chapter 7: Departure

**Author's notes:** And I have broken my personal record. Before adding the A/N:s, this chapter is 12,799 words long. Goddamn, I actually considered cutting elements from this chapter for the next one, but nope. Actually, this chapter has more stuff than I initially realized it would have. Originally of course, it has Merciless in Sinnoh, Batman Who Laughs having his 'date' with Serena's mom and then the default Batman with Serena, Dawn and May who finally get to talk about how they all know Ash and get to call Ash who is now in Kanto. And then there's Team Rocket, who, unlike in the _Pokémon - I Choose You_ movie, are not here as filler. As well as the two characters from _Pokémon_ _Adventures_ _Manga_.

Another thing I think I should bring up in the characters' current appearances, I got Serena and Dawn get new clothes two chapters ago and I described Ash to have a different attire in the last chapter. And I haven't really gone to May, but long story short, she is wearing her clothes from _Omega Ruby_ and _Alpha Sapphire_ games. I might draw a new cover for this story where you can see them at one point.

Oh, and I have refreshed my profile to have a mapped list of the two multiverses of the above and below as well as where the Pokémon World is between them.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **-Guest:** Well, here it is now. Oh, and considering the 'date', I am required to say that I do not approve the act of daterape which is pretty much what the Batman Who Laughs does with Grace here by using pheromones from his Poison Ivy's weaponized flowers. I can write villain characters to go far to do some bad things, but I'm not comfortable of writing those things with too much detail, because then I could get complaints from a certain group of people.

 **-Sailor Dragonball 87:** What happens when Batman might get back, you ask? Let me just tell you that the flashback scene that you see here, and is inspired by Batman#24 of DC Rebirth written by Tom King, takes place from my previous story _Arcane War between Gods and Men_ between chapters 7 and 8.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Departure**

 **Dark Multiverse – Earth -12**

 _Then…_

It was supposed to be the final war. The last battle between good and evil. We fought it together, Diana. We thought it would be the end. If only we knew… the real war had just begun.

I lived war practically my whole life. I was only 7 years old when my war begun, with a shot fired in Gotham City alley… begun with an oath to myself that what happened to me could NEVER happen again. An oath that I would wage my battles justly. With rules, with mercy. Unlike my enemy. What a fool I was, back then.

She loved a man before me. Trevor, an honorable soldier. He died in the early years of the war.

War that begun overnight. Ares had forged a new helmet that magnified His power a hundredfold. It took us two years to get to the front. We vowed to kill Ares. Destroy the helmet.

We never expected to win. But we did… though it cost Diana her life. She managed to separate Ares from His helmet by using ancient and dangerous Amazon fighting techniques. During the long two years we fought she taught them to me as well. After Trevor, Diana didn't want to lose any more of the people she loved. If we only had more time for her to have taught me more, so we could have taken the helmet off Him together. She would have lived through it and it wouldn't have come to this.

''ARES!'' I yelled as I held Diana's lifeless body in my arms, standing on knees in the battlefield filled the fallen soldiers and the bare headed enemy standing before us. ''YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!''

''Enlighten me,'' Ares told me with His smug ego of a God looking down on me. ''The fields of fire are littered with dead. All have fallen. WHO ARE YOU TO CHALLENGE THE GOD OF WAR?''

Diana had warned me of the helmet's power, its ability to corrupt…

But at that moment, as I picked it up from the ground, I saw it…

I saw the possibility…

If I took the helmet, I could wield its power mercifully, with restraint. For the first time in history, war could be just, fair. With codes and rules, I would reshape war…

…AS IT'S DAMNED GOD!

* * *

 **Sinnoh Region – Lake Valor**

SPLAS-BOOOOOM!

SPLAS-BOOOOOM!

SPLAS-BOOOOOM!

''Hey, what are you doing!?'' Gary Oak asked approaching to confront a large man in a dark blue armor and winged helmet that hid his face.

This man was using a large sword to beat the water of the lake, disturbing the calm surface with every strong hit. Being approached by an observer, the armored man paused what he was doing and put away his swords before turning to face his visitor.

'' _What does it look like I am doing_?'' the armored man asked with his voice echoing from his helmet as he turned around and spoke to the Pokémon Researcher directly. '' _Lake_ _Valor, just like Lake Aquity and Lake Verity, act as doorways to the dimensions where Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf live. I was knocking on the door, Gary_.''

''Do I know you?'' Gary asked confused as the armored man referred to him by his name.

'' _Yes and no_ ,'' the armored man answered taking off his helmet to reveal the face of an old man with long gray hair and beard with a scarred face. ''I have been told that you know someone, who is like I once was.''

''A young man?'' Gary asked looking at the face of the old man.

''Even then, I was not fond of Jokers making bad jokes,'' the old man said glaring back at Gary. ''I was expecting you to have grown up by now, from the trash talking provoker who looked down on lesser people than you.''

''When did I ever-'' Gary was about to ask when he suddenly realized that the old man was talking about his early days as a Pokémon Trainer back in Kanto. ''Hold on, how do know about-''

''Like I said, I was told,'' the old man replied turning away from Gary and back to face the lake.

The mist over Lake Valor had begun grow strong and from the middle of it, light begun to shine. And from the light, shape of the small Legendary Pokémon begun to approach the shoreline.

''There you are, Azelf,'' the old man said extending his hand towards the Lake Guardian which was slowly and carefully approaching him. ''That's right, it's me. Your friend from before. Yes, I'm old now, but surely you can recognize this old man as-''

''Are you trying to pose as Ash?!'' Gary asked shocked at realization what the old man was doing.

Gary's loud proclamation and accusation caused Azelf to see the ruse that the old man was trying to pull off and the lake Guardian begun to retreat, but the old man was prepared. Before Azelf got a chance to turn away to retreat, the old man threw his sword, which had a chain attached to it, at the Lake Guardian and pulled the Pokémon into his grasp.

''You blew my cover prematurely,'' the old man spoke as Azelf struggled to free itself from his hold. ''Go ahead, call the others to help you. Summon Uxie and Mesprit here.''

''Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!'' Gary yelled throwing a Pokéball that released his fully evolved starter Pokémon to protect the Lake Guardian.

'' _BLASTOISE_!'' the large turtle Pokémon roared upon its release aimed the cannons on it's back at armored old man and shot water at him at high pressure.

The water hit its target for some time, but ultimately the old man absorbed the attack and was otherwise unaffected by the attack. Both Gary and his Blastoise were shocked to see how the old man was still standing unmoved as if the Hydro Cannon had never hit him.

''It seems the privileges of being Professor Oak's grandson are restricted when it comes to facing someone like me,'' the old man said looking back at Gary and put his helmet back on. '' _And_ _I have battled against Gods Themselves_.''

''Blastoise, return!'' Gary yelled recalling the water type and threw another Pokéball at the armored old man. ''Electivire, use Thunder Punch!''

The black and yellow striped electric type charged at the old man upon its release. Electivire 's fists sparked with electricity as it prepared to attack and upon impact

 _KRA-KA-THOOOOOOOOM_!

it caused a large explosion of sparks and lighting. Gary was sure this had worked with Blastoise's earlier water attack making the old man's armor wet and conducting the electricity through the armor and under it.

'' _I_ _waged war on the Gods of Olympus, against the likes of Poseidon and Zeus_ ,'' the old man's voice echoed from under his helmet as the dust settled and he was shown holding Electivire's fists in his grasp. '' _You_ _are playing with me, Gary Oak. You do not know what war is_.''

''Electivire, return!'' Gary yelled once again recalling his Pokémon from the old man's mercy. ''What do you think you're doing with the Lake Guardians?''

'' _What Team Galactic was supposed to do 3 years ago, had their Leader Cyrus had better vision_ ,'' The old man said as two lights shined out behind him over the lake. '' _Uxie_ _and Mesprit, welcome. I have been expecting you_.''

Two small Legendary Pokémon floated in the air before the armored and masked old man. As soon as they saw Azelf held captive in his grasp, they immediately reacted by raising their arms into the air, ready to use Future Sight to save themselves later in the battle against him.

'' _This won't take that long_ ,'' the old man spoke extending his hand not holding Azelf up in the air and

 _TZAAAAAAAAAAAAALLF_!

a large collecting of weaponry appeared floating around him. From all of that, the old man picked a spear and a net. As he picked them, they merged together as one weapon he then threw over the lake, over Uxie and Mesprit, capturing them into the net. As he was unable to fight back against the old man with his Pokémon, Gary took it up on himself to record what he saw with his research equipment, which streamed it straight to his employer Professor Rowan.

''What Team Galactic did 3 years ago should have warned everyone not to do what they did,'' Gary told the old man as he pulled the net holding Uxie and Mesprit captive. ''Why are you repeating their mistakes?''

'' _Mistakes_? _Do you think I haven't studied their actions before coming this Region_?'' the old man spoke as he threw Azelf into the net, along with Uxie and Mesprit. '' _Murder_ _Machine, this is Merciless. I have all three Lake Guardians as well as the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs. I'm heading to the Spear Pillar on Mount Coronet now_.''

''No! You can't do that!'' Gary protested as the Merciless turned away from the lake with the Lake Guardians closed in the net, thrown over his shoulder like a bag. ''Team Galactic almost destroyed the world with the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs. Why are you-''

'' _The reason you would ask me that_ ,'' the Merciless spoke with his voice echoing from his helmet as he suddenly ascended to float in the air to look down on Gary, '' _is why I'm up here and you're down there_.''

Throwing those words at Gary, the Merciless flew away, just as the Future Sight that Uxie and Mesprit had set to attack Merciless earlier. As the armored old man was no longer there, the attack simply hit the waterfront where he had stood and splashed a large body of water on Gary, who was the only one still there.

* * *

 **Kalos Region – Aquacorde Town**

Grace had decided to jump her Rhyhorn riding exercises from riding on the track to making her way to Aquacorde Town to meet the Bruce who she had gotten a match with on the Singe Parents' dating site. She could have stopped by her home to refresh herself, but as even as a retired athlete who still exercised regularly, Grace didn't sweat from something this small and having her Rhyhorn with her added to the charm she usually had.

Getting to Aquacorde Town, Grace set down from her Rhyhorn and loosened her riding suit down to her waist and tied its sleeves, leaving her with it and her dark t-shirt. As she wasn't allowed to ride her Riding Pokémon in the Town, Grace guided her Rhyhorn to the grass near the river and let it roam there freely for the time being. Grace left the riding leash in it's back to let the people coming across it be advised her Rhyhorn wasn't a wild Pokémon to be caught. Then Grace set her sight to the bridge leading across the river, where she was supposed to meet with her date. Approaching it, she saw the back of a man wearing a dark overcoat and had a bouquet of roses in his left hand.

''Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out,'' Grace heard the man speak to himself as she got closer and he was also waving his hand up and down with the mantra. ''Just… breath and stay calm. No rushing, just stay calm... and breath.''

''Are you Bruce?'' Grace asked as she got close enough to see some of the man's features, like the fact that his skin was surprisingly pale and his hair was green. ''Was I supposed to put on makeup or-''

''Oh, you're not freaked out by my appearance?'' the man said turning around and letting Grace properly see him.

'Bruce' was tall and quite slender in build and he had a strong standing stature. His attire was not something Grace would have expected someone to wear on a clear day like this, but it somehow suited 'Bruce'. Then there was his face, which was so pale, that Grace couldn't tell if it was bleached or caused by the lack of sunlight. His hair wasn't green enough to look like it had been dyed, which made it look like his natural hair color. And then there was the look his face, that calm and charming smirk with eyes that were smiling at Grace.

''Good, hah hah, I was starting to get worried there for a minute. Yes, I am Bruce. Pleased to meet you, Grace.''

''Yes, you seem to be an interesting person too,'' Grace said carefully not to be weirded out and not to appear too accepting for her own good. ''Where were working before coming here?''

''Nowhere interesting, just somewhere that needed me to wear some war paint, that I assumed would wash off easier than this,'' 'Bruce' answered waving his hand past his face. ''I hope this won't be a problem for you.''

''I'll… let you know once I'll get over it,'' Grace answered carefully, to which 'Bruce' answered with a warm smile. ''So, are we going to be walking around and talk getting to know each other?''

''Yes, I assume that is how this supposed to work,'' 'Bruce' said presenting the roses he had to Grace. ''Probably old fashioned, but I saw it necessary on my part to bring you these. I know a botanist who always suggested me always bring this particular kind of roses to a date.''

''How nice,'' Grace said taking the bouquet of roses and smelled their aroma. ''Oh, they smell wonderful.''

''Thank you, Doctor Isley,'' 'Bruce' said glancing at the ground on his right side before gesturing Grace that they started walking together now. ''So, what do you want to talk about? Work? Sports? Childhoods? Kids?''

* * *

 **Johto Region** **– Goldenrod City**

'' _Piplup_?''

Dawn let her Pokémon out of it's Pokéball and hugged it. Just as Bruce had told her to do after they had landed to Johto, she had shown Hilbert and Hilda to the hospital in Goldenrod and Hilda had been taken to an emergency surgery and to be given a blood transfusion to help her with the blood loss. After being chased by yet another two versions of Bruce after surviving Lilycove City, Dawn had decided to take this moment to breath and hold onto what was important to her and that she had close at hand to hold.

''Piplup, thank you,'' Dawn said holding onto the little penguin Pokémon. ''Thank you for saving me from being burned alive back in Lilycove.''

'' _Piip_ - _lup_ ,'' her Piplup said hugging back his trainer. '' _Piplup_?''

'' _Ka_ - _Rowl_!'' the large Legendary Pokémon howled silently outside the hospital, looking inside to the hospital reception through the glass windows.

Unlike what Dawn had been previously told, Reshiram had not reverted back into the Light Orb and remained at large outside. Fortunately, it was still early enough that no one was around to see it or try to fight or capture it, yet. Likely as it had been in the Light Orb form for the last two years with Hilbert, Reshiram probably saw itself as his Pokémon and was waiting either to be put inside a Pokéball or to turn back into the Light Orb once Hilbert was back.

Something that Dawn was hoping not to happen after having just seen Hilda being taken to the operation room with a firm grip on Hilbert, muttering ''Please don't go'' over and over again when the surgeons had tried to separate them for the time of her operation. She really didn't want to be separated from him again.

''Hmm, Reshiram?'' Dawn muttered taking her Pokédex and pointed it at the Legendary Pokémon.

'' _Reshiram_ , _Dragon/Fire Pokémon_ _._ _This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth_.''

''Truth?'' Dawn heard Bruce's grunting voice say while she was looking at her Pokédex and looking up from it saw Bruce being helped into the reception by May and Serena. ''What is the truth?''

''Is he okay?'' Dawn asked looking at them.

''Physically yes,'' Serena answered as she and May helped Bruce to sit on the reception chair.

''I'm fine,'' Bruce said sitting with his head down and eyes closed, before taking a deep breath and spoke again. ''How is our wounded?''

''Hilda is in a surgery right now,'' Dawn answered updating Bruce, Serena and May on that situation. ''Considering how strong grip she had to keep Hilbert from being separated from her, I think she is going to pull through.''

''That is good to hear,'' Bruce said running his hand through his hair and exhaled. ''They shouldn't be involved in this. I'll apologize them before we leave.''

''Leave where?'' Serena asked.

Bruce raised his head up as he looked at the three girls before him. He kept himself deep in thought as if he was struggling with his words and how to present them. Then he drew breath and spoke.

''This is not easy for me admit, but not knowing what kind of versions of are still out there against us does scare me and I don't know if I even can survive against them without your Pokémon,'' Bruce said struggling to keep his gaze from moving here and there. ''We escaped Murder Machine and his Alfred Protocol only because May's Blaziken kept it away from us and that Reshiram was released from the Light Orb along with Hilbert Black. As for our current situation, we are flying blind without a clear goal other than running away from the enemy.''

''Then where were you going to have us leave from here?'' Serena said asking a follow up question.

''While you were buying new clothes back at Mauville, Looker told me about one of the unseen versions of me still running loose that had destroyed a town called Pallet in the Kanto Region,'' Bruce said dropping a bomb that caused all three girls to jump off their seats and stand. ''To learn more, we need to go there, which brings us to the person I now know for certain to be connecting you two.''

Bruce took a short pause from speaking to evaluate the reactions of his company. At the second he had mentioned the words _Pallet_ and _Kanto_ , all three girls had given an emotional reaction based on shock, concern and fear. Serena had flinched and reached to the blue ribbon on her collar with a desperate look on her face. Dawn had tightened her grip on Piplup to keep it closer to her. May was the one whose reaction was tamest although she still had a shocked expression on her face, but despite that Bruce was able to read all three reactions as fear of losing something dear. Having acknowledged that, Bruce drew breath and said:

''Ash Ketchum.''

'' _ASH_!?''

Both Serena and Dawn screamed that name in a unison, before looking at each other as they realized they had both done that. May, who had already caught up something like this from her previously having eavesdropped on Bruce and Looker, merely flinched with a shocked expression on her face. Before he spoke again, Bruce stood up to properly converse with the two coordinators and performer.

''Serena, you told me that he travelled with you in Kalos,'' Bruce said taking the photograph Serena had shown him in Lilycove from his belt and presented it back to her before turning to Dawn. ''Dawn, Looker told me about the 2 years he travelled with you in Sinnoh 3 years ago with Brock Harrison. And, May, before the Alfred Protocol attacked us in Mauville, you told me that you know Dawn through Ash Ketchum.''

Again, the revelations Bruce had presented caused reactions that needed to kept calm.

''I can gather that he is quite a person, but avoid any misassumptions among us, I would prefer you all to help fill the gaps on who he is,'' Bruce said keeping his hands up as a gesture to let him keep talking. ''Everyone at their own turn. May, you're involved only because we came across you and you obviously weren't a predetermined target, so you can start first by telling how you know Ash.''

''Wha-''

''Then is Dawn's turn and Serena, you'll go last,'' Bruce snapped at Serena when she was about to say something. ''May, go ahead.''

May took a few seconds to get her head cleared from everything she, Dawn and Serena had just been told before beginning to tell how she knew Ash.

''I met Ash when he first came to Hoenn 6 years ago,'' May begun as they all sat down. ''His Pikachu had become sick because Team Rocket's previous attack against him and had brought Pikachu to Professor Birch's laboratory, because Littleroot Town didn't have a Pokémon Center. I had come to meet Professor Birch at that time to get my starter Pokémon, a Torchic that has now evolved into the Blaziken you saw back in Mauville. Once Pikachu was back to normal, Ash travelled with me to Petalburg City and taught me how to be a Pokémon Trainer on the way.''

''That was kind of him,'' Bruce commented while pointing at Serena and Dawn not to speak over him or May.

''Although to be honest, I quilted him into it after his Pikachu accidentally barbequed my bike while it was still sick,'' May added quickly before continuing. ''My brother Max joined us from Petalburg and we met Brock while going through Petalburg Woods. When we got to Rustboro City, Ash begun to get his Hoenn Gym Badges and I decided to start getting Contest Ribbons.''

''Thank you, just one question,'' Bruce said nodding his head. ''This 'Brock' you mentioned, is he the same Brock with whom Dawn travelled with along with Ash in Sinnoh?''

''Yes,'' May said as her quick answer. ''Ash and Brock are old friends who had travelled with each other through Kanto and Johto, before Ash came to Hoenn.''

''Dawn, it's your turn,'' Bruce said turning to look at Dawn. ''How did you meet Ash?''

''I actually met his Pikachu first, after it had escaped from being captured by Team Rocket,'' Dawn said beginning her explanation and briefly glanced at her Piplup. ''I had just gotten my Piplup from Professor Rowan and thought the Pikachu was a wild Pokémon to capture, but then Team Rocket showed up and we needed to-''

''Let's pause for a minute,'' Bruce said raising his hand. ''Team Rocket. May mentioned them too. Who are they?''

'' _They_ _are bunch of bad people who want to steal other people's Pokémon_!'' May, Dawn and Serena all said in a unison, which made Bruce grunt.

''Yes, I got that from what they had done to Ash's Pikachu,'' Bruce said rubbing his eyes. ''Never mind that. Dawn, carry on.''

''Okay, so I came across Ash and Brock when I returned to Professor Rowan's lab to drop Pikachu and as I was already going to travel from town to town for Pokémon Contests,'' Dawn continued, ''we all decided to travel together through Sinnoh while Ash got his Gym Badges.''

Bruce crossed his arms and nodded as a sign that he had heard enough, before lastly turning to Serena.

''Okay, it's your turn now.''

Throughout May's and Dawn's short tales of how they had met Ash, Serena had kept herself reserved and, despite speaking out of her turn, listened to what the others had had to say. Now it was her turn to speak, so she held onto her ribbon and the photo Bruce had returned to her as she raised her head up and she begun.

''When I was 8, I was sent to Pokémon Summer Camp held by Professor Oak at Pallet Town in the Kanto Region,'' Serena begun, making Bruce and the other girls look at her surprised as her story was already much more different than May's and Dawn's. ''I hadn't wanted to go to that camp, so at disinterest I got lost one day and got myself hurt. Ash was the one who found me from the forest and helped me getting back to the others.''

Truly the different beginning of Serena's tale of meeting Ash had surprised Bruce, May and Dawn. Bruce didn't look as tired as he had been when they had arrived at Goldenrod, while May and Dawn looked at Serena with their eyes wide open and their jaws hanging.

''Okay, then,'' Bruce said seemingly more awake, ''when Ash eventually came to Kalos for… I assume for Gym Badges-''

''Them and to compete in the Pokémon League,'' Serena said, sensing what Bruce was asking. ''I didn't even know Ash was in Kalos until I saw a live news broadcast from Lumiose City about a rampaging Garchomp that had Mega-Evolved wrong. It had climbed to the top of the Lumiose Tower and Ash had been the one to climb after it with Pikachu and Froakie to take the Mega Stone off from the Garchomp to it would calm down. After the situation had been resolved, I set out to meet him again, eventually catching up with him at the Santalune Gym.''

At this point Serena let May and Dawn see the photograph she had with her.

''I also met Clemont and Bonnie, who were travelling with him through Kalos.''

As May and Dawn looked at Serena's photograph of her, Ash and their friends from Kalos, Bruce stood up walked a couple of steps forward with his hands crossed, thinking. As he had already seen the photograph multiple times, Bruce had other more important matters that occupied his attention.

''So, according to three of you,'' Bruce said thinking with his back facing the girls, ''Ash Ketchum the Pokémon Trainer is the following three things; a teacher, a friend and a hero. Did I get that right?''

''Uhmm, no,'' May said shaking her head while looking elsewhere with her eyes half closed, obviously thinking back to something embarrassing. ''Ash has some… unique qualities that undermine the ideal image you just described.''

''Yeah, a lot of juvenile characteristics that would make that description laughable,'' Dawn in a similar tone and look on her face. ''Don't think too much of him.''

Serena didn't say anything on that matter but glared at May and Dawn with a fiercely disagreeing look on her eyes.

''Thank you, all of you,'' Bruce said turning around to look at the girls again. ''This has been enlightening. But, does any of you know where Ash Ketchum is right now?''

All three girls shook their heads, then showed fear of not knowing as they had probably assumed that Ash had been in Pallet Town before learning what had happened.

''Okay, next best thing,'' Bruce said moving the conversation forward without leaving them time to wallow in worry. ''Brock also lives in the Kanto Region. Would he know where Ash is?''

''Brock is training to become a Pokémon Doctor, so he should always be carrying his work phone,'' Dawn said pointing their attention toward the telephones at the nearby wall. ''We can call him and ask.''

* * *

 **Kanto Region – Remains of Pallet Town**

There was not really much to say about what had happened to Pallet Town. As Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu watched it from a hill overlooking the ruins, it looked like the small town had been stomped on multiple times by a large foot and squished the remaining ruins to the ground before the plant life was burned and poured with salt to keep anything from growing there anymore. For Ash it was truly painful to look at and it took everything he had not to break down and start crying.

This had been his home. The place he had been born and raised. Where he would have always returned to rest, relax and recharge his strengths after having competed at Pokémon Leagues before he would set his sights on where to go next. And now as he looked down to where his mom's house had been, Ash couldn't even recognize the spot on the ruins anymore.

''Come on, Pikachu,'' Ash told his oldest Pokémon friend as he turned away from the view of the ruins. ''There is nothing for us here anymore.''

'' _Pikaa_ - _Pi_ ,'' Pikachu said jumping up on Ash's shoulder. '' _Pika_ _pika_.''

Ash walked down the hill to the road where Brock was waiting for him with his jeep. Because Ash no longer had his old home waiting for him in the Kanto Region and he couldn't keep on staying at Pokémon Centers definitely, Brock had offered to let him stay at his home in Pewter City until he would eventually return to his studies at the Pokémon School in the Alola Region. Meaning, that once Ash had gotten his affairs into order here, he would need to go back to school to get his life into an order where he live independently as a grown adult.

Getting down to the road where Brock's jeep was waiting, Ash saw the Pokémon Doctor-in-training busy on the phone. So, Ash decided to respect his privacy seeing as it could have been a work-related call or, if Brock had actually managed to get a hold of himself as Ash had seen him last time he visited Kanto, it could have been a personal call.

''He's coming back from it now, hold on,'' Brock spoke into his phone as he saw Ash approaching. ''Ash, need to get this. I have May and Dawn on the line with some other people named Serena and Bruce.''

''Serena?'' Ash repeated confused looking at the phone Brock was gesturing him to take. ''Umm, where are they calling from?''

''Goldenrod City in the Johto Region,'' Brock answered with a serious look on his face. ''Ash, Pallet Town wasn't the only place that attacked. You need to hear them out!''

'' _Put_ _the_ _video screen_ _on and turn it on loud speaker_!'' Male voice unknown to Ash spoke from the phone.

Brock did as he was told and gave the phone to Ash as they got in the jeep. Looking at the screen of the phone in his hands, Ash saw his friends from 3 different regions along with a tall, wide shouldered man who looked tired but focused. Looking at them all, Ash realized that they all looked kind of tired like they had not slept at all during the previous night and were feeling the effects of jetlag.

'' _Pikachu_!'' Pikachu yelled happy seeing them, then suddenly got confused seeing the tall man. '' _Pikaa_?''

'' _Ash, we just learned what happened to Pallet Town,_ '' May spoke from their end as Brock started the jeep and begun driving. '' _Brock told us that you just got back from Alola and are in Kanto._ ''

''Yeah, we just got back from… checking the damages,'' Ash responded hesitantly as he had a hard time adjusting to the situation. ''What did Brock mean by saying Pallet Town wasn't the only place that was attacked?''

'' _Lilycove City at Hoenn was swept under two gigantic tidal waves by a splicer who can control water and we were the only ones who got out,''_ the unknown man answered pointing at Serena and Dawn as he spoke.

''And who are you?'' Ash asked looking at the unrecognizable man with Pikachu.

'' _Chuu_?''

'' _That's_ _Mr Wayne, he's alright_ ,'' Dawn answered quickly. '' _We came across May and Looker along with two Unovians in Mauville City, where we were attacked again by a… Mr Wayne?_ ''

'' _A cyborg and an artificial intelligence composed of nanites_ ,'' the tall man answered quickly, using weird words that Ash barely understood. '' _We_ _managed to escape them on a Reshiram and are now here. One of the Unovians is hospitalized, but… Look, there are more important things we all need to talk about face to face that can't be spoken on the phone._ ''

''You're in Goldenrod City, right?'' Brock said turning his gaze briefly away from the road. ''We're on our way to Saffron City now and the Magnet Train travels between Kanto and Johto, being connected to Goldenrod.''

'' _Yeah, that's true_ ,'' May said turning to look at the others with her. '' _We can use the Magnet Train to go from Johto to Kanto_ _and meet them in Saffron_ _City_.''

'' _Then_ _let's do_ _it_ ,'' the tall man said nodding with a focused frown on his forehead. '' _We_ ' _ll_ _take the next train to Saffron.''_

''We'll meet at the train station in Saffron City then?'' Ash asked looking at his friends on the screen.

'' _Ash,_ '' Serena said, finally speaking from their end. '' _It's_ _good to see you again_.''

''You too,'' Ash said. ''I'll see you all in Saffron.''

'' _Pikachuu_!'' Pikachu said waving goodbyes as the call ended.

The car ride continued for some time with Ash, Pikachu and Brock thinking back to the times they had travelled together. With May and her brother Max back in Hoenn and the Battle Frontier in Kanto. With Dawn back in Sinnoh and the few days she had come across Ash and Pikachu in Unova. Ash also thought back on his travels in Kalos with Serena and how high he had gotten in the Kalos League. After coming back from seeing the ruins of his hometown, the thought of being reunited with them regardless of circumstances felt good.

''Wait a minute,'' Brock said suddenly cutting out Ash's trail of thoughts. ''Ash, what was the name of that man whose phone you were borrowing when I called you to Alola?''

''Huh?'' Ash said reacting slowly to Brock's question. ''Thomas Jr, why?''

''Thomas Wayne Jr, if I recall correctly,'' Brock said with his eyes squinting.

''Yeah, why?'' Ash asked.

''Who did Dawn introduce that man she, May and that girl Serena were with?'' Brock said asking a follow up question with a suspicious tone in his voice.

''Mr… Wayne?!'' Ash said, slowly seeing what Brock was taking about. ''Brock, are you suggesting-''

''I don't know, but the same surname can't be a coincidence,'' Brock said with his eyes on the road. ''Before you came down, they introduced him to me as just Bruce, so we have a Bruce Wayne and a Thomas Wayne Jr. Call me paranoid, but with all that we know now to have happened-''

''I didn't focus that much on his face on the call, but Thomas Jr said that he had a brother who died when he was young,'' Ash remembering what he had been told back in Alola after he had last come across Team Rocket. ''I don't know if that's true or if he was just trying to relate to what I was feeling about Pallet Town.''

''We'll know when we get to Saffron,'' Brock said as he kept driving.

Above the jeep driving forward, a large Meowth shaped hot-air balloon flew following them. In was equipped with booster rockets so it was able to match the speed of Brock's jeep and not fall behind. It would have been easily noticed, but fortunately it's long time owners piloting it had years of experience in shadowing people.

''This is Operation Tailing the Twerp calling out to Operation Hoothoot. Come in Operation Hoothoot?''

* * *

 **Outside Team Rocket HQ - Undisclosed location in the Kanto Region**

''Operation Hoothoot responding to Operation Tailing the Twerp,'' Jessie said answering to the comms as she drove the rental car. ''What news do you have?''

'' _The Twerp and the original Big Twerp have left the Pallet's ruins and are heading towards Saffron City,_ '' James' voice responded from the comm. '' _But_ _that's not all. We have used the equipment given to us and intercepted a call from the Hoenn Twerpette, Sinnoh Twerpette and Kalos Twerpette._ ''

''All three Twerpettes?'' Jessie said surprised.

' _'They called from the Johto Region, along_ _with someone_ _also named Wayne_ ,'' James continued from his end. '' _We're calling to consult our Wayne._ ''

Thomp!

Jessie parked the rental car into a safe distance from the entrance to Team Rocket's Kanto Headquarters, which was a big fort with a large R in hidden by tall rocks near the mountains, so that it was hidden from anyone looking from the entrance. She got out of the car with her Wobbuffet while Thomas Jr answered to James before getting out himself from the backseat.

''Considering what you heard that Green Lantern converse with his ring back in Alola, I have a hunch on who that might be,'' Thomas Jr answered to James' request of consultation. ''Unfortunately, we can't do anything about that right now, except observe from the shadows. What was the purpose of the call?''

'' _They said they are using the Magnet Train to meet up with the Twerp in Saffron,''_ James answered.

''Then nothing has changed so far,'' Thomas Jr said opening the backseat car door. ''Stay on your mission. Follow them Saffron and report when they have met. When that happens, also send a picture of that Wayne that the… 'Twerpettes' have with them, to help me make sure that's who I think it is. Operation Hoothoot out.''

With that, Thomas Jr closed the call and got out of the rental car, having changed into his old supervillain costume during the car ride. To someone like Jessie, and to an extension to James and Meowth who weren't there, having a past in having donned multiple various disguises, the sight of Thomas Jr's attire was not that strange but rather confusing in trying to figure out what he was wearing.

''You remember what you're supposed to do in there?'' Thomas Jr asked pulling his gauntlets onto his hands.

''Report that we have followed the orders regarding to the Twerp,'' Jessie answered as Thomas Jr was reviewing the contents of his equipment belt. ''I tell them that James and Meowth are currently keeping an eye on him and his Pikachu and that I'm here to recall our Pokémon to be used as proper backup.''

'' _Wobbuffet_!'' the psychic type responded making a salute.

''That sounds reasonable enough,'' Thomas Jr said throwing the multiple pieced and wing shaped cloak on himself. ''They should buy it.''

''What were you going to do in there?'' Jessie asked as Thomas Jr pulled a dark grey cowl over his head and locked a chin-guard to it.

''Find your boss,'' Owlman responded connecting the chin-guard to intimidating looking goggles. ''And take the control over his crime syndicate.''

''Um, now I think I have to ask,'' Jessie said turning to look at fully costumed supervillain, ''what exactly are you supposed to be?''

''Someone who will beat you up while you're still wonder what I'm supposed to be,'' Owlman said turning his attention to the fort and took out his grabbling gun. ''Now go and be a distraction while I infiltrate the base.''

* * *

 **Sinnoh Region – Spear Pillar on Mount Coronet**

Merciless placed the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs on the two pedestals next to each other at the shrine on top of Mt Coronet. From the researched history of this world, Merciless and his fellow Dark Knights had been told that this place was where the God Pokémon Arceus had created this world along with It's children, Dialga and Palkia, while another one was banished to another realm. While Giratina was banished, Dialga and Palkia were according to the legend, and the report from Team Rocket about Team Galactic, trapped into the forms of the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs.

Having placed the Orbs on their places, Merciless released the Lake Guardians, Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit from the net he had captured them in and used his influence over them to force them to submit and take their places around the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs.

''STOP THIS AT ONCE!''

As the Lake Guardian rose up in the air ready to use their powers, Merciless felt unwanted presence on the summit of the mountain. Turning around to where the canceling command had been yelled, Merciless turned around to face 13 people who had come from all around the Sinnoh Region for him.

'' _Champion Cynthia_ ,'' Merciless spoke removing his helmet to reveal his face and properly confront the person leading the others, ''your presence is not unexpected, but I am surprised you brought both the Elite 4 Four and the Gym Leaders with you.''

''You better release those Pokémon immediately!'' Cynthia demanded, more focused on the danger that Merciless was going to bring forth.

''They are not held in captivity against their will,'' Merciless answered as he reached his left hand at the direction of the Lake Guardians and slowly closed it into a fist. ''Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit know power when they have seen it and respect it to follow through.''

As the Merciless pulled his hand away from the shrine, the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs reacted to his power. They glowed before turning transparent, floating in the air and then turned into two dimensional circles in the air that had waving insides which spiraled backwards, lined with crimson chains that reached to the Merciless reached hand. Then, Merciless moved his pulled hand to point forward at the Champion and pushed it at them like slow motion punch, pulling the two Legendary Pokémon into their reality.

With this act, Merciless showed the Champion, Gym Leaders and the Elite Four that he was someone more powerful than those cultists and resistance against him would have been a fool's errand. As for Dialga and Palkia, the two Legendaries were both agitated at how this was happening to them again as well as shocked to see someone who seemed to be a human was showing this kind of power over them.

''Do not let their restraints fool you,'' Merciless spoke without giving the Champion or the others a chance to protest how the chains were bind around the two Legendaries. ''I am fully aware of the actions of Cyrus and his Team Galactic here 3 years ago. The Red Chain was necessary in bringing Dialga and Palkia here and to keep them from showing any kind of resistance.''

''What are you planning to do here!?'' Gym Leader Crasher Wake shouted at the first chance he got.

''Don't you know happened to Cyrus and Team Galactic when they tried to create a new world!?'' Flint of the Elite Four yelled also.

''You're digging your own grave!'' Gym Leader Byron said hitting the ground with his shovel.

''I know Cyrus was the one who was leading a cult trying to kill themselves,'' Merciless spoke putting his helmet back on and prepared himself for what was coming. ''But you, all of _you, are children, playing war you have never been a part of._ ''

''Who are you to call us children!?'' Bertha of the Elite Four said seriously offended and threw a Pokéball. ''Rhyperior, use Megahorn!''

The fully evolved Ground/Rock type Pokémon charged at the Merciless with its horn first. Everyone else took this as permission to release their Pokémon against him as well. Roark released his rock type Rampardos, Gardenia released her grass type Torterra, Maylene released her fighting type Lucario, Crasher Wake released his water/flying type Gyarados, Fantina released her ghost type Dusknoir, Roark released his steel type Bastiodon, Candice released her Ice type Abomasnow and Volkner released his electric type Electivire. The others in the Elite Four also responded by Aaron releasing his bug type Drapion, Flint releasing his fire type Magmortar and Lucian released his psychic type Bronzong. Champion Cynthia already had her Garchomp out, but none of them had the chance to give them any orders or Mega Evolve them as they quickly saw what little Bertha's Rhyperior had managed to accomplish.

The Megahorn attack had reached to try and stab Merciless, who had barely even tried to counter it by grabbing the Rhyperior by it's horn and lifted the Pokémon up with one hand, before throwing it away.

'' _Who am I_!?'' Merciless spoke as he turned his gaze from the thrown away Rhyperior to Cynthia, the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four. Then he rose up into the air with his arms spread downwards and his arsenal of weapons appeared circling around him. Merciless had no Pokémon on himself to fight them, but he had just showed them that he was more powerful than their strongest Pokémon and could have been more powerful than all of them.

'' _Behold, THE GOD OF WAR!''_

* * *

 **Goldenrod City – Johto Region**

''Looker should have been back by now,'' Bruce said looking at the outside of the hospital reception shortly after they had called Ash and Brock in Kanto. ''At least in my experience it doesn't usually take this long to get a perp turned in.''

''Maybe it just takes longer here,'' May said.

''Hrrr,'' Bruce grunted before changing the subject. ''So, May and Dawn, you two have here in Johto before, what can you tell about this Magnet Train?''

''What else is there to tell besides that it goes from Saffron in Kanto to here in Johto and back?'' Dawn asked.

''Train schedule and ticket prices for example,'' Bruce said telling her the obvious answer. ''The situation is this: We need to get to Kanto to meet up Ash and Brock as we just agreed with them, but our group is currently divided. We don't know when Looker will be back, and we haven't heard any updates on the Unovians since we got here. The four of us are obviously leaving, but are we taking them with us or leaving them behind with the deadline we have?''

''Actually, Bruce,'' Serena said pointing at the large Legendary Pokémon standing outside the hospital, ''if we leave Hilda and Hilbert behind they can always follow us on the Reshiram.''

''That then just leaves Looker,'' Bruce said crossing his arms. ''Okay, I think I know we're going to do.''

May, Dawn and Serena stood looking at Bruce, ready to listen what he had to say.

''May, because you're not an initial target for the enemy and you have been to Johto before, you're going to get us tickets for the Magnet Train,'' Bruce said handing that objective for May to handle. ''But don't take any chances. Let Blaziken out of it's Pokéball and keep it as a bodyguard. Serena and Dawn, you stay here incase Looker comes back.''

''Alright,'' May said taking out Blaziken's Pokéball and released her Fire/Fighting Type. ''Blaziken, come out!''

'' _BLAZIKEN_!''

''Are we supposed to just stay here until that?'' Dawn asked as May's Blaziken looked around their surroundings.

''No, you can also take your Pokémon out of the Pokéballs and let them know we're not in Hoenn anymore,'' Bruce said acknowledging Blaziken's confusion. ''Also treat them for needed care, we can't leave for Pokémon Center without splitting up too much. Make sure they're fit until we get to Saffron.''

May left to get the Magnet Train tickets with her Blaziken while Serena and Dawn released their Pokémon from their Pokéballs. Serena released her Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon, while Dawn mostly released just her Buneary, Pachirisu and Togekiss along with her already out Piplup. As they were doing that, Bruce walked to the reception desk and asked about Hilda's current condition.

''Ms White had her wounds addressed and her blood loss is being currently treated,'' the receptionist said looking at the information from the desktop. ''The initial first aid kept her alive until she was given the needed medical attention.''

''You are welcome,'' Bruce said passively referencing to the first aid he gave to Hilda while flying across the ocean on the Reshiram. ''If ms White is unavailable now, can I talk to the young man who brought her? Hilbert Black? I was told by ms Berlitz that ms White was, even in her condition, adamant not to be separated from him.''

''Yes, he is currently with her in a room upstairs,'' the receptionist said reviewing a file from the desktop. ''Oh, he is being kept in her strong grip by his wrist. She really doesn't want to lose him.''

''That's what I keep hearing,'' Bruce said like he had heard a joke too many times. ''Listen, the four of us are leaving for Kanto soon, so I need to let ms White and mr Black know how they can follow us once they are released from your care. Can I leave a message for them through you or are you going to tell me what floor and room they are in?''

The receptionist didn't answer vocally but by writing the hospital room number on a piece of paper and gave it to Bruce. Bruce read and memorized it before turning to move there. As he got there, Bruce took a small torch from his belt and burned the paper into small cinders after making sure he was at the right address.

''Hilda, Hilbert, is it alright for me to come in?'' Bruce asked as he creeped the door open to give the people in there their privacy before he was allowed in.

''Yeah, you can come in, Batman,'' Hilbert's voice answered from the room.

''It's Bruce,'' Bruce said as he stepped inside the hospital room.

Hilda was laying on the hospital bed with a patient's post-surgery scrubs and she was now more awake than when they had landed on Route 34, but still weakened from losing as much blood as she had, which was why her right hand was connected to a blood pack replenishing her. And her left hand was, as Bruce had heard already multiple times before, keeping a firm grip on Hilbert's right wrist, who was sitting on a chair next to Hilda's hospital bed. He was still wearing the same clothes he had been wearing before, except he also had the kind of scrubs surgeons usually have on them. A sight, which told Bruce that he had been present during Hilda's surgery as she had refused to let go of him.

''After the trouble we all got through getting here, I think it's fair for you to call me Bruce,'' Bruce said walking to the end of Hilda's hospital bed, so he could face her and Hilbert to talk to them both. ''And I also think you can let go of him. He's not going to run anywhere, aren't you?''

''She's not worried about that,'' Hilbert said as Hilda scared gaze was pointed at the Reshiram outside their window. ''It hasn't reverted into it previous form as the Light Orb.''

''Aah,'' Bruce said nodding his head. ''Got any spare Pokéballs?''

Hilbert pointed at his bag resting hanging from the closet holding Hilda's clothes. Bruce turned to grab it and presented it open to Hilbert. Hilbert put his free left hand in there and took out a black Pokéball with gold lining in it.

''This is a Luxury Ball,'' Hilbert said giving it to Bruce. ''Reshiram should be comfortable inside it.''

''I heard the story you have with it from Hilda back in Mauville,'' Bruce said opening the room's window, so he could get his arm better outside. ''Knowing that I'm doing this for you, I'd expect it get in quietly without any resistance. So, do I throw this at Reshiram or-''

'' _Ka_ - _Rowl_!'' Reshiram howled quietly as it pushed it's head against the Luxury Ball, which activating surrounded the Legendary Pokémon with red energy that then was absorbed into the black and gold Pokéball.

It was opened as Reshiram was transferred inside it and closed as all the red energy was inside. Then it shook around a little in Bruce's hand before stopping to do that as a sign of the Pokémon being successfully captured inside it.

''Wow, so that's what's it's like to catch a Pokémon,'' Bruce said taking his arm back inside and closed the window before placing the Luxury Ball into Hilbert's bag.

The sight of him doing that caused Hilda's face turn calmer and more relaxed, so much that she let go of her grip on Hilbert's wrist and let Hilbert take the sweaty scrubs of him, along with his light blue jacket and cap.

''Alright, this is what is going to happen now,'' Bruce said resuming his place at the end of Hilda's hospital bed. ''Because of your hospitalization, you can't follow me and the others to Kanto. Obviously the two of you were never supposed to be a part of our group and were dragged into it by chance that left you in this situation.''

''Are you… leaving us… behind?'' Hilda spoke in a weak but stronger voice than before which was good sign of recovery.

''Yes,'' Bruce said with a serious and unapologetic voice. ''Once you're released from here, take the Reshiram, fly to Unova and go on with your lives. You don't owe me or them anything that requires you keep following. Furthermore, I don't know what kind of relationship the two of you have, so I'd rather let you go on living while you figure that out than drag you with me to what is a certain death.''

''Uh… Prez and I aren't in a that kind of relationship,'' Hilbert said in a passive denial. ''I just worked for company to pay off some equipment I accidentally destroyed.''

''Which she told me you did already had paid and she had you around to sponsor your training for the Pokémon League,'' Bruce said mildly amused looking at how Hilda was looking at Hilbert, who looked at her surprised and confused. ''You were trapped away inside the Light Orb with Reshiram for two years while she made it her priority to find and release you, leaving the running of her company as a secondary objective. And when she found you, she needed to be dying from blood loss until you got released. That kind of bond goes beyond paying a debt.''

Bruce let his words sink into Hilda and Hilbert for a few seconds before speaking again.

''I'm trapped here in your world, separated from my son, my family, my friends and my-'' Bruce cut himself off, surprising Hilda and Hilbert by hiding something from them before continuing. ''You have gained something that I'm still being denied. Take the gift you have both been given and don't let it go to waste.''

With that, Bruce let the two Unovians think what they did. All the time Bruce had been talking, Hilda had been looking at Hilbert sitting next to her hospital bed and reaching her left hand at him again. Hilbert, threw his glance around between Bruce and Hilda like he was being kept under pressure. Bruce didn't wait for him to say anything and turned to leave. He had come to tell them that he was leaving for Kanto without them and he had now done that. It was time to leave.

''Wait, I forgot to tell you that-'' Bruce said remembering one last thing as he was about to exit the hospital room and turned around to see that while he had not been watching, Hilbert had answered to Hilda's gesture and they were both holding hands. ''-that Looker still hasn't come back. If or when he does come here, let him know me, Serena, Dawn and May took the Magnet Train to Safforn City in the Kanto Region.''

That was the last thing Bruce told Hilda and Hilbert vocally. Before he left, he gave them smirk of half smile as he opened the door to the hospital room and left the two Unovians alone to their own privacy. Whatever those two would do next was up to them.

With that thought, Bruce reached for his belt and took out the Green Lantern Ring he had taken from Dawnbreaker and forgotten have destroyed. Which for a small but significant reason was still a good idea. Bruce put the ring on his right hand's middle finger and through the painful strain focused in creating seven constructs of seven people to stand before him in the hallway.

''Damian, Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, Barbara, Alfred,'' Bruce spoke in a shaking voice as he looked at the green constructs of his family and the ring resisted him as an unchosen wielder with pain. ''You… all _of_ _you_... _are_ _my_ _strength_!''

Then Bruce let go from the pain and took the ring off him as the constructs disappeared from before him. He had let them know he was still alive back in Lilycove and seeing them again, even if it was an image of them, gave him hope that he would see them again when he got back home. Them and-

Bruce put the ring back on his finger and focused on creating one more construct.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_** _:_

 _''Selina...'' Batman said approaching Catwoman on rooftop in Gotham._

 _''Bruce?'' Catwoman said confused over Batman's unusually careful approach._

 _''I need to go do something I'm not sure I'll be coming back from,'' Batman said looking at Catwoman. ''I have already spoken to the boys and they think I have already left, but I needed to see you too before I go.''_

 _Catwoman didn't say anything, but she smiled flattered and spread her arms ready to get whatever was coming._

 _''When I first met you on that boat-''_

 _''Bruce,'' Catwoman said amused at this old thing, ''we met on the street.''_

 _''On the boat, the diamond you stole, after I got it back,'' Batman said not looking at her to make it easier to speak. ''I bought it. I've had it. For years.''_

 _''What!?'' Catwoman asked surprised and concerned._

 _''I wasn't sure then at the beginning, but I felt like I needed it,'' Batman said turning back to face Catwoman and unmasked himself. ''I… I needed it. Just like… I need you… … …I'm so scared.''_

 _''Bruce…'' Catwoman said as Batman walked closer and unmasked her as well._

 _''Selina… I love you,'' unmasked Batman told the unmasked Catwoman as he got down to one knee and showed her that diamond on a golden band. ''And I want you to be there when I come back.''_

 ** _End of Flashback:_**

* * *

''I got the tickets,'' May said returning to the reception area with her Blaziken and showed the Magnet Train tickets to Serena and Dawn. ''The train leaves to Saffron in 30 minutes.''

''That soon?'' Dawn said reacting quickly and recalled all her Pokémon except for Piplup.

''We told Ash and Brock that we'd meet the in Saffron as soon as possible,'' May said giving one ticket to her and another for Serena, who also kept her Braixen out of it's Pokéball. ''Where's Mr Wayne?''

''We heard him talking to the receptionist about where Hilda and Hilbert were and about going to see them before we leave,'' Serena said when May was left holding two tickets. ''I saw him going that way.''

''Then we go pick him up and get to the train before it leaves,'' May replied recalling her Blaziken to it's Pokéball and begun to march to the direction Serena had pointed at. ''Sigh, and they blame women for making men wait for them.''

The three Pokémon Trainers walked up the stairs and stopped at a hallway where they saw familiar green light glowing. Going into that hallway, they came across Bruce, wearing the ring he had taken from that 10-year-old evil version of him and was using it to cast seven people as green light constructs before him.

There was a short masked boy with a hooded cloak and a costume with an R on his left chest, a tall masked young man in a leotard with sticks in his back, another young man wearing a jacket and helmet, someone closer to the Pokémon Trainers' age wearing a wingsuit, a girl the Bat-symbol on her chest, a young woman with glasses sitting in a wheel chair and next to them all, the same old man they had seen as a nanite construct back in Mauville.

''Damian, Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, Barbara, Alfred'' they heard Bruce speak to the constructs of the people before him. ''You… all _of you, are my strength_.''

''Are those people… his family?'' Dawn said asking Serena and May.

''Bruce did say that man raised him after his parents were killed,'' Serena said remembering what Bruce had told as Bruce took the ring off and the constructs disappeared. ''We should go get him now-''

But then Bruce put the ring back and created another construct before him. This one was a woman closer to his age, with a short black hair wearing a skintight costume with a whip on her hip and goggles hanging from her neck.

'' _Selina_ ,'' Bruce said struggling to keep up the green construct of the Catwoman before him, '' _were_ _you_ _there at the cave when I_ \- How long have you been there?!''

''Since 'you are my strength','' Dawn said imitating Bruce's voice as he took the ring off and the construct disappeared.

''I got our tickets for the Magnet Train,'' May said showing them in her hand, before joining the subject Dawn was pushing with her tone. ''So, who were those people you were-''

''My family,'' Bruce said, not feeling any embarrassed about it. ''The one I'm being separated from by being in your world. It's not uncommon for me to miss them.''

''And that woman-''

''When does the Magnet Train leave?'' Bruce asked dodging another question.

''Pretty soon,'' May said showing the timestamp on the ticket she gave to Bruce and pointed at the clock on the wall. ''We came to pick you up, so we could get to it in time.''

''Understood,'' Bruce said as they begun to move out of the hospital and make their way to the Goldenrod train station. ''Let's-''

 _Zoooooooooooom!_

''-get going then.''

* * *

 **Kalos Region – Aquacorde Town**

''And everyone just kept telling the bride 'at least the priest didn't blow up' throughout the wedding.''

''Hah, that's… not supposed to be funny,'' Grace said responding to the story her date had just told her. ''Why is it funny?''

''Well it really was a tragic story at first,'' 'Bruce' said casually explaining it. ''That first wedding was attacked, and the priest was blown up before he could announce, well, anything. I was not there when it happened, but I was at the groom's second wedding and I assume it was our dark sense of humor that the guests just had to bring up the previous one. Even the best man's speech paled next that running joke.''

Grace and 'Bruce' had spent most of the day talking about how Grace's life currently circled around her Rhyhorn riding and coaching those who had taken up the sport as well as what 'Bruce' had told about his line of work as the second-in-command for what he compared to a private army unit. When they had talked about Grace's coaching in the sport of Rhyhorn riding, 'Bruce' had compared it to how he had trained young and broken people into strong adult soldiers, which had lead to a story about two weddings of his first ward.

''Hah hah hah, I'm sorry, but the look the bride's face when she kept asking what kind of weddings we had gone into still cracks me up,'' 'Bruce' said trying not to laugh too much and changed the subject. ''It was still better than my first one.''

''Oh, how was that?'' Grace asked interested as it was now brought up.

''Ra's said that Talia and I are married and that was it,'' 'Bruce' said not anymore as amused as he was a few seconds ago. ''I didn't even get a say in it and I remember waking up with detoxing symptoms the next morning when Talia begun to talk about the future of our yet to be born son. I managed to get out of that faux marriage eventually and was told a decade later that I'm a father of 10-year-old. 16-year-old now.''

''So that's how you became a single parent?'' Grace said not sure if that was a sad or a happy story. ''How did you gain custody?''

''By the time Damian turned 13, his mother had been brainwashed by her father into being the head of a terrorist organization,'' 'Bruce' answered with a blank expression on his face. ''Sigh, can we change the subject now?''

''Yes, this got too weird for some reason,'' Grace said agreeing. ''So, your son is 16? That's just two years younger than my Serena.''

''Foof,'' 'Bruce exhaled air from his lungs as Grace said that. ''And what kind of girl is Serena, now that you brought her up? Do you think she and Damian would come along?''

''I can't say anything to that yet at this point,'' Grace said relaxed, which the Batman Who Laughs recognized as the sign of Poison Ivy's pheromones from the flowers he gave her starting to kick in. ''What kind of boy is Damian?''

''A true child progeny, which I ironically have to thank Talia and her tutors for,'' 'Bruce' with a wide and proud smile on his face. ''The boy rivals multiple adults in fields of academics and sports if you can believe that. He also fosters a lot of stray anim- Pokémon. He currently has a Houndoom, an Alolan Meowth, a Miltank and a Salamence. And now as we speak he should be looking after children that have survived severe emotional abuse and trauma.''

''That is some son you have,'' Grace said with admiration in her voice. ''My Serena on the other hand-''

''Is currently boarding the Magnet Train in Goldenrod City in the Johto Region,'' 'Bruce' said showing Grace a tablet that was showing how Serena was doing exactly what he had just told her, ''along with a girl from Hoenn, a girl from Sinnoh and, huh, one my undercover guys. What has she gotten herself into?''

''What?'' Grace said, reacting rather slowly to the footage on the tablet. ''Why do you have this?''

''It's an hourly report I'm being sent from my guys,'' ''Bruce' said quite innocently. ''My tech guy ran a background check on the suspects our undercover guy was shadowing, and they thought to report me who was among them. What do you have to say about this?''

''I,'' Grace said getting even more slower in her reactions, ''the last I heard from her was when she was in Hoenn yesterday.''

''A lot can happen in that time,'' 'Bruce' replied compassionately. ''Well, my guys are tailing her group, so she's not exactly out of your reach. If you wish to know what happened, you should go and intercept her in Saffron City in Kanto Region where that Magnet Train is heading.''

''Yes, I should go and do that,'' Grace said like she was in trance.

''It just so happens that I have a way for us to get into Saffron City,'' 'Bruce' said placing his hands onto Grace's shoulders and smiled confidently. ''From here to there before the train gets there. Would you like me to help you in getting there so you can confront your daughter when she gets there?''

''You would… do that?'' Grace asked.

''But of course,'' 'Bruce' said taking a metal card from his jacket and shook it into a comm. ''All I need to do is call one of my guys and we'll be at Saffron in Kanto like that.''

''Do it,'' Grace said as 'Bruce' pulled his mask on his face.

''Murder Machine,'' the Batman Who Laughs said talking to his comm, ''a Boom Tube to our Saffron base in Kanto for two, please.''

 **BOOM!**

A Boom Tube opened and the Batman Who Laughs escorted the dazed Grace through it. On the other side, in a dark hallway, they came across the Drowned.

''Bryce, my dear,'' the Batman Who Laughs said greeting the Drowned as held Grace, ''I saw that you managed to complete the switch in Goldenrod without any extra attention.''

''We did,'' the Drowned said confidently pleased. ''How was your date?''

''Still ongoing as you see,'' the Batman Who Laughs said looking at Grace. ''Grace, say hello to Bryce. She is like a sister to me.''

''Hello, Bryce,'' Grace said dazed to the Drowned, who smirked at the sight before her.

''I think the shock of seeing her daughter was a bit too much for her,'' Batman Who Laughs looking at Grace's condition. ''Would you mind helping her to get her head cleared a bit? I need to go check on your progress and tell Murder Machine to bring my boys back here as well.''

''My pleasure,'' the Drowned said taking a hold of Grace's arm to escort her better. ''By 'get her head cleared' you mean-''

''Just keep her company until I get back,'' the Batman Who Laughs said beginning to walk ahead the dark hallway. ''Is HE where I told you to put him?''

''Of course,'' the Drowned answered.

''Good,'' the Batman Who Laughs said with a wide grin on his face as he walked away from them.

He walked for a while, before coming to a larger hall that had a big battle arena on the middle. Walking over it, the Batman Who Laughs arrived to his target held in a glass box and tied to a chair.

''Hello, Batman,'' the Batman Who Laughs said speaking to their prisoner.

''Joker!?'' the prisoner spoke reacting to the sight before him. ''No, you can't-''

''Hah hah hah, no, Batman,'' the Batman Who Laughs said pressing his hand against the glass, looking at the man whom Red Death had changed places with the Devastator in Goldenrod. ''You're not having a nightmare and you're not talking to him. We're just me, myself and I. HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAA!''

* * *

 **Dark Multiverse – Earth -12**

I would say I was corrupted by the Helmet in the months that followed your death. Killing those I showed mercy to before, my enemies and heroes who stood against me. I would say that I was purified, that my illusions were finally, rightfully stripped away, with the Helmet. My whole life, I had been afraid of doing what I knew needed to be done. Afraid to give all of myself to the battle.

The Helmet showed me that my codes and rules were naïve. That all that mattered was victory. And now I would finally take it to myself.

I was storming Olympus when… I heard his voice. Like mine, but it chilled me to the bone.

''It's a loosing war, Bruce,'' the stranger told me as he approached me with his sons. ''You're playing the game right, but the rules are stacked against you. Trust me, I've been there. You're never going to see the end of your glorious war. You'll never be able to build a finer world from the ash. Or prove to Diana that in the end this scorched path was right.''

I stood and listened what he told me. He couldn't have been right.

''In a matter of minutes this world will cease to exist,'' he told me with his sons' crows echoing in the background. ''If not for the explosions, you would have already felt the tremors.''

'' _You lie!_ '' I protested at first.

''That helmet of yours, it lets you to peer into the hearts of men now,'' he said without fearing me or my power. ''I might not have a heart, you can sense who I am, can't you?''

I did. I couldn't have believed it, but I didn't need the Helmet to see who he was.

''You know this isn't a trick, you know I'm speaking the truth and you know that I wouldn't be here it I didn't have an offer to make,'' this alternate version of me told me and I knew I had no other choice but to listen. ''Your war here is over, but a greater war is just in the horizon. Perhaps the greatest war in the cosmos has ever seen and we need someone who understands how to win it.''

I looked down at him as he gave me a picture of Diana.

''You've lost so much, Bruce, all to prove your way is right,'' he said as I turned to look at my world dying. ''So, let's prove it to everyone, once and for all.''

I had nothing left to lose and everything to gain. So, I followed him.

* * *

 **Sinnoh Region – Spear Pillar on Mount Coronet**

A new battleground. For here is the truth the Helmet teaches. There is no war between good and evil, right or wrong. There is only the war for survival. And it is constant, and total. In the red, the weakest feels teeth in their back legs. In the green, a hungry vine creeps towards it's neighbor.

Our worlds were weak, compared to the one above. But together, we would conquer it. We would wage war against our fate. Against those who would call us dreams and nightmares, hopes and fear.

And these children who have come to stop me from taking Dialga and Palkia. The Time and Space Pokémon, who Cyrus of Team Galactic wanted to use to create a new world but can create us a way to the world above. These so-called warriors who call themselves Gym Leaders and the Elite Four, they put these noble creatures to fight in their place because they can't even protect themselves from my presence. You would expect too much of them, Diana. You would expect them to have banded together, negotiated and compromised a better way to oppose me.

I miss you.

As I keep throwing their Pokémon away from me, they begin to see the truth. The attacks from their precious Pokémon only showcases my strength and power. With the Helmet, I could make them fight each other to the death for my amusement, but that would be merciful. Instead, I will make them watch as I conquer their world.

A large shadow forms behind me as the Reality Pokémon announces it's presence to me. Giratina, it appears in it's shadowy form which bears resemblance to the Bat Symbol. It must see me as it saw Cyrus 3 years ago as I have replicated his actions from then. The Gym Leaders and the Elite Four takes their distance as Giratina rises above me, in the attempt of intimidating me or-

'' _GIRAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!''

Trying to take me to it's banished realm of distortion. Like Dialga and Palkia, Giratina is a child of Arceus. It is a child of this world's God. But the Helmet has made me a God as well…

…You warned me about it's power. Warned me, once I put it on, I'd never take it off. I love you, Diana. And I am sorry.

…Sorry you tried to TAKE IT FROM ME! But what I was supposed to do when I saw you were still ALIVE? That Ares had only stunned you. You reached for it, Diana, for the Helmet. So I had to strike you down, just as I strike against Giratina.

'' _GIRAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!''

The Reality Pokémon does not expect me to fight back. It expects me to send others to fight it. And my weapons hurt it, making it less than easy for me to make it submit and turn it into my steed. Everyone watches me as I do it. The Lake Guardians, Dialga, Palkia, the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four and the Champion.

They all know I have won and they are still alive because I still allow them. The humans kneel and bow before me as I climb onto Giratina to fly away with Dialga and Palkia in my leash by the Lake Guardians. Until Arceus comes for me, I am their God now.

As I leave to join with comrades, I receive a word that they have managed to capture the Batman from the world above. I see him as I arrive to them with the Pokémon I brought with me. I look at him and I see the man I used to be. He fights with mercy. With restraint. Which is why he'll lose and this world, like his world above, will fall to Barbatos.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Yeah, it happened fast. Red Death switch the places between the Batman and Devastator in Goldenrod City's hospital RIGHT UNDER SERENA'S, DAWN'S AND MAY'S NOSES! As far as they know, the Bruce Wayne they have with them is the man they met in Hoenn and not another monster from the Dark Multiverse.

On another front, Owlman and Team Rocket are working together to find Giovanni and take his organisation's resources away from the Dark Knights.


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations

**Author's notes:** This chapter will be like the _Batman: Lost_ and _Hawkman: Found_ tie-in issues were for _Dark Nights METAL_ last fall. It's focused mainly on Owlman and Team Rocket during Serena's, Dawn's and May's Magnet Train ride from Goldenrod City in Johto Region to Saffron City in Kanto Region with the Devastator-disguised-as-Batman. I originally thought about making this chapter happen when they were flying to Johto from Hoenn, but in retrospect it works better this way.

Also, In the flashback scenes, that take place before Thomas Jr dug up his Owlman costume, I will be focusing on events that took place before Ash was born and through that to his parentage. That last bit is definitely going to be dividing opinions for better and worse. And I'm actually asking you to leave me your opinions on the matter in reviews.

Also also, before I go the only review last chapter got, this chapter will have callbacks to my previous stories when Thomas Jr is speaking about his past to the character who also appears in _Dark Nights METAL_.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **-Guest:** Thank you. Seriously, feedback like this is what helps me write this story. And I hope you have read my previous stories too to appreciate the callbacks in when Thomas Jr talks about his past and about the Multiverse. As for Misty... I have planned a way to make her appear in the next chapter, but after seeing what the Drowned is capable of, don't get your hopes up about what happened to her in the beginning of the Prologue.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Revelations**

 **Alola Region – Melemele Island**

 _The previous evening…_

Thomas Jr entered his home with the to-go bag of Malasade meal from Mallow's restaurant. So, that social gathering had ended badly by news broadcast where Doomsday of all things had appeared into this world and gone into a rampage in the very region in the very town where the person, who had invited Thomas Jr there in the first place, was from and being helpful had lead to him getting fast food at his home. And probably to daring that poor boy into going up against Doomsday and…

Where could have that Doomsday have come from? Thomas Jr himself had been sent here by someone, or by something, considering how Potter had been merged with the Life Entity that had suddenly decided to send Thomas Jr away from their Earth when all he would have had left was to surrender to the police. Could the Life Entity had done the same thing to Doomsday as well or-

''Oh, who hell cares!'' Thomas Jr said throwing his hat away and sat down to eat his food.

He was just one man and even with his equipment Thomas Jr didn't have any chances of going up against the likes of Doomsday. Crime Syndicate was dead even if he was still alive and fit to still be Owlman and even if he was to step forward to let any authorities in this world know what Doomsday was, any resistance against that monster would have been just delaying the inevitable. No matter what the people would do, no matter what strong Pokémon they would train and send against Doomsday, that killing machine would eventually have come back from it and the people's unpreparedness to it's return would have left them vulnerable for Doomsday to do whatever would end up happening.

''If Doomsday kills us all, me included, I deserve that,'' Thomas Jr said having eaten his food. ''After everything I have done, I deserve to die.''

'' _Thomas_ _Wayne Jr of_ _Earth-3_.''

The unexpected voice calling his name and original home world caught Thomas Jr off guard, but he reacted to it quickly by throwing the trash left from his meal at it. From a strategic point of view, that was to momentarily confuse the intruder in his house, so he could focus on his next attack by a weapon from his belt and subdue-

'' _The Devastator you have seen is more dangerous than the Doomsday monster you are familiar with_ ,'' albino skinned man with white hair and black eyes wearing a white robe with yellow linings and emerald pendent spoke passively confronting him.

The thrown scraps of food had not hit him. Instead, they were floating in the air in front of him, before they merged with the mists coming from his presence.

''Who the hell are you!?'' Thomas Jr yelled at the albino's face. ''You know who I am and where I'm from, are in leagues with the Entity that sent me here!?''

'' _I am the Dream of the Endless_ ,'' the albino spoke as his answer. '' _I have come to tell you that this nightmare, which you have brought upon this world with your selfish actions, has only just begun._ ''

* * *

 **Kanto Region – Team Rocket HQ**

 _Now…_

While Jessie and her Wobbuffet had walked into the Team Rocket HQ through the front door and so drawn all the attention of the outer security, Owlman had taken the old-fashioned way in by scaling the surrounding rock formations to get to the walls of the hidden fort and gotten in through the vents in the walls. The first thing he did when getting in was find an office or a workstation where he could download a virus that kept the Big Brother levelled security system from acknowledging his presence in the base and could help him not getting lost in the fort.

 _GRID ONLINE!_ the screen of the workstation declared when done.

''Recognize administrator,'' Owlman said lifting the webcam on the screen to view him.

 _RECOGNIZED: OWLMAN OF CRIME SYNDICATE_ the screen declared recognizing Owlman, who nodded to the recognition.

''You have been offline for a long time, Grid. There is a lot you don't know yet,'' Owlman spoke to the sentient computer virus. ''The two of us are the only ones left of the Crime Syndicate and we are in a new world now, that is being invaded by nightmares from the Abyss. That is the short version. Now, I need you to search through this facility for people and resources who can help us in fighting back. Do you acknowledge?''

 _ACKNOWLEDGED!_ the changing text on the screen declared.

''Okay, Grid, I'm going to show you the assets on our side now,'' Owlman continued showing the webcam a picture of Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet. ''The woman and the blue blob are here in this base right now, while the man and the scratch cat are out there carrying out my orders to them. Do you recognize them as assets?''

 _RECOGNIZED!_ the screen responded.

''Next objective,'' Owlman said now turning to work on the workstation's keyboard. ''I'm bringing up an image of the man in charge of the Team Rocket criminal organization. I need you to locate him in this base for me.''

 _WAITING FOR TARGET IMAGE…_ the screen declared as Owlman begun to go through the personnel files of Team Rocket.

While climbing the corporate ladder from grunts to admins and to the leader, Owlman made a bored and annoyed moan seeing the humiliatingly low rank of those Team Rocket members he had recruited to his side during the plane ride from Alola to Kanto. Jessie, James and Meowth had been in Team Rocket for almost a decade and not have gotten any kind of promotions or pay raises during all that time when they had…

''Tried and failed to capture one Pikachu for that long?!'' Owlman said almost like he was feeling sick of embarrassment. ''Why are they even still working here?''

Owlman shook his head to get back to what he was doing and resumed to going through the personnel files. Team Rocket had a lot of grunts that seemed to be part-time workers, while the admins seemed to be the ones who had truly committed to their work for the organization. Then there was the Team Rocket leader-

''Giovanni Ignazio,'' Owlman said finally seeing a picture of the leader of Team Rocket. ''Grid, locate this man.''

 _LOCATING…_ the text changed to tell on the screen as Owlman looked at the man on picture.

The Dream had been right. Those seven Nightmare Batmen from the Dark Multiverse had come to this world because of what Owlman had done all those years ago.

'' _Dammit_ , _dammit_ , _dammit_ , _DAMMIT_!'' Owlman cursed under his breath not to give away his location. ''I do one good thing in my life to undo a bad one and this is the thanks I get.''

 _LOCATING_ _COMPLETE_!

That message from Grid got Owlman focused back on what he was working on and stop him from getting a tantrum due to his outrage over the injustice of it all. He copied the schematics of the Team Rocket base as well as Giovanni's location to the interface in his gauntlet and grit his teeth, before giving Grid one more objective to handle.

''Go through the base and find a transport that can be used as a mobile base, like an aircraft,'' Owlman said mapping his next route to his next objective. ''Or take what you can and recreate it like you did your first body from Cyborg's surplus cybernetic. That is going to be your new body then. Contact me on my gauntlet once you're done.''

 _HAVE A NICE DAY_!

''Yeah, you too,'' Owlman said as he climbed back into the airducts and begun to make his way to the Team Rocket Leader.

* * *

 **Alola Region – Home of Thomas Wayne Jr**

 _Last night…_

''Nightmare that I brought!?'' Thomas Jr said insulted and confused at the accusation that the Dream had blatantly thrown at him. ''I had nothing to do with that Doomsday monster appearing here or any other-''

'' _Allow me to remind you,_ '' the Dream spoke lifting the palm of his hand between them before blowing dust at Thomas Jr, '' _of your story!''_

The dust flew quickly right into Thomas Jr's eyes. He reacted to it as anyone would have from getting sand into their eyes and lost his vision for a short time as he was trying to get it out. Then suddenly the dust felt like it had disappeared from his eyes, so naturally Thomas Jr opened them, but saw that he was no longer in his house in warmth of the Alola Region. He was standing in Crime Alley in Gotham City, on his own Earth, witnessing the events of that night.

'' _I_ _want pizza_ ,'' young Bruce said walking ahead of his parents and his brother from the movie theater.

'' _You_ _already ate a hot dog and nachos at the movie, Bruce_ ,'' Thomas Wayne Sr told with little authority in his voice.

'' _But_ _I WANT pizza, Daddy_ ,'' young Bruce insisted. '' _I_ _want it_ _NOWWW_!''

'' _Just_ _buy the boys what they want_ , _Thomas_ ,'' Martha Wayne told her husband while more focused on keeping up her make up. '' _Their_ _screeching hurts my ears so_.''

'' _But_ _we're on a budget, dear_ ,'' Thomas Sr tried to tell his wife. '' _I_ _need to save every dollar I can to keep the lawyers fed_.''

'' _Because you can't stop 'slipping' when you put someone under the knife_!?'' Martha asked obviously accusing her husband. '' _Those_ _accidents keep adding up, Thomas! And it's hard to deny the pattern as anything but your surgical fetish, you idiot_!''

'' _Mommy, I want a gun like Zorro_!'' young Bruce yelled uninterested at his parents' argument as young Thomas Jr observed them. '' _Make_ _Daddy_ _buy me Lorcin L. 380! BANG! BANG! BANG_!''

CHAK!

'' _Wait_ , _Thomas_ ,'' Martha said turning away from her husband.

'' _What is it, dear_?'' Thomas Sr asked.

'' _I thought I heard someone in the alley_.''

'' _Oh, Mother, that's only me_ ,'' young Thomas Jr said revealing himself pointing a gun at his parents with his left hand while his right hand rested on young Bruce's shoulder. ''Put your hands up.''

'' _What are you doing, Junior? You put that gun away right now!''_ Martha yelled at her eldest son while her husband cowardly hid behind her. _''You listen to me!''_

'' _No,''_ young Thomas Jr simply said holding the gun with a calm mind _. ''Bruce and I are never going to listen to either of you again. Because Dad's going to let you throw away our money and leave me and Bruce with nothing, unless we do something about it._ ''

'' _Tommy,''_ young Bruce said turning to his brother, '' _I_ _can't_.''

'' _What?''_

'' _I've changed my mind,''_ young Bruce said scared. '' _I don't want to hurt Mom and Dad.''_

'' _We made a plan, Bruce,''_ young Thomas Jr said glancing down at his little brother while keeping the gun aimed at their parents. '' _A deal. Don't you back out now._ ''

'' _Stop playing around and get back to the Bentley, you brats!_ '' Martha told her sons totally unfazed how she had a gun pointed at her face.

'' _I'm not playing, Mother,''_ young Thomas Jr said with a stern look on his face.

'' _No_ ,'' young Bruce said grabbing a hold of his older brother and pulled him to the ground. '' _NO, TOMMY!''_

" _You_ _stop this foolishness!''_ Martha spoke down to her boys struggling in the ground. '' _Eight lashings for the each of you!_ ''

 **BLAMM!** Martha Wayne was shot to the back from behind.

 **BLAMM!** Thomas Wayne Sr was shot to the back from behind.

'' _Bruce?''_ Alfred spoke walking to the alley with the smoking gun. '' _You should have listened to your brother._ ''

''I don't need reminding about this night,'' Thomas Jr said knowing the Dream had made him see these events again. ''I have seen it again and again. The only mistake I made then was let Bruce in on the plan. If he had been left in the dark, he wouldn't have fought me while Alfred finished the job. And he wouldn't have been in that strategic position where the bullet that went through my Father would have hit him in the chest.''

'' _It is done, Master Thomas,_ '' Alfred told the young Thomas Jr as they stood in a triangle of three dead family members.

''I remember a bird speaking to me that night,'' Thomas Jr said looking up to a owl sitting on a perch on the edge of the two buildings. ''Like Bruce, bewildered and confused, as he laid there dying away from blood loss. It was asking me who I was. And like a young though guy, I answered the worst possible way.''

'' _Tom… Tommy?''_ young Bruce tried to speak with blood coming out of his mouth as young Thomas Jr picked up his gun.

'' _Who am I?_ '' young Thomas Jr said turning the gun on his bleeding brother on ground. '' _I'm Thomas Wayne Junior, the richest boy in Gotham City.''_

 **BLAMM!**

''I remember later justifying my actions,'' Thomas Jr said looking as his past version killed his brother. ''That we couldn't take him to a doctor without turning ourselves in. That he was already dying, and it was necessary to let him out of his pain. Gotham City was dangerous, and people got killed there every day of the week.''

The vision of the past turned dark and Thomas Jr was brought back to his house in Alola, faced with the Dream once again.

''What was your point of showing me that?'' Thomas Jr asked in bored voice. ''I have lived with it for 39 years and-''

'' _The events of that night kickstarted a chain of events that are still continuing to this day_ ,'' the Dream spoke over Thomas Jr. '' _Do you remember what happened after that?_ ''

''Yes, Alfred and I left for England waiting for the dust to settle,'' Thomas Jr said sitting down. ''I met my wife, Annataz, there and later Ultraman with whom we started the Crime Syndicate. Then there were those mages who revealed themselves, at which point I had taken over my family's company and could work with them for the Syndicate. And then that Doctor who had-''

'' _You are getting there,''_ the Dream spoke once again. '' _The Doctor who had come from another Earth and left a piece of him to your Earth. That helped you and your Crime Syndicate crossover to the Justice League's Earth. But that wasn't the first time you crossed over from your Earth to another.''_

''No, it wasn't.''

* * *

 **Kanto Region – Team Rocket HQ**

 _Now_ …

Jessie and her Wobbuffet walked along the hallway. As for their plan with the Owlman, they had gone in and gotten back Pokémon that they had left in the use of the Team Rocket organization. And now that they had done that, they needed to leave and join James and Meowth in shadowing Ash- I mean, the Twerp, to keep up the appearance they were still following the orders given to them by the Dawnbreaker. At least by having allied themselves with the Owlman, they had gained an upper hand against those orders and ways to delay.

'' _WOBBUU_!'' Wobbuffet screamed startled with his shocked trainer as Owlman suddenly jumped out of nowhere to in front of them.

''Listen, both of you,'' Owlman said speaking with urgency in his voice. ''I have reprogrammed the security around here to ignore my presence so _pretend like you can't see me and just listen_.''

''Right,'' Jessie said resuming formation with her Wobbuffet and continued walking as Owlman walked behind them.

''Only thing that can tip your organization off about my presence is if I'm seen by living being, but I prepared for that with my own alarm system that warns me we're approached by non-assets,'' Owlman said checking the interface in his gauntlet. ''That means you two count as assets along with the two shadowing Ketchum. Did you get your Pokémon? Nod for yes, shake your head for no.''

Jessie nodded and tapped the bag she carried as her answer.

''Act natural to what I say next,'' Owlman continued. ''Your boss, Giovanni, was replaced yesterday by a 3D hologram with augmented voice patterns. Most likely to make Team Rocket eventually be used as scapegoat for whatever the Nightmares are planning.''

Jessie swallowed nervously and exchanged glances with her Wobbuffet.

''At least that is what I would do. Out of all the criminal organizations in this world, Team Rocket is the only one still going strong even if it's doing so covertly,'' Owlman added before changing the subject and dropped something into Jessie's bag. ''I have however managed to locate Giovanni in the premises. Return to the car and wait for a call from me.''

PTOOTH!

With that, Owlman grabbled away to the ceiling and checked the location again from his gauntlet before climbing back into the vents. His assets were informed of the progress and knew what to do next, so now Owlman needed to do his part of the operation by locating Giovanni.

The Team Rocket Leader was locked up in a basement cell in the lowest underground floor of the fort, cuffed to a hospital bed and kept in a medically induced coma. Owlman easily let himself into the cell and looked at Giovanni. He activated his goggles and scanned the comatose man's vital with them. Giovanni wasn't kept in a life support, so Owlman cut the chemical intake from Giovanni and used a gadget from his belt to speed the Team Rocket Leader's recovery by waking him up with an electric shock.

''Ghaah!'' Giovanni grunted to the electricity before opening slowly opening his eyes.

''It has been long time, Giovanni,'' Owlman said loosening his cowl and let the Team Rocket Leader see his face. ''I can't say this is how either of us imagined seeing each other again.''

''Doctor Wayne?''

* * *

 **Alola Region - Thomas Jr's house**

 _Last night…_

''Around the same time Doctor John Smith, the man I would eventually call Valeyard, came to my world, Annataz had also worked on researching what those mages called Horcruxes,'' Thomas Jr spoke confessing his accused sins to the Dream of the Endless. ''Wayne Enterprises worked together with the merger of the mages' government and another organization called Torchwood. As their ally I was always informed of what they were doing and had access to their resources. So with them, I had the ways and means to learn how to crossover to outside worlds in the Multiverse and Hypertime.''

'' _You know there is more to the Multiverse than the 52 Earths,_ '' the Dream spoke. '' _Like the Realms of the Dream and Nightmare, as well as the Shadow of the Multiverse.''_

''Of course, I do. I learned about them from the experience of traveling in them,'' Thomas Jr said stating the obvious. ''When Annataz was researching the Horcruxes, aka soul vessels, she somehow was able locate souls, including Bruce's. I remember when she called me to her work station to let me she had located his soul. I had just come back from meeting with Doctor Smith at Torchwood where we had talked about travelling to other worlds. At the same time, I had been given back brother and a way to travel to another world. I spent three nights thinking what I would do with them.''

The Dream raised his palm once more and blew his sands around Thomas Jr, so that everything he spoke of took form as an illusion around them. In the illusion, Thomas Jr was shown dressed in a suit and carrying a case in his hand, in a place in his world that was known as Cardiff in Great Britain.

''That, there was something Torchwood called the Rift in that place,'' Thomas Jr said looking at his past self standing there with his now deceased wife. ''The Rift was what had helped Doctor Smith and his wife come to our world, through Norway, so I used it to look into the Multiverse and past it to the Hypertime to find a world where I would leave Bruce to live his life free of his past as someone else.''

'' _What possessed you to throw away your brother after getting him back?''_ The Dream asked as the illusion showed Annataz open the Rift and Thomas Jr was shown enter it.

''The last night I thought about it, I realized I couldn't bring Bruce back to the world as it was then or let him meet the man I had become, especially after it had been me ultimately took his life, even if it was as mercy,'' Thomas Jr explained looking as his past version stood in a space where different worlds and timelines flashed before him. ''I decided to use the profession our father, who I'm named after, bastardized and as a Doctor find a suitable vessel for Bruce to live. Find a hospital with newly born babies that had loving parents and infuse Bruce's soul with one of them. He would live on as a new person on the world I would have chosen.''

'' _And in the end, you chose this one,''_ the Dream said as the Thomas Jr in the illusion took a step forward and arrived into a side of a forest.

''Or the Hypertime chose it for me,'' Thomas Jr said as his past version walked towards the nearby town. ''I arrived to what the locals called Viridian City, spending my first few hours to learn as much as I could about the place and how the people in there lived. As you can see for yourself, I spent my 24 hours in there as productively as I could.''

The illusion showed Thomas Jr walking around the Viridian City and talking to multiple different people throughout the day and until the nightfall, where the people, whom he had made himself acquainted with, had invited him to dinner. Thought what they saw was shown, there was no audio on what they were talking about. The Dream was most likely speeding things up to get to his point.

''Long story short, they recognized from my features that I was from a region called Unova, which this world's equivalent from America,'' Thomas Jr said commenting what the illusion was showing. ''Thanks to Alfred's acting lessons, I was able to socialize with these people and they treated me like friend they had known for years. Among them was that young couple, who were expecting a child.''

'' _And that child was born prematurely that night,_ '' the Dream spoke just as the illusion got that point.

''Yep, Gio's and Delia's boy wasn't originally supposed to be born for a few days, but for some reason her water broke right then and there,'' Thomas Jr said looking at the hysteria happening in the illusion. ''And of course, because I was posing as a doctor, they asked me to deliver the baby. Wasn't easy, but I managed. And while I was doing that, I saw my chance to do what I had come to do there in the first place.''

'' _You infused the newborn with the soul of your brother,''_ the Dream said halting the illusion.

''Back in my world and in that world the Crime Syndicate invaded, there was another baby who lived with small piece of soul infused with him,'' Thomas Jr said speaking strategically to justify his actions. ''That soul belonged to a 55-year-old murderer, but Bruce was 7 when he died. The risk was minimal to nonexistent. And the worst Gio's and Delia's boy would experience would have been seeing glimpses of Bruce's life in his dreams.''

'' _WRONG!_ '' the Dream said, for the first time speaking aggressively at Thomas Jr and changed the illusion of his past to another. '' _You left a Bruce Wayne who had born in the Multiverse to live outside the Multiverse. And now, forces you have no idea of, have targeted that boy to use him in getting into the Multiverse.''_

''What?!'' Thomas Jr asked confused, but unintimidated as the Dream showed him the new illusion.

'' _While you and your Crime Syndicate were trapped in the Limbo prior to your invasion of Earth-0, the Batman of that world was captured along with 12 different versions of himself by the man you called Valeyard,_ '' the Dream said showing Thomas Jr an illusion of 11 different Batmen and a young Bruce Wayne. '' _3 of them were able to break free and the Batman of Earth-0 found his way to Valeyard's template, who trying trace his steps to Valeyard. And in doing so, projected the image of the Batman through all time and space for everyone to see._ ''

As the Dream spoke, the illusion showed the Batman that Thomas Jr had met in the world the Crime Syndicate had invaded. The version of Bruce who had lived without an older brother, standing with another Batman in a black costume and one with brighter colored costume. Then he saw how an old man with grey hair and black coat with red lining lead that version of Bruce to a console and stuck a cord from into the palm of his left hand. Doing that sent an echo, that spread to every direction, but the illusion showed focused on the direction going downwards.

The echo moved down, Earth by Earth in the Multiverse and past the original Earth-0 to below, into the Darkness. And in that Darkness, Thomas Jr saw a large being move, reacting to the echo and looked up to see the Batman.

'' _Everyone, including Barbatos,''_ the Dream spoke as the being looked up at the symbol of the Bat above it, '' _the Ancient Dragon of the Dark Multiverse.''_

* * *

 **Kanto Region – Outside Team Rocket HQ**

''Operation Hoothoot calling to Operation Tailing the Twerp,'' Jessie spoke to the communicator to reach out to James and Meowth. ''Come in Operation Tailing the Twerp.''

'' _Operation Tailing the Twerp hears you, Operation Hoothoot,''_ James' voice answered from the other end. '' _Go_ _ahead, Operation Hoothoot_.''

''I just returned from HQ with and got some of our Pokémon back,'' Jessie reported as she got back into the rental car with her Wobbuffet. ''I got my Seviper, Yanmega and Gourgeist as well as your Mime Jr, Carnivine and Inkay back to us, but not the Pokémon we got from the Unova Region.''

James was heard sighing on his end before he responded to Jessie.

'' _That is good enough so far, where is the Hoothoot?''_

''Still inside, told me to wait for a call from him before going after the Boss,'' Jessie said picking up the small earpiece Owlman had dropped into her bag and put it in her left ear. ''What about your end? Any news on the Twerp?''

CLINK!

'' _The_ _Twerp and the original big Twerp have made it to Saffron City and are currently parked at the train station,''_ James spoke from the comms as the rock next to the car was hit by a grabbling hook. '' _Meowth and I think they are waiting for the Twerpettes and that other Wayne with them._ ''

'' _I have Giovanni and I'm coming up the cliff to you now,''_ Owlman's voice spoke from Jessie's ear. '' _Start the car and prepare us for a quick getaway!_ ''

''The Hoothoot just called about having the Boss and being on his way,'' Jessie said putting the keys into the ignition and started the car with her free hand. ''I'll call you back soon. Operation Hoothoot out.''

As Jessie started the car and turned the car around to start driving away from Team Rocket HQ. Then she recalled her Wobbuffet into it's Pokéball and looked at the rearview mirror to see Owlman climb up from the edge of the rocks with his grabbling gun and carrying a body over his shoulder.

''17 fractured bones, start driving us to the nearest hospital while I create a fake identity for him,'' Owlman said placing Giovanni's body on the backseat and tied him to a stable position with the seatbelts before getting to the front seat of the car next to Jessie and begun to tinker with the interface of his gauntlet. ''DRIVE!''

''The nearest hospital is in Saffron,'' Jessie said looking up their destination with the car's GPS while trying to drive out of the rocky area they were in.

''Everything is Saffron,'' Owlman muttered as he worked on Giovanni's fake ID and opened another communications channel. ''Grid, what is your status?''

Owlman's question was answered by a launch of an airship from the Team Rocket HQ, that flew past the rental car and ahead of them opened a ramp that caught it, bumpy, aboard.

''Grid?'' Owlman asked as the car was brought onboard the airship's hangar.

 _WELCOME ABOARD, OWLMAN AND ASSETS,_ read on the interface Owlman's gauntlet as he and Jessie got out of the car. _MEDICAL DROIDS ARE HAVE BEEN ALERTED TO PICK UP THE INJURED AND THE MEDICAL DECK IS PREPARED._

''Okay, that's good to know,'' Owlman said showing the message to Jessie as robots arrived at the hangar to pick up Giovanni. ''Call James and Meowth. Let them about know our situation.''

* * *

 **Alola Region - Thomas Jr's house**

 _Last night…_

''Barbatos?'' Thomas Jr said looking at the large being in Darkness shown to him by the Dream of the Endless.

 _''This ancient being was once the pet of the Forger at the Forge of Worlds,_ '' the Dream said showing as the being created 7 variations of the Bat-symbol in it's hands and turned then gave them forms as beings of the Dark. '' _Barbatos' mission was to destroy the worlds created by the Forger that were unfit to exist and knowing only destruction, he killed his master and took over the Forge of Worlds, letting the unfit worlds existence turn it into the Dark Multiverse. Then Barbatos saw Batman as the way to climb out of the Darkness and drag everything above down with it.''_

 _''_ How?'' Thomas Jr asked looking at the large demonic being. ''What does Batman or Barbatos have to do with me leaving my brother's soul into this world?''

The Dream showed Thomas Jr four more illusions before speaking again. The first illusion showed Batman being hit with magic from a witch dressed in pink and looking like a toad. The second illusion showed Batman holding a Mother Box in his left hand, that pulsed with red energy that made his eyes burn read as he was fighting against soldiers. The third illusion had Batman hold a large red shard in his hands as he was fighting over it from a woman with wine red robes and purple hair with face tattoos. And the final illusion showed a Bruce Wayne, surrounded by his Alfred, sidekicks, Superman and other people, with necrosis in his skin as his blood was being fought over by two mages.

 _''Barbatos chose these key points in Batman's life to prepare him as his wagon from the Dark Multiverse to the Multiverse above it, but then he was taken out of his reach_ ,'' the Dream continued explaining as the final illusion ended with the wounded Bruce Wayne phasing away from his hospital bed and being pulled into the Hypertime. _''While attempting to pull Batman back to his reach, Barbatos discovered your brother, another Bruce Wayne who had been born inside the Multiverse, and sent his seven Knights to this world so they could claim him into their ranks. The Devastator you saw attacking the town of Pallet in Kanto is one of those Knights sent by Barbatos.''_

''That thing was sent for Bruce!?'' Thomas Jr said shocked about this revelation. ''And it's just one of seven? But… It has been only 2 years since I was last here. Bruce- no, that baby would be-''

'' _It has longer than that, Thomas Wayne Jr of Earth-3,''_ the Dream said correcting Thomas Jr's misassumption. '' _After you returned from this world and before you invaded Earth-0, you and the Crime Syndicate were trapped in the Limbo, where nearly_ _two decades passed in this world. That baby has grown up to young man by now.''_

''Two decades?'' Thomas Jr asked looking back at the Dream. ''That would make him the same age as-''

'' _Gio's and Delia's boy-''_

 _''Your mother's name is Delia?''_

Thomas Jr realized it them as he remembered back to his own words that he had spoken that night. Just now to the Dream and earlier to the young man who had seen his hometown being destroyed. Thomas Jr had met his brother again already earlier that same day and had no idea that had happened.

''Ash was Bruce!?'' Thomas Jr asked looking at the Dream, shocked with cold sweat on his skin. ''The baby I infused with Bruce's soul grew up to became Ash Ketchum!?''

'' _Yes, and the Devastator is not the only one after him,_ '' the Dream answered once more showing Thomas Jr an illusion that consisted seven beings of the Dark. '' _These are the seven Knights that Barbatos has sent into this world to retrieve him as another Bruce Wayne among them. Red Death, Murder Machine, Dawnbreaker, the Drowned, Merciless, the Devastator and the Batman Who Laughs.''_

Thomas Jr looked at the beings before him. Nightmare Batmen that he had been accused of drawing into this world by leaving Bruce in here. Most of them seemed generic supervillains as he himself had been as Owlman, but then he looked the Doomsday monster he knew to be dangerous and then at last one of them, seeing it as the same kind of monster that had killed his wife Annataz.

''What do you want me to do?'' Thomas Jr asked moving to grab a shovel without even waiting for an answer.

'' _Start by finding his friends and family''_ the Dream answered _. ''Tell them what you have done and arm them with your knowledge how to fight against Barbatos' Knights. Once you have them at your side, have them cover you while you undo the soul infusion.''_

''It can't be that easy,'' Thomas Jr said disbelieved.

'' _Depends on how easy you make it,''_ the Dream said passively before turning serious again. _''But be warned of failure. Hope this is the last you see me, for the next time I will come to you is once Ash Ketchum and Bruce Wayne have truly been lost to the Dark and Batman will be no more.''_

* * *

 **Author's notes:** So, if you didn't get it, Owlman had come to the Pokémon World before and left the soul of his deceased brother to live infused to a newly born baby and grew up to be Ash Ketchum. That is why the Dark Knights are interested in turning him into one of them. And it's why Dawn's Piplup was suspicious of Bruce in Chapter 3, because he could recognize him being like Ash, but clearly saw he was not Ash.

Next chapter will feature the backstory of the Devastator after all this build up in being mentioned and spoken of, especially now that he is posing as the Batman for Serena, Dawn and May.


	10. Chapter 9: No more holding back!

**Author's notes:** Okay, because of the reunions happening in this chapter, I need to address the shippings in the Pokémon Anime to defend something that happens here in this chapter. Mostly just Pokéshipping, Advanceshipping, Pearlshipping and Amourshipping. In the earlier chapters I said I'm playing with fire and the struggle I had when writing one particular scene here is... an example of that.

So, Pokéskipping, which was/is the shipping between Ash and Misty... is something that was created mostly by _4Kids_ dubbing in the Indigo League series and was not really a thing in the Japanese dubbing of the Pokémon Anime. And as we saw in the episodes 42 and 43 of the _Sun & Moon_ series, Ash's relationship with Misty is the same as it is with Brock. She is one of his oldest friends and at the time they were travelling together, Ash was too young, and stupid/dense, to realize any kind of feelings for her.

In the case of the Advanceshipping, I think the chances of Ash and May getting paired up in a relationship was shot down when May's brother Max joined their journey through Hoenn and then the character of Drew was created as a rival and will they/won't they love interest for May. Also, ever since I played through Alpha Sapphire and have read the Pokémon Adventures Manga, I have also been a Franticshipper for May and Brendan(which is a shame I couldn't create a version of him here).

Pearlshipping, on the other hand, is something that I believe would have become canon if Dawn would have kept on travelling with Ash after the _Diamond & Pearl_ series, as shown in _The Journey Continues_ fic written by _OmniscientPancake17_ , and if they had spent enough time together, they would have both grown old enough together to realize there was something between them. But I also think Dawn is bi and had some possible chemistry with that another coordinator Zoey, which by they way is called Appealshipping in Bulbapedia.

I'm also mentioning Negaishipping from the _Black & White_ series... which was bad and should feel bad. Iris was represented poorly in showcasing how the writers had gone and devolved Ash in it that everyone, who has played _Black_ and _White_ and _Black_ _2_ and _White_ _2_ games as well as read the Pokémon Adventures Manga, can agree that Iris was given disservice in the Anime and she is not that bad character in the other media. Some what annoying maybe, but not the brat who really was ''such a kid.''

And so we come to Amourshipping, which in my opinion works the best because the writers had an endgame for it in mind when they were doing the _XY_ and _XY &Z_ series, but obviously had their hands tied because the Pokémon Company keeps thinking only children watch and play Pokémon and couldn't go too much forward with it by doing certain things. Thank Arceus we have fanfiction for that. Before I go to replying to reviews on the previous chapter, I'm gonna be blunt and say, yep, I'm an Amourshipper and that's what's gonna happen with Ash and Serena in this story.

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **-Guest:** Thanks again. I wish more people would tell me that after all the work I put into writing these long chapters. But for that last thing, you're gonna need to wait longer and might end up a little disappointed and/or shocked.

 **-Sailor Dragonball 87:** Yeah, it was a little too obvious. Thanks. Well, the girls are smart enough to eventually see some signs, but not soon enough. But if an evolved version of Batman is holding the basic version of Batman captive... we won't see the real Batman until the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: No more holding back!**

 **Kanto Region – Saffron City's Magnet Train Station**

I should have seen it from the beginning, Clark. I should have seen through the bright colors, those friendly eyes and that boy scout grin. I should have known what you were doing to me. What you were doing to all of us.

You told us to love each other, to tear down the walls that kept us from trusting each other. And we wanted to believe you. We wanted to believe that the strongest man in the world was there to save us. That we could let go of our fears and hope again.

But we were wrong.

''Okay, this is our stop,'' May said as the Magnet Train stopped at its destination. ''Ash and Brock are probably waiting for us.''

Hope is like a virus, Clark. It forces people to let their guards down. It blinds them to the Darkness of the world around them, the danger lurking behind every corner… until they can't fight back anymore.

''Yeah, let's hurry,'' Dawn said as she and Serena got up from their seats and turned to Bruce, who was looking out the window. ''Mr Wayne, are you coming?''

These people, Clark, their belief is powerful. They are young and naïve, these Pokémon Trainers. They are the kind of people who would follow you and your lies just by looking at you. You wouldn't need to tell them anything and they would follow like the false god you are.

''Yeah, I'm coming,'' Bruce said smirking at the window before he turned around to face them and got up on his feet. ''Time to meet the man everyone is so interested about.''

We, the chosen ones of Barbatos, switched my place with the true Batman from the world above, right in front of these three girls without them even noticing and they still think I'm him. I can't image how much more gullible they would be if you had your chance to influence them with your presence, Clark.

* * *

 _Below in the parking lot…_

''It has been some time since either of us has seen May or Dawn,'' Brock told Ash as they were standing next to his jeep while waiting for their friends.

''Yeah, it sure has,'' Ash said agreeing with Brock and looked up thinking back to when he had last seen the friends he was waiting to meet again.

The last time he and Brock had seen May had been 4 years ago in the Sinnoh Region when they had been travelling with Dawn and Ash had participated into the Wallace Cup with them. May had joined their company just briefly during that Contest Tournament, after which she had gone back to the Johto Region to continue her participation in the Pokémon Contests there. The time all four of them had spent there had been short, but it had been well spent in Ash's opinion.

In Dawn's case, the last time Brock had seen her had been 3 years ago when he and Ash had finished their journey in Sinnoh and were returning to Kanto. Ash on the other hand, had seen Dawn again when they had met in the Unova Region when she had been a guest staying at Cynthia's villa in Undella Town and had entered the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, after which she had also returned to participate the Wallace Cup in Johto. They had parted in good terms.

And when it came to Serena, Brock had not actually met her before and for some reason Ash had not had a chance to talk about her with him when Ash's class from the Alolan Pokémon School had briefly visited Kanto. After the 18 months Ash and Serena had travelled together in Kalos Region with Clemont and Bonnie, after the Kalos League and Team Flare's attack, their ways had separated at the Lumiose City Airport where she had left for Hoenn and he had-

'' _Hey, Ash, there's just one more thing.''_

 _''Huh-''_

 _''…..''_

 _''…..''_

 _''…..''_

 _''THANK YOU!''_

''Ash? ASH!?''

'' _Pikapi!''_

''Hmph!?'' Ash grunted as his mind returned to reality and noticed how Brock and his Pikachu were looking at him concerned. ''What? Did something happen?''

''You spaced out there for a minute,'' Brock said answering to his question. ''Are you okay, Ash?''

''Yeah, I'm fine,'' Ash said, although doing so as he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. ''Hey, they're here.''

Ash pointed Brock's and Pikachu's attention to the stairs coming down from the Magnet Train's platform where the train tracks were and at the people coming down from there.

'' _Pikachu!''_ Pikachu yelled happily helping them locate Ash and Brock easier.

''Ash, Pikachu, Brock!'' May called out as the first one to notice them and lead Dawn, Serena and the tall man with them to Ash and Brock.

''Hey, guys!'' Dawn yelled as well as they came down the stairs from the Magnet Train platform.

Seeing them made both Ash and Brock see what 4 and 3 years had done to May and Dawn in how they appeared to have grown as Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators. And seeing Serena, coming down with them, after their last encounter caused Ash to nod his head to the side and make half-smile thinking back to what she had told him the last time they saw each other.

'' _Ash, thank you. I'm glad I came with you,_ '' she had told him before going down the escalator to her terminal gate at the Lumiose Airport _. ''You're the kind of person I want to be. The next time we meet, you're going like the kind of person I have grown into.''_

''So, you're the famous Ash Ketchum I have heard so much about?''

Again, Ash felt like he had been pulled back into the reality by the appearance of the tall man in May's, Dawn's and Serena's company. And looking at him gave Ash the feeling of uncertainty from the presence he carried and for some weird reason, the feeling of familiarity that couldn't be explained by having seen him before through the videophone.

''Bruce Wayne,'' the man said pointing his hand at Ash, gesturing for a handshake.

''Umm, yeah, I'm Ash,'' Ash replied kind of slowly answering to Bruce Wayne's handshake and then quickly turned his attention to his friends. ''Hey, where did you meet this guy?''

''Sorry, he has a good reason to be jumpy,'' May said stepping in between Ash and Bruce, while Serena and Dawn awkwardly smiled from behind him. ''Ash, Brock, it's great to see you two again, but we can't stay out in the open for long.''

''Can you at least give us a quick version of what's going on?'' Brock asked as Bruce lifted his scarf to show him and Ash the symbol on his chest.

''Long story short, there are seven more people in the world besides me who are wearing this on their chests,'' Bruce said letting Ash and Brock quickly see the Bat-symbol before dropping his scarf back to covering it. ''The difference between them and me is that I'm the only one of them who is not trying to kill people.''

''I saw that on the news on that monster that attacked Pallet Town,'' Ash said seeing a similarity to what Thomas Jr had shown him on his phone. ''What can you tell about it?''

''I'll tell you when we're moving,'' Bruce said looking at Brock's jeep and at how many of them were there. ''But I don't think we can all fit this thing.''

''I just got to pick Ash from the airport, but I didn't think I'd be driving around this many people,'' Brock said apologetically at May, Dawn and Serena.

''Where were you planning to go from here?'' Bruce asked looking at the tall buildings of Saffron City.

''My mom is at the hospital for observations after she survived from the attack in Pallet Town,'' Ash answered, to which all the girls made very expressions on their faces.

''Then you can go ahead, while I follow you,'' Bruce said taking off his trench-coat and threw it in Brock's jeep as a long black cape fell from his back. ''Hold onto that for me.''

''What are you doing, Mr Wayne?'' Dawn asked as Bruce kneeled to hide between the parked cars.

''If I can't fit in the car with you, then I'll have to follow you by using the rooftops,'' Bruce answered putting his gloves on and pulled on his cowl, ''as Batman.''

'' _Pi-kaa?_ '' Pikachu said looking at the masked man in cape and cowl.

''Is 'Batman' like what Blaziken Mask was in Lumiose City?'' Ash asked looking at Serena, who blushed before remembering what Ash was talking about.

''Uh, yes,'' Serena answered looking back at Ash and then at Batman, who looked fiercer and scarier than before. ''He is a masked vigilante just like Blaziken Mask.''

''Hold on, before you go I must ask you one thing,'' Brock said as Ash and the girls got into Brock's jeep. ''Are you by any chance related to a Thomas Wayne Jr?''

''No, but-'' Batman replied surprised by Brock's question. ''My father's name was Thomas Wayne.''

''Did you have brother who could have been named Thomas Jr?'' Ash asked from the front seat's window.

''No, I was an only child,'' Batman answered again pulling a gadget from his belt and pointed it at a nearby building. ''We'll talk more at the hospital."

PTOOTH!

The masked man flew away pulled by the rope and disappeared, leaving Ash, Brock, May, Dawn and Serena to the jeep ready to leave. Brock started his car, backed it out of it's parking space and drove it out of the parking lot before Ash restarted the conversation.

''Hey, I just realized that you two haven't been introduced yet,'' Ash said turning to Brock and Serena as a large shadow like Giratina flew above them. ''Serena, this is my friend Brock, the former Pewter City Gym Leader and a Pokémon Doctor-in-Training.''

''Hi, nice to meet you,'' Serena said exchanging glances with Brock through the rear-view mirror.

''Brock, this is Serena,'' Ash continued introducing his friends to each other. ''We met at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp years ago before meeting again in Kalos. She is a Pokémon Performer.''

''Nice to meet you too,'' Brock told Serena as the shadow flew above them again. ''So, you come across May and Dawn in Hoenn?''

''Well, yes, but I met Dawn first by- it's weird coincidence actually,'' Serena said looking at Dawn. ''We both met Bruce at first and he was the one who introduced us to each other.''

''Yeah, that was a strange coincidence now that you brought it up,'' Dawn agreed taking out a Pokéball and let her Piplup out. ''Piplup ran off a couple of times to antagonize him and I first met Mr Wayne when he first brought Piplup back to me.''

'' _Piplup_?'' Piplup said out of his Pokéball and then got happy seeing Pikachu. '' _Pipluup_!''

'' _Pikachu!_ '' Pikachu said happily greeting Piplup.

''So where is this Bruce Wayne from in the first place?'' Brock asked as they begun to get closer to the Saffron's General Hospital. ''And what connection does he have with those things that destroyed Pallet and attacked you three?''

''Mr Wayne said he is from another universe where Pokémon don't exist, and humans can do what Pokémon do here,'' Dawn said petting her Piplup as it waved at Pikachu. ''And those things are other versions of him from other universes where things went really bad for him.''

''Other universes?'' Ash asked confused.

''Like the one Team Galactic tried to create back in Sinnoh with Dialga and Palkia,'' Dawn added as a comparison.

''The one that attacked us called himself Red Death and had killed his friend to get his speed powers,'' Serena said explaining their encounters to Ash and Brock. ''We also met a female version of Bruce who could control water and was the one who destroyed Lilycove City. And after we met up with May, we were caught by a strange emotionless robot and a small child with a ring that creates monsters.''

''And that thing that attacked Pallet Town?'' Ash asked as Brock turned the jeep to Saffron General's parking lot. ''Is that also one of them?''

''One of seven according to the ghost of a man trapped inside the Red Death,'' Dawn said as Brock parked his jeep to a. ''So far, we know about 5, but- Ash, the Drowned told us in Lilycove that they tried to kill me and Serena because we both knew someone and considering what happened to Pallet Town, that makes you that someone.''

''Me?'' Ash said surprised looking at both Serena and Dawn. ''What did I do that-''

'' _Pikaa_!''

Ash cut his sentence short as the large shadow of Batman landed behind Brock's parked jeep as an intimidating and monstrous sight that drew the blood out of his face. Brock also got startled as did May, but not Serena and Dawn as they were the ones who had known him the longest and we used to his appearance by now.

''My jacket?'' Bruce asked as he pulled off his mask and flipped his cape so that it turned into smaller form in his back.

''Here, Mr Wayne,'' Dawn said throwing the trench-coat to Bruce, who quickly put it on and hid his Batsuit by closing the buttons.

''After we have been through here, we need to talk about where we are going next'' Bruce told everyone as they climbed out Brock's jeep and turned to head into the hospital. ''All of us as a group.''

* * *

 **Above the Kanto Region – Captured Team Rocket Airship**

Giovanni slowly reached back to his consciousness in the medical deck of what he recognized being from his airship. The former leader of Team Rocket was laying in a hospital bed, but unlike the last time he woke up in this situation, he was not restrained into it. He was however faced by a familiar face from a long time ago.

''We are relatively safe now,'' unmasked Owlman told Giovanni, standing at the end of his bed. ''Anything you want to ask me, before I need to ask you more imperative information?''

''Ugh, I spent time and a small fortune looking for you in the Unova Region two years ago when Team Rocket was facing off against Team Plasma,'' Giovanni asked attempting to correct his position. ''I was planning to recruit you, but you weren't there and there wasn't any record of you, so… where were you?''

''Running my own criminal organization in my own universe,'' Owlman answered quickly. ''To any possible follow up questions; No, I was never a real doctor and delivering your son was harder than it looked. No, I'm not really from the Unova Region or from this universe. Yes, my name really is Thomas Wayne Jr, I didn't lie about that. And finally, this is a supervillain costume based on a flying animal from my world called an owl. The Pokémon that exist in your world as stand-ins include Hoothoot and Rowlet, along with their evolutionary lines.''

''My world?'' Giovanni asked.

''Sigh, okay, this is the last one I'm answering,'' Owlman said grunting as he rubbed his eyes. ''Yes, your world. It exists in floating continuum that I call the Hypertime and my world exists in as one of 52 Earths in pearl string called the Multiverse…''

Owlman's head snapped up in realization.

''Aah, and the people who took Team Rocket from you, are 7 dark beings born under it in the Dark Multiverse,'' he added before turning his attention and glare at Giovanni. ''They are here for your son, which brings us to the topic at hand. Your wife and son, what is your relationship with them currently?''

''Why would you want to know after disappearing-''

''Do they know that you are working fulltime as a crime boss?'' Owlman asked another question. ''Before today, when was the last time you saw them?''

Giovanni did answer but not with words. Owlman was able to read it from the look on his face.

''I should have chosen another family,'' Owlman said facepalming before he shook his head. ''No, I should have never even come here and do what I did. At least then you would still have your problems without-''

''If what you're asking is did I leave them to lead Team Rocket, yes,'' Giovanni said giving Owlman his answer. ''No, they do not know about my profession. They just know I left them, which is better than being connected to-''

''The fact that you say that and the fact that I have done worse things are why you don't have any more broken bones,'' Owlman said in a cold voice, before drawing breath and gave a confession. ''Back when we last met, when your son was born, and I helped in delivering him, do you remember I told you there were complications and told you and the others to give me some space for a moment before I let you and Delia see the baby?''

Giovanni looked back at Owlman for under a minute before replying:

''Yes, I remember.''

''The truth is that there were no complications, your baby was born healthy,'' Owlman spoke with his hands on the bed's railing and his chin up while trying to keep his eyes on the man he was talking to. ''What I really did, was infuse your newborn with the ethereal essence, the soul of my deceased brother.''

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Giovanni asked.

''It means that your son, whom you abandoned along with his mother so you could spend time playing Cruella de Vil,'' Owlman said feeling like he was talking to a simpleton, ''he is both Ash Ketchum and Bruce Wayne of my Earth reborn. And because of my actions, your criminal organization was attacked and Pallet Town was destroyed by Nightmare versions of him. Am I using words easy enough for you to understand?''

''I understand that you're confessing to be the reason this happened,'' Giovanni answered with a frown. ''How are you going to fix it?''

''By undoing what I did,'' Owlman answered. ''However, I need all the help I can get to remove Bruce's soul from the boy successfully. Everything that can help me do that undisturbed.''

''I know what you need,'' Giovanni said fixing up his position. ''I know where you can find the strongest Pokémon Team Rocket has ever gone against but getting it to work with us is going to be difficult.''

 _PING_!

Owlman raised his hand to look at the new message from Grid to his gauntlet, which read _SOFTWARE UPDATED!_ meaning that Grid had done something to fix and update the operating system in his suit.

''I'm leaving you with Grid for a while,'' Owlman said looking back at Giovanni and directed him at the robotic cyborg standing behind his hospital bed. ''Work with him in locating that strong Pokémon.''

With that Owlman left Giovanni in the medical bay and moved to the upper command bridge while going through all the new updates and features Grid had installed into his suit's system from the interface in his right hand's gauntlet. Among them was a Pokédex that included the full encyclopedia about every Pokémon from Kanto to Alola.

''I need to test this out,'' Owlman said as he arrived to the bridge where James and Meowth had returned to them from their mission and to who Jessie was giving his Pokémon's Pokéballs. ''Report!''

''Yes sir!'' James and Meowth complied turning to Owlman as he announced himself. '' _The Twerps have reunited with each other and are currently in the hospital building. They were followed by this guy._ ''

In reporting about their findings, Meowth presented Owlman with printed out pictures of what Owlman recognized as Batman. The pictures included one that showed a Bruce Wayne in the company of Ash, Brock and the three girls Jessie and James had referred as the 'Twerpettes', another showing him change into a different kind of Batman costume than the one Owlman had seen previously and the rest were of this Batman following a car, which was taking Ash and his friends through Saffron.

''Do you recognize who it is?'' James asked after Owlman had looked at the pictures with a frowning face for some time.

''This costume is different from the last time I saw it, so I need to make sure this Batman recognizes me to not be a Nightmare,'' Owlman said pulling on his cowl and adjusted his goggles. ''Now, the Pokémon you got out from Team Rocket Headquarters, let me see them.''

''Yes sir!'' Jessie said complying and letting her Pokémon out of their Pokéballs, besides just Wobbuffet that was already out. ''Mimikyu, Seviper, Yanmega and Gourgeist, come out!''

''Carnivine, Mime Jr, Inkay, Marienie, you too!'' James said doing the same as Owlman prepared his goggles one more time to scan the Pokémon before him and evaluate how to use them.

* * *

 **Saffron General Hospital**

After coming arriving to another hospital after they had just been at one in the Johto Region, the group had made it so they wouldn't get too much separated by making sure they were always within hearing and viewing range and not go anywhere alone bay themselves. Those had been Bruce's strict instructions because if they were to come under attack by his evil versions, they would fight back against them with his battle tactics and use the Pokémon he would tell them to while prepare for a way out with others. Despite this, he had given Ash some leeway in going to see his mother in her hospital room alone by himself, which Bruce had explained knowing how the fear of losing parents felt like.

Now Ash was standing at the feet of the hospital bed, where his mother was laying unconscious with her head bandaged and had a heart monitor showing that she was still alive, but according to the doctors had not shown any sights of waking up. Looking at her felt so foreign, but still somehow like he would have been prepared to it. But never in his wildest dreams had Ash ever imagined that he would ever find himself looking at his mother almost like there wasn't any more life in her and if she would never wake up-

What if she did wake up but couldn't take care of herself anymore? Ash didn't want to think selfishly about how he would have to find a place for his mother to live disabled and be taken care of by him as her only family. That thought then reminded Ash about the fact how his father had gone and abandoned them before Ash had become old enough to remember him. The reminder of that and everything he still had weighting on his mind caused Ash to walk backwards away from him mother's hospital bed and slide down the wall, once he hit that, to sit on the floor.

'' _Pikapi?_ '' Pikachu said to Ash as he begun to rub his eyes with his right hand and reached to pet his Pokémon with his left.

Ash drew breath before putting both of his hands on the back of his head and pulled it down forward as his mind begun to race with all kinds of different outcomes. Not just about what could happen to his mother, or how she must have felt when what put her here had happened, but at all the things he had been stressing about since he had seen that monster destroy Pallet Town from the news at the Alola Region. About those who had died, about his Pokémon that were running out there and the ones being treated at Fuschia City. And then, when Ash tried to think about his friends for some positivity, he was reminded how they had been also targeted at Hoenn, likely because they knew him, and that made Ash feel even worse because that would indicate that all of this was happening because of him and-

''Ash?''

Ash was pulled out of his mental darkness by a voice above him and when he opened his to look up, he saw Serena looking at him with a concerned and worried look on her face.

''I'm sorry, I know you said you wanted to be alone here, but I felt like an outsider with May, Dawn and Brock out there'' Serena said kneeling down to Ash's line of sight and put her hand on his. ''Ash, I can't say I know how you're feeling right now, but you can talk to me and everyone else.''

Ash looked at her and for a brief moment felt better before he lowered his head to look at the floor again.

''It doesn't matter,'' Ash said with his head down and not looking at Serena. ''I haven't been feeling right since I saw what happened to Pallet Town in Alola and I can't think straight about what is going on. You and Dawn told me what happened in Hoenn and how it happened because you both knew me. Even with what that 'Batman' who saved you said about all this, I have begun to think all that happened because of me for some reason. And because of everything that has happened has been connected to me, that doesn't help me in thinking otherwise.''

''Ash-''

''And this isn't like anything I have had to experience before,'' Ash continued, letting out what he was feeling and thinking about everything he had learned on about the recent events. ''This hasn't been like losing at the Pokémon League or an important Gym battle. People and Pokémon have died. You, Dawn and May have been running for your lives and have almost been killed three times in the span of less than a day, just because you know me. I don't know why that is happening, but I can imagine that it wouldn't be like this if I wouldn't-''

''No!'' Serena said with a strict tone in her voice and tightened her grip onto Ash's hand with both of her hand holding onto it. ''Ash, whatever is causing all this is not because of you. I refuse to believe that this is your fault.''

'' _Pikachu!_ '' Pikachu told Ash, agreeing with Serena. '' _Pikapi, pii pikachu, pika pika pii, pii-pikachu!_ ''

''Pikachu knows it too. Whatever those people want is not your fault, Ash,'' Serena continued lifting their held hands up between them. ''And don't you ever say that everything would be better without you! Because there are people whose lives have improved for the better from meeting you and wouldn't change where their lives are to not knowing you.''

''Serena-''

''May and Dawn told me and Bruce how you helped them in getting started with their lives as Pokémon Trainers and I can't imagine where I would be now if you and me never-''

As she had been talking to Ash, Serena had been holding both of her hands onto Ash's right one with her eyes wet, showing with poured in emotions that she meant what she was telling him. And while she had been doing that, Ash had raised his free left hand on Serena's face and smiled her as a gesture of thank you to which Serena responded by slowly looking back into his eyes and then by letting go of Ash's hand…

'' _Piii!_ ''

and then she grabbed onto his face and pulled them both closer for a kiss.

Like with the one they had shared back at Lumiose City Airport, Ash was stunned by the surprise of it, but unlike the last time, there was no escalator pulling them apart this time and as Ash had, at his own slow pace, understood and accepted what had happened then, the situation was not that much different as it was then. Ash sat there as Serena kissed him, until she pulled herself back and they were brought to an uncomfortable silence where they looked at each other and Pikachu was there looking at them.

Not saying anything at each other, Serena initially had a shocked and scared look on her face as Ash had not really responded to her kissing him, at first. Then eventually his hand rose back up to her cheek, with a reassuring smile making Serena's heart rate find it's stability again and she smiled. And then Ash moved his hand up from Serena's cheek to the back of her head and he made a slow gesture to pull her back towards him, which she understood and allowed to happen. Before their lips were in the connection distance and they were about to close their eyes before the kissing was to commence, Ash stopped for a moment to say:

''Thank you, Serena.''

'' _Pikapi_ ,'' Pikachu said discreetly as he crawled on all fours away and out of the room to give them privacy.

Their act of physically showing each other how they felt for each other at that moment continued for some time. Passion was shared from both of them for pretty much two different reasons. Ash being the dense dumbass he usually had been about some things had FINALLY understood something that made him active in participating in it and remembering everything he had gone through with Serena back in Kalos was there to give him some context of what was going on. Serena, who had had feelings for him since they had met at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp, was so happy that they had FINALLY both acknowledged each other and were doing what they were doing. After their making out session had lasted that long that they needed to separate and take a breath, Serena let her body blissfully fall on Ash's, who was already leaning against the wall.

''So,'' Ash said after drawing breath and turning to his left where Serena had let herself fall to, ''how has Hoenn been helping your career as a Pokémon Performer?''

It took Serena some seconds to breath before she could answer so that her response was understandable.

''It has been… it hasn't been that bad,'' Serena sighed with her heartbeat slowly decreasing as she was looking down on the gap between the wall and Ash's back. ''I met a famous Pokémon Contest Coordinator Lisia who handpicked me to scout in Contests during one of her public appearances in Slateport City after I had landed in Hoenn and helped me in getting started in participating in Contests. It has been fun in… getting experience and growing as a performer up until-''

Serena stopped talking and tightened the grip her arms were holding around Ash's body. And Ash was, _surprise surprise_ , smart enough to realize what had caused that. It had been the attack on Lilycove, the attempt on her and Dawn's lives that Batman had saved them from and had resulted in Lilycove City being destroyed under two tidal waves and all those lost lives in collateral damage. The fact that Serena could have died there as well and the moment she was sharing with Ash right now might have never gotten a chance to happen. And at the moment _that even the author is tilting his head sideways in disbelief_ , Ash was again smart enough to react some what accordingly and place his left hand to Serena's back to pull her closer and right hand to the back of her head to brush her hair in a comforting manner.

''Serena, do you have any unfinished business left back in Hoenn?'' Ash asked suddenly as he was brushing her hair. ''Because… if you can… … umm…''

''What?'' Serena asked as she got her structure straightened up and got back to look at Ash face to face. ''Ash, what are you trying to say?''

''I'm trying to say that…'' Ash was trying to say, ''that if you don't have anything to go back to in Hoenn… you could come to Alola… and attend the same Pokémon School as me. I think they have courses that can be applied to Pokémon Performances, so-''

'' _PIKACHU!_ '' Pikachu was suddenly heard screaming from outside the hospital room. '' _PII-KA-CHUU!_ ''

* * *

 **Airship above**

Owlman focused his goggles to better view and scan the Pokémon released before him to learn more about them and how they could be used against the Nightmare Batmen. While he was doing that, the Pokémon released from their Pokéballs immediately took their chances to embrace their trainers after seeing them again after such a long time.

 _Seviper, Fang Snake Pokémon with Poison typing. It is known for its angry_ _disposition, immobilizing its opponents by_ _wrapping its body around them._

''Hmm,'' Owlman hummed looking at the large snake that had currently wrapped itself around Jessie as it's way of hugging her. ''That could work.''

 _Yanmega, the Ogre Darner Pokémon with the dual type of Bug and Flying. When it flutters its wings, it creates a shockwave that can cause internal damage to its opponents._

''That will definitely be useful,'' Owlman said looking at the large Dragonfly that had landed on Jessie's head.

 _Gourgeist, the Pumpkin Pokémon, dual typing of Grass and Ghost, and the evolved form of Pumpkaboo. Gourgeist wander through town at the new moon, surrounding their prey with their arms which resemble hair._

''Well it sure looks like that,'' Owlman said glancing at the large jack-o-lantern looking Pokémon that had wrapped it's hair like hands around Jessie with a happy face. ''Ghost type, that means it's immune to physical attacks.''

 _Wobbuffet, the Patient Pokémon of the Psychic Type. Wobbuffet like to live in dark areas so they can keep their pitch-black tails concealed._

'' _Wobbu-Wobbu,_ '' Wobbuffet said happily clapping his arms when Owlman scanned it.

''Sure, be happy while you still can,'' Owlman told Wobbuffet and moved to scan the last one out, that looked like a Pikachu rag.

 _Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon of a Ghost and Fairy type. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu, but little is known about this Pokémon. It's said that a scholar who once tried to look inside met his end._

''And then James' Pokémon,'' Owlman muttered moving onto them, first scanning what looked like big Venus flytrap that looked like it was trying to eat James' scalp.

 _Carnivine, the Bug Catcher Pokémon of the Grass type. Carnivine latches onto trees in marshes and lures its prey with its sweet-smelling saliva._

''This can work if I have well planned strategy,'' Owlman commented, before moving to scan the little gnome Pokémon.

 _Mime Jr., the Mime Pokémon with the dual typing of Psychic and Fairy. It can quickly imitate anyone it sees. It can sense people's emotions as well, and when it senses danger it will erect a barrier, so it can escape._

''Imitate anyone is sees, huh?'' Owlman read from the entry intrigued. ''I can come up with a lot of ways to use that in our advantage. Okay, next one.''

 _Inkay, Dark/Psychic type Pokémon. It flashes the light-emitting spots on its body, which drains its opponent's will to fight. It takes the opportunity to scuttle away and hide._

''Drains its opponent's will to fight,'' Owlman said reading the entry with a smirk. ''Okay, and then the last one.''

 _Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokémon. A Poison and Water type. Their head spikes are poisonous and when they attack, they turn upside down and trap prey with their 10 legs._

Owlman looked at the Pokémon and acknowledged they were all he had against the Nightmare Batmen right now. There were still the Pokémon that acknowledged James as their trainer, so these first ones were so far just the tip of the iceberg. And then there was what Giovanni had promised for Grid to locate.

''One Poison type, one Bug/Flying type, a Grass/Ghost type, Psychic type, a Fairy/Ghost type, Grass type, Psychic/Fairy type, a Dark/Psychic type and a Water/Poison type,'' Owlman said listing out the Pokémon types out of memory and tried to imagine all the possibilities in using them. ''One can poison and restrain it's opponent, one can provide sonic attacks and air transport, two are immune to physical damage with a reflector and counter Pokémon. And then there's a Venus flytrap, two psychic manipulators and a poisoning blinder. This has to work. ATTENTION!''

Owlman called for attention with authority, mostly to make the Pokémon acknowledge him, which they did as Jessie and James reacted to Owlman's authority with respect.

''Listen, because this is important. You are not working for Team Rocket anymore. That organization has fallen into the enemy hands and I am the one who takes us forward in opposing them. Your trainer got you out of Team Rocket Headquarters because she cares for you and knows how dangerous our enemy is.''

Owlman took a pause to let his works sink into the Pokémon and to seek the approval of their trainers before continuing.

''I am Owlman, the leader of the Crime Syndicate that you are also now part of and the time to go against our enemy is getting closer,'' Owlman continued reaching his gauntlet to show holographic images of the Nightmare Batmen to the Pokémon. ''All of them are based on people with special abilities, that can be substituted with Pokémon typing and that is where you all come in. Every one of you can fight back or hold down on these people, so focus when I highlight on which ones you should prioritize when going against.''

Owlman highlighted and showed holograms of the Nightmare Batmen to the Team Rocket Pokémon one at the time and while doing so, told every one of them on which to prioritize and which ones to ignore and stay out of their way. It was a short and focused lecture on type advantages and strategic weaknesses where every time Owlman showed one of the Nightmare Batmen to them, he pointed and gave specific orders to certain Pokémon on what they should do when facing them.

''Understand what you need to do and leave undo at certain situations,'' Owlman told them at the end of his lecture. ''Now that we know where 'the Twerps' are, we are going down and getting them into joining our Crime Syndicate as further back up against the Nightmare Batmen… because to be honest, the team we have now is a little unbalanced and need all the bodies we can throw. Also, they have another individual along with them that I need to make contact with. Any questions before we leave?''

* * *

 **Saffron General Hospital - waiting room/hallway**

''…the Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg and Green Lantern,'' Pikachu heard the one called Bruce speak to Brock, May and Dawn who were talking in the outside hallway. ''They are my friends in my world and the people whose powers those versions of me that we encountered had taken. And from what I understood, the one that attacked Pallet Town had turned himself into a monster called Doomsday.''

''What is that?'' Brock asked as Pikachu looked behind himself and thought not to make himself seen as stood back to listen to the conversation before him.

''It is an unstoppable killing machine that adapts to the damage it's attacked with,'' Bruce spoke with weight in his words. ''That means it can become immune to everything it's attacked with and every time you're against it need to come up with all kinds of new ways to defeat it that haven't been used before or it will kill you.''

''How have you been able to go against it, Mr Wayne?'' Dawn asked as Pikachu looked at Bruce with a confused look and then looked back at the hospital room.

''I didn't, with Doomsday I had to let people stronger than me fight it,'' Bruce answered as Pikachu seemed to notice something from his observation. ''Because of that, we need to use the strongest Pokémon you all have and be able to balance their type advantages against the enemies' powersets. Like how May was able to use her Blaziken against Murder Machine and Alfred Protocol back in Mauville.''

''Fire type against Steel type,'' May said nodding in agreement. ''You're saying we can use the type advantages against them.''

''Exactly, and when we were in Lilycove, Dawn used her Buneary's Ice Beam on Red Death and Parchirisu's Discharge on the Drowned,'' Bruce said as Pikachu noticed something else behind them in the corner and begun to crawl towards it. ''Back in my world, I made plans on how to neutralize my teammates in the Justice League if they were to become compromised, but those plans were made with the intent of holding back. Your Pokémon need to give everything they have and then more when going against our enemies.''

''And not expect same typing to be an advantage.''

'' _PIKACHU!_ '' Pikachu screamed as he tried to get away from what had just made their presence known and made his presence in the hallway known to the others as well. '' _PII-KA-CHUUU!_ ''

''Pikachu!?'' Ash yelled responding to his partner's cry for help as he charged out of the hospital room with Serena, which drew the others' attention to them for a moment before they turned back to look at where Pikachu had ran away from.

There stood a someone, with a pale skin and a bad posture in the shadows of the corner before they took a few steps forward to reveal themselves as someone who Ash, Pikachu, Brock and May recognized and to their shock, Serena and Dawn were able to realize what had happened to them from their experience in Lilycove.

''Is that-'' May said beginning the question which both Ash and Brock completed in a unison. '' _Misty?!_ ''

''Yes,'' a woman's voice said from the shadows and a masked woman with a trident placed her hand on the walking dead water Pokémon trainer's shoulder. ''This is the late Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Gym and the irony of how she met her demise at the hands of her own Pokémon yesterday is something that made even me snigger.''

''It's the Drowned!'' Dawn said recognizing the evil female version of Bruce, who reacted to her appearance by throwing away his trench-coat and pulling on his mask to become Batman. ''Ash, Brock, she is the one who destroyed Lilycove and turned everyone there into-''

''Dead Water,'' the Drowned said speaking over Dawn, before pushing the undead Misty forward and placed her hand on her forehead. ''I create them by drowning them into heavy waters, which makes them receptive to the commands of my marine telepathy, speaking of which-''

Poks!

One of Ash's Pokéballs got activated on itself and his Squirtle was released. Then

Poks!

One of May's Pokéballs was activated and it released her Wartortle.

'' _Piipluup_ ,'' Dawn's Piplup, which was already out, growled in deep voice with a dark look on it's eyes.

All three Water Type Pokémon looked dark and possessed similar to how Misty did, except they didn't look as undead as she did.

''I know, I was surprised as well when I first arrived in your world and learned I could use my marine telepathy on Water Types,'' the Drowned said as the possessed Water Pokémon took their place before her with what Misty had become and looked at Ash and the others condescendingly. ''It does put you all into a pretty uncomfortable situation where you need to go through your own Pokémon to able hit me-''

''Gourgeist, use Leach Seed!''

''Carnivine, use Bind!''

'' _Huh_!?'' Everyone grunted surprised as suddenly the Drowned was shot from behind by seeds that tied into her and restrained her into the floor with glowing roots, followed by a large Grass Type Pokémon that lunged onto her to keep her from being able to move.

''A Carnivine?'' Dawn said recognizing the large Venus Flytrap Pokémon and exchanged glances with Ash, Brock and May. ''You don't think-''

''PREPARE FOR A RESCUE, FROM A SOURCE YOU CAN'T WAIT FROM!'' an all familiar female voice spoke announcing from behind the Drowned in the shadows, followed by an also familiar male voice. ''AND MAKE IT DOUBLE, BECAUSE WE'RE ALL ON THE SIDE NOW!''

''That does sound strangely familiar,'' Ash said in a somewhat disappointed voice, an attitude that everyone seemed share with him.

''TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION!'' the female voice continued, with the male voice continuing behind it. ''TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE IN OUR NATION!''

''TO RENOUNCE THE EVILS OF FEARS AND NIGHTMARES!'' the dragging announcement continued, confusing Ash and the others with the changed lyrics in the motto they thought they had come to know over the last decade. ''WE EXTEND OUR REACH AGAINST THE DARK MULTIVERSE!''

''JESSIE!'' The magenta haired female announced stepping into the light, followed by a blue haired male. ''JAMES!''

''Yeah, it's Team Rocket,'' Brock said with the same attitude as Ash before, but then they all realized their uniforms were dark grey instead of white and instead of purple Rs, they had cold blue CS-logos on their chests. ''Wait, what are they wearing?''

''CRIME SYNDICATE, COMING FOR YOU AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!'' Jessie declared bashing her fist at the CS-logo on her chest as did James following. ''RESISTANCE IS FUTILE, WE CAME PREPARED TO FIGHT!''

'' _Meowth, that's right!_ '' their Scratch Cat Pokémon declared jumping behind them, with the saluting Psychic Type. '' _Wobbuffet!''_

''Okay, I'm saying this now once before any of you decide to ask,'' a completely unfamiliar male voice spoke behind the group of people Ash and his friends knew as Team Rocket and a man, wearing a grey and blue armor with a mask obscured his eyes with large round goggles and a cloak made from multiple pieces, walked out for them to see, right next to the restrained Drowned. ''If I had the luxury of hiring better people, I would do that and fire them in heartbeat.''

SMACK!

The masked man in Team Rocket's company moved his left hand quickly with brute strength and hit his reinforced knuckles against the Drowned's face, breaking her concentration from using her marine telepathy and released the Water Types from her control. This act also let go of her telepathic grip on Misty, or what she had become, and her lifeless remains lost their balance. She would have fell to the floor if not for the masked man's reflexes which he used to catch her.

''Who are you and why are you working with Team Rocket!?'' Brock was the first one to ask, or demand, from the masked man.

''You can call me Owlman,'' he said placing Misty's Dead Water remains on the waiting chairs. ''And they are working _for me_ , because of what was done to her, Pallet Town and Lilycove was also done as a more strategic blow against the Team Rocket Headquarters as a hostile takeover by _her_ comrades.''

Owlman turned around from having laid Misty's remains there and took a quick glance at Ash, Brock, May, Dawn, Serena and the Pokémon out of their Pokéballs before speaking again.

''We came to evacuate all of you to a safe location, so pay your respects to her quickly. If the Drowned could find you this quickly, the others won't be far behind, meaning we have to leave as quickly as possible.''

''Hey, we're not just going to come with you and Team Rocket just because you say so,'' May protested against Owlman's demands.

''Batman, help me out here,'' Owlman said turning his and everyone else's attention towards Batman, who was behaving surprisingly passively. ''Wait a minute…''

''Bruce, do you know who this is?'' Serena asked Batman from next to Ash, but before she could get an answer, Owlman marched past them and placed himself in front of Batman at a staring contest distance.

''Before any of us does anything, I want you to answer one question for me,'' Owlman said with his goggled eyes locked at the white lenses in Batman's mask. ''Who was Granger?''

If Batman showed any reactions, they were hard to see. No one, not even Team Rocket, knew what Owlman had meant or who he was talking about with his question, but-

TSAK!

CRASH!

''BRUCE!''

not getting any kind of answer from Batman, caused Owlman sink the talons in his glove's finger tips at his chest and, to everyone's shock and surprise, throw him around on the class table in the middle of the waiting area. During the attack, the Bat-Symbol on Batman's chest was also ripped apart from the costume and gotten stuck in Owlman's talons.

''If you were the Batman you were claiming to be, you would know who I'm talking about and why I brought her up,'' Owlman spoke with vented anger and disappointment in his voice as waved his hand to throw away the ripped off Bat-symbol, before turning to Serena, May and Dawn, who were looking down at Batman with worried looks on their faces. ''Are you three sure this is the same man you escaped with from Hoenn?''

''Huh?'' Dawn said raising her gaze from Batman to Owlman. ''Why or how couldn't he be-''

''Bruce, how did we cross the river back in Hoenn to reach Mauville?'' Serena asked after shaking her head and looking down on Batman. ''There was no bridge and you told us not to take chances that we could be found by touching the water-''

Click!

Lying on his back with his chest clawed open and glass shards sticking into his body, Batman used what strength he had left in his body to reach for his belt and pressed a button on it. This action caused his body to start shaking as the exposed skin on his wounds and unmasked part of his face begun to turn dark grey and harden. Then begun to get back up and

 _KraK_!

 _KR **AK**_!

 ** _KRAK_**!

dark bone structures begun to pop out of his elbows, shoulders, knees, chest, even on his face. His appearance changed drastically as his clothes were shredded off him as his height increased and naturally seeing him caused everyone to back away from him. Everyone, but Owlman and Ash, recognized Batman's changed appearance from having seen it before.

''You're him!'' Ash yelled angered pointing his finger at the monster before them. ''He is that monster that destroyed Pallet Town!''

'' _YE **S**_ , _I **A** M NO **T** **THE** REAL **BAT** MAN **FR** OM **UP** TH **ERE**_!'' The monster spoke, with his voice sounding like grunts and roars coming out as echoes sent from a deep cavern he looked down at the people around him. '' _AN **D** NO, I **AM** NO **T** **THE** BA **TMAN** THEY **LEFT** IN **GOLD** EN **ROD**_!''

''No, we didn't leave him,'' May said conflicted. ''I got the tickets to the Magnet Train and we all left together to the station and-''

''What did you do, Devastator?'' Owlman asked from the monster, calling it by name and gritted his teeth.

'' _I_ **_MADE_** _MY **SELF** , SO **HE** WOU **LD** NE **VER** **HURT** ME A **GAI** N_!'' the monster answered, obviously to a completely different question.

''Hurt you?!'' Ash repeated disbelieved at the monster's defenses and choice of words. ''How many people did you hurt when you destroyed Pallet Town? Do you think you have the right to say you were hurt by-''

But then the monster roared again. He roared out a name with such anger and outrage that it made everyone take some serious steps back in the sense of self-preservation not to be caught under his tantrums. Brock, May and Dawn retreated towards the exits where Team Rocket was, followed by Serena who was making attempts to pull Ash with her while Owlman was on the other side of the hall way and weighting on his options in jumping out of the window. Then the glass windows were shattered by the roar from the monster with the ceiling and the walls being broken under the monster's uncontrollable strength.

'' _SU **PER** MAN_!''

* * *

 **Dark Multiverse – Earth -1**

 _Before it was destroyed..._

We never learned how it happened. I think that's what was so frightening about it at the beginning. Was it solar storm that altered his mind? Was it Darkseid or Mr Mind, or a new kind of kryptonite Luthor had developed?

We spent WEEKS trying to find the answer, because we knew in our hearts that it couldn't have been HIM. He was our great HOPE. He was the BEST OF US. He would never tear down buildings with his bare hands for the sport of it. We knew that if we could break through to the man we knew and loved, we could stop this. He could be saved.

It wasn't until he killed his wife, our world's Lois Lane, that I finally broke. That was the moment I finally understood the whys and hows didn't matter anymore.

It hurt, Clark. I hope you understand how deeply it hurt. Making the decision to set it all into motion.

''It's over,'' Clark told me after having used his heat vision to cut my arm off and throwed me around what used to be Metropolis.

All I could do then… all thought I could do then was to crawl with one hand to my weaponized kryptonite spear as he was floating above me and berated me out of character.

''I never understood, Bruce,'' Clark said not even trying to catch up to me. ''The other leaguers in their quiet conversations. They always said that you could **beat** me, head to head. If we **really** fought. If **neither** of us held back. With only a look, I could split you in half. With only a breath, I could freeze your heart. With the slightest touch, I could break every bone in your body. And what do **you** have, Bruce? A **spear**?''

I was so close to that spear at that point.

''Do you understand how weak you all are to me?''

''Yes, dammit,'' I coughed as I reached for the spear. ''I do.''

 **ZZZZZRRRAPP**!

With only a look, Clark sent the spear away from my reach and I knew, it was over.

''I really… loved you, Clark,'' I told him as he turned his back to me and I activated the chemical infusion mechanism in my belt. ''I believed in the world you promised us. You made me hope for a better future. But now, I know that was all a **_LIE_**. _AND_ _I WON'T LET YOU **HURT** **ME** ANYMORE_!''  
 _KraK_!

 _KR **AK**_!

 ** _KRAK_**!

I had been so afraid of that moment. I knew the strain of the Doomsday Virus I had engineered would make me powerful enough to defeat him one on one. But I thought, even after seeing all the terror he had unleashed upon the world, that I wouldn't be able to do it. That there would still be a part of me screaming out to let my best friend live.

Instead, my feelings were dulled, as the bony armor grew over my body, I felt it inside, hardening my heart as well…

For the first time in a long time, I felt free of the love he had infected on me. And it felt FUCKING GOOD! Being able to hit him back and shove his face against the concrete.

'' _NOW **WH** O' **S** WEA **K**?'' _I yelled at him and breathed kryptonite gas at Clark's face.

It was all I needed to do to keep him down as the bone structures begun to spawn from the ground and finished him off by penetrating his body from multiple places. I thought I would feel sorrow when he was gone, but instead I only felt the anger, growing in me.

That I had held back so long.

I could have saved everyone from the weakness he had inflicted on us. My Doomsday Virus could have spread, body to body, inoculating the world against Superman. But I had used it too late.

Or so I thought.

''There's something so satisfying in hearing that particular death rattle, isn't there?'' I heard someone talk to me as I was walking away. ''I think we all know a few ways to bring the Blue Boy Scout down, but we never really think to use them until it's too late.''

'' _JO **KER**_?'' I said as I grabbed onto his throat. '' _I **THO** U **GHT** HE **KILL** ED **YOU** …_''

''Oh no, you misunderstand. The two of us, we're a set, you see?'' He spoke back to me without any fear in his voice. ''We're both Bruce Wayne gone terribly **wrong**. From a broken planet that was never meant to be. But I want to give you a second chance.''

I was still at my senses enough to let go of him and hear him out.

''This whole place? It's going to crumble away into cosmic nothing in the next few minutes,'' he told me before telling me why I have followed him to your world now. ''What if there was a world where everybody still loves and trusts Superman? Where they still think he is going to save the day no matter **what** happens? And what if I said our Great Big Plan meant showing **everyone** what he **really** is?''

'' _B **RING** ME TH **ERE**.''_

* * *

 **Shaking Saffron General Hospital building that is slowly crumbling down**

PTOOTH!

As soon as the windows were broken by the Devastator's rage, Owlman jumped out and used his grabbling gun to swing himself back inside to Ash, his friends and Team Rocket.

''Everyone of you, release your Flying Types and get the hell out of here!'' Owlman told them as soon as he got back inside and threw some glue grenades at the Devastator. ''No counter arguments, that thing can kill all of us if we stay here!''

''Togekiss, come on out!'' Dawn yelled releasing her Flying Fairy type Pokémon.

''Pidgeot, I choose you!'' Ash yelled releasing his recently required first bird Pokémon.

''YANMEGA, GET US AWAY FROM HERE!'' Jessie screamed throwing out a Pokéball and released her large dragonfly Pokémon.

FWOMB!

But before any of them got the chance to use them as suddenly everyone of them were caught in a green aura and pulled out from the building to the air, into the mercy of the Dawnbreaker. The young child version of Bruce Wayne smirked at them as he held them in the air, before sending them fly around the Saffron's skyline as the Devastator's rampage brought the Hospital building down.

''MOM!'' Ash yelled devastated as he was forced to watch the hospital grumble down and knowing his mother was still inside it.

But that wasn't the only thing that was happening. In the sky, another evil Batman in a dark blue armor, riding on Giratina and fighting against Arceus. Dawnbreaker brought them close enough to see the battle between them, before sending them flying downwards, towards the Saffron City Gym. On the roof of the Gym, there was a search light pointing upwards, sending the image of the Bat-Symbol up in the sky.

As they got closer to the Gym building, it's doors opened on their own and they were sent inside, into the dark where they couldn't see what was happening around them or each other. Then they heard the Batman's voice speaking to them in the darkness.

''Stop me, if you have heard this one before…''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Okay, I originally had this bit in the middle of THAT scene when I was writing it, but now that I'm posting it it's better moved here to A/N:s. Sometimes Ash is and is not that smart or stupid as the situation has required him to be in some episodes of the anime. Most of which that have made me yell at the screen that ''Ash is not that smart/stupid!''. But I have made him age in this story so he is older than the 10-year-old we have been told him to be for the last 20 years by the Pokémon Company, so his maturity on a mental level that makes him not that stupid here. He might still be a little slow minded, but not he is still experienced from all the Pokémon Leagues he has participated in and I can admit from personal experience that sometimes we boys do mature slower than girls do, which helps me in justifying some of Ash's 'dense' behavior.

Owlman's question ''Who was Granger?'' references to their previous meeting in _Outsiders_ _Beyond_ _Good_ _and_ _Evil_ where he was encouraging and Batman was trying to talk Hermione Granger out of killing the Joker, who had poisoned and almost killed her husband Ron and kids Rose and Hugo.

Next, you and everyone who are now in a group together will be witnessing the dark and twisted origin story of the Batman Who Laughs.


	11. Chapter 10: Give in to the Madness

**Author's notes:** 11 802 words and 21 pages of Word Document is how much it took to write this chapter before adding A/N:s. And I'm glad I get to finally post it as the Batman Who Laughs is last one of the Dark Knights whose origin is still not shown. Well, only one besides the Drowned, whose case of not going through with her origin I covered in chapter... 6, was it? Again, it was not very well covered in her oneshot and if any of you is a better writer than me with more talent as a writer, do a better job than I did. Anyway, now that we're going through with the Batman Who Laughs, I can focus on my original ideas in the chapters coming after this one as all* the villain backstories are now covered.

And I need to acknowledge that _Sun &Moon_ Anime has gone forward from the status quo of where I have Ash be in here as his Litten has evolved into a Torracat and he now has Poipole in his team, which is actually a big deal BECAUSE IT'S THE FIRST LEGENDARY POKÉMON ASH HAS MANAGED TO CATCH!

Then about the dialogue, I have used _cursive_ , **bold** and _**both of those two**_ for some of the other Dark Knights when they have spoken, but not when it comes to the Batman Who Laughs. This is because he is supposed to sound exactly like the main Batman, but colder. In this chapter however, his dialogue is shown in _cursive_ when his voice is echoing or emphasized to be changing.

Trigger warning for Lovecraftian gore coming in the last scene of this chapter.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **-Guest:** Thanks, but you seem to say that about every chapter. Are they getting better as they go on or could be more specific on what's so great every time?

 **-Sailor Dragonball 87:** It's a side-effect from his Doomsday Virus. Besides making his voice sound like an echo coming from a deep cavern, it also reduces his intelligence during his Devastator form depending how long he is in it. And manipulated how? He is following the Batman Who Laughs for the same reason as everyone else, because his world is gone and he has nothing left to loose. Also he wants a second chance to 'save' Metropolis from Superman.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Give in to the Madness**

The Darkness around them was cold and it was almost impossible to see in it. After Dawnbreaker had thrown them inside the Saffron City Gym and been surrounded by a glowing green aura of light, the sudden darkness was like a huge flash of light had been thrown at their eyes in reverse. The only thing they could use to get a hold of their surroundings was the cold floor under them, which didn't help them much when getting back up on their feet.

'' _Pikapi!_ '' Pikachu called out from in the darkness. '' _Pika-Chu_! _Pikaka! Pi-Kachu!_ _PikaPika!''_

''Pikachu! I'm here, buddy,'' Ash answered back to his partner in the dark.

''Listen to me! Stay where you all are and don't talk or move until I say so,'' Owlman's voice spoke in the surrounding area. ''Key difference between bats and owls, the latter can see better in the dark than the former. Okay, let's see, umm… Brock, take five steps to your left, then three to your right and stop right there.''

No counter arguments, steps were heard being taken on the stone floor, until Brock announced his location.

''Okay, I'm here,'' Brock's voice said in the dark. ''What now?''

''Stay there and wait,'' Owlman's voice ordered. ''Okay next, Sinnoh and Hoenn Twerpettes-

'' _HEY_!'' both Dawn and May yelled offended in a unison.

''Sorry, I don't know your names!'' Owlman said as a hasty apology before continuing. ''Both of you are standing close to each other, so wave your hands around in a circular fashion and they should- that's it, very good. You're holding hands now. Start walking in a straight line- No! To the other direction! Turn 90 decrees to your left and you should make it to Brock by walking in straight line.''

''Their names are Dawn and May!'' Brock's voice said from a direction to which the sound of two sets of steps begun to move towards.

''Noted, and Team Rocket stays exactly where they are,'' Owlman answered with authority and disinterest. ''Ash, you, Pikachu and the Kalos Twerpette-''

''IT'S SERENA!'' Serena's voice screamed as offended as May and Dawn before her.

''And we didn't get a chance for proper introductions,'' Owlman said reflecting back at her passively. ''Also stay there, I'll be coming to you and then I bring you together with-''

FLASH!

''AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!''

A bright light was brought to the darkness and while it was blinding to Ash, Brock, May, Dawn, Serena and Team Rocket, the damage was strongest on Owlman due to his goggles making him see in the dark and being flashed by the light that let them see their surroundings better. Ash and Brock recognized where they had been taken as soon as their eyes had recovered enough. As the Dawnbreaker had thrown them at the Saffron City Gym, they were now standing in the very lobby of the said Gym. As the former supervillain had to remove his goggles and cowl to administer eyedrops on himself, the attention on his injuries, and face, were drawn away from him by the voice of the Batman addressing to Ash and his friends.

'' _Stop_ _me if_ _you have heard this one_ _before_ ,'' the Batman's voice spoke, but at the first syllable it was clear that the cold voice did not belong to the same Batman that Serena, Dawn and May knew. '' _Worlds_ _will live, worlds will die, and nothing will be the same ever again_.''

''Red Death, Drowned, Murder Machine, Dawnbreaker,'' Serena said looking at Dawn in her direction with May and Brock, and showed her she was counting with her fingers, ''that monster at the hospital, the one we saw in the sky-''

''That makes six that we have seen, and this is the seventh,'' Dawn said nodding her head and shaking fearfully. ''That 'Barry' ghost said the worst one of them-''

'' _But_ _imagine if your every fear, each bad decision, gave birth to a malformed world of nightmare_ ,'' the Batman's cold voice spoke again, speaking of fear as they were all afraid of the unknown they were trapped in. '' _A_ _world, that shouldn't exist. And desperate as it fights to survive in the shadow of the true multiverse far above, these worlds are destined to rot apart and die, because they are wrong at their core_.''

The light begun to dim once again, and it begun to get clearer to see and something begun to form in front of them. Something that was moving in a formation from up to down. They looked like Pokéballs at first due to their shape, but then as their visions became clearer, Ash, his friends, Team Rocket and Owlman what they were. Series of identical planets like their own spiraling down from a light above to a dark hole in the bottom, where they were being torn apart into little pieces.

'' _Welcome_ _to the Dark Multiverse, home to stories that should never be_ ,'' the cold voice spoke again, and it was frighteningly clear the sound that speaker was grinning a mad smile. '' _It's_ _all one big cosmic joke, except no one on this side is laughing. …well, almost no one… Hah hah hah hah haa_!''

''What the hell kind of Gym is this?'' Owlman asked jumping in front of them with his goggles and cowl back on.

''It's a Psychic Type Gym,'' Brock said looking at the masked man. ''When we were here 8 years ago for Ash's Gym battle, the first two losses got us turned into small dolls.''

''That sounds like PG rated torture from a kids' show,'' Owlman responded before rising his wrist against his face. ''Grid, come in! Grid? GRID!?''

''Who's Grid?'' Ash asked looking at Owlman. ''And what is your part in this?''

''Grid is the only ally I have from my old team, working outside in a cloaked airship,'' Owlman said frustrated as he tried to work on the interface on his gauntlet. ''To your second question, I'm the guy who is supposed to fix the mess we're in now. I'll tell you more once I'm sure we are NOT BEING LISTENED IN ON!''

'' _I_ _know you're scared right now_.''

Batman's cold voice spoke again, except this time it sounded clearer and coming from the same room as them. It caused everyone to move their gaze around the lobby with haste until they all got startled by the sight of the speaker in their own turns. The seventh evil Batman was standing there at the entrance doors to the Gym, blocking their way getting out of there. Unlike all the previously seen evil Batmen, this one made everyone's skin crawl, including Ash and Brock who had only seen the Devastator and the Drowned, by a signifying character trait that the previous Batmen and the Batman that Serena, Dawn and May knew did not share with this one. This Batman was smiling at them with a wide and disturbing grin on his face, which was pale and white contrast to the black and dark grey he was wearing in his clothes and his eyes were covered by a band of thorns that extended up as the ears in his cowl. Then there was his body language how he was just standing there, unarmed and with both of his hands pressed together by their fingertips.

''You don't need to pretend, I can see you trembling,'' the smiling Batman said pointing at Jessie and James, who were so afraid that they were holding onto each other with Meowth and Wobbuffet. ''You don't know why we brought you here but know the answer can't be good. And you're right, it's not.''

''AARGH!'' Owlman grunted reaching at the smiling Batman with his talons first, but the Batman stopped him with a passive counterattack by throwing three metal cards at him.

''You really thought you had it all figured out, that you knew every combination in the deck,'' the smiling Batman spoke as Owlman forced himself back up and the cards thrown at him begun to float around him, Ash and his friends. ''And it would thrill you every time you were right, when the hand came down in a familiar pattern. A familiar story…''

As the smiling Batman spoke, the metal cards floated around Ash, his friends, Owlman and Team Rocket, two of them placing themselves on their left and right sides and the third one floating behind them. Then, one by one, as the smiling Batman spoke about them, the cards begun to grow bigger and show them pictures portraying people.

''About an outsider who can see the good in all of us,'' the smiling Batman said as the first card grew bigger and showed them a picture of a man in a blue costume and a red cape with an S on his chest, floating in the air and giving them a reassuring smile.

''That's Superman,'' Owlman said identifying who the card was portraying to the group.

''About how we can all have the power to fight for what is right,'' the smiling Batman said as the second card grew bigger and showed them a picture of a woman wearing a red, gold and blue armor with bracers and tiara, standing with her hands on her hips.

''And that's Wonder Woman,'' Owlman said identifying the woman in the other card.

''Or how we can each overcome our darkest moments,'' the smiling Batman said as the third card showed them-

''Batman,'' Serena said quickly recognizing the picture of Batman as the enlarged cards formed together making all three people in them look like they were standing together.

Even with the current situation being confronted by the smiling Batman and being at his mercy, it was truly an inspiring sight to look at the three heroes standing together.

''But this isn't any of those stories!'' the smiling Batman said aggressively, breaking the inspiring moment as the three large cards begun to close in on them like a box with three walls. ''There are the familiar parts, but they're all in the wrong places. And there's nothing more frightening than when all the cards lay out on the table just right…''

''PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT!'' Ash yelled pointing his hand at the smiling Batman.

'' _Pii-kaaa-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!''_ Pikachu yelled, at first charging up electricity and then releasing it against the smiling Batman, who didn't try to dodge it.

Instead, he took out another Metal card and used Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack to charge it up. The card begun to vibrate as the electricity coursed around it.

''But then another card comes and changes the meaning of the entire hand,'' the smiling Batman said as the threw the card at them and it begun to grow bigger as it flew at them, trapping them inside a box made by the four cards. '' _And_ _there is no way to know what's going to happen next_.''

There wasn't dark in the box as it had no roof, so those trapped inside it could see both each other and the picture shown in the fourth card. Unlike the three previous ones that had given Ash and his friends an inspiring feeling of unity, this fourth card made them feel uneasy by the picture in it. The picture in the fourth card was portraying another pale white skinned man wearing a purple suit and a tie with a mad grin on his face with green hair, sitting on a throne of dead bodies that were also smiling.

''Joker,'' Owlman growled under his breath, before beginning to try and push the wall made by the card down.

''Who are all these people?'' Dawn asked pointing at the three other cards besides Batman.

''Superman and Wonder Woman are two of the three greatest heroes in Batman's world, with him,'' Owlman said testing the integrity of the card wall with the talons in his gloves. ''And the Joker is a mass murdering serial killer who should have been put down long ago!''

''Why did he show them to us?'' Dawn asked as Owlman begun to try and break down the walls.

''I don't know!'' Owlman responded aggressively. ''Let's get out of here and go ask them!''

''Pikachu, help him with Iron Tail!'' Ash told Pikachu, who jumped into air and begun to hit the large card with his tail.

''Piplup, use Headbutt on the wall!'' Dawn told her still out Pokémon to help bring down their confinement.

''Owlman,'' Brock said pulling him away from the large card, ''how do you fit into all this and why are you working with Team Rocket?''

''I just told you, I'll tell you when I'm sure they are not listening on us. But you can be sure that I'm you're your side and so is Team Rocket,'' Owlman told Brock, defending Team Rocket as May and Serena looked at him unconvinced. ''You all have seen the Nightmare Batmen and the threat they impose. They are our enemies here and that makes us all allies. And I know the Batman you have met, that's how I fit in.''

''What do you mean by 'Nightmare Batmen'?'' May asked as Ash's and Dawn's Pokémon pushed the big card to go down. ''Wait, if you know the Batman, does that mean you're from the same world as him?''

''Yes and no,'' Owlman said as his answer before turning to look at the large card Pikachu and Piplup were trying to bring down and pulled a pistol from his belt. ''Get out of my way and go to that end, I'm going to blow us out of here and-''

FLAP! FLAP! FLAP! FLAP!

* * *

All four cards fell down from around them and to their surprise they were no longer in the lobby of the Saffron City Gym. Instead, they were standing in the middle of a city, that was burning and engulfed by flames.

''This isn't Saffron City,'' Brock said as they all looked around their new surroundings and the fire devouring the buildings. ''What is this place?''

''Gotham City,'' Owlman said looking at the old buildings and recognized the street they were on. ''East End District, Park Row to be exact.''

''Is this from your and Batman's world?'' Ash said looking around the street as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

''Yes,'' Owlman said in a bitter voice.

''Why does it look familiar?'' Ash asked taking a step forward but then stopped as he felt stepping on something, that turned out be multiple dead bodies of men and women in costumes.

The sight made him take multiple steps back as the blood escaped from his face as everyone else shared his shocked reaction when seeing the bodies, except for Owlman.

''I know these people,'' Owlman said recognizing the dead. ''Scarecrow, Penguin, Killer Croc, Catwoman, the Ventriloquist-''

''Hey, we have seen her before,'' Serena said pointing at the dead body Owlman had identified as Catwoman. ''Bruce used Dawnbreaker's ring to see her back in Goldenrod, he called her Selina-''

 **BOOOOOOOM**!

There was an explosion in the burning city that cut Serena's sentence and was then followed by laughter.

''HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAA! Which one do you think it was, Batssss?'' the laughing voice spoke. ''Mercy Hospital? Or maybe it was the Gotham General… It's hard to keep the chaos straight this late in the game.''

''Joker!?'' Owlman said recognizing the voice and pointed at it's origin, to the purple suited pale man, standing before Batman, who was on his knees, tied and gagged at the pale man's mercy.

''-huff huff-'' was all that Batman could speak through the gag in mouth.

''Aw, come on! You have to get into the spirit of this thing to make it right!'' the Joker spoke as he was cleaning his bloodied knuckles on a brown overcoat. ''The drugs are only interfering with your body, after all, not your mind. I made sure of that.''

''MMMFF! MMMMFFF!'' Batman tried to speak back through the gag.

''Pikachu, Quick Attack!'' Ash yelled an order for his Pokémon partner as he pointed his hand at the Joker.

' _'PIKA_!'' Pikachu yelled jumping off from Ash's shoulder and begun to charge towards the Joker. '' _Pika pika pika pika- chuu…''_

Pikachu hit an invisible wall before hitting the Joker and was rebounded back from it as the Joker gloated at the Batman at his mercy.

''Pikachu!'' Ash yelled concerned as he moved quickly to pick up his injured Pokémon as Joker continued to gloating Batman.

''Hee… Therre we go! Look, I know this must be very hard on you. It's hard on both of us. Do you have any idea how many charts you need to coordinate the systematic killing of an entire city?''

''Out of one prison and into another,'' Owlman said examining the invisible wall between them and Batman at the mercy of the Joker. ''They want us look as this is happening.''

''I guess you wouldn't. Because that's your one line, isn't it? Killing,'' the Joker said as Ash, his friends, Owlman and Team Rocket could only watch what was happening to Batman. ''You and your pals, sigh, like good old Jim Gordon. Right to the end, I heard him shout it over the radio, over and over… 'BY THE BOOK! BRING HIM IN BY THE BOOK!''

''What is he talking about?'' Serena asked as the Joker showed Batman a brown overcoat along with a pipe, a pair of glasses and a police badge that had a hole in it. ''And is this even real? What are we being shown here?''

''Heh, but when I finally got to him, he understood. I saw it in his eyes… right before I dissolved them, I mean,'' the Joker said as he put the glasses and the overcoat on himself. ''He called for his girl last, you know, hard to hear as his jaw was melting. 'Buh, buh, buh...' I saved the pipe for you though! Still warm…''

''MMMFFFFFF!'' Batman moaned as he seemed to understand what the Joker was telling him. ''JJJMMMM!''

''See, Batss, were running out of time, you and I. We need to evolve and fast, or we miss our chance. There is no 'by the book' anymore. I threw the damn thing out, BURNED IT!'' The Joker said as he kicked Batman on the ground off his feet and so his body would be facing where Ash, his friends, Owlman and Team Rocket were, along with the dead bodies. ''Every story, every character, one by one. All the cops, all the villains, looking for that breaking point.''

''UNNFFF!'' Batman moaned through the gag as he saw the dead bodies of his enemies, and Catwoman, and the observers could see the desperation in his eyes as he saw them. ''SSSLLNNN!''

''I told him to kill when I last saw him,'' Owlman said as Serena, Dawn, May, Jessie and James looked at the desperation and pressure building in Batman's eyes while Ash, Brock and Pikachu tried to break through the invisible wall. ''He has no one else to blame for all this but himself.''

''The joke too far, it has to exist, Bats. I know it does,'' the Joker said pressing his foot down on Batman's side passively before kicking him again. ''Well tonight I'm going to tell it! I'LL SHOUT IT FROM THE DAMN ROOFTOPS! CAN YOU HEAR ME, BATMAN!? CAN YOU?!''

''UMMFFFF!'' Batman moaned as the observers saw movement at the other side of the street.

''What is that?'' Jessie asked, speaking for the first time after being thrown into the Saffron City Gym. ''Is there someone else here?''

''Oh dear, what's this now?'' the Joker said reacting to the movement as he pulled out a handgun. ''A lovely young family coming home from the theater-''

''DNNNT!'' Batman moaned through the gag with his mouth bleeding as a mother, father and their child were shown walking towards them. ''NNNNN!''

''Oh, I know what happens next,'' the Joker said before-

 **BLAM**! **BLAM**!

Shooting both parents to the head in front of their child before kneeling to talk to the orphaned little girl.

''Don't be afraid, you don't need you mommy and daddy anymore,'' the Joker spoke to the little orphaned girl as he put his arm around her and for some reason Ash could feel the outrage Batman seemed to feel as he was shaking with PTSD. ''You're the first citizen of a Brand New Gotham. One made from the best of Him and the best of Me. Doesn't that sound wonderful?''

''I… heh… I…'' the little girl tried to speak as the Joker stepped away from her and to a growing shock of the observers, her skin begun to pale white and her face turned to an insane grin as she begun to laugh and run away. ''HEE HEHHEHE HEHEHEH HEEEE!''

''HA HAH HA HA HA HAHA HAH HAHA HAHAA! NOW! BRING THE NEXT FAMILY! AND THE NEXT!'' The Joker laughed as suddenly the surrounding area was revealed to have twirling line of families being lead to the Joker and Batman by gun wielding goons. ''AND KEEP THEM COMING! OUR LINE FOR HIS LINE! HAH HA HAHA HAHHAAAA!''

 **BLAM! BLAM**!

''NNNNNN!'' Batman moaned as the Joker kicked him on his stomach to force him watch as the families were brought before him, one by one, for the parents to shot and their children be turned insane by the Joker.

 **BLAM! BLAM**!

''NN!'' Batman moaned as Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Owlman and Jessie tried to break down the invisible wall to come and help him.

 **BLAM! BLAM**!

''MMPH!'' Batman moaned as Serena, May, Dawn, James and Meowth all joined them to try to break down the invisible wall.

 **BLAM! BLAM**!

''NN!'' Batman moaned as the gunshots echoed into his psyche and his PTSD begun to feed his anger and turn it into strength. ''JKRRRRR!''

 **BLAM! BLAM**!

RAAAAAAAAH! the ropes snapped from around Batman arms as he freed himself.

 **BLAM! BLAM**!

''And here we go,'' The Joker said gleefully as Batman ripped the gag from his mouth.

'' **JOKER!** '' Batman yelled with rage and emotional compromise in his voice.

'' **NEVER!** '' The Joker yelled back, in a similar voice mocking at Batman outrage before turning at the mass of people with an automatic machine gun and beginning to slaughter everyone there, including his own men. ''I'm never going to stop! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAA!''

 _PTOOTH_!

''STOP!'' Batman yelled grabbling himself up into the air and landed his feet first on the Joker's chest area and begun to beat his fists at the mad man as the beatdown drew them both to the alley between buildings and out of the observers' line of sight, leaving them to only hear what was happening. ''STOOOOOOP!''

''Uhh! NO, I'LL KILL-''

''STOP!''

''I'LL KEEP -ugh- COMING THIS WAY NOW..!''

''STOP!''

''YOUR FAMILY -ack- NEXT! HAH HAHAHA!''

''This is getting us nowhere!'' Owlman grunted with his teeth out as the sound of Batman and the Joker kept coming from the alley. ''Jessie, tell your Yanmega to-''

''-huff huff- NO! YOU'LL STOP!''

''Yanmega, use Echoed Voices!'' Jessie told her out Pokémon, which flew above them before starting to charge it's sonic attack.

''NEVER! -ungh-'' The Joker was heard spitting back at Batman from the alley. ''HAHAHA! You still don't have the guts… DO YOU, BRUCE?! No… HEEEE.. IT'S GOING TO BE YOU AND ME, TOGETHER FOREV-''

''STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!'' Batman yelled just as Yanmega released it Echoed Voices attack on the invisible wall and-

 ** _KRAK!_**

That sound broke the invisible wall before them before Yanmega's attack could hit it, causing it to fly past the dead space and as their first act out of their restrained area, they all ran to the alley Batman and the Joker had moved to from their fighting… to see a shaking Batman holding the Joker in a neck hold, with the mad man's head twisted out to hang out of its place.

''… stop… stop… stop…'' Batman kept repeating in a shaking voice as he held the Joker's dead body and looked through the observers with soaking eyes. ''…stop… stop… stop…''

''He did it,'' Owlman said taking a few steps towards Batman and the Joker's dead body in his hands while gesturing the others to stay behind him. ''He finally killed the Jok-''

'' _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH_!''

''WHA-AAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Ash, Brock, Serena, Dawn, May, Jessie, James and Meowth screamed when suddenly the Joker's dead body moved, releasing green gas from his mouth.

''-cough- couch- cough-'' Batman coughed as the gas reached him as he was holding the Joker's dead body and was closest to be caught breathing it in his current state. As Batman coughed trying to get the gas out of his system, he let go of the Joker's body and his uncontrollable coughing caused him to fall on his knees.

''Bruce?'' Owlman asked as he tried to reach for Batman, but then the entire area around them turned dark.

* * *

''Back at the Gym lobby?'' Brock said as their surroundings were lit once again to be see better. ''What was that?''

''Psychic Gym,'' Owlman grunted as he moved tried to examine the surrounding with his goggles. ''Mind games, mental torture. We weren't in Gotham, we were just shown a believably realistic hallucination.''

''Why? What was the point of showing us… that!?'' May asked, shocked with jitters. ''What that man did- all those children, their parents…''

''And what it did Batman,'' Dawn said, thinking back to how they had seen Batman behave when he had gotten loose from his restraints. ''Batman? Hey, we still don't know where the real Batman is. That monster at the hospital said he switched places with him when we were in Goldenrod City!''

''Shit!'' Owlman said as if he had just realized something and looked at the hallway leading deeper into the Gym. ''If they have him, they could finish his mantling and turn him to their Wagon.''

''Wagon?'' Ash said confused. ''That's not a Pokémon or a-''

''No, it's something worse,'' Owlman said shaking his head and looked at the two doors in the lobby. ''The way out is locked and the way forward is open. They want us to go deeper into the Gym to get to Batman.''

''Are we going to?''

''Feel free to try and leave if you want,'' Owlman said passively, followed immediately by Team Rocket charging at the exit and trying pull the doors open, unsuccessfully.

''Yanmega, use Silver Wind on Wobbuffet!'' Jessie said telling her Pokémon how to open the door when pulling wasn't enough. ''Wobbuffet, counter that attack at the doors!''

The two Pokémon fired their combined attack at door and it's results were… unsuccessful. The doors looked untouched by the attack, which gave it's fair share of reactions from some being worried for them not being able to leave the Gym and being forced to move to deeper inside.

''One; if those were glass doors, I would be impressed,'' Owlman said in a disappointed tone in his voice, before grabbing Jessie from behind and pulled her face to face that she didn't miss what he said next. ''And second; you're lucky I need people working for me, because otherwise you'd be fired for mutiny, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!''

''Hey, Owlman?''

''What!?'' Owlman asked turning away from his underlings and to Ash and his friends, who were showing him their Pokéballs. ''If you're going send your Pokémon against me, you better kill me before I fight back.''

''It's not that, the Pokéballs don't work at all,'' Ash said showing how the Pokéballs didn't react to the press of the button on them. ''We can't let the Pokémon inside the Pokéballs out of them or recall the ones we have out.''

Owlman threw Jessie off his hands before reaching to adjust his goggles to look at the Pokéballs, which he grabbed from Ash's and Brock's hands.

''Hey, does that look familiar from somewhere?'' May asked discreetly from Serena and Dawn as Owlman was holding two Pokéballs in his hand and looking at the behind large round goggles.

''Yeah, but he doesn't sound the same,'' Dawn said partly agreeing with May. ''I don't think he is another version of Mr Wayne.''

''That should have been obvious from how he behaved next to that monster posing as Bruce,'' Serena added as Owlman threw the Pokéballs back to Ash and Brock and begun to work on his gauntlet's interface again. ''Dawn, remember how you first saw Bruce, did he seem like someone familiar you had known long enough to see as a friend?''

''Vaguely,'' Dawn said trying to remember back and looking at her Piplup. ''I was more focused on getting Piplup back then that- I just felt gratitude that he had brought Piplup back and- May, how did you feel when you saw Mr Wayne with us in Mauville?''

''You vouched for him and said he saved you from Lilycove so I just thought he was trustworthy,'' May said, ''and then we started talking about parallel universes and evil versions so I just rolled with it.''

''Some kind of interference signal that stops the Pokéballs from working,'' Owlman said looking up from his gauntlet and then quickly looked back adding, ''and is also keeping me from trying to connect to anyone outside.''

''And that means-'' Ash was about to say, but Owlman cut him off.

''Yeah, the only way we can get out is by going through the Gym.''

* * *

Seeing as the way out of the Gym was indeed both locked and blocked in such a way that it couldn't be broken through with Pokémon, the group moved to get deeper into the Gym. The lobby lead to a hallway, which had doors on both sides and another door leading to the arena, which was supposed to where the Gym Leader was waiting for challengers. The other two doors on the other hand, were meant for sparring arenas where the challengers were to prove themselves to be worthy to take on the Gym Leader and-

''Now what?'' Ash said as suddenly the lights went out in the hallway again and the only lights that stayed on were the ones above them and one of the side doors.

''Another show waiting for us behind that door,'' Owlman said raising his left fist to sign them to stay behind and then used his right hand to point at the lit door. ''Meowth, go open it.''

'' _Me_?'' Meowth said in a delayed acknowledgement before crawling toward the door. '' _What if they are waiting to get to us in there!?_ ''

''Use your catlike reflexes and-''

 _Nrrrr_ …

The door opened itself ajar as soon as Meowth was close enough to reach it.

''Huh,'' James said voicing everyone's mild surprise to it.

''Never mind,'' Owlman said as they all walked to the door and walked through it.

But there was no sparring arena in there. Instead, they found themselves on a high catwalk in what looked like a warehouse with dim lighting. Not as dark as the hallway, but the dim lighting was uncomfortable, like it was trying to hide something.

''He was dying.''

''Bruce?'' Serena said when suddenly Batman's voice was heard speaking in the room with them again.

''There,'' Brock said pointing at another catwalk across them. ''Batman is over there.''

''With Superman and Wonder Woman?'' Owlman said disbelieved looking at where Brock had pointed.

Across from him, Team Rocket, Ash and his friends, there was another catwalk inhabited by Batman, who was standing straight with both of his hands on the railing. On his left there was the man in a blue costume with a red cape and S-symbol on his chest, leaning to the railing with his arms. On his right, the woman wearing red, gold and blue armor with bracers and a tiara, standing on her own without needing anything to keep her balance. They were all looking down from the catwalk and looking down there as well… the sight down there was sick and twisted to look at.

The orphaned children whose parents the Joker had murdered before infecting with poison. The were kept down there, cackling, grinning and glaring up at the people above them.

''The chemicals that made him the Joker, they were starting to eat him away from the inside,'' Batman spoke on the other catwalk with just his eyes flashing in the dim lighting as the rest of his face was kept in the dark by standing directly under the only lamp. ''That's what pushed him to take things so far… why he pushed me…''

''Are you alright, Bruce?'' Wonder Woman asked with concern in her voice.

''If you're asking whether I'm going to slide down the slippery slope, no,'' Batman said standing up with a focused posture. ''I'm not sorry he's dead, Diana, but I won't give him the satisfaction of becoming what he wanted me to be.''

''That's all we needed to hear, Bruce,'' Superman said looking down at the infected children. ''I have spoken to S.T.A.R. Labs in Metropolis about taking the children in. With Arkham destroyed and GCPD in ruins, it seems the least we can do.''

''He said he wanted to make something new out of the 'best' of us. My trauma and his, blended together…'' Batman said with his head lowering from his previous posture as he looked down. ''Clark, they might be beyond saving.''

''We can't believe that, Bruce,'' Wonder Woman said placing he hand on Batman's shoulder as moral support. ''No one is beyond saving.''

''I'll be administering their treatment myself, they need to deal with someone they can't hurt,'' Superman said fixing his posture and turned to look at Batman. ''A psychologist spoke to one of them this afternoon and she almost tried to bite her throat out.''

''Hah,'' Batman said in what seemed to be a sarcastic chuckle… to a serious issue, causing his friends to look at him confused. ''I'm… I'm sorry, that… that wasn't funny.''

''This is disturbing,'' May said rubbing her arms like she was cold when that room begun to dim into a similar darkness as before. ''When did all this happen? Is it happening right now or-''

''I'm afraid it has happened already,'' Owlman said turning to the door leading back to the hallway, where another door had been lit to wait for opening. ''Remember what we were told before? It's a story with all the familiar parts in the wrong places. And we're forced to listen to it going through the Gym.''

''Then we go forward,'' Ash said leading them to the hallway, where he saw the next door lit. ''The sooner we get through this, the sooner we get to confront the people who caused all this and make them pay for what they have done.''

* * *

The next room behind the lit door was mostly unchanged from the sparring arena there was supposed to be, but instead of an arena for Pokémon battles, there were big robots fighting four people almost the same age as Ash and his friends.

''Batcave,'' Owlman said identifying the area. ''This is place what Batman calls his home.''

'' _What's_ _with the tights and robots_?'' Meowth asked as the only Pokémon besides Pikachu and Wobbuffet with them as the others were left in the hallway.

'' _Pikaa pika,_ '' Pikachu said with his hands crossed.

'' _You're right, who am I to talk?''_ Meowth said looking at the floor as did Jessie and James exchanged glances and their current team uniforms.

''Those four weren't in the cards we were shown before,'' Brock said with his gaze following the red haired female fighter in a purple and yellow costume. ''Who are these people?''

''They are Batman's family,'' Serena said as Ash looked at them fighting. ''When we were in Goldenrod City he used the Dawnbreaker's ring to see an image of them and told them that they were his strength.''

''Wait a minute?!'' Owlman said disturbed by something as he pointed out the female redhead fighter in a dark purple and yellow costume brought down a robot. ''I thought she was supposed to be paralyzed from the waist down and be replaced by that Asian girl?''

''He's right,'' Dawn said telling Ash and Brock. ''When we saw the real Mr Wayne looking at them, the redhead was in a wheelchair.''

''Are you kidding me, MORE ROBOTS!?'' the supposedly paralyzed Batgirl told Nightwing as their opponents kept on advancing. ''Since when has a single training protocol lasted THREE HOURS!?''

''What I want to know, Batgirl, is what Robin did to get out of the sparring session from Hell,'' Nightwing told her as a large tanking robot and a smaller fast robot advanced on them.

''Nightwing! I think Bruce added a new difficulty level,'' Red Robin yelled from the other side of the arena. ''They have never been this dangerous before- WATCH OUT!''

Batgirl barely managed to counter the smaller robot as it attacked her with cleaver knifes.

''No kidding, Red Robin. We need a new strategy,'' Nightwing yelled back dodging the bigger robot's flying rocket fists. ''Red Hood!?''

''Don't look at me,'' Red Hood yelled from his own end as the bullets from his handguns bounced out of the big robot. ''This thing is bulletproof!''

''This is Batman we're talking about!'' Red Robin yelled attacking the smaller robot with a low kick and removed it's head. ''We need to shut them down manually!''

''Hey, Batman!?'' Nightwing yelled as he jumped on the bigger robot and tore important parts from it

 **BLAM!**

causing it's back to explode. ''Appreciate you brushing up our basics, but it's been years since you brought any of us into train in the cave.''

No more robots spawned to the arena as Nightwing continued.

''Something's wrong. Talk to us, Bruce. We're family.''

'' _You're right, Dick_.''

 _FLASH!_

The whole room flashed quickly and then the scenery changed from the training arena to a front of a large screened computer and console as Batman's voice answered to Nightwing. On the computer screen there was an x-ray of someone's head and the brain inside the skull charts, and in the front of it the four fighters standing in front of Batman who looked like he had trouble standing.

''I've been stalling, but there is no hiding from the truth,'' Batman spoke in a deep voice, like he was sick and confessing on his deathbed. ''When I… killed the Joker, I was infected with a new strain of nanotoxin unlike anything I've seen before. It was there all along… in his heart, more virulent than anything he had ever unleased. Trapped in his cells, harmless unless… unless…''

''Unless he died,'' Batgirl said looking at the charts on the screen.

''Yes, Barbara,'' Batman said nodding his head with his eyes on the floor. ''As soon as necrosis hit, the toxin was released. Just enough to infect one person at close proximity…''

''Oh my god,'' Owlman said shocked and took a step back, alarming the others as well by this reaction.

''It's been at work for nearly a week,'' Batman kept talking, ''rewiring my mind to be like… his. If the process is allowed to run it's course, I'll have the same highly ordered mind I have always had, with the moral core replaced with something evil.''

''Does that mean he is going to turn into..?'' Ash asked looking at the shocked expression on Owlman's exposed part of his face. ''Owlman?''

''It was his last wish, that whoever killed him would become him,'' Batman then said, answering to Ash's interrupted question. ''I confirmed this earlier tonight and called all of you here.''

''The training, it wasn't for the usual villains, was it?'' Nightwing asked, obviously trying to process and accept what they had just been told. ''You were making sure we were ready to fight you.''

Batman didn't answer, just kept looking at the floor.

''God, Bruce. We're not going to fight you, we're going to help you!''

''Okay, let's problem solve,'' Batgirl said trying to form a solution. ''We need a prison you can't break out of until we find a cure.''

''Phantom Zone?'' Red Robin suggested.

''No… that won't work,'' Batman said in a weak voice and turned to lean towards the computer console, so he could keep standing.

''Then we find another way,'' Red Robin said. ''Look, we were trained by the World's Greatest Detective. None of us are going to go rest until you're put to right. And if you're worried about the city, then we'll work in shifts helping them through the post-Joker chaos.''

''No, Tim, you don't understand…'' Batman spoke with really heavy breaths.

''Yes, we do, Bruce,'' Batgirl said as Red Hood flinched behind her, with his body language similar to Owlman's. ''We have all been hurt by that monster before.''

''This is just another one of the Joker's games, the last one,'' Nightwing said expressing his belief in him and trying to reassure his mentor. ''You prepared us for this.''

''I know,'' Batman said, now clearly as he turned his back to them to lean at the computer console with his both hands. ''That's why I brought you here.''

''Well, we're here to help,'' Red Hood said as Owlman and Ash both saw him slowly moving his hands to his jacket.

''No, not to help, Jason,'' Batman said as he was visibly shaking as he spoke. ''I brought you her because the four of you would notice something was _wrong_ with me before anyone else would… and I'm sorry, but I can't allow that.''

''Turn around and don't look back,'' Owlman said turning around to Ash and his friends as well as Team Rocket, who had hard time to hear him as his voice seemed to have died under dry mouth caused by how shocked he seemd. ''I think I know what's going to happen next and you don't want to-''

''Bruce?'' Nightwing asked, with the same tone in his voice as Owlman as Batman seemed to turn to them again. ''What are you… what're you doing?''

'' _Something you weren't prepared for,_ '' Batman answered in the harrowing cold voice as he begun to turn around again and

'' _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!'' the observing party scream as soon as they saw Batman's face, pale with an insane grin on it, before Owlman jumped to cover it by spreading his multiple pieced cloak, which did block their view of what has happening but not the

 **BUDDA! BUDDA! BUDDA!**

 **BUDDA! BUDDA! BUDDA!**

 **BUDDA! BUDDA! BUDDA!**

 **BUDDA!** **BUDDA! BUDDA!**

sound of the automatic handguns that Batman was using to gun down and kill his own family as he maniacally laughed as he did it. ''HAH HAH HAH HA HAH HAH HAH HA HAH HAHA HAH HAHA HAHAH HAH HAHA HAHA HAHA HAAH!''

''Don't watch,'' Owlman said as he kept his cloak spread as much as possible to keep what was happening from being seen. ''Get back to the hallway!''

Team Rocket blasted off first, Ash and Serena second followed by Brock, May and Dawn with Owlman coming out last. As they did run away, Ash glanced back there as Owlman let his cloak fall from cover what was behind him. The cackling insane Batman holding the two automatic handguns in his hand as their empty shells to the floor at his feet along with the corpses of the four masked young fighters who had considered him as family.

When everyone was out of that room, Owlman shut the door behind them and leaned against it to keep it shut and as if to keep the horror inside it from following them.

''WHAT WAS THAT!?'' May screamed with cold sweat and her hand shaking. ''They were his family… he told us he misses them… he said they were his strength… HOW COULD HE-''

''Listen…''

''This isn't what we signed up for!'' James said from a group hug with Jessie, Meowth and Wobbuffet. ''We have been in haunted houses that-''

''I'M NOT COMFORTABLE HERE EITHER!'' Owlman yelled over everyone. ''To you, those people were strangers. I know their names, their birthdays and more then you do. Listen-''

''No, you listen!'' Ash yelled back at Owlman. ''We are being tortured by someone who looks and sounds like the person my friends owe their lives for and YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO SEEMS TO KNOW WHY!''

''And I told you, that I will tell you what I know,'' Owlman said glaring down at Ash, ''but not before I'm sure that WE ARE NOT BEING LISTENED IN ON!''

CLAP!

The doors leading to the Gym Leader's battle arena opened as Owlman yelled out that last part.

''We don't have to go in there,'' Owlman said looking at the opened door and the light coming from them into the dark hallway. ''No, you don't need to, I'll go. Jessie and James, help them out of here. None of you have done anything that would make you deserve whatever horrors wait for in there.''

Owlman took a step towards the doors with his left hand extended to his side as a sign to stay behind him.

''I have. I'm not a superhero like Batman is supposed to be,'' Owlman said in a bitter voice. ''I'm a former crime lord and a supervillain. If anyone deserves to go through a Joker infected Hell like this, it's me.''

'' _Does the Batman deserve to be in the middle of it_?'' Batman's cold voice spoke from the Gym Leader's arena. '' _Come on, you said it yourself, Mister Ketchum. Your friends owe their lives to him and what kind of thanks is leaving the Batman in our hands?_ ''

* * *

Coerced by that, they all moved into the Gym Leader's Battle Arena. Owlman because he said he deserved it, Serena, Dawn and May out of guilt for owing their lives to Batman, Ash and Brock because they couldn't have let their friends go in there while staying behind and Team Rocket because they didn't want to leave behind alone in the dark hallway. Except when they did step in to the Battle Arena, they all knew that the dark hallway was better than what they had just stepped into. Just like the previous room, the Gym Leader's Battle Arena had been changed to look like different surroundings, in this case like a large hall in a space station with a large broken table, fallen chairs and dead bodies of people in colorful costume.

''What is this place?'' Brock asked looking around what might have once clean and grandstanding.

''Justice League,'' Ash read from the broken table. ''What is that?''

''This place once was the Justice League Watchtower,'' Owlman said identifying the area they had stepped into and looked at the bodies. ''Orbital satellite, floating 22 500 feet above Earth's orbit and these people were this world's greatest heroes. There's-''

'' _Bruce…''_

 _''_ Someone is still alive in here!'' Dawn said pointing at the last man barely standing among the dead and the yellow S-shield on the back of his cape. ''Superman is still alive.''

Ash and Pikachu were the first ones to get to the Man of Steel and once they did, they saw how bad of a condition he was. Superman was barely standing by the remains of Wonder Woman, who looked like she had been strangled by the golden rope around the neck, while Superman was bleeding from his eyes with his legs in a spread position and arms hanging towards the floor, like he couldn't keep supporting his own weight.

''What happened here?'' Ash asked as if trying to ask Superman that question.

''Bruce…'' Superman said looking right at Ash, then-

'' _I've_ _been thinking a lot the last few days, about the man I once **was**_ ,'' Batman's harrowingly cold voice then spoke, echoing around the room and making everyone try to locate where it was coming from. '' _I just walked through the Justice League trophy room, and it struck me how many **weapons** we have gathered over the years.''_

''Whatever happens, remember that it has already happened,'' Owlman said obviously not just telling it to Ash's friends and Team Rocket but to also himself. ''This is just torture we have to withstand.''

'' _I remember how I_ _justified bringing them here_ ,'' Batman's cold voice spoke again, this time starting to jump from one place to another around the room. '' _You thought they should be destroyed, but I **pushed**. I wanted to know how they **worked**._''

'' _And I do, Supreman,_ '' the cold voice said taunting the last survivor who also tried to locate it's source. '' _I know how to operate Doomsday machines that could **level cities** in seconds._''

''How could he be doing this?'' Serena said looking as Superman tried to find where Batman. ''They were his friends who cared and were worried about him.''

''They used to keep me up at night, but I couldn't understand why,'' Batman's cold voice said now sounding clearer and coming from one direction. ''Now that my mind has been put right, I finally understand. It's simple.''

''There!'' Brock called out, pointing at the doors they had used to enter this room.

Batman was standing there, or rather, the thing that Batman had turned into was standing there, blocking the entrance to the room. His costume and appearance had changed as well from the grey and black costume he had previously worn. Now his costume was black with the Bat-symbol in his chest being yellow, the cape and cowl as well as the boots and gloves were dark purple, with the cape's inside yellow and on the exposed part of his face under the mask, the skin was pale white, and he was grinning like the Joker before him.

''I wanted to **use** them, Clark,'' Batman said approaching Superman maniacally. ''I wanted to use each and every **one** of them.''

''All this death,'' Owlman said looking around at all the dead bodies heroes, at the barely standing Superman and at the insane Batman. ''All this death… just because he killed the Joker!?''

''But why…'' Superman asked, trying to keep his distance as the insane Batman approached him. ''Why have you done this?''

''The **same** reason, because I **want** to,'' Batman said pointing his finger at Superman and any of the observers were unable to recognize him as the same man they had met before. ''Because I don't have to **hold back** anymore. Hell, I'm disappointed I only get to do this **once**. Can you imagine, do you have any idea, how many ways I know how to **kill you**!?''

''The people… they'll see what you are,'' Superman struggled to oppose his former friend. ''They'll fight back!''

''They better,'' Batman said standing up straight and looking down on Superman with a wide grin on his face. ''What fun would it be if they didn't fight back?''

''Oh God, Clark,'' a woman's voice said in the room as a mother and son suddenly appeared there with them. ''What has he done…''

''Dad! My eyes…'' the son yelled scared at Superman, as like him, his eyes were also bleeding. ''Something's wrong with my eyes… I'm scared!''

''Who are those people and why would they be here!?'' Dawn asked, both surprised by their appearance as well as scared for their safety.

''Why don't you pull out the old Superman magic?'' Batman said leaning away from them as Superman took the mother and son to his arms. ''Puff out that old chest of yours, throw a smile, tell your wife and son that it's going to be all right…''

''Superman had a son?'' Owlman said surprised by this turn of events.

'' _Tell_ _them that the good guys are going to win in the end_ ,'' Batman said as his voice begun to turn even colder and more harrowing.

''I won't cheapen what I stand for,'' Superman said holding his wife and son close to him. ''I won't lie to my family!''

''Aww, that's okay,'' Batman said as there was seen movement behind him. ''You can lie to mine.''

That movement was coming from the infected children the Joker had infected before his death, now crawling and jumping around Batman while wearing red tunics, green gloves and boots and yellow capes, with Rs on their chests. This sight reminded Serena and Dawn of the harrowing warning they had heard from the ghost inside Red Death when this had all begun for them:

'' _The_ _worst one of them has his Robins with him_ …''

''Father…'' one of the Robins, this one walking normally like Batman was and was visibly older than the others, said looking at the boy in Superman's arms. ''Can I play with Jon, now?''

''Just a moment, Damian,'' Batman said keeping the oldest Robin behind himself. ''The grown-ups are talking.''

''You…'' Superman said even more shocked and now disgusted. ''You did this to your own son!?''

''That's his son!?'' Serena said shocked looking at the oldest Robin and covered her mouth with her hands.

Serena had not forgotten the conversation she had had with Bruce when they had met, how she had told him about her journey as a Pokémon Performer and Bruce had told her… a version of what his life was, including that he had friends and a son who… all of whom she was now witnessing as this evil and insane version of Bruce had gone to kill and torture while gleefully enjoying it.

''It only took a little push, and he did it to himself. It actually gave me the idea for what I'm going to do to you,'' Batman said glaring at Superman and his family as he pulled a shining black rock from the back of his belt. ''This is a modified strand of Black Kryptonite. When I tested it on your cousin Supergirl, she ripped her foster family apart before it's affects killed her.''

''Superman has a cousin?'' Owlman said surprised again.

''BRUCE!'' Superman's wife yelled scared for her life at Batman. ''You don't have to do this!''

''I know,'' Batman said as he then threw the black rock at her. ''Lois, catch!''

''Lois, AHHH,'' Superman said as the rock begun to effect on him, ''stand b-AAAAAAH!''

''Mom?'' the boy spoke as it begun to happen to him as well. ''What's happ- URGK…''

''Clark?! Jon!?'' Lois was heard saying as Owlman once again move quickly to raise his cloak up and block what was happening. ''STAND BACK! GET BACK! AAAAHHH!''

''Don't peak,'' Owlman said as he gestured everyone to get under his cloak where they wouldn't see what was happening as

 **SKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

Ash, Pikachu and Serena were in the middle of it, Brock, May and Dawn in the next layer and Team Rocket fitted just about under Owlman's cloak as the Batman laughed at the family tearing itself apart.

* * *

''Hahaha hahaha hahah haa, it was simple really,'' Batman's cold voice spoke, now directly to them, ''killing my world.''

As Owlman took his cloak off from covering everyone's line of sight, they saw that the scenery had changed once again from the space station to an apocalyptic wasteland of bones, bodies and ash, with the Batman's attire having changed again, now to the black overcoat over the dark grey suit and boots with the mask now having his eyes obscured by the band of thorns, which extended as the bat ears. This evil and insane Batman was wearing the same costume as he had worn when he had first appeared to all of them in the Saffron City Gym's lobby and was sitting on a throne made from bodies burned together along with his Robins.

''No matter what they threw at me- armies of villains, alien tyrants, the wrath of God- they were just problems to solve. One by one, methodically, with precision and **blood** ,'' the evil Batman spoke to them from his throne ad looking down at them as the ground begun to shake. ''Until the world was ASH under my feet, until the firmament begun to shake and the cosmic nothing swallowed everything I knew.''

 **THOOOOM**!

 _KRA-KA-KA-KA-KA_!

The evil Batman looked around at their surroundings as the red skies begun to throw lightning bolts at the ground and take away the ground everyone was standing on as the final touches to the end of the world.

''It felt right, you know,'' the evil Batman said smiling comfortably as he looked down at Ash, his friends, Owlman and Team Rocket. ''I had served my greater purpose, there was no lower to sink anymore… Or was there?''

Once again, the ground shook and then a large shadow was cast to cover the observing party before the evil Batman. As they turned around, they were faced by a large and tall being wearing a robe and a hood with ears similar to Batman's mask and the arms exposed from under the robes were skeletal thin with metal bracers on them.

''That _…_ can't be _… a Pokémon_?'' Jessie, James and Meowth all said in their own turns shaking in fear and holding on to each other. '' _Wooo-bu-feet?''_

''Barbatos showed me the Dark Multiverse, volatile and roiling with cosmic horror,'' the evil Batman said, having landed from his throne down to them while they haven't been watching. ''It was **beautiful** , as I saw how **small** I had been thinking. There were countless of worlds left to kill.''

Seeing him there among them now, Ash, Brock and Owlman all charged at the evil Batman to try all three grab and restrain him with their over power, but then the evil Batman rose up into the air with his arms reaching to a light above them.

''And one world above them all, where Batman lived,'' the evil Batman spoke putting his hands together as he looked up and them looked down on the people and Pokémon below him. ''The Batman.''

When he said that, his throne begun to crumble down with the bones, bodies and dirt falling off to reveal they had been covering a glass box. Glass box holding another Batman, tied to chair, unmasked and wearing a headset and eye covering large goggles. And he was screaming, but the glass box was muting his painful screams.

''Is that him?'' Ash asked looking at Serena, Dawn and May, who were trying to look and be sure it was. ''Is that the real Batman you met?''

'' _Piikaa?''_

''Barbatos said I was the perfect weapon to unleash on this world to drag it kicking and screaming into the Dark, but I wouldn't do it alone,'' the evil Batman said as he descended onto the glass box holding Batman as the other evil Batmen from before stepped out from the shadows. ''After all what kind of a world could stand the likes of us?''

The Dawnbreaker floated in the air with his ring glowing with the Murder Machine appearing next to him as cloud of floating nanites. Then the Devastator appeared in his large monstrosity as the hard and grey skinned tank with bone structures coming out of his body with his deep and hard breaths shaking the room's atmosphere. The Drowned was also there, showing the signs of the damage Team Rocket's Pokémon had given her and not looking happy.

 _Zoom_!

Red Death appeared next with the use of his super speed and then there was the Batman wearing a dark blue armor, pulling Dialga, Palkia and Giratina in chains with him by his right hand and a struggling Arceus in his left by the horns. When they all were shown, the scenery had also changed to now show they were all standing in the middle of the Gym Leader's battle arena with no more hallucinations.

''WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!?'' Ash yelled outraged as he took a step forward towards the Batmen. ''YOU DESTROYED MY HOME! YOU ATTACKED MY FRIENDS AND MY POKÉMON! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF MY MOM IS STILL ALIVE AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!''

''Aah, you want that truth?'' the evil and insane Batman said chuckling as he turned to the Batman in dark blue armor. ''Merciless, give me the rope.''

 **THRAMB**!

Merciless stroke Arceus head to the floor and pushed his foot it. Then, an astral arsenal of weaponry flashed circling him, until he picked up golden rope from it and threw it to the insane Batman.

''This is the golden lasso of Hestia, that belonged to the Wonder Woman of his world, which makes everyone bind by to tell the truth when asked'' the evil Batman said tying the rope around his left wrist. ''You saw her my little show to you. You know, the relationship between her and me varies in different worlds as I have learned in my travels. In some worlds we're friends, in others enemies and in a few we even have children together. Children, whose names I picked up before I killed them, hah hah hah haa!''

The evil Batman laughed at that last bit before kicking the glass box, which caused it to open in the front and the headset fell of the Batman trapped inside it, with the chair's restraints letting him go free to crawl out of it.

''We are the worst possible fears dreamed by this Batman, right here,'' the evil Batman said pointing down on the freed Batman who was crawling towards Ash. ''Every time someone dreams of a worst possible scenario, it's given birth to in the Dark Multiverse we are from. Like what if he lost his father figure and gave into his dependence on technology. What if he allowed revenge to go too far? What if his trust in his best friend was broken? Or what if the Joker up and went too far, took enough from him to make him give to the madness he has held back for so long. That is who we are, and we are here for one of us. A Bruce Wayne like us, who went wrong by being-''

''Stop,'' Owlman said stepping forward with his hand up. ''There is no other Bruce Wayne in here besides Batman. And you're not going… you're not going to be using-''

 _WHIP_!

The insane Batman threw the golden rope back to Merciless, who used it to throw it around Owlman's extended hand and pulled it to make him more restrained by it.

''Go on,'' the insane Batman said with a wide grin. ''What were you going to say?''

''There is no other Bruce Wayne in here, only a vessel for one,'' Owlman said, compelled to tell the truth. ''I left his soul here during my last visit to this world and it has been living inside the body of Ash Ketchum ever since.''

'' _WHAT_!?'' Ash, and everyone else who were surprised by this news, yelled turning to look at his body as if there was a something on it before turning to look at Owlman again. ''WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?''

 _CRATCH_!

While holding Owlman restrained, Merciless put his hand on his head and crushed his mask and goggles to reveal his face under it.

''Thomas Jr?!'' Ash said shocked as he recognized Owlman's face.

''I was there when your mother went into labor, I assisted her in giving birth to you,'' unmasked Thomas Jr kept on, compelled to keep telling the truth by the golden rope. ''And while I did it, I infused your newly born body with the soul of my deceased little brother Bruce, who had died in Crime Alley with our parents. You have lived your whole life with his soul as part of you, Ash. That they want you and have come here, because a part of you is from the multiverse Batman and I are from and you can let them in there.''

''Exactly,'' the evil Batman said as the freed Batman had crawled his way to between Ash and the others who helped him up, so he could stand. ''The Batman was originally supposed to be our Wagon to be used to climb out of the Dark Multiverse before he was thrown here into the Hypertime. And here inside the Hypertime, our lord Barbatos found the other Bruce Wayne, inside you, Ash Ketchum. So, we were sent to make you one of us and you would let us through this neutral space to the multiverse above ours.''

'' _Listen_ ,'' the freed Batman, unmasked as Bruce Wayne in a Batsuit, spoke in a shaking voice to Serena and May as Brock and James helped him stand. ''You need to release your Braixen and Blaziken and use them burn both me and him so that nothing remains.''

''What!?'' Serena said shocked by Bruce had just asked. ''No, Bruce-''

''You have to!'' Bruce said with desperation in his eyes and voice. ''Your world it the furthest they can get on their own and they can't climb up to my world without using me or Ketchum!''

''I'm sorry,'' Thomas Jr said looking at Ash who was looking at him shocked and betrayed. ''I should let him rest and never come to your world.''

''You know what, big brother?'' the insane Batman said turning to Thomas Jr before Ash could have yelled anything else to him. ''I believe the Joker knew this was going to happen. Not the whole thing, but he must have seen the potential and knew we needed to evolve into something new together. See, he used to call me 'the Bat King' ruling my kingdom over Gotham and what is a king, really?''

''A powerful card,'' Thomas Jr answered compelled by the golden rope as the insane Batman pulled out two cards. ''It's the highest valued face card in the deck.''

''Not infallible, to be sure, but it is potent,'' the insane Batman said showing the two cards were of a king and the Joker. ''And the Joker card? On it's own it has not inherent value and is defined by what it's played against. Dangerous in it's potential more than anything. But if you hold the two together in a hand, they can hold nearly any value. They can shift and adapt to any threat they face, and so can I. Which is how I knew how to plan getting all of you here.''

'' _Why_?'' Bruce asked in a shaking voice as he was kept up by Brock and James. ''You don't need them. They aren't-''

''You know when I was like you, Batman, I used to think that I could always win if I had a plan for every situation, but I was wrong'' the evil Batman said turning to talk directly to him. ''It's so clear to me now, the obvious answers are right in front of me. To win you need to adapt. And to adapt, you need to be ready to LAUGH AWAY all the restraints. Everything holding you BACK!''

 _CHA_ - _CHAK_!

'' _ASH_!'' Serena, Dawn, May and Brock screamed shocked as the insane Batman threw the King and Joker cards in his hand into Ash's chest.

'' _PIKAPI_!'' Pikachu screamed bolting at his Trainer as the blood begun come out of Ash's chest.

''WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!'' Bruce yelled out as Brock left to be at Ash's side with Pikachu and the girls as Ash was stuck in the shock of his current situation.

''Pikachu… Serena… Brock…'' Ash tried to speak to his friends with blood coming out of his chest and mouth when

 ** _BRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOHMMMMMMM_**!

A gigantic hand suddenly bursted through from his bleeding chest and grabbed Bruce from Jessie and James. Then another hand bursted through the bleeding wound, which made the blood flow increase and cause Ash to start sinking into the blood where the limbs were bursting out of.

''No, ASH!''

'' _PIKAPII_!''

''You see.. a Batman Who Laughs…'' the insane Batman said, chuckling as a pair of feet bursted through the blood, ''…is a Batman who ALWAYS WINS! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HA HA HAH HAH HAAA!''

In the laughter of the Batman Who Laughs, a large being with skeletal limbs wearing a wing shaped cloak with a hood with long ears had emerged into where Ash Ketchum had stood and was holding the Batman in his grip. The same being they had just seen previously in the vision shown to the by the Batman Who Laughs, except now it was standing straight without a hunchback.

''My Lord Barbatos,'' the Batman Who Laughs said between his laughter as the large being had properly taken it's form in the battle arena, ''I give you Batman, our Wagon into the Multiverse of Light.''

 ** _~Make Dialga and Palkia open a hole to his world, then throw him in there~_** voice that seemed like it was coming from everywhere in the large being's presence as it held struggling Bruce in it's grasp and stabbed it's skeletal thin finger at Bruce's face. **~ _The Judas Tribe will intercept him and their Strigydae will finish the Mantling of the Wagon.~_**

 _TZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT!_

Barbatos pulled out his finger out of Bruce's face and placed him back on the floor of the arena in front of Serena, Dawn, May, Brock, Pikachu and Team Rocket.

 ** _~Know this,~_** Barbatos said as Bruce's lifeless body fell to the floor, making everyone of them see that both Ash and Bruce were no longer there with them. ** _~ALL ROADS LEAD TO DARKNESS!~_**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Yeah, don't be that surprised. I foreshadowed something like this would happen 2 chapters ago. The follow up chapter might be done sometime in June when I get to enjoy summer vacation from school and have more time from school to write it. Now, I would like to get some reactions until that happens.


	12. Chapter 11: Child of Dreams

**Author's notes:** Last day of June and here it is, just as I promised. It took longer than expected because of a number of factors, like me now having two jobs, having a lot of video games I want to finish, trying to have a social life and so on. Also I wish I had someone doing illustrations on some of the scenes here because constantly reminding who all are present here all the time by having them say or do something is more work than I realized.

Name of this chapter comes from a Batman manga written and drawn by Kia Asamiya.

 **Replies to reviews:**

- **Sailor Dragonball 87:** The answer to your both questions will be answered in this chapter and in the A/N:s below.

 **-Guest:** I hope this chapter lives up to your standards.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Child of Dreams**

 _ **Wayne Manor..?**_

''I can see you,'' old man sitting in an armchair said looking at the door to his study.

''Grandpa Bruce,'' little girl with pigtails said creeping out from the door said looking at the old man, ''you always ruin the surprise.''

''When you're 78 years old, let's see how much surprises you, my dear,'' old man said looking back at his granddaughter. ''Why don't you run along and play with your cousins?''

''I don't want to play with them, I want to hear a story,'' the little girl said walking into her grandfather's study. ''Not an imaginary story, Grandpa, a real one.''

''A real one, eh?'' the old man replied with a tired grin and pointed his thumb at the large wall wide bookshelf. ''Why don't you go to the shelf and pull your favorite Batman adventure, and I'll tell it to you.''

''There are so many of them,'' the little girl said looking at the books and other memoraphilia on the shelves.

''That's why I had to start writing them down or I would never be able to remember them all,'' the old mad said as his granddaughter ran her finger across the backs of all the books. ''Hell, half of them contradict the other, but they all happened. I promise you that.''

''Hmm,'' the little girl hummed as she picked a book from the shelf. ''I know.''

The little girl took the book and walked to her grandfather's armchair, where she climbed to his lap as he looked at the book she had brought.

''Child of Dreams,'' the old man read from the cover. ''Rise of Yuko Yagi, the first foreign reporter to ever get an interview from the Batman. This was one of my more obscure cases where your father and uncles were not involved. How about something a bit exciting? Maybe the case of Long Halloween or…''

''No, Grandpa. You have to read it,'' the little girl said with her arms around her grandfather's neck and resting her head against his shoulder, so she could see the book. ''Everyone has their favorite Batman story and this one's mine.''

''Oh, very well,'' the old man said opening the book and stopped for a second. ''… that's strange. I don't remember it opening like this.''

''Don't be silly, Grandpa,'' the little girl said. ''That's exactly how it started.''

''Yes, that's right. I'm sorry, what was I thinking? It all started with a window and a scream lost to the dark.''

* * *

 ** _Saffron City Gym_**

''NO! ASH!''

'' _PIKAPII_!''

Red and white hat with a green logo floated in the air in the red rain of blood. Slender and long arm bursted through the red rain causing an air burst as it grabbed it's target. Another arm bursted out causing more blood to rain and the hat was pushed by it to the cold floor. Shadow of the large winged being risen from the red rain of blood was cast on the entire arena as the small yellow being moved to the hat and slowly picked it up.

'' _Pi… Pikapi…_ '' Pikachu held onto the blood-soaked hat that was all that was now left of his trainer as the large being presence was felt at the feet of it's foundation which was now a bloody wet stain on the floor.

''Ash…'' Serena said in denial looking down at Pikachu holding onto Ash's hat with Brock.

''Twerp…'' James said voicing the Team Rocket's disbelief on the absence of what they had put most of their careers' in during the passing decade.

Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town who had travelled through the total of seven regions battling Gyms and competing in their Pokémon Leagues, was now nothing more than a pool of blood on the floor at their feet. After having been ripped of his hometown, separated from his Pokémon living there, almost having his friends killed because they knew him and seeing the building his mother had been in crumble down, Ash had now drowned in his own blood caused by the summoning of Barbatos.

 ** _~Know this~_** Voice echoed around the Saffron City battle arena as the demon placed the unmasked Batman on the bloody floor next to Pikachu, Serena and Brock. **_~ALL ROADS LEAD TO DARKNESS!~_**

THUMB/SPLOOSH!

Batman's body fell to the blood-filled floor as soon as Barbatos let go him off him and his eyes were dead with a hole in his forehead. As Pikachu looked at the limp body and the motionless eyes of of the adult man laying in the pool of blood he had been let to fall in, the small Electric type Pokémon looked at him, feeling conflicted.

''He has a weak pulse,'' Brock said as he rushed at Batman's body and placed his hand on his throat and above his mouth. ''And I can feel draft coming, he is still breathing.''

'' _Pikapi_?''

''Pikachu,'' Serena said trying to reach at the small Electric mouse as it placed the red hat on Batman's head to cover the hole on his head, ''that's not Ash-''

''We're you not listening before!?'' The Batman Who Laughs spoke from the higher ground looking down on them with the other Dark Knights and umasked Owlman at their mercy. ''Our big brother here just explained how Ash and the Batman were the same person.''

''Ash had my Bruce's soul in his body,'' Owlman said still bind to the golden lasso in the Merciless' grasp. ''That didn't make a version of you. And even if it did-''

''It did make him one of us, big brother,'' the Batman Who Laughs said glancing back at him. ''That is why we came here in the first place, to make him realize that and take his place among us. And like any good or bad version of the Batman, there needed to be the trauma pushing him forward. And what better trauma was there than destruction of home, death of the family and killing everyone he loved. Believe me, I have been at both sides of that, hah hah haa.''

''Ash was not-''

''Tell us, big brother, how old was your Bruce when he died?'' the Batman Who Laughs said as Merciless pulled the rope tighter around Owlman. ''Same age as we were when our parents died? He died along with your parents?''

Owlman answered by nodding his head down and saying ''He was seven.''

''And Ash was almost 20, meaning he had outlived your Bruce almost three times by now,'' Batman Who Laughs said explaining with his head up and playing with his hands. ''Did it ever occur to you that as he grew up, the souls inside him would also grow up together and merge as one?''

That question was met with silence that expressed everyone's shock to this revalation. From the members of Team Rocket along with May and Dawn to Serena and Brock who were by Pikachu, who was keeping Ash's hat on Batman's head to keep it covering the hole in his forehead. Trying to understand why Pikachu was doing this took a backseat soon however, as the resemblance between the two was suddenly made clearer when Serena and Brock, being the nearest to his motionless body, saw how much the unmasked Batman's face as Bruce Wayne looked like Ash's. Not much, as there were the obvious differences coming from the age gap between them and the lack of Z-shaped birthmarks on his cheeks.

'' _Pikapi,_ '' Pikachu said looking at Batman on the floor face to face.

''Even that thing can see the Batman the same it saw his trainer, because he was like us,'' the Batman Who Laughs said looking down on Pikachu and drawing attention to how the little Electric Type was looking after Batman's immobile body. ''He was a version of Bruce Wayne, who never experienced the trauma that turned him into Batman and had so gone wrong. And that also had a noticeable effect on the Batman as well. That Pikachu is treating him like he is Ash Ketchum and I have learned that everyone of your first impressions with the Batman were as positive as they could because of the very fact that he was version of Ash Ketchum on the, hah, flipside.''

''Why?'' Serena said, at first in a quiet but audible voice with her gaze down on Pikachu and Batman, before raising it at the Dark Knights and screamed outraged: ''IF ASH WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF YOU AND YOU CAUSED EVERYTHING YOU DID HER BECAUSE OF THAT, WHY DID YOU JUST-''

''What? Killed him?'' The Batman Who Laughs said, almost surgically pressing his voice over Serena's as she suddenly lost her posture after running out of breath for having just screamed all the air she had from her lungs. ''Ash Ketchum was the back up Wagon we had come here to get, but now the original Wagon is right where we want it to be. Just like all of you, at our mercy.''

 _SMACK_!

 **PUNCH**!

Devastator, the large Dark Knight infected by the Doomsday Virus, punched both Dialga and Palkia as Merciless threw Owlman to be held by the Drowned and produced a large whip from out of his divine arsenal. Then the God of War begun to use this weapon to beat them into submission in front of his comrades, the humans and the Pokémon, showcasing how he did not give them the mercy of objecting why they were there and what they were needed for.

''And now that we have the Wagon back in our hands, in the way that he won't be fighting back as you can see,'' the Batman Who Laughs said looking at Merciless working on Dialga and Palkia, ''the Time and Space Pokémon can open us a way to the world above. Small, however, as we can only throw the Batman of that world in there, but no worries. The loyal servants of our lord Barbatos will be there to intercept him and finish his mantling.''

 _THRUMB_!

''When that happens, we will ascend from the Darkness and through this neutral space up to the true multiverse above,'' the Batman Who Laughs continued as Dialga and Palkia begun to unite their powers to bend time and space for the previously mentioned opening. ''As for the Batman, he will be sent to take our place in Dark Multiverse and you won't need to worry about any of this anymore.''

'' _Pikapi_ ,'' Pikachu spoke letting go of Ash's hat as he had now managed to get it fit onto Batman's head, before turning away to face the Batman Who Laughs, the Dark Knights and their master Barbatos. '' _Pii-ka-_ ''

Pikachu jumped up in the air as it's tail sparked with electricity and doing a flip charged it into an attack that he then sent at Batman's body laying below him.

''- _CHUUUUUUUUU!''_

* * *

 _ **Above Mount Silver**_ and the mountains separating the regions of Kanto and Johto, a Legendary Pokemon floated in the air looking at the region on the eastern side while carrying two humans on it's back. The view from up there, at the approaching night time, would have been something that the two people would have stood there to admire for some time, but not under these circumstances.

''That's where he said they were going,'' Hilbert said looking down at the Kanto Region below Reshiram, focused on Saffron City. ''Those people caught up with them quickly.''

''Not just that,'' Hilda said looking at the dark green dome over Saffron, so large that it covered the entire city and could be seen all the way where they were. ''They were waiting for them and now they are trapped in there. What do we do?''

''Batman… Bruce told us to go back Unova, but…'' Hilbert said trying to think what to say. ''What can we do? Besides the robot and that kid with the ring, what other Batmen are there and-''

Hilbert looked at Hilda behind him on Reshiram's back. She was sitting there with her right arm around him and her left hand over the part of her body she had been shot at earlier back in Hoenn. Although Batman had managed to keep Hilda's wounds stable, he had been the reason why she had been shot in the first place by the mechanical version of him that had followed him and the t wo other trainers to Mauville. Those actions had eventually lead to Hilbert being released from inside the Light Stone along with Reshiram and ultimately the fact that he and Hilda were now there, on Reshiram above Kanto and Johto thanks to Batman, who had told them to go back to their lives in Unova after Hilda had been released from hospital in Goldenrod City.

But when they had done that, left the Goldenrod, and gotten onto Reshiram to fly to Unova, they had seen what was going on in Kanto, where Batman had told them he was going to go with Serena, Dawn and May and what was going on in there. The entire city of Saffron was isolated from the rest of the Kanto Region by a dark green dome with the Bat symbol on it. That meant everyone inside it were trapped by the Dark Knights.

 _~That symbol~_ a voice speaking from inside both Hilbert's and Hilda's head spoke, _~what does it mean?~_

* * *

'' _Pii-KA-CHUUUUUUUU!_ ''

''Pikachu!?''

''Bruce!''

 ** _~The Wagon!~_**

As Pikachu landed back on the floor of the arena, placing himself to be between the Dark Knights and the people he condered friends, and Team Rocket, the electric attack landed to connect Batman's body and covered it with an electrified net.

''Electroweb?'' Brock said recognizing the attack Pikachu had used to protect Batman's body. ''I didn't know Ash's Pikachu knew that move.''

'' _Pikaa pi, Pii Pikachu-pi pikaa, pika pika pikkaa,''_ Pikachu spoke defiantly standing on his backfeet and putting out a hostile demenour. _''Pika, Pikapi chu chuu, Pikachu pikaa, pika pikaa chuu, pikkaa pikkaa Pikachuu!''_

'' _Pikachu is either a brave and noble or loyal fool,''_ Meowth said to Jessie and James as well as May and Dawn as Pikachu stood defending Batman.

''What is Pikachu saying?'' May asked as Meowth smiled and kept his moved tears from leaking out.

'' _The little guy is telling the Nightmares that he doesn't see anything in the Batman that would make him like the Twerp, but is still willing to defend him,''_ Meowth said with his eyes sparkling as Pikachu yelled his defiance at the evil Batmen. '' _Pikachu is saying that they have been doing all kinds of bad and evil things because they saw the Twerp as one of them but knowing what all the Batman has done to keep you Twerpettes alive, Pikachu can't let them use him to do even more bad and evil things, because that's what the Twerp would want him to do.''_

'' _Pika- PIKA PII-KA PII-PIKACHU PIKAPI, PIKKAPI PII PIKACHU PIKAPI!''_ Pikachu continued, still defiant as he took his battle stance on all fours, ready to fight anyone trying to threaten Batman. '' _Pika_ _Piika, Pikapi pii_ _Pikkapi pii Pikkapi pii Pikapi, Pii-Pikachuu_!''

'' _And that part, Pikachu said that from everyone wearing capes and black clothes, the Batman is the closest thing to the Twerp he now has,''_ Meowth said holding onto his neck as kept translating what Pikachu was saying. '' _For Pikachu, Batman is the Twerp and the Twerp is Batman, and Pikachu is not going to lose the closest thing to it's trainer again.''_

Batman Who Laughs looked down at Pikachu with his grin now upside down as a frown. The other Dark Knights, who weren't busy forcing Dialga and Palkia into doing their biding, had pretty much the same reaction while Barbatos stood behind them just passively reminding everyone of His presence with His shadow falling over the arena.

On Pikachu's and Batman's other side, all of Ash's friends and Team Rocket were still in the middle of processing and accepting the fact that Ash and Batman were supposed to be the same person and the fact that Pikachu had accepted Batman as Ash that quickly. Then the silence was broken by a sigh from the Batman Who Laughs.

''Okay,'' the frowning Dark Knight said removing his thorned headband and pulling back his cowl, exposing his face as a Bruce Wayne with pale white skin and green hair, just so he could rub his eyes. ''Crow.''

'' _CROW_!'' hissing screams answered from the four corners, revealing the corrupted Robins to have been there surrounding them all the time. '' _Crow, crow, crow!''_

''Father,'' the oldest Robin spoke, surprising May, Dawn, Team Rocket, Brock and Serena by appearing to be standing among them as if he had just appeared there from out of nowhere, ''big sister Serena is here too.''

''Excuse mE WHAT!?'' Serena said in a delayed reaction to the shock of seeing the eldest Robin and hearing what he just called her.

''Oh, right, I did!'' the Batman Who Laughs said as if he had just had an epiheny and lifted his head up with his exposed eyes glowing with the madness. ''Yeah, extract the family members from there. What her mother think of me if I let-''

''MOM!?'' Serena screamed even more shocked.

At the same time a lot of things were happening in front of the Dark Knights and Barbatos. The Robins charged at the group that had only a handful of Pokémon out to protect them; Jessie's Yanmega, Dawn's Piplup and Togekiss, Meowth and Pikachu. And only them, because the signal keeping the Pokéballs from releasing the Pokémon inside them.

While those handful of Pokémon were advised by ordered moves to counter the Robins' mindless attacks, Serena's attention was drawn to the top of the glass box where the Dark Knights were standing and now joined by another woman besides the Drowned. Someone, who was wearing red and black skintight cat suit with a jester cap with a whip and goggles on her forehead. She walked casually to the Batman Who Laughs as he put his mask back on with his left hand and welcomed the woman to his side with his right. And while Serena was slowly recognizing the features of the woman from her walking posture and exposed face, the oldest Robin moved to grab her from the middle of the ensuing chaos, causing Brock and May, who didn't have any of their Pokémon out, to move and get between.

But the oldest Robin was fast and strong, managing to push them aside before grabbing Serena and grabbling them to the Dark Knights. At instinct, when Pikachu saw this happening, he tried to inteviene with a Quick Attack, while also leaving Batman unprotected, so Dawnbreaker was able to capture him from under the Electro Web.

''Okay now, Merciless,'' Batman Who Laughs said when the Oldest Robin had brought Serena to him and the woman next to him, ''get Dialga and Palkia to pen that portal. Dawnbreaker, throw the Wagon inside as soon as that happens.''

''Serena,'' the Woman said with grin on her face while standing next to the Batman Who Laughs, with his arm around her waist and the uncouncious Batman hanging upside down next to them, ''I would like you to meet your new fath-''

 **CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHH**!

The ceiling of the Gym broke down as something came crashing through it. This being sent a wave of wind causing blow back in it's landing that pushed the Robins away from Brock, May, Dawn and Team Rocket with the ceiling debrief. Owlman, who was still tied by the Merciless' lasso but had been thrown aside for the God of War to work on the Sinnoh Legendaries, moved his body to have his right had pointed at the being and his gauntlet registered it as a Pokémon. Pokémon, that his database could only know of thanks to the download do from the Team Rocket's files thanks to Grid.

''Mewtwo?''

 _~Your entity came to me and told me what you had unleashed, Thomas Wayne Jr_ ~ echoed around in everyone's head as the anthrophomorphic, white and purple Pokémon moved it's hands to take an offencive stance against the Dark Knights and Barbatos, who had yet to react to the Pokémon. _~In the past, I had allowed myself to be trusting of humans. That was a lesson taught to me by a young human, whom I can see to be no more because of you. So-~_

''Hah!'' Batman Who Laughs made a loud snort at Mewtwo and then begun to laugh hysterically. ''HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAHA HHAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH HAHA HA HAHA HAH HAA! Oh, Big Brother, you're spoiling us.''

 _~What?!~_ The voice of Mewtwo said as it was both interroupted and realized it had not intimidated any of the Dark Knights.

''That is a PSYCHIC TYPE POKÉMON!'' Batman Who Laughs said pointing at Mewtwo standing between him, the Dark Knights and Brock, May, Dawn and Team Rocket. ''And THIS is a PSYCHIC GYM that we took over as our base at ease. Wanna guess why?''

''Oh no,'' Brock said being the first to realize what the Batman Who Laughs was suggesting. ''They told us they are from a Dark Multiverse, which makes them all by default-''

''Brock old boy, you got it,'' Batman Who Laughs said spreading his arms around like a showman. ''We may not be Pokémon, but we are all Dark Types that have a full-on type advantage against Psychic Types. And so, MURDER MACHINE!''

The Cybernetic Batman Android reacted to the command from the Batman Who Laughs by releasing nanites from it's body, but instead of taking the form of the Alfred Protocol that Dawn, May and Serena were familiar with, but instead it turned into a swarm that move to attack and engulf itself around Mewtwo's body. Mewtwo reacted by raising it's hands against the swarm, but as the Batman Who Laughs had just pointed out to everyone, Psychic Type moves had no effect on the Dark Type.

''Aah, what day, what a lovely day for the family,'' Batman Who Laughs said with warmth in his voice as the nanite swarm swallowed Mewtwo. Then the woman next to him grabbed and pulled Serena closer to them and he did the same to the restrained Owlman. ''They say becoming a father is a proud achievement, but to know at the same day that you also have a brother. Ummm, this is a true day of joy and happiness.''

'' _KA-ROWWWWL!_ ''

That howl came from the hole in the ceiling that Mewtwo had made in it's entrance. Then came fire, white flame, that in contact with Murder Machine's nanites made them disperce from Mewtwo.

''That's Fusion Flare!'' Dawn said, recognizing the attack from Hoenn. ''That means-''

''Reshiram!'' May yelled pointing at the white Dragon Type Pokémon's head breathing fire down on Murder Machine's nanites.

Before Murder Machine got a chance to reorganize them or formulate another attack, an Emboar fell on him using Flame Charge in it's landing. Then came a Serperior that slithered it's way quickly through the Dark Knights and used it's Razor Leafs to make Dawnbreaker drop Batman and Wine Whip to drag him and Serena away from them, also immobilizing the Drowned with Leach Seed.

 _ZOOM_!

'' _NOT_ _SO_ _FAST_!'' Red Death announced moving and grabbing the Serperior's tail, tearing it's whips from around Serena and Batman, then threw it against the wall.

The the speedster turned his attention off the Grass Type and to Batman's lifeless body next to it and Serena.

 _ZOOM_! _ZOOM_!

Red Death ran around from one place to another in front of them as a scare tactic, like a predator before lunging at it's prey, but before attacking-

''MEWTWO!'' Owlman yelled suddenly like he had regained his will to live. ''Throw debris on the Speedster, we need to take him out first!''

Mewtwo, free of Murder Machine's nanites, obeyed with a reflective reaction, taking control of the debris with it's psychic powers and threw them at Red Death. Due to his connection to the Speed Force, the speedster Dark Knight was able to dodge them, either by vibrating his molecules to phase through them or simply by running away from their thrown path, before finally reaching to close in on Mewtwo and begin a beatdown on the Pokémon.

''Now, Big Brother-'' Batman Who Laughs was about to say as he turned to Owlman with a frown, when-

''ARCEUS!'' Owlman yelled, and the God Pokémon, that Merciless had dragged along with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, rose up on it's feet and sent the Judgement attack against Red Death so powerful that the speedster was pushed against and through the walls outside of the Gym.

 **CRUNCH**!

Devastator smashed his large hand on Arceus, not letting the Pokémon do anymore attacks as Merciless stopped whipping Dialga and Palkia at the same time. They had now opened a portal on the stage, with hooded people with ceremonial masks on the other side, waiting.

''THROW THE WAGON INTO THE PORTAL!'' Batman Who Laughs yelled at the Dawnbreaker, pointing at Batman's body with his hand and then waved it at the portal. ''Judas Tribe is waiting to finish the Mantling!''

'' _KA-ROWWWWL!''_

Reshiram fired another burst of Fusion Flare, this time aiming it at Devastator and Barbatos, who were the largest targets the attack. Barbatos passively stepped aside from the line of fire while Devastator answered the fire by breathing green gas at it, causing a chemical reaction, that gave Owlman psychological intuition to get himself freed quickly.

 _Doomsday Virus mixed with Kryptonite gas,_ Owlman thought in his had as he took the Golden Lasso off him, while Merciless was still busy controlling Dialga and Palkia, to escape. _Two deadly weapons to kill Superman, but together they can infect everyone here._

'' _Piiiii-ka-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!''_ Pikachu yelled unleashing Thunder Shock attack against Dawnbreaker trying to grab Batman again from the ground. '' _PIIIIIIIIIIIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_ ''

''That hole!''

Serena raised her head from looking at the ground when Owlman appeared next to her to pick up Batman's body to carry.

''Your God itself gave us a way out and that is a deadly combination of two dangerous chemical weapons,'' Owlman said pulling Batman's arm behind his neck to carry and begun to drag his body to the hole Arceus had blown to the wall with Red Death. ''We need to get out of here while Reshiram is providing us with cover fire.''

''He's right!'' Brock said rushing to help Owlman in carrying Batman's body. ''May, Dawn, help Serena.''

 ** _~WRONG!~_** Barbatos' disembidied voice echoed as He finally moved to do something after having just stood there.

With Barbatos' height as a gigantic being, His extended arm reached almost across the Gym's arena and the people trying to escape from His Dark Knights. At first, the slender arm sent some kind of dark energy pulse at Reshiram's head in the ceiling, forcing the Dragon Type to withdraw, before focusing it at the other side of the arena. **_~The Wagon stays here!~_**

 _~NO!~_ Mewtwo moved all the debris it could to block Barbatos' attack against. _~Thomas Jr, you called me to help you, now get that 'Wagon' out of here!~_

 _''PIi-KA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!''_ Pikachu sent one last Thunder Shock attack at the attacking Dawnbreaker and at the oldest Robin also lunging at them when it was heard from the holes.

 _Thumb!_

''Grid,'' Owlman said as silent portal similar to what he recognized as a Boom Tube opened between the holed walls.

'' _The-Airship-is-moved-far-away-from-Kanto,''_ android on the otherside of the silent tube said as everyone ran through it. '' _Your-allies-from-the-roof-are-also-here.''_

 _Thumb!_

Silent Tube closed in another location that was not at the Saffron City Gym anymore. As Owlman and Brock carried Batman's lifeless body to a mobile hospital bed provided by the android while Team Rocket let themselves fall off their feet to relax in relief and May, Dawn and Serena were greeted by the two Unovians they had met in Hoenn.

''Hilda, Hilbert,'' Dawn said as the Unovians came at them to help Serena who was still in a mild shock.

''What happened?''

* * *

 _ **Wayne Manor..?**_

''This is wrong,'' the grandfather said moving the pages of the book faster.

''Grandpa, you're changing the story.''

''The Hell I am, it's already changed,'' the grandfather said ignoring his grandaughter sitting on his lap. ''I need to finish the story and get to the ending.''

''I'll s _how_ _you_ **_the FUCKING ENDING!~_**

The granddaughter grabbed the book from her grandfather's hands and jumped off from his lap, while seeming too agile for her age and her limbs also stretched to demonic, slender limbs. Then she jumped to the ceiling and crawled her way out of the study.

''This isn't real,'' the grandfather said getting up from his armchair. ''I'm not this old, I don't have grandchildren and I'm-''

 ** _~Bruce Wayne,~_** echoing voice spoke around the study as it begun to turn from a warm and bright place to relax into a dark and cold room, **_~the hero who'd taken my form and made it a symbol of hope.~_**

Bruce turned around back and forth in the study, looking for the source of the voice. It seemed to be coming from everywhere around him, but there was another presence there with him in the study.

''Where are you!?'' Bruce growled with old man voice.

 ** _~Behind it all, Bruce_** **,~** the voice echoed around him. **_~Look behind it, and what do you see?~_**

''I see nothing.''

 ** _~I have always been right here with you, at the window,~_** the voice said, now coming from the glass doors and windows leading to the gardens outside. **_~The first truth of Batman; He never been alone. And that does not include the birds you surround yourself with.~_**

Birds…

Robins…

Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian and Barbara and Cassandra.

''You! …Barbatos,'' Bruce said facing his reflection on glass doors, which looked like his younger self while he himself was an old man. ''You trying to twist my story!''

 ** _~I made your story!~_**

* * *

''Maybe it was better being an only child,'' Batman Who Laughs said crushing the remains of Owlman's mask and goggles left at the arena under his foot. ''Sigh, going from Plan A to Plan B, then back to Plan A and-''

Batman Who Laughs took another deep sigh as Dawnbreaker moved the debris from the broken roof to release the Robins, who all crowed themselves to him.

 _''Crow, crow crow…''_

''Bar, boys,'' Batman Who Laughs said as Merciless and Devastator put the Sinnoh Legendaries back into restraints and Murder Machine had managed to reorganize his nanites to create shacles for Mewtwo.

The Reshiram, Emboar and Serperior were the only Pokémon that had managed to escape along with their human hostages, their Pokémon and the Wagon. That still left the Dark Knights with at least 5 powerful Pokémon, which included the God Itself. Meaning that they could still go forward with the Plan C, but before that…

''My Lord,'' Batman Who Laughs said looking up at Barbatos, ''when I summoned you here with the Plan B, where did you discard him?''

 ** _~The Boy is among the other discarded survivors at bottom of the Abyss,~_** Barbatos answered in his disembodied voice.

''Hah, along with the Black Sun,'' Batman Who Laughs said kneeling closer to the ground and looked down with a grin. ''They if anyone will recognize him for what he is and that treatment will surely make him do everything we say. Ash Ketchum, Bruce Wayne of Earth-3, the Batman Who Never Was. He can still be our plan B if we can't get the Wagon for Plan A, but we could still go forward with Plan C.''

Thinking about Plan C, Batman Who Laughs chuckled in his own amusement before getting back up and looked at the other Dark Knights. Red Death had just come back to join them after being sent away by Arceus' Judgement attack.

''Hey, now that you're back, you wouldn't mind running around the world to look for the Wagon before we need to go get the Boy back from down there?''

''I feel…'' Red Death said leaning against the wall with his hand on his head, like he had not heard what he had just been told, ''lighter.''

* * *

 ** _Team Rocket Airship_**

''What happens now?'' Brock asked Owlman once they had managed to get Batman's body on the hospital bed.

With Batman now in a safe position on a hospital bed, Owlman turned around to properly face Brock, May, Dawn, Serena, Pikachu, Hilda, Hilbert and Team Rocket on the airship's command bridge. With his mask and goggles broken earlier at the Saffron City Gym, he was really now just an unmasked Thomas Wayne Jr wearing a metal armor with a utility belt and multiple pieced cloak. He took off the taloned gloves and rubbed his eyes with his while taking a deep sigh, before he said anything.

''Now I tell you everything you deserve to know,'' Thomas Jr said with gravity in his voice as he spoke. ''Batman and I are from a multiverse of 52 parallel earths. He is from an Earth designated as Earth-0 and I am from an earth designated as Earth-3. We are not versions of each other or really siblings as we might appear. As far as I know I never existed on his world, but in my world he was my younger brother, who died during the events that set this Batman on the life leading to become who he is now. And that is not the only difference between us. He is a vigilante who fights to save his city from the corruption that took his parents, while I'm a supervillain and a crimelord who killed his own parents and lost his brother as collateral damage.''

Thomas Jr saved nothing from his explanation. He told everyone what kind of parents he and his Bruce had had and how they had planned to kill them. How his Bruce had died and how years later he had come across Bruce's soul and the means to place it into a new body, leading to the multiversal travelling and his first visit to this world on the day Ash Ketchum had been born.

''My Bruce was placed into Ash's new born body and as the Batman Who Laughs said, Ash has outlived my Bruce almost three times by now and their souls have merged as one,'' Thomas Jr continued uninterroupted without breaking his eye contact with everyone. ''That is what now makes Ash a reborn version of my Bruce and makes him one of the versions of Bruce Wayne in the same list of the other 52 versions. Because that Barbatos sent his Dark Knights here so they could use Ash as their Wagon after this Batman here was lost from their reach.''

''What is this 'wagon' you keep mentioning?'' Hilbert asked when Thomas Jr stopped talking for a few seconds. ''What makes Bruce a Wagon and how is it important?''

''Barbatos has followers in some earths of the multiverse, knowing and unknowing, and they have conductes Mantling ceremonies on this Batman during his life,'' Thomas Jr answered. ''It's a five-part process where they infuse 5 different metals in the Wagon's body and as far as I know, Batman has been Mantled four times by now. Once the fifth metal makes contact with is body, he will be turned in a counterweight that, as the Batman Who Laughs said, will take Barbatos' and his Dark Knights' place in the Dark Multiverse and they take his place in the Multiverse. What they have done here is small compared to what they would do if they made their way there.''

''They have killed more people and Pokémon then we can imagine,'' Dawn said in a disbelieving disgust. ''What could be worse than-''

''They will drag all 52 worlds in the Multiverse into Darkness and just like pulling the cork off a upside bottle in floating in the water, that Darkness would then spread to the space where the Multiverse used to be and then here into Hypertime,'' Thomas Jr said in a dead serious voice. ''Every that exists, will fall into Darkness and they just need Batman to do it.''

Thomas Jr let those words sink into them before turning to look at Batman laying on the mobile hospital bed.

''And that is why we are now in a dead-end situation,'' he continued. ''We lost Ash, but Batman's body still remains. If we let him be taken, they will infuse him with the fifth metal and finish turning him into their Wagon and they will gain access to the Multiverse. We should give him a Viking Funeral.''

''But Batman is not dead,'' Brock said in a questioning protest. ''I checked his pulse-''

''He has not reacted to anything that has happened after Barbatos touched him,'' Thomas Jr said waving his hand at monitors attached to the hospital bed and connected to Batman laying on it. ''For all we know, he is a vegetable. Brain-dead.''

''Or he is just sleeping,'' Hilbert said taking out a Pokéball and threw it at Batman's body. ''Musha, lunch time!''

The Pokéball released a rounded, bipedal Pokémon with a light purple body and a pale pink head. When released, it looked like it was sleeping before it moved floating in the air and moved to Batman's body, placing it's mouth on his head and begun to num on it. When doing so, the mark on the Pokémon's head begun to seep out some kind of mist that begun to form into a vision.

'' _Musharna_ , _the Drowsing Pokémon and the evolved form of Munna_ ,'' the first drawn out Pokédex spoke out when pointed at the Pokémon gently biting on Batman's head. '' _The mist from its forehead takes the form of things present in the dreams it has eaten._ ''

''Dreams it has eaten?'' Thomas Jr said looking at the Musharna and the mist coming from it's head.

''Musha is one of my oldest Pokémon and he has eaten my dreams often to keep my thoughts straight,'' Hilbert said as the mist coming from Musharna begun to show what was happening inside Batman's head. ''If Bruce is just sleeping, eating the dream away should bring him back to us.''

''If that is what he is dreaming about, I never really knew him,'' Thomas Jr said commenting about the dream shown in Musharna's mist.

The dream shown in the mist showed Bruce as an elderly man with a moustache and gey hair, wearing a sweater and plain pants while sitting in an armchair, reading a book to a small girl in the light and warmth of the fireplace in the study of Wayne Manor. This sight, coming from a grown man wearing costume that made him look like a monster, was surprising when it showed that Bruce seemingly was expecting or at the very least wanted to grow into old age and become a grandfather instead of spending the rest of his life as a costumed vigilante and-

''AAAAAAAIIIICK!'' May, Dawn and James screamed in shock when the little girl in old Bruce's lap suddenly turned into a long-limbed monster that took the book from Bruce and jumped to crawl away in the ceiling.

''Baaaar-bat-thosssss…'' Batman suddenly blurted out in his sleep, ''you… twissssst… my sssstory…''

* * *

 ** _~I saw you when your image was shown to the time and space to see, my perfect wagon,~_** Barbatos spoke through the young apparition of Bruce in the window. **_~So I shaped you. My tribe, the Owls, my Dark Birds, they shaped your history, your family, your life, your city.~_**

''No, no!'' Bruce protested in denial. ''You're a demon, you're-''

 ** _~The Bat, Bruce,~_** Barbatos spoke over Bruce and changed his appearance from a younger Bruce to a bat flapping it's wings on the other side of the window. **_~I am the Bat!~_**

'' _Yes, Father,_ '' Bruce's own voice spoke behind him and turning around, Bruce saw another young version of himself, sitting in his armchair bloodied and beaten, facing the headbust of Thomas Wayne which had a Bat sitting on it.

Bruce recognized this younger version of himself being from that night when he had come home from his first recon mission gone bad at the East End district of Gotham, when he had been almost killed and lost a lot of blood. It had been just before he he had decided that-

'' _I shall become a Bat._ ''

''No, YOU'RE NOTHING!'' Bruce yelled as he begun to punch the window, where Barbatos had taken the form of his younger reflection. ''You're-''

* * *

''Nothing…'' Batman grunted out in his sleep.

''I take it back,'' Thomas Jr said looking at the monitors. ''He is not brain-dead.''

* * *

 ** _~I am the Bat and I am the Father, I made you believe you were a good detective,~_** Barbatos answered back to Bruce's bloodied knuckes. **_~I_** _**have** **helped you over and over, made you the hero you are, all so you could be my Great Wagon when I took you.~**_

''NO!'' Bruce yelled attacking the window with his body's weight and broke through it.

* * *

''NO!'' Batman yelled in his sleep as his body begun to shake violently and the Musharna's dream mist was now turning dark with changing visions with a disturbing audio. ''STOOOOOOP! PLEEASE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE!''

''What is happening to him?'' Serena asked, speaking now for the first time after they had escaped from Saffron City Gym.

''His dream is turning into a nightmare as he is fighting against it,'' Thomas Jr said reading the the monitors as Hilbert recalled his Musharna back to it's Pokéball. ''If he doesn't wake up from this, I don't know what will happen.''

* * *

 ** _~Yes, the truth is you are nothing without me. You are plain, less than plain. The Dark Multiverse, my realm. It is full of world created from fears and failings, and you… you have more than any other hero, my son. Whole galaxies built by the unspoken terrors in your heart,~_** Barbatos spoke now appearing in his true form as a gigantic slender being in cloak and wings in front of Batman in a colorless void. **_~People think you are a great hero of humanity, maybe the greatest. They strive to be like you, all because I willed it. So when your nature is revealed, they shriek back to the Dark. Now look! LOOK! Because THIS is what you are without my help!~_**

''I'm sorry, Barry, but now we can save the world… TOGETHER!'' a Batman driving through a lightining storm with the Flash tied to the hood of the Batmobile

'' _My-father-will-always-be-there-for-me-and-I-will-always-be-there-for-him, everyone-else-is-a-weakenss-I-am-prepared-to-shed_.'' An Android Batman said ripping the head of from Cyborg and killing him.

''I have friends too, I made them in the Dark!'' Young Bruce dressed as a Green Lantern said trapping the Guardian of the Universe and the Green Lantern Corps into the Darkness

''I have saved my world… by drowning it.'' Bryce Wayne's voice spoke as she looked at the sunken city of Gotham

''ARES! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!'' Batman wearing the Helmet of Ares yelled covered in blood and his beheaded enemies.

' _' **NO** W **WHO** 'S WE **AK**_!?'' Doomsday monster yelled breathing Kryptonite gas at Superman laying on the ground.

''HAH HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHAH HAHAH HAHAH HAHA HAHA HAH HAA!'' Jokerized Batman laughed as he gunned down and killed the entire Bat Family.

 ** _~They are the real you, Bruce. I picked the ones I needed… the darkest ones and I brought them through the window,~_** Barbatos spoke as His Dark Knights appeared between him and Batman, killing their friends to gain their powers. **_~Just like I came through got you, years ago. Look at them! They are you and they won.~_**

''Stop,'' Batman begged with his posture falling.

 ** _~No, look at me.~_**

''Please… I don't want to see!'' Batman begged trying to turn away.

 ** _~Look at me!~_** Barbatos yelled turning into the Bat angain and attacked to bite the Bat symbol on Batman's chest. ** _~LOOK AT ME!~_**

* * *

''NO! PLEASE!'' Batman screamed from his sleep in agony and cold sweat as his body shook violently, forcing Thomas Jr, Brock and everyone close to his hospital bed to grab and try to restrain him from hurting himself. ''I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! I-''

 _TSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!

A red streak ran into the command bridge and attacked Batman's body by stabbing it hand through Batman's head and them pulling it out quickly along with something that glowed black. The red streak took it's distance from them when it was done, but the attention soon was taken away from it when-

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!'' Batman sat up screaming as he was awoken from the nightmare. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!''

''Mr Wayne!'' Dawn yelled grabbing onto Bruce with May and Hilda to calm him down. ''Bruce, it's okay. That was just a bad dream.''

'' _Who is that_?'' Brock and Hilbert yelled in a unison with Pokéballs ready to be thrown at the red streak vibrating in front of them in a blurry human form.

''Red Death?'' Serena said instantly recognizing the speedster's appearance from both Lilycove and Saffron, but then saw brighter contrast in the aura surrounding the red streak. ''Or is it-''

'' _No!_ '' The red streak spoke in a vibrating voice raising his hand to keep distance from the Pokémon Trainers and Thomas Jr. '' _I'm not… him… not anymore… I'm not… Bruce… my name… is…''_

''Barry?'' Batman said in a broken voice looking at the red streak. ''Is that you?''

'' _My na_ me is _…_ '' the red streak spoke as it's voice became more understandbale and the vibration begun to slow down so he could be seen better.

The red streak was a man wearing a red costume with yellow lightning bolts on his wrists, ankles, around his waist and on his chest over a white circle. His costume was torn and damaged, with his broken mask showing that the man wearing it was not another version of Bruce Wayne.

''My name is Barry Allen and I am the Flash,'' the red streak said now appearing better in front of everyone as who he was. ''I am the Flash, Fastest Man Alive, from the same world as the Red Death Bruce was from. Arceus separated us and I have been running to find you ever since. I need to warn you about Plan C.''

''Plan C?'' Thomas Jr repeated.

''The Batman Who Laughs is like all other versions of Batman,'' the Flash said trying to keep what he said as simple to understand as possible. ''He has planned for the situation where neither Bruce or Ash will be available to be their Wagon. They are going to use Dialga, Palkia, Arceus and Giratina to turn this world into energy that will blow a hole into the Source Wall and let them into the 52 Multiverse.''

''You mean…'' Dawn asked, knowing what the Sinnoh Legendaries could do by being from Sinnoh. ''They are going to destroy our world?''

''They are going to destroy this world and use the damage caused by the destruction to get into Batman's world,'' the Flash said nodding his head as he was already looking at the floor from trying to stay up standing from exhaustion. ''They saved it for plan C because it takes more effort to do than just having Batman infused with the last metal.''

Thomas Jr looked at the Flash, thinking about what the speedster had just said and then looked at Batman.

''Even if we burn his body, they will have away to drag everything down into Darkness.''

* * *

 _ **Dark Multiverse**_

''Hello, old friend,'' someone told Ash in the dark as he was beginning to regain his consciousness.

He didn't know who it was as the voice was foreigin, but not unfamiliar. Ash had heard it before recently.

''Easy there, Bruce,'' the voice said again, calling Ash by another name. ''We're here to save you.''

Ash opened his eyes slowly to see who was talking to him. Two people in a colorless void were carrying him as they flew. They both had the same face, but they were different in their appearances.

''I'm not Bruce,'' Ash said struggling to get rid off the tight grips held onto his arms by the men carrying him. ''And I can tell you people are not-''

''Superman? No, we are his nightmares,'' the Superman wearing a Batman like costume with a red cape. ''Like what if he finally killed you and took your mantle and it just felt… so good?''

''My name is Ash Ketchum!'' Ash yelled in protest. ''I'm not Batman!''

''Sure, you are… not,'' Superman wearing a green and purple armor smirked at Ash. ''The truth is that you're needed back upstairs, and you don't need to be down here for a while. You get to see the light one last time.''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Ash has died and come back more times than one in both the anime and the movies that him being trapped in the Dark Multiverse shouldn't come as a surprise. Next chapter will come either in late July or early August.


	13. Chapter 12: Separation and Connection

**_Author's notes:_** Okay, first thing's first. As you can all probably tell, I have changed by pen-name here from SuOmAlAiNeN92 to Pikashades. This is because I have created similar username on other platforms, such as Steam, my Nintendo Account, Discus, Discord and I also have a Youtube channel named that as well. I read my Kingdom Hearts novels there as my way to promote the series as we wait for Kingdom Hearts 3's release to FINALLY happen in January 29th 2018. Are we clear on that? I hope so.

This chapter took some rewriting efforts due to one character moment Batman has in this chapter. There are actually couple of psychological elements in this story that you wouldn't probably expect to see in a Batman/Pokémon crossover, but I have consuming a looooooooooot of different anime shows and movies in taking influences on themes and tones there are with this many characters and other things. Also, when I have been planning scenes when writing Batman Who Laughs, I have come to imagine him as a kind of an anime villain by his appearance and personality.

And before I go to replying to reviews, I welcome my followers, of this story and myself, to be a part of my fanfictional multiverse. Welcome, and now to replying to reviews.

 ** _Replies to reviews:_**

 ** _-Guest:_** And let's see how like this one.

 ** _-bestpony666:_** Have you made it this far yet?

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: Separation and Connection_**

 _Team Rocket Airship bridge, floating above Cinnabar Island_

''The first thing the Dark Knights did when they arrived to this world was make Murder Machine look through every database to find a match to the person they were all based on and found a Bruce Wayne living here under the name of Ash Ketchum.''

Barry Allen, the Flash who had managed to get himself separated from Red Death, explained what he had seen happening while he had been trapped inside the evil Batman who had tried to steal the Speed Force from him. Struggling to keep his posture while reliving the traumatic events he had been able to just watch as the Red Death had done with his powers, Barry let Bruce, Thomas Jr, Serena, Dawn, Brock, May, Hilda, Hilbert and Team Rocket know everything he had learned about the Batman Who Laughs' plans when it came to this world.

''Once they had learned everything there was to know about Ash Ketchum, everyone was given tasks what to do in order to turn him into a Batman like them, by creating a multiplied trauma for him to go through'' Barry spoke trying to keep his words and terms as understandable as possible. ''My Bruce was ordered to take out the two people Ash had made a strong emotional connection with that when severed would have broken him.''

''Me and her?'' Dawn said confused and interoupting Barry as she also pointed at Serena.

''You and Ash traveled together for two years trying to reach your goals as a common objective, according to Murder Machine's Intel,'' Barry said turning to Dawn, who nodded in agreement, and then turned to talk to Serena. ''And she knew Ash from before he came to Kalos, not to mention what happened at their goodbye and just before Devastator-''

''Barry,'' Bruce said in a tired and heavy, but still authoritative voice, ''what is their back up plan?''

Barry took a few quick seconds to refocus himself as Serena looked at Bruce with a shocked expression on her eyes. While doing that, Dawn also looked at Serena, then at Bruce and shrugged rubbing her arms as she could only imagine what Serena could have been thinking about. Not just about the connection between Ash and Bruce, but the implication Barry had just made about Dawn and Serena's relationship with Ash. If that wasn't slightly awkward already, the Batman Who Laughs had gone up and above in making that situation so much worse that Serena would need years of therapy to have a normal relationship with her mother again.

As for Bruce himself, ever since he had just been pulled out of the nightmarish coma state, he had been putting up an otherwise silent appearance, but anyone who had ever lost at anything could tell that it was a front. In reality, the fact that he was still sitting made it clear that he was mentally going through the events of his capture from Johto and the nightmare he had been pulled out from while also absorbing new information from Barry and weighting on his options on what to plan next.

''Before my Bruce came to Hoenn for the two of you, the Batman Who Laughs told him to place a few of his metal cards to six different locations,'' Barry eventually said showing up his fingers to count down those locations. ''Mount Silver between Kanto and Johto regions, the Sky Pillar in Hoenn, Mount Coronet in Sinnoh, Extralink Forest in Unova, the Sundial in Anistar City in Kalos and Mount Lanakila in Alola Region. That's four connection points with a charger and a focal point for direction.''

''Grid, bring up those locations,'' Thomas Jr said commanding the nearest console next to them.

Grid, the sentient computer virus living inside the airship, responded to the order by projecting an image of the planet with highlighted red spikes on the locations Barry had just mentioned.

''Sinnoh and Alola are both the northest and southest of these regions while also being right at the other sides of the planet,'' Thomas Jr said pointing at the projection in a voice that kept him in charge. ''And then there are Mount Silver between Kanto and Johto with Extralink Forest at the center of Unova Region, also right at the opposite sides. That makes all four of these points to make an X that goes through the planet.''

As Thomas Jr spoke pointing at the projection, the red X was formed inside the globe to connect the four locations, while the other two were still highlighted as red spikes.

''But then we have these two locations that don't connect with each other and are in completely random locations,'' Thomas Jr continued before turning to May and Serena. ''What's left in Hoenn's Sky Pillar and Kalos' Anistar City?''

''What do you mean?'' May asked reacting slowly to Thomas Jr's point.

''I'm trying to understand what that mad man is planning and how he is going to execute his plan,'' Thomas Jr snapped at May's unwanted response. ''There are four points that penetrate the planet, so how would the fifth and sixth work? If you either of you knows what's happening on your home turfs, now would be-''

''It's where Rayquaza lives,'' May snapped back at Thomas Jr as her quickest answer. ''The Sky Pillar is, as anyone from Hoenn has been told, a 50-floor high tower that goes all the way to the atmosphere in of the planet and it is also where Rayquaza, the Legendary Dragon Pokémon, is said to roost.''

''Did we ever go there when we were in Hoenn?'' Jessie asked James and Meowth, who after thinking back to it shook their heads.

''Rayquaza,'' Thomas Jr muttered lifting up his gauntlet to read that Pokémon's data from his database. ''Dragon and Flying type Pokémon that has lived hundreds of millions of years in ozone layer and is said it would descend to the ground if Kyogre and Groudon were to fight. Ozone layer, hm…''

''Anistar City has a Sundial made from the same crystal minerals as the Mega Stones used for Mega Evolving Pokémon,'' Serena spoke suddenly, in a clear, but audibly depressed voice. ''After the last Pokémon League tournament in Kalos, Lysandre and Team Flare tried to use their corrupted Zygarde and the Sundial to-''

''What the hell is a Zygarde?'' Thomas Jr muttered browsing through his Pokémon database as Serena spoke. ''Dragon/Ground type Legendary Pokémon that has 3 forms depending on how many cores there are together in forming it.''

''-to destroy everything in this world except for themselves,'' Serena continued explaining the events of the Kalos Crisis. ''All they needed to do was to get their Zygarde and the Sundial to make contact and they would have succeeded.''

''If that's the case, then the Batman Who Laughs has done his homework when it comes to knowing your world,'' Thomas Jr said turning back to Grid's projection. ''Let's assume that these four points at the opposite sides of the globe are connected to each other through the planet, with the Sky Pillar going up to the ozone layer, creating a connecting network going from the core of the planet all the way above the surface. With what Serena just let us know about that Sundial, it most likely has some connection to a form of energies that when connected with the Batman Who Laughs' metal cards would...''

''It would convert everything in this world into Dark Matter and pull this world down into the Dark Multiverse. That is what the Batman Who Laughs has planned,'' Barry said when Thomas Jr couldn't bring himself to say it. ''With your world pulled from Hypertime and into a part of the Dark Multiverse, it would become as unstable as all the dying worlds down there and then they would use this world's destruction to blow a hole to the Source Wall keeping the 52 Multiverse isolated from the rest of the Hypertime. You can guess what happens after that.''

Barry's explanation caused a silence where everyone, willingly or not, begun to imagine what he had just told them would be like. Darkness taking over the world, being pulled into the Dark Multiverse they had been shown in Saffron City Gym by the Batman Who Laughs and all the death and torment that would follow once Barbatos and the Dark Knights had pulled everything into the Darkness. Everyone reacted to it in their own ways. Brock walked away with his hand on his forehead while Team Rocket took support from each other in their usual group hugs. May and Dawn portrayed perfectly the frozen and shocked expressions on everyone's faces while screaming internally. In Hilda's case, she had her arms wrapped tightly around Hilbert as if fearing that the worst thing that would happen was for him to be taken away from her, probably because they had just gotten reunited after two years apart. All the while Thomas Jr kept himself reserved thinking what to do, Bruce looked at Barry, who had begun to try and remove his torn costume, and Serena, who looked like she would never smile in her life again.

''Barry, when you were trapped inside Red Death, was he aware of your presence?'' Bruce asked looking at Barry who had just removed his mask and gloves of his torn costume. ''Because if you are now separated from, does he know that you're here with us?''

Barry looked at Bruce's face, most likely to tell himself that Bruce was not the Red Death. Then he gasped and closed his eyes before talking.

''I screamed, and I begged, and I kept trying to reach out to him all the time I was trapped inside him with the Speed Force,'' Barry answered keeping his eyes closed in anguish. ''He never acknowledged my presence and kept shaking me off everytime I think I managed to reach him.''

''I'm sorry, Barry,'' Bruce said standing up from the hospital bed he had been laying in a sitting position. ''I'm sorry for everything you had to go through. But now, there is an advantage in Red Death not knowing you're here that we need to take on while we still have it.''

* * *

 _Dark Multiverse_

''MY NAME IS NOT BRUCE!'' Ash yelled outraged as he was being carried by the two Nightmare Supermen and tried to get freed from the grips they were holding onto his arms. ''I'M NOT BATMAN! MY NAME IS ASH KETCHUM AND I-''

''Want to become the greatest Pokémon Master,'' the Nightmare Superman wearing the green and purple armor said. ''Yes, Bruce, we heard you the first time, but that doesn't change anything.''

''STOP CALLING ME THAT!''

''Are you sure he needs to be kept in one piece?'' the Nightmare Superman wearing a Batman costume asked the other Nightmare Superman. ''I don't even remember Bruce being this annoying.''

Ash shut his mouth and stopped provoking the Nightmare Supermen after that. The unfortunate truth was that he was completely at their mercy and even if they were to let go of him, he was being carried in a colorless void with the bottom to fall being the abyssal oblivion where all the world shown around him were spiraling down towards. That reminded Ash about what he'd been told about this place, about the Dark Multiverse. All these worlds were spiraling down to their death at the bottom without knowing it, living their lives before their time was up.

That had happened to these Supermen and they had survived their worlds' destruction by succumbing to the Darkness and pledging their alliance to Barbatos. Ash didn't know anything about what Superman was supposed to be, save for what he had heard from the monster that had destroyed Pallet Town, that he was something so powerful that a Batman had turned himself into that mindless killing machine. Then there was what Ash seen in the illusion shown by the Batman Who Laughs from his life before, where Superman had been his friend with a wife and a son. And from those observations, these two Nightmare Supermen had only their powers left in them, meaning that Ash would need to think a battling strategy as well as an escape plan.

 _What Pokémon do I have with me?_

Ash thought looking down at the Pokéballs on his belt. There were five of them. Torracat's, Lycanroc's, Rowlet's, Squirtle's and Pidgeot's Pokéballs. Pikachu had been out as usual, so he wasn't here, but Ash still had one more Pokéball in his backpack. Ash also had his Snorlax with him.

He needed to create a battle strategy against the Nightmare Supermen and an escape plan to flee from them with that team of Pokémon. But before doing any of that, Ash would need to get himself, his hands to be exact, freed from the grips held by them.

''Sigh,'' Ash drew breath taking the first step in his improvised plan and said; ''How are Lois and Jon?''

* * *

 _Team Rocket Airship, Bridge_

''The fact is that Batman Who Laughs, Barbatos and the other Dark Knights do not know that you are here with us, Barry, or what you have told us,'' Bruce said standing surrounded by Serena, Dawn, May, Brock, Hilda and Hilbert, Team Rocket, Thomas Jr and Barry. ''That is an advantage to strike back against them before they make their next move.''

At this moment he had but two options to go with. Go back to his Nightmares and let them finish turning him into their Wagon, which would have lead to him taking their place in the Dark Multiverse while they would have taken his place in his world and dragged it into the Darkness. The alternate solution would have been to use the knowledge that Barry had given about the Batman Who Laughs plans to use this world's destruction and try to stop them by taking the cards from the six locations, but…

''Start with the cards, take them from their locations and they won't drag your world into Darkness,'' Bruce continued telling them he was planning. ''After that is done, organize all your Pokémon so that they are focused on attacking only those Nightmares that they have a type advantage over. If Barbatos doen't have His army to fight for Him, He will be forced to retreat to Dark Multiverse without His backup.''

That would have only delayed Barbatos and the Dark Knights' to try and do something else to gain access to the 52 multiverse and right now Bruce himself didn't have very much faith in himself either. After what Barbatos had revealed to Bruce about his life was…

''Even if He would come back, you would be ready for Him and the new Nightmares with Him this time, Bruce continued trying to be exactly as clear as he could be. ''That way, you can take your world back and keep it away from Barbatos' attacks.''

''That does work in theory,'' Thomas Jr said thinking about it and looking at others. ''We would need to review the Pokémon at hand and see what they can do against them, while also remembering that the Drowned can control Water Type Pokémon.''

''She would be needed to be taken out first,'' Barry said agreeing and then looked at Bruce. ''You think Barbatos would really retreat from this world if we take out his forces?''

''It's the best you can still do at this point,'' Bruce said looking at Barry and Thomas Jr.

The Flash and Owlman.

A hero who knew him and a supervillain who had taken the same road as he had to a different destination. If this version of Barry knew Bruce as well as the Barry that Bruce himself did, then these people could have had a chance to defeat that side of him that still existed inside the Dark Knights. And as a supervillain, Owlman had the advantage of knowing how to think like the Dark Knights now did, giving them that advantage as well. These two men could give them the advantage of knowing how to fight and defeat his nightmares.

''Bruce,'' Hilbert said stepping forward towards him, ''what do you mean by saying 'you' instead of 'we'?''

''Yeah, what's that about?'' Dawn asked with a skeptic tone in her voice. ''Why are talking like you wouldn't be in this with us, Mr Wayne?''

'' _Pikkapi_?'' Pikachu asked pulling down Bruce's cape.

''I'm still one metal away from becoming their Wagon and they still think I'm laying here in a coma,'' Bruce said now with a clearer voice as he pulled his mask back to cover his face. ''And as long as they think they can still use my body to enter my world, they won't try to pull your world into the Dark. That is why I can't join you in fighting against them. They need to believe that you're keeping me hidden somewhere.''

''You would neve- the Bruce I used to know, that you're still supposed to be, would never hide,'' Barry said confused, also getting back on his feet. ''Where are you going to-''

''I'm not going to run or hide, I'm going to do the only thing I can still do,'' Batman said as his left hand flapped his cape to create distance around himself and

 _POFF!_

then threw a smoke grenade to their feet. ''I'll buy you some time, _by making sure no one will find me_.''

* * *

 _Dark Multiverse_

''So, how are Lois and Jon?'' Ash asked hoping to provoke at least one of the two Nightmare Supermen to let go of him. ''One or both of you were married to a woman by that name, weren't you? Or are you still? You also had a son named Jon. Is that short for some-''

''I have tape on my belt to shut him up,'' the batsuited Superman grunted to the armored Superman as he let go of Ash's arm. ''Hold him for a while until-''

''PIDGEOT, USE GUST!'' Ash screamed out slapping his hand on the Pokéballs on his belt and released his Flying Types and one more Pokémon. ''ROWLET, RAZOR LEAF! SQUIRTLE-''

Ash caught his Squirtle into his free hand as it was released and aimed it at the armored Superman's armor.

''-HYDRO PUMP!''

Totally improvised strategy, Pidgeot flapped it's wings to create wind into the void while Rowlet added sharp leafs to the mix. It wasn't an attack ment to do much damage, because to people called Superman, attack's like these would only be felt as hindarence. And at the moment that was the best Ash could have hoped to happen. With Squirtle's Hydro Pump attack, the armored Superman's powerarmor begun to show water logging damage, which forced the armored Superman to let go of Ash to reboot it.

''Squirtle, return!'' Ash said recalling Squirtle back to it's Pokéball as he begun to fall from not being carried in the void. ''Pidgeot, Rowlet, to me!''

'' _Pidgeooot_!''

'' _KO KOWL_!''

The two bird Pokémon howled in the void doing evasive maneuverers to get out of the beams of fire coming from the two Nightmare Superman's heat visions trying to burn away the leaf storm they had created before turning to freefall towards Ash. The bigger bird caught Ash on it's back while the smaller grass type owl kept itself on the air next to them. Next-

''Okay, that was impressive, Bruce,'' one of the Supermen's voice said from behind Ash, ''but what were you planning to do next?''

SWOOOOSH!

''And where were you planning to go next?'' the batsuited Superman asked appearing infront of Ash along with the armored Superman. ''You can't leave the Dark Multiverse on your own and considering how we were carrying you up towards the exit, that was a really stupid move you just pulled.''

''Not as stuid as this!'' Ash yelled back at the Nightmare Supermen as he pulled a green crystal from his jacket's pocket and placed it on the black bracelet ring on his left wrist. As he did that, Rowlet moved itself to be floating in the air in between Ash and the Nightmare Supermen as it begun to radiate a green glowing aura. ''Because this is-''

''What is he-'' the armored Superman asked when Ash begun to rise up to stand on his Pidgeot and his Rowlet moved in front of them.

''-our FULL POWERED-'' Ash yelled putting his hands together as both he and Rowlet radiated with the green aura.

''Is that…'' the batsuited Superman also said looking at the green coming from Rowlet and the bracelet on Ash's wrist, before terror rose to both of their faces.

''-Z MOVE!''

'' _KRYPTONITE_!?''

''ROWLET!'' Ash yelled moving his hands around in a perfect synch with is Rowlet as his bracelet glew with the green light and moving the bracelet arm created a symbol form, before raising both of his arms up in a Y position and punched the air. ''BLOOM DOOM!''

'' _KOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ _KOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLL_!'' Rowlet howled as the green radiation grew stronger around it and the look on the little Owl Pokémon's face turned serious as it got ready to release it's attack against the Nightmare Supermen.

Then the green light begun to take form to create what looked like a meddow of flowers as a floor on the void of nothingness and the two Nightmare Supermen were hit by a powerful explosion of green light.

''It's not Kryptonite,'' the armored Superman grunted as he and the batsuited Superman were hit by the green light.''Some form of magic…''

''That's Bruce, alright,'' the batsuited Superman grunted too, feeling some hindarence from the explosion as it threw them away. ''He knows how play these games with us.''

With the nature of the Dark Multiverse, the light from the Z Move didn't shine for long and the Nightmare Supermen quickly recoversed from the attack. But as it got clearer for them to see again in the Darkness they had been accustomed to live in, they soon also saw that Ash had used this distraction to make a strategic retreat.

''Hah, another typical Bruce move,'' the armored Superman chuckled looking around the doomed earths descending into the abyss below. ''Which one do you think he is hiding in?''

* * *

FOOF! FOOF! FOOF! FOOF! FOOF!

Barry moved his arms immediately to use his speed powers to create a wind to blow the smoke away, but Batman was already gone, having disappeared quickly from them at an ease.

''What did he mean by that?'' Brock asked as as Thomas Jr and Barry looked around the bridge of the airship with alarmed expressions on their faces.

''I don't want to make any assumptions,'' Thomas Jr said turning to the console Grid was using as it's interface. ''But considering what Bruce just said about buying us time by hiding and not letting his body be used, we need to remind ourselves about the fact that we are currently floating over an active volcano.''

'' _PIKKAA_!'' Pikachu screamed running out of the bridge to the hallways taking into lower levels of the airship. '' _PIKKAPII_!''

''Pikachu!?'' May and Dawn called out to Pikachu, as Serena made a weak gesture to reach her hand to the direction Pikachu had ran off to.

''Grid, keep an eye on Pikachu and Flash, stand ready to join Pikachu if he finds Bruce,'' Thomas Jr told the ship's AI and to Barry before addressing the other. ''Everyone else are dismissed until further notice. There are quarters you can go rest in on the lower deck.''

With that, May and Dawn took to help Serena walk with them while Brock followed them with Hilda and Hilbert. Team Rocket were the last to almost have left the bridge when-

THOMB!

Thomas Jr punched the wall next to him and was shaking in pent up outrage.

''DREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAM!'' he then yelled out from the top of his lungs. ''DREAM! SHOW YOURSELF! IT HAPPENED! I FAILED!''

His yelling caused Brock to come back to the bridge, or at least to peak at from the doorway, to see what was happening as Barry also took a few quick steps back.

''Ash and my Bruce by extent are lost to the Dark thanks to Barbatos and Batman could be throwing himself into Cinnabar's volcano as we speak,'' Thomas Jr spoke falling to sit on the floor from exhaustion, while addressing to someone who was not present at the bridge. ''You might as well show yourself to me again, Dream. This qualifies as my failure.''

'' _That moment has not come yet,_ '' a voice answered echoing in the bridge as white, sand like dust gathered to float at a location in fronto Thomas Jr and took a form of an albino man with white hair and black eyes, wearing a white robe with golden lines in it and a green pendent. '' _But I have to admit you have caused enough, for better and worse, for me to direct you again._ ''

* * *

 _Above the Team Rocket Airship_

By now, Barry and Olwlman must have realized what Batman was planning to do and had directed the sentient computer virus to lockdown all the exits on the airship. Fortunately, Batman had climbed up from the bridge and outside by breaking through the ceiling vents the old-fashioned way as quickly as possible fo that he had made it outside faster than the onboard AI could have noticed.

''Cough, cough, couch,'' Batman coughed as he got up on top of the airship. ''Volcanic fumes, hiding iplace only a robot could come up with.''

Batman covered his mouth with his cape and reached to put on a rebreather. Having done that, he took off his belt and held it up so he could properly see that all the pouches in it were filled and stacked with routine patrol equipment. He had had it like that since arriving to this world along with his costume that had been covered by the trench-coat he no longer had. Meaning, that Batman Who Laughs had let him keep them when he had been held captive, as if t wouldn't have made any difference against Barbatos and the Dark Knights. With his head down, Batman put it back on and begun to walk towards the edge of the airship.

This was how it was going to end. Not at the hands of some supervillain, not while saving others in a heroic sacrifice, not as an old man sleeping in his bed and surrounded by his family and friends. Batman was going to come to his end by jumping down to a volcano far from home and leaving nothing behind of his remains behind as they would burn away in the fire.

''Damian, Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, Cassandra, Alfred... Selina,'' Batman said listing up names with every step he took towards the edge. ''Jim, Clark, Diana, Hal, Barry, Arthur, Victor.''

With every name and every step, his mind flashed back to a memory of those people. First time he had met them, the good times and bad times, with hope that they would be stronger than him and that his world would keep turning with them holding it up. He had worked with those people, helped them and they had helped him. And his family, they had been raised and trained by him, with Alfred's help, to be good people who would be able to live their lives after he was gone.

That last thought brought a small smile on his face, under the rebreather, and a tear to fall under his mask, which caused him to fall on one knee for a few seconds. He took a peaceful sigh down at one knee before getting back up and resumed to walking towards the edge of the airship that was closest to the volcano. Then-

'' _PIKKAA!''_ Pikachu yelled jumping on at Batman's back by using Quick Attack and forced him down on the roof of the airship.

''What are you-'' Batman asked pushing himself up on one knee again as Pikachu jumped in front of him battle ready.

'' _Pikapi, Pii Pika Pika Pikkaa, Pikkapi!''_ Pikachu growled at Batman as his cheeks sparked with electricity. '' _Pikka, Pika Pika Piika, Pii Pikachuu!''_

''I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY!'' Batman yelled at Pikachu as he got up on his feet and grabbed a hold onto his cape, which was floating in the wind of the high altitude, with both of his hands. ''I do understand that you are in mourning for what happened to your trainer, but I need to do this before-''

'' _PIKA_!'' Pikachu yelled again pushing Batman against the airship's roof with Iron Tail. '' _PIKA_ _PIKA PIKKAA_!''

''You little idiot!'' Batman grunted at Pikachu as his priorities suddenly shifted from jumping to the volcano to keeping the small Pokémon from following him as he

CLAP!

intercepted Pikachu's attack by clapping both of his hands to catch Pikachu's tail between them. ''I'm doing this for you and your friends! It's the only thing I can do to buy you time! THE ONLY THING I CAN DO!''

'' _PIKACHU_!'' the little electric type yelled back at Batman. '' _PIKKAPI, PII PIKA PII KAA CHUU CHUU!_ _PIKKA PII KNOW IT!''_

''Wait, WHAT!?'' Batman said confused and surprised as he let go off Pikachu's tail and caught the little Pokémon to be held by his both hands. ''Did I just… understand you?''

'' _Batman?''_ Pikachu said in what Batman understood as English language.

'' _HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ - _OH_!''

Their fighting was paused when a howling voice was heard in the air and something big caught both of them from the roof of the airship. As Batman had been more focused on looking at the small Pikachu that had suddenly spoken to him in English, neither he or the small Pokémon could see what it was until it had caught them and begun to fly them some where else.

The flight wasn't long at the speed they had been flying and soon both Batman and Pikachu were dropped to the top of Mount Silver. Unfamiliar with these surroundings, Batman got up carefully while Pikachu did so faster.

Once on their feet, the two looked up at the Rainbow winged Legendary Pokémon that had caught them from the air and brought up there.

' _'_ _Batman, that is Ho_ - _oh_ ,'' Pikachu spoke to Batman while looking at the Legendary Pokémon before them.

''I think I get it,'' Batman said removing the glove of his left hand and looked at the old wound in the palm. ''It's because of this how I understand you.''

'' _What is it_?'' Pikachu asked jumping up on Batman's shoulder to see the wound on the bare hand better.

''I got this the first time I was taken from my world and I was connected to a living machine to find some coordinates to find the person who had taken me after I escaped,'' Batman said remembering back to what felt like had been so long time ago. ''It was living machine that worked as a time machine and a space ship, that was used by a 2000-year-old alien who looked like Scottish magician. That machine also had circuits that worked as a universal translator, which is how I can hear you, and those elves I met in that other world, speaking English.''

~ _Which is why we need you to lead these Pokémon against your nightmares~_ Another Pokémon's voice spoke, this one's voice coming from Batman's head. _~This Pikachu already follows you and you can understand it, so we all know you are one to lead us in fighting the danger threatening our world.~_

'' _Lugia,''_ Pikachu said as Batman turned around to face another Legendary Pokémon that was silver colored in contrast to Ho-Oh and it had small army of Pokémon with it. '' _And all of you..?''_

''These Pokémon,'' Batman said looking at them as he removed his mask to see the Pokémon's reaction to seeing his face, '''they wouldn't happen to Ash Ketchum's Pokémon that were driven away from the Laboratory in Pallet Town after Merciless killed Professor Oak?''

'' _That face is-''_

 _''_ _With Pikachu he really looks like-''_

 _''_ _But that mark he wears-''_

 _''_ _Same as the killer from the lab-''_

 _''_ _I don't trust him-''_

''I take those responses as a yes,'' Bruce said pulling the left-hand glove back on and frowned at the Pokémon for their responses at him. ''Is there anyone among you who can represent you all as a whole?''

'' _I can-''_

''Not you,'' Bruce told Pikachu with a glare as he folded his arms. ''You haven't been with them since this all started and that is why I need to talk to one of them.''

The Pokémon looked at each other while also exchanging glances with Pikachu and the two Legendary Pokémon overlooking them all. Bruce also looked at the two Legendaries with his eyes moving around while his body stood still. A cowardly noble sacrifice was no longer an option and the thought of almost going through with it made him realize now the foolishness of the decision and the results.

No matter what was going to happen now, with all self doubt cleaned away from his mind, the only what-if scenario that was allowed to happen at the end of all this was that Bruce was the last Batman standing here and not his Nightmares. Giving up for either this world or his own was not an option Bruce had the privilege or freedom to choose anymore.

 _''_ _I have been keeping order among this group longer as long as Ash has been training us, so you can talk to me,''_ a Grass Type Pokémon, still in it's earliest evolutionary stage, spoke walking away from the group on four legs and towards Bruce and Pikachu. '' _You can call me Bulbasaur.''_

* * *

 _A dying Earth in the Dark Multiverse_

Ash flew down towards the ground with Pidgeot, basically freefalling as they got closer to the surface of the planet. No doubt the Nightmare Supermen were following behind him, so Ash was keeping him free hand covering his mouth not to even accidentally scream or yell anything they could hear. Closing in on a city below, Ash gave Pidgeot orders with hand gestures in pretty much just pointing where to fly and not doing much else, besides time by time glancing behind himself to see Rowlet flying after them.

Eventually they got to the surface of a skyline of a city Ash did not recognize and landed on the roof of a building with globe made of brass metal on it. Having managed to sit down to catch his breath, Ash released his other Pokémon and gave the all the command to

''SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Ash hushed at Squirtle, Torracat, Lycanroc and Snorlax as a warning and a headsup to inform the of the current situation. ' _'Long story short, we're on the run and I have no idea where we are and-''_

''Bruce?''

Ash's heart skipped a beat as he heard once again being called by that name by that same voice this quickly.

''SNORLAX, LYCANROC, USE-'' Ash's first reaction was to call out orders to his currently strongest Pokémon to be ready to attack the Nightmare Supermen, but he then shut himself up as he saw this Superman.

This Superman was floating above him next to the cupped globe, which Ash could now see had written Daily Planet on it, and he looked down on as with emotions on his face that were mixed between relief and confusion.

''Why are you calling me 'Bruce'?'' Ash asked looking at the Superman as he landed on the roof in front of him.

''I have trained myself to recognize certain heartbeats among all the others,'' this Superman, who seemed to be a native to this world, said looking at ash with glowing blue eyes. ''Most importantly Lois' and yours, but your DNA does not match Bruce Wayne's. At least not one hundred percent, so you're not Bruce, but I still recognize you as Bruce.''

''Listen… Superman,'' Ash said raising his hands up to keep distance from this Superman. ''My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm not native to this world. The reason why you might be recognizing me as… Bruce Wayne, is because I might have been born in my world as him but raised as a separate person.''

''You're not Bruce and you're not from my world,'' this Superman said sadly as his head falling to look at their feet in disappointment. ''That means there is no one left here.''

Ash didn't know how to respond to that. With this Superman falling to a sitting position while obviously going through grief, Ash moved himself to the edge of the building and looked down to the streets below. Seeing what was down there, Ash placed his hand over his face in shock as he understood what this Superman was talking about.

''There is no one left alive here,'' Superman said as Ash looked at the walking dead roaming the streets of this city and by what Superman had just said, could only imagine this was happening all around everywhere in this world.

It was another nightmare that had been given form in the Dark Multiverse.

''I am… a survivor of a dead planet... again.''

''Yeah, welcome to the club,'' another Superman's voice said above, and Ash knew that the Nightmare Supermen had found him again. ''Wow, what happened here?''

Ash turned around to see the Nightmare Supermen floating above him and this world's Superman, who was sitting on the roof with him.

''Plague, of an unknown origin, started turning everyone into flesh eating cannibals,'' this world's Superman answered from his sitting position in a miserable voice. ''At first it was just civilians, then it caught street level heroes and eventually got to magic users and the superpowered people. Including me.''

This world's Superman rose back up on his feet and pulled the collar of his suit to show faint bite marks near his neck.

''Possibly due to my alien DNA, it didn't affect on me as fast as the others, leaving me with a split-second decision,'' he continued with a miserable voice. ''Stay and turn into one of them eventually or fly to the Sun and charge my solar powered cells to burn the plague away from my system… all the while the plague spread killing everyone on the planet.''

''Tough luck, Clark, but we have some good news for you,'' the armored Nightmare Superman said landing infront of this world's Superman and placed his hand on his shoulder. ''This world is going to crumble away, letting all these people out of their misery, relatively soon. You can crumble away with them or you can come with us to serve a greater purpose. We just need to take that young Bruce to our Master and them-''

''My world, your world, his world,'' this Superman said rising his head to confront the Nightmare Superman in armor while also glancing at Ash and the batsuited Nightmare Superman. ''Tell me, in what kind of a world, would be wearing Lex Luthor's armor or Bruce's Batsuit and talk about taking someone like him to some Master?''

 _TTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_!

This world's Superman's eyes turned red and his heat vision shot fire at the Nightmare Superman's armor, burning a great deal from it to smelted metal.

''My world might be gone, but there is still one human being here that I can protect from monsters like you.''

Ash recalled all his Pokémon, save for Pidgeot and Lycanroc, as this world's Superman pushed the armored Nightmare Superman at the batsuited Superman and took his place in the air between them and Ash.

''You will be taking Ash Ketchum to your Master only over my dead body. I will protect him as the last person I still can, because I'm still Superman.''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Talking Pokémon is not very comforting concept, safe for Meowth, so just imagine the Pokémon Batman just met as just saying their names over and over. If you're asking why Batman can just now use the thing in his left hand to understand Pokémon talking to him, it's because that thing has been recharging itself after he used it to call to the Batcave from a Pokécenter's videophone in Chapter 1.

And then the world in Dark Multiverse that Ash has escaped into for now, it's based on a fanmade concept I came across a few years ago called 'DC Zombies' which was a fan take on Marvel Zombies. It was pretty much just a long synopsis of a what-if scenario that begun and ended like how that world's Superman explained here. Due to it's dark, tragic and sad nature, I saw it appropriate to make it a part of the Dark Multiverse as one of Superman's worst fears.

Next chapter will be up most likely some time in September, where it will make a full year how long I have been writing this story.


	14. Chapter 13: Burning Library

**Author's notes:** The first two scenes here are pretty much just downtime on the characters in them after what they have been through. Some of it can been seen as your usual anime/manga tropes. I don't know what else to say about this chapter that wouldn't spoil it from this point.

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **-Sailor Dragonball 87:** copy and past of my PM response to you in case anyone else asks: " _Correction. That Superman recognizes Ash as Bruce and realizes he is not, but scanning his DNA saw that he is partly Bruce. The Nightmare Supermen can see this as well, but they have been told by their Master AKA Barbatos, that Ash is a close enough version of the Batman they need to use as their Wagon. Remember Dawn's Piplup with Bruce? He saw that Bruce was a version of Ash, but saw that he was not the Ash he knew. The difference lies in knowing the difference and understanding why the difference is there._

 _For your possible follow-up questions:_

 _The Batman Who Laughs referred to these Nightmare Supermen in the previous chapter as ''Black Sun'' which is their team name in contrast to the Dark Knights. Barbatos chose the Nightmare Batmen as His first line assault team, but He has other corrupted Nightmare versions of other heroes stashed and waiting to be used at the bottom of the Dark Multiverse for them to open the door to the true multiverse above. The zombie earth Superman could have been one of them as well, but he still has his morals and would rather protect Ash than join them._

 _And he is immune to the virus. In the fan-made summary I found, Superman spent, I don't recall, a week maybe, in the Sun charging his solar powered cells to burn the virus away from his body. Then he returned to find Earth overrun by the zombies and as an act of mercy, flew through the planet and destroyed it. Here, however, he found Ash alive down there before he could do that._ " And to your final question, we get a small glimpse of Barbatos' forces in this chapter.

 **-Guest:** Keep your creative criticism coming, my friend.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Burning Library**

 ** _Team Rocket Airship floating over Cinnabar Island_**

In the lower decks, the Pokémon trainers from different regions dismissed by Thomas Jr had settled to their cabins. Most of these cabins were executive level hotel rooms with working desks and sofas along with beds, not to mention a bar with expensive drinks and quality beverages.

In one of those cabins, May and Dawn helped Serena to sit on the bed while they sat down on the sofa next to and tired to see if they could help her in processing what had happened to her. Ash's death was a huge hit on all of them as he had been a good and reliable friend to all of them, but Serena seemed to be dealing with it harder than May and Dawn due to what the Batman Who Laughs had done to her mother Grace. That made them also think back on their mothers and families on their home regions on Hoenn and Sinnoh. And what would become of them if the Batman Who Laughs managed to convert their world into being a part of the Dark Multiverse.

''Serena, just sit down there,'' May said when Serena was trying to get up and do something. ''Who wants to drink something? I want to drink something.''

''I'm not legally old enough to-'' Dawn was about to say when May pulled a bottle and three glass cups.

''Dawn, no one is going stop you, except your own state of denial,'' May said putting the cups on the round desk between the bed and the sofa, before starting to pour the alcohol into the cups. ''Between now and us meeting up in Mauville, we have been almost been shot, blinded and drowned, learned that our common friend is the cause of all that and his home town had been destroyed, unknowingly been accompanied by the monster that destroyed his hometown, seen one of his friend killed and her body defiled and OH MY ARCEUS, that could have happened to any of us! Then we were thrown into watching murder play where one man was pushed into KILLING AN ENTIRE WORLD and learn that there are seven to eight versions of that same man and that ASH IS ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE and now he is dead.''

May paused her rant by pouring her cup of expensive Team Rocket Bollinger, that's what it said in the label of the bottle, down her throat on one go. Serena took a sip and was completely numb to it while Dawn just looked at it with her nose.

''And if that wasn't all,'' May continued pouring herself another drink, ''we were now told that our world could be on the line to be destroyed next, while the people who are supposed to stop that from happening, apparently just killed himself.''

''And the Batman Who Laughs turned my mom into his bitch,'' Serena said in sour voice before taking a bigger sip of her cup. ''If Ash was really another version of Bruce and if the Batman Who Laughs also counts as another Ash, I don't know if I can kiss him a fourth time.''

'' _YOU_ _AND ASH DID WHAT_!?'' May and Dawn screamed astoundished as Serena took another glung to empy her cup.

''I kissed him when we departed in Kalos and then before the Drowned attacked us,'' Serena answered in a deadpan while refilling her cup in front of May's and Dawn's dropped down jaws. ''Those two were surprises from me and short ones, but the last one was long and mutual.''

All three emptied their cups when she had said that.

''Ugh, this tastes way too sour,'' Dawn holding onto her throat and looked at her glass.

''It's the taste of quality and expense,'' May said quickly ready to refill their cups. ''Serena, what else did you and Ash do? And how did you two start-''

''I don't want to think about it right now,'' Serena said with a grim voice. ''I can't… think back to Ash right now, because… I think about him and I'm immediately reminded that he is a version of Bruce and the Batman Who Laughs is, as a version of Ash, doing who knows what to my mom and-''

The cabin they were in was lit with a dim lighting, but suddenly it had turned darker so slowly that they had not realized it until it was so dark that they might as well have been sitting in a dark void.

''WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!? DID THEY FIND US!?'' were May and Dawn's reactions to their sudden relocation to the dark void while Serena reacted quietly by just lifting her head. ''ARE WE GOING TO DIE!?''

* * *

In another cabin, the Unovian couple of Hilda and Hilbert took a look a round it before settling down on the sofa.

''You think we should have gone back Unova after you were discharged, Prez?'' Hilbert asked sitting on the sofa and threw his hat on the bed.

''Umm,'' Hilda hummed uncertain as she sat on the bed across the sofa and held her hand on the side of her body that had been operated at Goldenrod. ''I don't think there would have been a bigger difference.''

''Uh, yeah, besides knowing that our world might be pulled into a dark place and be used as cannon fodder to breakthrough into another collection of worlds, we could be home right now,'' Hilbert said in a kind of impatient tone, before burying his face in his hands and then leaned back. ''Sorry, it's just that I have been stuck inside that stone with Reshiram for 2 years and I remember having a couple of things left undone. I would have also liked to have seen Cheren and Bianca again, not to mention my mom, before the end of the world happened. And then there's my dept paying you back for that equipment I broke-''

''Actually,'' Hilda said removing her and sleeveless jacket, carefully while holding onto her side, ''I tried to tell you before the Light Stone closed in on you. You did pay it all back.''

Hilbert's head swung up quickly like a weight had been lifted.

''Oh, well, that's… one thing off the list,'' Hilbert said dumbfondedly.

''Also, during the last two years I managed to expand BW Agency to the Pokéstar Studios in Virbank City,'' Hilda continued, removing her shoes. ''The Pokémon represented by the company get to work more frequently in movies filmed there. What you owed has been paid back more time than I can remember right now.''

''Nice… I think,'' Hilbert said in thought imagining what Hilda had just described. ''Um, Prez, if Bruce's nightmares won't get to destroy our world, do I still have a job working for you?''

''Umm, no you don't,'' Hilda said semi-apologently. ''It's a common company policy to terminate any employment when the employee fails to show up at work for two years.''

''Are you telling me I'm fired?'' Hilbert asked mildly betrayed.

''Yes, but the fact that we are no longer an employer and an employee, and the fact that we have this room to each other right now,'' Hilda said standing up from the bed and walked to stand in front of Hilbert, ''means there is nothing stopping me from doing this.''

''Prez, what are you-''

Hilda let her entire body weight fall down on to Hilbert and did the best of her ability to land on him in the way that they would both stay comfortable as Hilbert reactively caught her, but

''Ow ow ow ow,'' Hilda complained with her left hand quickly reaching to her side. ''It's okay, the stiches are still closed.''

''Prez-''

''I'm fine, I'm fine,'' Hilda said cutting him off. ''Stupid wounds, I have been waiting for this over two years and they have make harder-''

''Wait what?'' Hilbert asked caught off guard. ''Over two years?!''

''Oh, yeaaah,'' Hilda said, realizing what she had said. ''I was planning to do this to congratulate when you won against the Elite 4 at the Pokémon League, but then Team Plasma attacked and…''

''Yeah, thanks a lot, N and Ghetsis,'' Hilbert said disgruntedly thinking back to when N's Castle had risen from the ground at Pokémon League and Team Plasma had attacked the Pokémon Trainers participating. ''Hey, what? 'When I won'? You were expecting me to win againt the entire Elite 4?''

''Well, if not won, then at the very least after you had managed to get your chance at battling them,'' Hilda said sucking up her pain and moved her hands to open the zipper on Hilbert's jacket to reveal the banner-vest he was still wearing under there. ''And after you were going to advertise the company at the League, you more than deserve to have this.''

''Umm,'' Hilbert said in thought processing what was happening. ''Okay, between this and the world probably ending-''

She silenced him by doing what the impatient do when they can't wait anymore. He waited two seconds before going along with it. Not long after that, he took a better hold of her to lift them both off the sofa and carefully placed her to lay on the bed. Before joining her on the bed, he took of his jacket and the banner vest sporting her company's old logo. Seeing him do that, she reached to loosen her short jeanshorts, that had her white t-shirt tugged into the legs. She did it carefully do to her healing woulds, so he waited before coming to lay down on the bed with her, or actually, on her as she had her arms stretched towards him to pull his body next to hers, while also focused on removing his shirt.

What followed next was them holding onto each other with such passion, that they had closed their eyes enjoy it with their other four senses as they did. And that is what kept them oblivious to the fact how their surrounding areas begun to dim and become dark so much that they might as that they might as well had been in void. But they didn't realize that until-

''WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!? DID THEY FIND US!? ARE WE GOING TO DIE!?''

* * *

 **Upper deck**

''Who is that?'' Brock asked from the doorway leading out of the bridge.

The albino man appearing before Thomas Jr looked calm and neutral in his posture. He stood straight with his hands together in front, so that his white robe would appear to be floating in a wind temporarily created by the Flash backing away. His hair hung down to his shoulders and his black eyes hid any emotion that would have tied him down to the urgency of the danger posed by the Dark Knights in the current absence of both Batman and Ash Ketchum. It seemed like he did feel important in the grand scheme of things either and that his existence had been brought up only in some kind of service to a power greater than what could be describe by words.

'' _IT'S A GHOST_!'' Jessie, James and Meowth screamed cowardly at sight of the mist surrounding the albino.

''What bad have I done to- no, wait I'm smarter than that,'' Thomas Jr said from his low station on the floor and rubbed his eyes after facepalming. ''What good have I neglegted to do, that causes me to be stuck with idiots like you, who are scared of ghosts while also having a Ghost/Fairy Type in your team of Pokémon?''

''What?'' Jessie asked from the middle of a Jame and Meowth in their supportive group hug.

''You have a damn Mimikyui!'' Thomas Jr spat out as he got back up on his feet and approach the albino with regretful acceptance in his body language. ''It's happened, hasn't it? Lost to the dark and no more, you said you'd appear to me when that happened to both Ash and Batman. They are both-''

'' _I know what I said, but that has not come to pass in the literal sense_ ,'' the Dream spoke over Thomas Jr, while also presenting him his previously removed gauntlets. '' _While Ash Ketchum as the Bruce Wayne of Earth-3 is lost in the Dark Multiverse, he has not succumbed to Darkness_.''

''Wait, does that mean that… Ash is still alive?'' Brock asked from the doorway. ''After what we saw happen at the Saffron City Gym… we all saw Ash sink into that blood Barbatos rouse out of and-''

The albino raised his hand and waved it across the bridge. By this act, the light which made the surroundings visible begun to fade into a darkness where only things visible were the people standing around and the people also on the ship as the Pokémon trainers who had gone to the lower decks also appeared in the darkness, with their vocal announcements as they did.

''WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!? DID THEY FIND US!?'' were May and Dawn's reactions to their sudden relocation to the dark void brought by the albino while Serena reacted quietly by just lifting her head. ''THIS WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET GOOD!''

'' _No,_ '' the albino passively replied to Dawn's and May's reactions. '' _You have not lost yet_.''

As for the two Unovians-

''HEY, PERVERTS!'' undressed to just her white thig-long shirt and undies Hilda, on top of shirtless Hilbert, yelled at the others as their attention was turned to them. ''THIS IS OUR CABIN! GET OUT!''

''And the call me the Fastest Man Alive,'' Barry said Brock, Jessie, James and Meowth while looking at the two groups. ''Already we have underaged drinking and assuming those two are over 20-''

''Pretty sure they are, two perfectly healthy human beings, a male and female, in breeding age,'' Thomas Jr said unsurprised as he pulled his gauntlets back on his hands. ''I should have acknowledged that something like that would happen if you sent them down to hotel suite level cabins down there, but I had other things on my mind at the moment.''

''Whooooo's that!?'' May asked, in a high voice and her body twirling, pointing at the albino man.

''Dream of the Endless,'' Thomas Jr said with hands crossed. ''That who said when he first appeard to me and where did you find the bottle, young lady?''

''What the hell SERIOUSLY!?'' Hilda yelled outraged and embrarressed at Thomas Jr and the Dream, while pulling her shirt down to cover her indecent areas. ''Did you send us off to have some pervert come play peeping to-''

''Prez, we're in a black void and not at the cabin anymore,'' Hilbert spoke reaching to pull Hilda away and tell her to calm down. ''Not to mention that guy doesn't look like he cares-''

''Clearly, I can see who's wearing the pants in that relationship,'' Thomas Jr said turning his head away from Hilda and turned to look at the Dream. ''Move this along, now please, and if you would-''

'' _DO NOT PRESUME YOU KNOW WHAT I DO OR DO NOT CARE ABOUT,_ '' the Dream said rising his voice to an intimidating tone to silence them both.

Then he looked around at everyone else present as if to either make sure they were all there or to see who all were there, before turning his hand call something from the darkness.

'' _I am Daniel, called the Lord Shaper, the Dreamweaver, the King of the Riddle Realms_ ,'' the Dream spoke as a storm of books appeared from the dark appeared and took everyone to be absorbed to the pages of the biggest of the books in the vortex. '' _Some of your kind have called me the Sandman. Others the Prince of Stories. And this story is far more personal to me than you understand._ ''

The pages in the book kept waving and waving on like they were blown in the wind. And they flew through the pages in the dark for a short while, until a faint light dropped them all to the floor of a deep hall with bookshelfs.

''Where did he… what..?'' Hilbert asked the first as they all begun to help themselves get back up on their feet from their landing. ''What is this place?''

''It looks alien, but feels familiar,'' Thomas Jr said looking up at the walls filled with bookshelves and looking past them saw that they were inside a large open labyrinth mostly composed of bookshelves. ''Dream?''

''Daniel?'' Dawn asked standing up next to Thomas Jr. ''He did say his name was Daniel?''

''He also said he is called the Sandman,'' James said looking at the bookshelves and examined the dust. ''THE Sandman? The same Sandman who flies over our beds when we sleep and sprinkles magical sand into our eyes to see dreams?''

''WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?'' Hilda screamed out impatiently still keeping her shirt to keep covering her what was below her hips.

'' _All_ _of you have been here many times before_ ,'' the Dream of the Endless, spoke appearing to them above on a large book. '' _Every night, when you sleep, you walk through my domain, **The Dreaming**. This is my home._''

''We are literally in a dream world,'' Jessie commented looking around. ''What are these books?''

''Are they the dreams you give us to see at night?'' James asked taking on book from the shelves, just as if caught on fire. ''Hhhhrrrr.''

'' _They are not mine. This is **Lucien's Library** and this section is reserved for stories that should never be told as they are made from the horrors of the human heart,'' _the Dream answered as he descended to their level and the book he had stood on caught on fire like the book James had reach for. '' _But now they are becoming reality by the doings of Barbatos, the Destroyer. And now the Library has started to burn. Should this continue, all the Dreaming will be consumed and with it, all the stories, forever._ ''

''But… aren't they just stories, right?'' Dawn asked glaring at the burning books. ''If they are stories-''

'' _Everyone of you, all of your lifes are stories that exist in the Dreaming_ ,'' the Dream said cutting Dawn's question. '' _Every person, every world, everything that lives, is a story on their own or in the case of this Barry Allen standing with you, a part of someone else's story._ ''

''It's true, and it also means that I don't really exist,'' Barry said in a depressed tone in his voice. ''Like these books, I should have burned away along with my world and the Bruce who became Red Death. But if this fire spreads to the important books and the darkness sucks in the original multiverse, that's the end of everything.''

''Point taken,'' Dawn said, sorry for her ignorance, at both Dream and Barry.

'' _To let you know their importance, let me tell you a story as an example,_ '' the Dream said turning around and blew dust or sand from his palm at his visitors, which made them see stars with constalations. '' _From the dark came a spark of molten potential. The spark created two opposing existances, Matter and Anti-Matter_.''

As the Dream spoke, the star constellations took forms of beings in the night sky. A being that looked like a civilized scholar and a being that looked like a brute in an armor.

'' _With them came the brothers set to monitor all that had been created and a third being, tasked to watch over what was yet to come,_ '' The Dream continued as a third, fourth and fifth constellations also took their forms before them in the night sky. _''This being resided at the World Forge, deep in the rolling cauldron of possibility you call the Dark Multiverse. For eons, it hammered out universes from hopes and fears of all living beings._ ''

''Meaning there is a world where I actually got to become a nurse?'' Jessie commented, quite somberly like she had gained and lost something.

''A world where Team Plasma didn't interfere with the Pokémon League in Unova?'' Hilbert commented slowly processing it in his head while Hilda hummed a happy sigh, seemingly having calmed down.

'' _A world where I'm still the Boss' number one top cat?''_ Meowth said hopefully.

''A world where I have all the bottlecaps in my collection and never lost any of them?'' James said with tears in his eyes.

''Yep, and just like my world, they are probably gone now,'' Barry said, reminding them again that he was from one of those dream worlds. ''Dreams shouldn't be made into existence from themselves for 'just because' reasons. People should really work to fulfill their dreams to make them happen, not make them be created like this. My existence is a proof of that, because I'm from a dream that shouldn't come true.''

''Truth and Ideals,'' Hilbert muttered with his head down. ''Dreams meant to come true should always be balanced with the truth of the world we live in and the ideals we strive to go forwards with.''

'' _Correct on both cases,_ '' the Dream agreed before continuing the story as the third, fourth and fifth constellations took their forms as a large winged being with a hammer, it's anvil and another winged creature. _''Only the most stable worlds rose into the Orrery, for the twisted and unstable worlds, the Forger had a Great Dragon to destroy them and return their energies to the Forge._ ''

''Barbatos,'' Serena spoke, in a deep hostile whisper, as she looked at the constellation of the Dragon.

'' _Yes, but the dragon, a being who only knew destruction, killed it's master and thus, worlds that should have been dissolved lived on and the Forge begun to darken_ ,'' the Dream spoke raising his arm and pointed down below the night sky, at what looked like a large kiln with a fire fading from it. '' _If there is any hope left, it lies at the World Forge, with the the last pure, bright metal of possibility, before the fires go dark forever._ ''

''That is what you told me when you first appeared to me,'' Thomas Jr said with his hands crossed, ''but you never said anything about metals… beyond Batman's Mantling into their Wagon.''

'' _The Nth Metal is but a strain, nearly pure, Ninth Metal,_ '' the Dream said as the scenery changed again to show the Dark Knights before them, particularly the Batman Who Laughs grinning at them, but also more beings behind them in the shadows. '' _Gods_ _of the 52 Multiverse use a lesser, Eighth Metal and down from there. That is why it harms the dragon and its armies_.''

''What do we do if Barbatos has already turned the Forge dark?'' Thomas Jr asked as Brock and Serena turned away from listening to the Dream.

'' _If it is fully dark… all is lost._ ''

''It doesn't have to be,'' Brock's voice said as turning to his direction they could see him and Serena going through the still unburned books as if to look for something. ''Earlier you said that Ash is lost in the Dark Multiverse and that these stories represent the untold stories that materialize in there.''

''So, if Ash is in there we should be able to find him in one these books!'' Serena yelled quickly browsing the books and throwing them away when she was done with them. ''If we can find the book he is in, we should be able to pull him out, right? RIGHT!?''

'' _I can create a passage for him if you can find him, but no further than this place alone_ ,'' the Dream said sitting down on a white chair with Sphinx armseats. '' _If_ _you find him, he has to eventually go back to the Dark Multiverse and into the Forge for the Metal. He is at the best position to get it._ ''

''That's better than nothing,'' Thomas Jr said looking at the books, the fire and at Barry. ''Flash, speed this up by looking up the words 'Ash', 'Ketchum' and 'Pokémon' on these books.''

There was a silence of no Speed Force activating from Barry doing anything.

''Flash?'' Thomas Jr asked turning to look at Barry. ''Now please!''

''Don't take this the wrong way, but you're asking me to look through all of these books here, that are made from the worst nightmares everyone, in the history of man, has ever had and read through them to find this one guy mentioned in maybe one of them?'' Barry asked looking the bookshelves, the fire and the at others. ''The worst kind of creepy pasta ever created to-''

''Yes, now, BEFORE IT'S ALL BURNED AWAY!'' Thomas Jr said not pleased with the delayed obedience.

Barry put his hands together, closed his eyes and rook a deep breath. While he was doing that, sparks of lightining begun to appear here and there on him before-

 _TSHOOOOOOOOM!_

Barry moved faster than anyone would see, with the only thing leaving a trail behind him was the red and yellow aura from his connection to the Speed Force. The pile of books Ash wasn't in kept larger before it started to burn, with other books that didn't have him either got thrown into it. Then he stopped.

''This makes creepy pasta seem like bedtime stories, but I think I may have found him,'' Barry said showing the book in his hands and read its final scene from it's pages to them. ''It says here ' _After a week had passed, Superman emerged from the Sun, completely immunized from the plague. But returning to Earth, he found the humanity completely consumed by it. Once again, the Man of Steel had become the last survivor of a dead planet… or so he thought as when he had allowed the guilt and sorrow take over, Clark could hear a familiar heartbeat among the walking corpses_ '. And this last part here is currently writing itself in red font.''

''Is it-'' Serena was about to ask.

''Yeah, I'm getting to that,'' Barry nodded while paring his finger up as he read. '' _'Superman flew down to the remains of Daily Planet building, he saw a survivor there with some unknown creatures he couldn't recognize and asked if the survivor was who he thought, but he wasn't. Having trained his hearing to focus on the most important people in his life, this young man was not his friend but a version of him from another world…'_ ''

Barry smacked the page with the palm of his hand.

''…named Ash Ketchum!'' Barry proclaimed as he turned the book around and showed Ash's name being mentioned in the page. ''He is this book, along with zombies and evil Supermen.''

''Dream,'' Thomas Jr said grabbing the book and smacked it on the lap of the Dream of the Endless sitting in his chair. ''That portal, NOW!''

* * *

 ** _Dark Multiverse, a dying world_**

As Superman charged his first attack against the Nightmare Supermen, Ash took his chance to jump onto Lycanroc's back and make as much distance between him and two fighting parties. With heat visions clashing and the undead roaming the streets, Ash had Lycanroc jumping on the rooftops in getting further to a safer distance while Pidgeot flew ahead as a scout. And that just left him going a straight line towards a no destination in the middle of nowhere filled with zombies and no clear idea what would happen next once he ran out of buildings or how long the Supermen would be fighting each other.

All he would need to do was to keep away from the zombies and maybe when this world would begun to collapse-

''Just fly on Pidgeot to another one and do it as many times a possible, until…'' Ash said acknowledging the reality of his situation and briefly glanced behind himself at the battling Supermen. ''Lycanroc, Pidgeot, stop!''

Lycanroc and Pidgeot obayed in a delay until they landed on a roof of one of the shorter buildings in, Ash saw a decaying billboard, Metropolis near the waterfront where Ash once again released his Pokémon from their Pokéballs.

''Everyone, listen up! We don't exactly have anywhere to run and I don't know how long we have before this place will fall. We can't get anywhere from here without help from Superman!''

Ash pointed up at the three Men of Steel fighting above them and then at the zombies on the streets. The two that had been carrying Ash before were trying to get to close in on the native one from this world, who seemed to be mostly focused on keeping himself between them and Ash's position.

''And I don't which one of those 3 it's going to be, so you need all to be in ready and prepared to fight everything coming at us, from the evil Supermen to zombies,'' Ash continued preparing his Pokémon for a last stand. ''Pidgeot and Rowlet stay in the air as scouts-''

'' _PidgeOOOOOOT!''_ the two Flying Types howled as they got up in the air. _''Ko-kowl!''_

-Squirtle, Lycanroc and Torracat, keep a 180 degree perimeter and use ranged attacks on everything that comes for us-''

 _''Squirtle!''_ the blue turtle Pokémon with sunglasses said taking his place in the right.

 _''RUFF!''_ the dusk formed Rock Type wolf growled taking his place in the middle.

 _''Nyaarr!''_ the middle-evolved Fire Type feline purred taking his place in the left.

''And Snorlax,'' Ash said turning to his large Normal Type Pokémon, ''you're our heavy hitter covering our back. If this world's Superman doesn't take out those evil ones, you need to hit them back when they come for us.''

 _''Snor,_ '' the large Pokémon nodded loyally to his master.

''Until that happens, keep covering our backs for any more zombies,'' Ash said as building fell on the other side of the city and the undead begun to climb up the building they were on. ''DON'T LET THEM GET US ALIVE!''

'' _FLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH_!''

The zombies, men and women, most of them wearing tarnished hero costumes, charged at Ash and his Pokémon as they reached the roof area. _And the author once again curses the fact that we can't see it happen._ They didn't come at waves, they came all at once as one huge wave of rapid decaying cannibals that were now nothing but shadows of their former selves.

''LYCANROC, USE ROCK THROW!'' Ash yelled out a command pointing at the zombies free falling at them from the above. ''PIDGEOT, USE GUST TO KEEP THOSE ROCKS IN THE AIR!''

The rocks flew around in the vortex created by Pidgeot and because of the decaying state of the undead bodies, they were just about enough to damage the zombies.

Then

BRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!

The ground begun to shake, which Ash in a mild delay recognized from what the Batman Who Laughs had shown to him and his friends earlier at Saffron City Gym. This world was going to crumble away into cosmic nothing with everything and everyone on it would cease from existing. Including Ash and his Pokémon if they were to just fight the hordes of the undead. They needed to hit hard and finish this quickly.

''NEW PLAN! ROWLET, SQUIRTLE, TORRACAT, PIDGEOT RETURN!'' Ash yelled with the new plan while recalling his Pokémon and switching Z-Crystals on his Z-Ring. ''SNORLAX, LIFT ME UP AND LYCANROC, BE READY FOR A Z-MOVE!''

'' _Snor,''_ Snorlax grumbled obidiently lifting Ash up to stand on his shoulders as Ash's Z-Ring begun to shine orange light.

''READY, LYCANROC!'' Ash yelled crossing his hands as the glow got stronger and Lycanroc howled. ''THIS IS OUR FULL POWERED Z-MOVE!''

'' _RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRR!''_ Lycanroc growled and howled, then jumped up in the air as it radiated with orange light with Ash.

''SPLINTERED STORMSHARDS!'' Ash yelled doing the finish pose of the Z-Move, clapped his hands together sideways, and the already shaking ground begun to deteriorate even faster and the terrain was pulled up to the air surrounding Lycanroc, who was deadset ready to throw it all down at the undead superheroes.

With this world's destruction powering up the Z-Move, the attack was much stronger than usual and was able to attack multiple targets at once. The dust settled slowly and the glowing radiation of the Z-Crystal begun to fade.

'' _Snor_ - _laax_ ,'' Snorlax said pointing at their surroundings to Ash and Lycanroc drawing their breaths.

The Z-move had torn the terrain already deteriorating and fastened it's destruction so much that the ground they were standing on was almost separate from all the other rocks floating in space, with pillars of fire shooting out here and there.

''Impressive, I was going to do something like this before I heard your heartbeat down here.''

Ash turned to that direction as soon as he heard that voice.

''Relax, I'm not either of those two,'' Superman said landing next to Ash and showed him the bitemark scars he had shown earlier. ''Once you started to draw the undead to one place, all I had to do was get them thrown at the horde and get them infected.''

''Where are they now?'' Ash asked looking up at the sky.

''Looking for the closest yellow sun and assuming they find one, they won't be a problem for at least a week,'' Superman answered looking at Lycanroc and Snorlax. ''That stunt you just pulled..?''

''Z-Move called Splintered Stormshards,'' Ash said showing his Z-Ring, ''a move exclusive only to a Dusk Form Lycanroc, like the one I have.''

'' _Grrrrrr,_ '' Lycanroc growled at the Man of Steel.

''Does it usually do this much damage?'' Superman said asked as the world was crumbling away.

''I… have never used in a situation like this,'' Ash said recalling Lycanroc and Snorlax to their Pokéballs. ''Last time I used it, it was to weaken two Ultra Beasts, so they could be captured and returned to Ultra Space.''

''I see,'' Superman answered in deadpan with his arms crossed, before turning to Ash with changed attitude. ''So, 'Ash'? That was your name, right?''

''Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town,'' Ash answered nodding and looked at Superman who had extended his hand to him.

''Clark Kent from Smallville,'' Superman said shaking hands with Ash and giving him a friendly smile. ''Now, Ash, what made me and those other Supermen recognize you as Bruce Wayne and why are you-''

POOOOF!

* * *

 ** _The Dreaming, Lucien's Library_**

The pages in the book flipped in the hands of the Dream of the Endless and they were beginning to catch fire.

'' _This world will be gone soon,_ '' the Dream spoke holding his hands above the book. '' _Everyone in there are are already dead, but the Batman Who Never Was should still be found alive in there.''_

''Don't call him that,'' Thomas Jr said. ''He was never Batman and has spent more of his life as Ash Ketchum than as Bruce Wayne.''

''That is what 'Who Never Was' usually means,'' Barry said correcting him.

''That book is almost an effigy already,'' Thomas Jr said voicing the concerns of everyone around them. ''What is taking so lo-''

POOOOF!

'' _I give you Bruce Wayne of Earth-3,''_ the Dream spoke as the book turned to ashes in a tiny explosion and from the confetti of it's remains two people appeared on it's place, '' _and Superman of Earth -51.''_

''What just happ-''

'' _Ash_!''

Seeing him again after having seen him sink into the blood in Barbatos' arrival, May, Dawn and Brock lunged at Ash in a combined group hug, followed by

'' _Twerp!''_

Team Rocket who were also happy to see him alive, no matter how much enmity there was between them. Only ones who didn't join the reunion were Thomas Jr, Hilda, Hilbert and Barry as they were not as close to Ash the other people were. Serena, however, she took one step forward, but then stopped and gasped in a deep breath. This was noticed by the four other people not greeting Ash in a welcoming embrace.

''Guys… I can't breath…'' Ash tried to get out from the middle of his friends and old enemies.

''Aren't you going to-'' Hilbert was about to ask Serena.

''She has her reasons,'' Hilda told him, with Barry nodding his head in agreement.

''I'm okay, I just-'' Serena tried to say when her breathing suddenly got challenging like she was having a panic attack. ''It's just- I look at him, knowing he is another version of… them and what THAT version could be doing right now…''

''Are you alright, you lady?'' a new voice spoke.

Seeing Ash again had caught everyone attention from the other person being pulled out from the book with him. And now that that person spoke, drawing attention to himself, everyone saw who he was and that made the sight of him mixed from awe to confused and overall surprised.

''Superman?'' Thomas Jr said astoundished.

''That is is Superman?'' Dawn asked from the group hug holding onto Ash.

''Clark?'' Barry said happy and surprised.

''Why is that guy wearing underwear on the outside?'' Hilbert asked pointing his finger at the Man of Steel standing among them.

''My mother made this costume for me and they are not underwear,'' Superman said looking at Hilbert to address his question before looking at the rest of the group. ''Barry, it's good to see a familiar face, and everyone else, Ash's friends, it is a pleasure to meet you all.''

'' _And I suggest you handle this quickly_ ,'' the Dream spoke passively but with authority from his chair. '' _With each moment wasted here, the Forge will go darker and any chances to oppose Barbatos will die away._ ''

''Hey, guys,'' Ash said given time to breath again, ''where exactly are we?''

'' _My home, the Dreaming,''_ the Dream answered quickly and passively from his chair. '' _I have brought you all here to arm you with knowledge to go against Barbatos' forces._ ''

''It's a neutral space, from which we all need to go and do something if everyone here wants to live older than I am,'' Thomas Jr answered, causing Ash to slowly turn around to look at him. ''And for what little it's barely worth, Ash, I am sorry for ruining your life and everyone else's life here, by turning you into a reborn version of my brother Bruce, whose soul is apparently now merged with yours as one soul and I think I now realize why I'm stuck those three idi-''

SMACK!

POW!

Even though Thomas Jr's mask had been broken, it still had it's chin-guard intact, so the only place Ash could reach to punch him was to the side of the head and elbow at his face. Not very good attacks to the weak spot of his body as Thomas Jr was noticeably taller than Ash was. Thomas Jr flinched from being caught off guard, but otherwise he was stood up unfazed.

''Feel better now?'' Thomas Jr asked, not doing any resistance but still standing.

''MY HOME IS GONE, MY MOM IS DEAD, MY FRIENDS HAVE MADE IT BARELY ALIVE THIS FAR AND ONE OF THEM IS DEAD!'' Ash yelled at Thomas Jr, who stood before him knowing he was guilty of all that. ''HOW COULD I FEEL BETTER!?''

''You couldn't,'' Thomas Jr said with his head going down. Then he sighed and muttered while looking up, ''Ultraman, why didn't you just kill me?''

''What kind of timetable or hurry do we have?'' Superman asked breaking down the situation between Ash and Thomas Jr. ''What was that about some forge?''

CLAP!

The Dream quickly clapped his hands together, then

WOOOOOOOOOF!

threw more dust around and showed a vision of the World Forge, the Forger and Dragon to Ash and Superman.

'' _The ancient dragon of the Dark Multiverse cannot be defeated without a pure strain of Nth Metal located deep in the Forge of Worlds,_ '' the Dream spoke summarizing what he had told everyone else before. '' _If the fire fades, the metal will be gone and Barbatos' forces will go on unopposed._ ''

''And then there are the metal cards held at those six locations in your world that can converte it into Dark Matter,'' Barry said telling Ash about what he had told everyone else earlier. ''How much time has gone while we have been here?''

'' _The Dreaming works as dreams do,_ '' the Dream answered. '' _Less than you think, but that luxury doesn't help you for long._ ''

''So, cards and metal?'' Superman said summarizing. ''How are we doing this?''

'' _Bruce Wayne of Earth-3 is already in the Dark Multiverse, so he will be going to the Forge_ ,'' the Dream said looking at Ash, '' _with all the assistance he can get_.''

''I am NOT A-'' Ash tried to protest.

''Just call him by his real name that he has lived with during his life,'' Thomas Jr told the Dream with his hand extended between him and Ash. ''I know what I have done but let him be freed of of the consequences of my actions.''

'' _He still has to be the one to go the Forge_ ,'' the Dream said pointing his hand at Ash. '' _His nature of being from the 52 Multiverse as well as being born in the Hypertime is also imperative in retrieving the Nth Metal. It should call out to him at the Forge._ ''

''Then I'll go with him and make sure he will make it back,'' Superman told the Dream and Thomas Jr as he stepped in between them. ''You handle those cards and make sure what happened to my world won't happen to his.''

''Yeah, that does sound like a job for Superman,'' Thomas Jr said turning to Team Rocket, Barry and the other Pokémon trainers in the Dreaming. ''Everyone, once we're sent back, we're splitting into teams to go after those cards. If we are lucky, they will be back with the Nth Metal by the time Barbatos has sent his Dark Knights after us and we can fight them fair.''

''Where's Pikachu?'' Ash asked looking at the people Thomas Jr was talking to.

''He should be back on the… ship…?'' Thomas Jr said passively answering before his attention was pulled to the halfnaked Hilda and Hilbert as well as Serena, Dawn and May slightly tipsy from drinking. ''Wait a minute, Dream? Why did you bring them with us afrer I sent them to rest?''

'' _I brought everyone on board your vessel here to listen to my help,''_ the Dream answered.

''But not Pikachu or Batman or-'' Thomas Jr shut up suddenly as if he had noticed something. ''Send me ahead back to the airship. Everyone else after you have sent Ash and Superman to the Forge.''

* * *

 **Top of Mount Silver**

''So, Bulbasaur,'' Bruce said kneeling in front of Bulbasaur and the other Pokémon in a traditional Japanese style with Pikachu next to him. ''I can imagine that you and your friends have had rough couple of days.''

'' _True,_ '' the Grass Type Pokémon replied. '' _I have been leading them around this region after the armored warrior sporting that symbol attacked our habitat._ ''

''Surviving,'' Bruce said understanding. ''Did Ho-oh and Lugia come to you or did you stuble upon them?''

'' _Lugia first came to us and directed us to come here,_ '' Bulbasaur answered looking at the silver feathered Psychic and Flying Legendary Pokémon. '' _Ash and we had crossed paths with Him at the Sewii Islands 8 years ago and He told us come here and be ready for your coming._ ''

''My coming?'' Bruce asked.

'' _You are what the armored warrior and the monster that came with him used to be and Lugia sensed that you are connected to Ash as well_ ,'' Bulbasaur answered sincerely. '' _We can all see some of the resablance, but you don't strike to us as Ash very much.''_

'' _Batman,_ '' Pikachu said presenting Bruce with Ash's hat, which he had been carrying with him since Saffron. '' _Put this on._ ''

Bruce looked at Pikachu holding the hat. Then he turned to look at Bulbasaur and the other Pokémon standing behind him. They didn't look happy to be watching him as he took the hat but didn't put it on yet.

''We can both agree, that I am not your trainer and master,'' Bruce said looking at Bulbasaur and the other Pokémon as he held the hat in his hands. ''I'm nothing compared to him than a next best thing, from what I have learned of him. He is a man who has gained more than I have at a younger age than when I started to wear this costume.''

Bruce rose up on his feet as he continued.

''Alone I cannot fight the battle against my nightmares and you have powers that I know only metahumans in my world could have. I had friends with those kind of powers in my world and I worked with them to fight against monsters like the ones that attacked you. And I have learned that the Pokémon trainers in this world are allowed to carry only 6 Pokémon with them, so…''

Bruce looked at the hat, as if not sure if he was allowed to wear it.

''If Ho-oh and Lugia want me to lead in fighting against my nightmares, I am ready to do that with the risks included but I won't be doing it as your master or trainer,'' Bruce said giving the hat back to Pikachu. ''I won't take Ash's place. If I am to fight with you, I will do that as an equal to you all. I won't give you orders, I will strategize plans and tell you how to proceed in battle.''

Bruce pulled his cowl back on and let the Pokémon see him as Batman.

''Six of you come with me to protect this world from my nightmares as the Justice League,'' Batman said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. ''The rest will prioritize in assisting Ash's friends as the last thing you can do in his memory. Can we work like that?''

There was a silence as the Pokémon looked at Batman as if they were processing his words. Then a few of them begun to take steps forwards. Green gecko on two legs with a twig on it's mouth stepped forward, followed by a red, black and grey scaled bipedal crocodile wearing sunglasses.

''That makes two,'' Batman said, before noticing Pikachu on his shoulder. ''Sorry, three.''

'' _No, four,_ '' orange scaled lizard with wings spoke flapping it's wings to fly in front of Batman with the other Pokémon and breathed fire at Batman. '' _I won't burn you, but I will burn them._ ''

''Grass Type, Ground/Dark Type, Electric Type and a Fire/Flying type,'' Batman said counting the team that had stepped forward to fight with him. ''I still have an opening two more.''

'' _Here!_ '' a beetle Pokémon flew in to volunteer itself. '' _I'm a Bug/Fighting Type._ ''

Batman raised his left hand and used the device in his hand to identify the Pokémon that had agreed to fight with him. Besides Pikachu, there was a Sceptile, Krookodile, Charizard and a Heracross. A diverse and balanced team. There was still need for one more-

'' _Are you supposed to be him!?_ ''

'' _Batman! Lookout!_ '' Pikachu yelled warning Batman of on incoming attack.

Batman dodged it and saw it looked like a shuriken made of water. With reaction, he pointed at Sceptile to intercept it, who did so with the Leafblade attack.

'' _Trainers choose Pokémon, but I chose Ash to be my trainer,_ '' the attacker spoke it's hiding place before jumping down to show itself. '' _Why should we trust you to command or tell us what to do, besides just those pretty words you gave us_?''

Batman raised his left hand at the attacking Pokémon as it approached. It was mostly blue and white, with nimble body and a long red tongue tied around it's neck like a scarf. The device identified this Pokémon as a Water/Dark Type, but Pikachu was the one to first speak out it's name.

'' _Greninja?!_ ''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** You think this team will work? Charizard, Sceptile, Pikachu, Krookodile, Heracross and Greninja?

Also, I will probably open the next chapter with the Dark Knights and Barbatos to show what they have been doing after the events in Saffron City Gym.


	15. Chapter 14: Great Noise

**Author's notes:** School is a real, time consuming thing that has kept me from writing this chapter and doing any fining to make it's quality better. At this point it does it's job at pushing the story forward and at the very least, that is a good thing.

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **-Guest:** Ash is still technically there, but he does have Superman at his side. Let's see how long that good luck lasts.

 **-Sailor Dragonball 87:** For Batman and his Pokémon, Ash is dead until he manages to get out of the Dark Multiverse.

 **-Cylon One:** Oh, they definitely want to get the to main DC Universe and pull it along with the 51 other earths in the multiverse to the darkness. When it comes to Ash, they wanted to turn him to their side to when they lost Batman from Earth-0 to Witcher/Dragon Age world in Another Anchor, so they could get him as a new Wagon. Now Batman Who Laughs has gone to pull all the contingency plans he has to get that done. And thanks for reviewing.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Great Noise**

 **Kanto Region, Saffron City Gym's ruins**

 ** _~The Black Sun has failed in bringing the Boy~_** Barbatos' voice echoed in the air surrounding the Gym.

'' _Hah hah hah hah haa_!'' Batman Who Laughs' laughter echoed following Barbatos.

The other Dark Knights stood by the feet of their gigantic master as their leader laughed at the news they had been given. Devastator had cancelled the Doomsday Virus' effect on himself turning back to his human form and was now visibly like any other Batman in full black bodysuit that had a red and yellow bat-symbol on the chest, while Merciless was keeping Dialga, Palkia and Giratina in leashes. Arceus was kept in a cage created by Dawnbreaker's ring and Murder Machine's nanites were holding Mewtwo in similar technological restraints as when he had been held back in servitude by Team Rocket. Red Death, on the other hand, was still recovering from Arceus' Judgement attack and was helped to stay on his feet by the Drowned, even if it was done passively. And while the Batman Who Laughs was barely holding himself together from Barbatos' news, his newly acquired bride was holding the leshes on his Robins as the eldest stood by them.

''Oh, that boy, he is more like us than we realized,'' Batman Who Laughs said drawing breath as he turned to the other Dark Knights. ''Not even at the same age we were when we first put on our cowls and already he has beaten Clark- no, two Clarks, at the same time BY IMPROVISING! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH HAAA! How is that not funny!?''

''I'm still younger than him,'' Dawnbreaker pointed out, passively as he was still focused keeping Acreus in captivity. ''And I never met any Clarks.''

''And neither did I,'' the Drowned added.

''He is talking about Superman,'' Devastator grunted at the child and the woman before turning to Batman Who Laughs. ''You're saying the Batman Who Never Was managed to defeat two Supermen as fallen as my Superman?''

''With just the trauma we have instilled on him and no training, that is why the original plan was to turn him into one of us,'' Batman Who Laughs said taking out one of his metal cards. ''But now he is who knows where and we are out of wagons.''

 ** _~Is it that time, my favorite knight?~_** Barbatos' voice asked from above them and looking up, the Dark Knights saw their master looking down at them.

''Soon, my lord,'' Batman Who Laughs spoke without looking up at Barbatos and more focused on the card. ''It is time to arm the warheads and start preparations for the BIG BANG that brings the beginning of the end.''

The Batman Who Laughs cackled at his own words as he looked at the card, before taking a glance behind it, at the woman looking after his children.

''Red Death, once you have your head back in the game, I need you to run and check all the cards you left at those places yesterday,'' he then said waving his hand as a gesture for everyone not doing anything to go do something and then walked to his bride. ''Grace, did you know that every beginning, large or small, begins with a GREAT NOISE?''

'' _Crow, crow-''_

''Bar!'' Grace shouted at the barking Robins as Batman Who Laughs walked to her.

''Hah hah, yes, good,'' Batman Who Laughs said approving her actions and put his left arm around her as he spoke to her. ''Big Bangs, SCREAMS, in my case it was both. But the voice of my master, Barbatos, it's the Dark Chord that will shake the strings of the multiverse. The Anti-Music to bring the powers of darkness to be harnessed and controlled with my cards here.''

Grace, in the state that she was, looked at the Batman Who Laughs and nodded while smiling at him.

''But before that happens, Grace, I believe there is something we all should do right now as a family,'' he then told her as he threw the card out in the air and as it spinned, it turned into his Batmobile. ''A family roadtrip. You, me and the kids, we'll be going to see some sights and if fortune favors us, Serena and big brother Tommy will join at one those sights.''

* * *

 **Mount Silver**

As the Greninja approached Batman, there were multiple observations about the Water/Dark Type Pokémon that a World's Greatest Detective could make. For one, unlike the other Pokémon that had been gathering at the mountain top, Ash's Pokémon to be precise, Greninja was more exhausted, like it has just spent the last few hours climbing its way to the mountain. If that was true, then Greninja had just arrived and wasn't brought here by Lugia or Ho-oh. And if it had just arrived, then Greninja was not filled on about what the two Legendary Pokémon had asked Batman to do and had only seen Ash's Pokémon choose to fight alongside Batman, without any proper context.

''No need for brutal sign language,'' Batman said stepping in front of the approaching Greninja and removed his ledt glove to show his hand to the Pokémon. ''Thanks to this I can understand you as well as every other Pokémon here.''

'' _Good, then you can understand me when I ask,_ '' Greninja spoke creating another Water Shuriken and pointed it at Batman's chest, '' _what is this supposed to stand for?!''_

''Fear,'' Batman answered after seeing that Greninja was pointin the Water Shuriken at the Bat-Symbol. ''Fear, that I have made my mission in life to share with my enemies.''

'' _It doesn't frighten me,''_ Greninja growled.

''I haven't started trying to,'' Batman growled back as he pulled his glove back on and easily slapped the Water Shuriken from the exhausted Pokémon's hand. ''You look tired, how far have you come here? Hoenn? Unova?''

Greninja looked at the dissolving Water Shuriken, before falling down to its feet from exhaustion and answered.

'' _Kalos, where Ash left me to protect it from the aftermath of Team Flare's attack_ ,'' the Water/Dark Type said from sitting position as Batman lowered himself in front of the Pokémon. '' _Until earlier today, I felt my connection with him gone and I have been on my way the the last place it he was before our connection was severed.''_

''What connection?'' Batman asked.

'' _Battle Bond,_ '' Pikachu said from the side, still holding onto Ash's hat. ' _'That is what Professor Sycamore called the phenomenum similar to Mega Evolution where Greninja could evolve further with shared connection to-''_

'' _Professor Sycamore is dead,_ '' Greninja said glancing at Pikachu. '' _Before I felt my connection with Ash severed, I came across an abandoned Mega Stone digging and research site along with the charred remains of him, his assistants and Mairin. The only one alive in there was Alain, or what he had been reduced to._ ''

''I have no idea who those people are,'' Batman said slowly, not to sound disrespectful.

'' _Augustus Sycamore was the Pokémon researcher who was raising me until Ash took me for training,_ '' Greninja explained looking at Batman, really hard he was trying to burn the mask off. '' _Alain was another Pokémon Trainer who bested Ash at the Luminose Conference in Kalos Pokémon League. His Mega Charizard… it defeated me. Mairin was with him._ ''

''Kalos?'' Batman said, not as a question but thinking analytically as a detective.

Already he knew that somewhere in Kalos, Red Death had hidden one of six metal cards for Batman Who Laughs at Anistar City's Sundial. Sundial, which was connected to Mega Stones that helped Pokémon to Mega Evolve.

''What was Professor Sycamore's field of research?'' Batman asked directly from Greninja and Pikachu.

'' _Mega Evolution,_ '' was Greninja's answer, which caused to stood up and turn to all the other Pokémon at the mountain top.

''Krookodile, and every Ground Type still here, I need you all to dig deep into this mountain and look for metal,'' Batman said with his right hand pointing at the ground he was standing on. ''Earlier, Pikachu and I were told that there are six metal cards that can be used to destroy your world. One of those cards is somewhere in this mountain and-''

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOM_!

In the middle of his plead, Batman was hit by something that moved faster than he could react to, but not fast enough for the Pokémon to see, attack and restrain the attacker, who Batman was able to recognize quickly, as he recovered from the attack, to be Red Death.

''You?!'' was Batman's first reaction as he saw the speedster version of himself in a bind by Bulbasaur and other Grass Types' vinewhips. ''The card, that's why you're here, isn't it? He sent you to make sure all the cards are still in place before he starts to destroy this world.''

'' _You're_ _all o_ f us,'' Red Death answered, but as he spoke the distrosion in his voice begun to disappear. '' _Wh_ at d _o_ _you th_ ink?''

''The card here, where is it!?'' Batman demanded from speedster.

'' _In_ _th_ e mo _untain, somew_ here'' Red Death spoke with the distorsion in his voice coming and going. ''You _know how t_ he Spe _ed Force wor_ ks, I _phased t_ hrough _the mounta_ in as _I ran through i_ t and _dropped the_ card. It _could be anywhe_ re here _and only I ca_ n find _it by phasing throu_ gh it again.''

''FIND THAT CARD!'' Batman yelled at the Pokémon and pointed at the ground as he also scanned them out with his left hand for Ground Types. ''Krookodile, Gible, Gliscor, Torterra, Donphan, Palpitoad, anyone who knows Dig! DIG INTO THE MOUNTAIN AND FIND THAT CARD!''

'' _Pika_ _piika_!'' Pikachu yelled at the Pokémon too, which Batman understood as 'Do as he says'.

''This _mountain is rock_ , _n_ ot dirt,'' Red Death said as those Pokémon that could dug to the ground. ''Those Po _kémon_ _might b_ e able _to dig into it_ , but they _won't be as fa_ st as me _with the Speed For_ ce. You _could stop all that by let_ ting me go _and coming back t_ o us all as _our Wagon_.''

SMACK!

Batman punched Red Death in the face and then ripped away their masks, making them face each other as Bruce Waynes. The sight of their similar faces took some of the Pokémon aback when as they saw them, even with the noticeble differences in with Red Death's scarred face and the fack how Batman looking down at the other, scarred Bruce with angry grimace and the scarred Bruce had smug poker face looking back.

''You're right, I know how the Speed Force works,'' Bruce told his scarred doppelganger. ''You should be able phase yourself free from these vines, because that is easier than talking me into coming with you. What is keeping you from doing that? Why aren't you using the Speed Force-''

Reminder of Barry at the airship made Bruce realize something. If Red Death had gained his access to the Speed Force by forcing the Flash to be bonded in the same body with him and if Arceus, the God Pokémon of this world, had separated them so that the Flash was now free, how much Speed Force could Red Death have left in now?

''You took the Speed Force from Barry and then, when Arceus attacked you-'' Bruce said looking away from the scarred Bruce as he was thinking before he turned back him. ''Have you been feeling light lately, like half of you is gone?''

The scarred Bruce didn't respond in any other way except except flinched in his poker face.

''Let him loose,'' Bruce told Bulbasaur and the other Grass Types as he readied his fists. ''Let's see how he can fight with his powers fading and with just his old tactics.''

* * *

 **The Dreaming, Lucien's Library**

''You can send us back along with him too?'' Hilbert asked right after Thomas Jr had asked to be sent back. ''Like, so Prez and I could-''

''Carry on where you left?'' May asked still slightly drunk.

''Put our clothes back on!'' Hilda hissed at May offended.

''Adults and young adults,'' Thomas Jr muttered rubbing his eyes before turning back the Dream of the Endless. ''Send them back with me, we don't have all day for this.''

The Dream raised his hand to gesture Thomas Jr to take his place with Hilda and Hilbert.

''Aargh,'' Thomas Jr grunted as he took a few steps to be close enough to the Unovian couple. ''Before we go, Superman, give those girls a better lecture about underaged drinking than 'There is a time and a place for everything and it's called college'.''

The Dream raised his hand again, this time with some more dust in it and threw it at Thomas Jr, Hilda and Hilbert, turning them into similar dust that then broke them in dust to float and fall to the floor of library.

'' _They will have woken up where I took them from,_ '' the Dream spoke turning to face the ones still present. '' _And eventually so will you. Before that, I am letting you have some final words with the Batman Who Never Was before I send him to the World Forge along with Superman.''_

Ash was not in the mood to say anything to correct the Dream, who sat back down on his fancy white chair. Already he had been called 'Bruce' by the Nightmare Supermen back in Dark Multiverse and by the Superman brought with him to this library. Thomas Jr had confessed to everyone back in Saffron that his actions had caused Ash to become a next best thing to the Bruce Wayne that had been Thomas Jr's brother and because of that, even when he had grown up with his own life, it was pointless to try to deny something-

No! Ash shook his head. He could have been born into his world without Thomas Jr's actions and be as much as who he was now. He was Ash Ketchum, not Bruce Wayne. He was going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master, not some mad man who ran around dressed in-

''Where at that forge should I start looking for that metal?'' Ash asked temporarily pushing those thoughts away.

'' _You are in a hurry, but my passage for you needs you to travel with wonder in your heart,_ '' the Dream spoke from his chair, passively but also dominantly. '' _Your friends are gathered here in my home. They were the ones who found you among the books. They are your anchor for return, so I suggest you reattach yourself to them.''_

Ash turned slowly around to face the others in the burning library. After the Dream had sent Thomas Jr and those two half-naked Unovians away, there were only Brock, May, Dawn, Serena and Team Rocket there, along with Superman from the zombie world and an unknown man in red costume with lightning bolts. His friends, and enemies, all had different expressions on their faces when looking at Ash, like they were looking at someone else.

''So-''

''Ash, after you- what happened, we were completely at their mercy and the Batman Who Laughs kept reminding us that you are one of them and they are you,'' Brock started filling Ash in on what had happened. ''Thomas Jr also told us in full detail after we escaped about how he had come to our world on your birthday and infused his brother's soul into you as a blank slate.''

''Convenient that he just left from being part this conversation,'' Ash said muttering it under his breath. ''But I have lived this far in my life as Ash Ketchum and not as Bruce Wayne. I'm more Ash Ketchum than Bruce Wayne.''

''I agree,'' Superman said in a deep voice with his hands crossed, like he was speaking from experience. ''This thing that has been done to you, that made me recognize you as Bruce, it was done you at your birth and you only learned about it today, along with them.''

''Yeah, that sounds about it,'' Dawn said cutting in, ''for us at least.''

''The Batman Who Laughs made Thomas Jr tell quick version of it to us all back in Saffron,'' Ash muttered out.

''I can relate to that,'' Superman said taking a step between Ash and his friends. ''Before the Dream pulled us here from my world, I introduced myself you as Clark Kent. That is the name I grew with same as you did with the name Ash Ketchum, but I also had another name I was born with. Kal-El.''

* * *

 **Mount Silver**

The Ground Types, that could, dug into the mountain in search of the metal card while the others surrounded a square area on the mountain top. Bruce threw the cape, cowl and his utility belt aside as Red Death, the scarfaced Bruce, was also thrown into the ring by Bulbasaur, Bayleaf and Snivy.

'' _You th_ ink you c _an fig_ th me?'' the scarfaced Bruce asked as Bruce limbered his body for a fight.

''There is a reason I never got myself any superpowers,'' Bruce told the scarfaced Bruce as they begun walk in a circle. ''Same reason why I have told Barry, Clark and everyone with superpowers to learn how to survive without them. Do you still remember what that was?''

'' _Wh_ y yes I _do_ ,'' the scarfaced Bruce answered tapping his head with his finger. '' _But_ _pl_ ans an _d_ _prep_ arat _ions give y_ ou NOTHING WHEN YOU CAN'T ENACT THEM!''

The scarfaced Bruce lunged at Bruce as he yelled that, at normal speed. Bruce responded to that with a counterattack by grabbing the the scarfaced Bruce's incoming fist hand and threw him on the ground back first. The remaining Speed Force energy that the scarfaced Bruce had was fading and without it, his reaction time was delayed so Bruce could restrain him on the ground.

''Plans and preparations didn't get me to save Jason from the Joker,'' the scarfaced Bruce grunted without distortion in his voice as Bruce sat his knee on his chest. ''They didn't save Tim from Uncle Jake's Colony drones, Damian from Talia's Heretic OR DICK FROM BEING HEADSHOT BY THAT SNIPER!''

''But they are going to help me in saving them nightmares like you!'' Bruce gritted his teeth at the scarfaced Bruce. ''Like it or not, that is all you are. A nightmare where I lost them and didn't get them back-''

''YOU GOT THEM BACK!?''

The scarfaced Bruce retaliated with some willpower and freed himself by twisting Bruce's body to the right and got them back at odds against each other.

''You got them back?''

''Jason through a Lazarus Pit and Damian through a trip to Apokolips,'' Bruce answered to the desperation on the scarred Bruce's face. ''Dick and Tim on the other hand, thanks for the heads up.''

''You got them back,'' the scarfaced Bruce kept repeating, ''you got them back.''

''And I didn't need the Speed Force for that,'' Bruce said with his guard still up. ''With time you still could have-''

''TIME WAS NOT LUXURY IN WHERE I'M FROM!'' the scarfaced Bruce yelled at Bruce. ''As soon as I got the Speed Force my world begun to crumble away. If not for the Batman Who Laughs-''

''YOU COULD BE WITH THEM RIGHT NOW!'' Bruce yelled back at the scarfaced Bruce. ''You could have gone away with your world to be with everyone you have lost, including your- including our-''

''My parents,'' the scarfaced Bruce said finishing his sentence in a shaking voice, coming to a realization as he looked at his hands covered by blood red gloves with spiky sharp fingertips like claws. ''What have I become? I killed Barry for this. And I followed a monster worse than the Joker to-''

The scarfaced Bruce fell on his knees shaking with his hands on his face. Bruce, seeing there no reason to fight him anymore, extended his arm to his team of volunteering Pokémon holding the cape, cowl and his utility belt. By the time scarfaced Bruce could show his face again from the cover of his hands, Batman was there standing above him.

''You are The Batman,'' the scarfaced Bruce said in a hollow voice looking up what he used to be, ''and I'm nothing.''

''You're wrong, you're still Bruce Wayne and before there was Batman there was Bruce Wayne,'' Batman spoke to the scarfaced Bruce. ''Bruce Wayne created Batman because he wanted to fight the kind of evil and injustice that had created a desperate man like Joe Chill to kill his parents.''

''That's not me anymore,'' the scarfaced Bruce said with his face down.

''Then make it so!'' Batman snapped at the scarfaced Bruce and grabbed him by the shoulders. ''Tell us where that card is! Help us save this world so you won't have any more blood in your hands. You can be a hero again.''

''I told you already, I phased through the mountain when I left it here,'' the scarfaced Bruce said shaking his head. ''And I'm losing my connection to the Speed Force as we speak thanks to Arceus. Even if I looked for the card and found it, if I run out of Speed Force while in there, I'll be lost in the mountain with it.''

''Argh!'' Batman grunted letting go the scarfaced Bruce.

'' _There is a way,_ '' a voice said from behind them as Greninja and Pikachu arrived to them. '' _Pikachu and the others have explained what your connection is to Ash. And if that connection can be extended to the Battle Bond Ability, his eyes can become my eyes so I can see where he is when he finds that card if he looses his powers._ ''

Batman pulled the scarfaced Bruce up on his feet and towards the approaching Greninja.

''Keep talking,'' Batman told the Water/Dark Type.

* * *

 **The Dreaming, Lucien's Library**

Superman told Ash his life story as a short version that made a point about coming to terms with being born with something you couldn't control. About how he had lived most of his early years before learning that he was an alien from another planet while raised a son of two farmers. About how his powers had started to manifest at a young age and how his parents had told him the truth about finding him as a baby in a spaceship. And about how all of that had forged him into the Man of Steel he was now as being Superman had been how he had found a balance between his upbringing as Clark Kent and his heritage as Kal-El.

''All that is gone now, along with everything else in my world, but you can still save your world and learn to be the very best version of yourself with the weight you carry,'' Superman said closing his case. ''You handled yourself well against the undead back in my world, you should have the potential for that.''

''As Ash Ketchum and as Bruce Wayne?'' Ash asked not sure if he understood. ''All I have seen about Bruce Wayne so far is that he is weird, sick, crazy old man who hurts people.''

'' _Ash, he saved our lives back in Hoenn_!'' Dawn and May yelled at Ash. ''And Hilda, you saw her leave with Thomas Jr and Hilbert, Bruce did everything he could when she got wounded in crossfire when we escaped from Hoenn to Johto.''

''And what I saw of him, the real him, not the nightmare versions,'' Brock also said trying to defend Bruce to Ash, ''he seemed reasonable enough to think straight to help us in telling what to do.''

''Then where is he now?'' Ash asked.

''Doing what he can do,'' Barry spoke up. ''I have been trapped within the Bruce from my world long enough, that I can tell you the real Bruce is the closer to you than the fallen nightmare versions.''

''I was the first one of us to meet him,'' Serena said finally speaking as well. ''Both the mask on and mask off, he always put himself between us and the danger we were in. Ash, even if you don't want to be him, you can be like him and still be yourself.''

To that, Ash could not respond in a rejecting way, somehow because that didn't sound like a a request to change himself. Also, the way how Serena had said that, something in her voice that sounded like back in Snowbelle City after Ash's first loss against Wulfric, but more passive and hollower compared to the commanding and angry tone she had yelled at him back when he was down. Not to mention now that Ash properly looked a Serena, she herself seemed more distant like something had happened to her.

''What happened while I was gone?'' Ash asked looking at Serena's distant and passive demenour. ''Why are you- why is she like that?''

''The Batman Who Laughs let us all know how and why he is the worst one of them all,'' Dawn said telling Ash as Serena kept passively glaring at him. ''He had taken her mom and turned her into one of those things he has with him, essentially turning himself into some twisted version of a stepfather to Serena.''

'' _Need I remind you that the Library is burning away_ ,'' the Dream of the Endless reminded them in the middle of the talk while Ash was trying to understand what Dawn had let him know. '' _And soon, the Forge will be dark.''_

''The metal at the Forge, can it also turn Serena's mom back to normal?'' Ash asked, remembering the feral Robins that the Batman Who Laughs had had back in the illusion at Saffron and unwillingly imagined what Serena's mother would look like as one of them.

'' _If_ _what turned her is from the Dark Multiverse, then yes_ ,'' the Dream answered.

Ash looked at the Dream, then at Serena, then Superman and then at Serena again and nodded in what looked like acceptance.

''Be the Batman to beat the Batman, okay,'' Ash said in a voice that sounded like he was fighting against denial. ''Send me and Superman to the Forge while the Metal is still there.''

''Before you go anywhere, Twerp,'' James said stepping up from behind Jessie and Meowth. ''Know that what is happening out there is bigger than you. That out there is our real world is being threatened by those things. The world in which we all live in, not just you, and we all would like it still be there longer when we're sent back.''

''Eh?'' Ash muttered out not confused by that, but that James had come to say it.

''Point, Twerp, is that you are more fixated on not wanting to be someone else than being focused on what is going on,'' James told Ash in an unusually strict tone, while also directing his lecture to others as well. ''The same goes for everyone else trying to convince him to try find any kind of balance in between. The easiest way to get through with what we are going through, is by letting go and going forward to what is important.''

''That is surprisingly profound of you, James,'' Jessie said sharing Ash's and everyone else's confusion. ''Is this about your-''

''This is about the fate of everything we know!'' James snapped back her and Meowth who would have also said something while grasping at his uniform. ''Team Rocket may have been forced to change uniforms, but we are still about protecting the world from devastation and we have already united people within our nation.''

James turned around to dramatically make his point.

''And that is what we should all be focused on, making sure that we can go sleep in the future and come to this place for our dreams,'' James declared with his hands raised to bring attention to the burning library, before putting them down. ''We are counting on you, Twerp, that while we are the ones fighting those nightmares, you will be the one to bring us weapons to finish the job.''

''Damn,'' Barry was the first one to say astonished, ''talk about Rogues' peptalk.''

''Why thank you,'' James responded blushing, acting now more like himself. ''We have always been lovable rogues.''

''Not what I meant, but-'' Barry was about to say, but then shook his head. ''Nevermind.''

'' _ENOUGH WITH THIS NONSENSE!_ ''

The Dream of the Endless raised for his chair and waved his hands. Superman stepped closer to Ash for almost as if due to instinct but due to the Dream's action. Instead of throwing dust at them, the Dream created a portal from the wonder from the heart of one of them. The third forced among them.

Then without saying anything else, the Dream quickly threw his dust at Brock, Serena, May, Dawn, Barry and Team Rocket, making them leave the library faster than they could protest. Then he sat back down to his chair and opened a book as his librarian showed himself.

 _''My lord, the book burns in your hand! So many books burn…''_

 _''I know, Lucien, but I will read on as long as I can,''_ the Dream answered to his librarian. '' _The heroes keep hope in their hearts, and through the whirling dark, they reach the Great Forge..''_

 **Mount Silver**

''Both of you, focus,'' Batman said with his ungloved left hand up in a fist. ''As soon as he turns in Ash-Greninja, you start running and get us that card.''

The scarfaced Bruce knelled to a running start position with Greninja next to him and Batman standing behind them with his left hand in the space between them. With the telepathic circuits in his hand originating from the blue box, the Battle Bond ability could be strengthened and forced between Greninja and Red Death as a version of Ash Ketchum, which would have then given them a way to find Red Death if he lost the Speed Force and get stuck inside the mountain while looking the card.

''Focus, find a common serenity and hold onto it,'' Batman spoke while also focusing his nerves in his hand as if attempting to control the piece in it. ''Focus, focus, focus…''

'' _So much darkness…''_ Greninja muttered in the middle of their concentration.

''Barry, forgive me,'' the scarfaced Bruce spoke.

''Focus on connecting and finding that card,'' Batman said gritting his teeth. ''Focus on being a hero again.''

 ** _*-!_**

That loud voice came from Saffron, far below the mountains in the middle of Kanto and the sound wave knocked them all away from their concentration. Something about that loud voice, the sound wave coming from it was felt by everyone as it caused the mountain to begin to shake.

''They are starting it,'' the scarfaced Bruce said, a little more actively now. ''Call the ground types back here, I'll get that card for you.''

''How are you-'' Batman was about to ask when the scarfaced Bruce pulled his Red Death mask back on and-

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!

begun to run, leaving a fading trail of his corrupted Speed Force behind, leading to the mountain wall.

''Lugia?'' Batman asked looking up to the Legendary Psychic/Flying Type Pokémon.

'' _I have called them back, but I cannot sense him in anywhere,''_ Lugia's calm, but urgent voice spoke inside Batman's head as the Legendary Pokémon was communicating with telepathy.

'' _You don't need to find him,''_ Greninja grunted at the ground and gestured Batman to kneel down near him _. ''He is right here.''_

Down on the ground, there was a red hand sticking out from the hard rock with the vibrating metal card in it's grasp. Batman didn't need to be call World's Greatest Detective to realize what had happened during those brief seconds after the scarfaced Bruce had ran of as Red Death with his remaining little Speed Force energies. Batman closed his eyes for a brief second, inhaled and exhaled, then took the card from the dead man's hand, which for some reason caused it to start vibrating even stronger when it got closer to his left hand.

''What the-'' Batman was about to say when the card suddenly stopped vibrating and turned into a sphere shaped marble ball. ''What is this?''

'' _That_ _is a Key Stone_ ,'' Greninja answered looking at the round marble in Batman's hand. '' _Alain_ _had one, he used it to reinforce his connecting with his Charizard to make it Mega Evolve back when Ash was in Kalos.''_

''I can use this to make Pokémon Mega Evolve?'' Batman asked for confirmation.

'' _As long as they have a Mega Stone,''_ Greninja answered.

Batman put the Key Stone into his belt and took a few more seconds to look down on Red Death's hand pointing out of the ground. That had not been a version him, but a bad dream that had now come to it's end and hopefully with Key Stone, Batman could use Red Death's sacrifice to fight back better than initially planned.

''The next card closest to us is supposed to be in Hoenn at the Sky Pillar,'' Batman said looking at the Johto side of Mount Silver and towards Hoenn. ''After I get Pokéballs to carry those of you who can't fly over the ocean, we'll head there next.''

* * *

 **Team Rocket Airship, Bridge**

'' _Calibrating…''_

''You're back,'' Thomas Jr said turning around to greet those returned from the Dreaming. ''Change into tactical gear and get ready for a raid.''

Thomas Jr turned back around to work on his new goggles to replace the ones destroyed by the Merciless back in Saffron City Gym.

''Are we still in Kanto?'' Brock's voice asked from behind him, obviously noticing that the airship was moving.

''No,'' Thomas Jr answered trying the goggles on. ''As soon as the Flash let us know about the cards, Grid has expanded itself around to the other regions to find those other metal cards.''

''Which one are we headed to?'' Barry asked as Thomas Jr turned back to them as Owlman once again.

''The one in Unova,'' Owlman answered registering the others on his goggles' updated interface. ''May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, Serena Yvonne, Brock Harrison, Barry Allen, Jessie Murrow, James- Where the hell is James!?''

James was not there among them on the bridge of the airship.

'' _Did_ _he stay in the_ _Dreaming_?'' Meowth asked.

''That Dream guy did force us to leave to send Ash and Superman to the Forge,'' Dawn said remembering back the moment the Dream had sent them away. ''Did he send James to the Forge with them?''

''Oh, that is just fantastic,'' Owlman muttered lifting his goggles off his eyes so he could rub them in his annoyance right when Hilda and Hilbert walked to the bridge. ''We haven't even been given a chance to go after the cards yet and already we are down by one man. Any greater news?''

''Umm...?'' both Unovian stood speacheless at Thomas Jr's passive ranting.

''Oh, good,'' Thomas Jr said turning his attention towards them, ''I see you are done fu-''

 ** _*-!_**

Owlman's offensive sentence was cut by a loud, difficult to describe sound coming form the otside, which caused the airship to shake in the way as if it had been pushed by another obstacle on the air. While everyone else took a hold onto something to to keep their balance, Grid opened visuals to outside on the screens and showed that there was another airship out there, right above the Extralink Forest where one of the metal cards they were supposed to be picking up from there. Another airship, that looked like an old timey frigade.

''And the headaches just keep coming,'' Owlman grunted at the sight of the other airship before turning to Barry. ''Flash, I'm going to have Grid open a Boom Tube close enough that ship for you to run aboard. Once you're there, grab someone worth interrogating and bring them here.''

''Owlman, we know who those people are,'' Hilbert said looking at the other airship and PZ logo on it's sails. ''That ship belongs to Team Plazma.''

 **Boom!**

''Make sure you bring someone Admin ranked,'' Owlman told Barry right before

 _TSHOOOM_!

he ran into the Boom Tube. ''Their presence here right now can't be a coincidence. We need to know what they do about the cards or the Dark Knights have approached them.''

''Opelucid City is frozen,'' Hilda said pointing out the window. ''And that ship has an cannon with fumes coming out of it.''

 _TSHOOOM_!

 **Boom!**

''This guy was overseeing the machinery at that other ship,'' Barry told pushing in a man blond, with a blue strand, in a labcoat with spectacles and a console in his left hand. ''And I caught a glance at a big, grey Pokémon in a really cold room.''

''I must say, this is interesting,'' the man in the labcoat said raising his gaze from the floor and looked around before stopping to look at Hilbert. ''Hero of Truth? I was told you were buried in the Light Orb along with Reshiram.''

''Who told you that?'' Hilbert asked as the man in the labcoat stood up.

''Lord Ghetsis of course,'' the man answered calmly. ''I am Colress of Team Plazma and it was my Beheeyem that he used to bond you with the Reshiram two years ago.''

''Nice to meet you, Colress,'' Owlman said passively in a sarcastic tone before grabbing the man and lifted him up with his right hand. ''My name is Owlman and this my Crime Syndicate. Would you like to tell us about the artifact placed in the forest below and what your organization about it?''

* * *

 **Dark Multiverse, the Forge of Worlds**

'' _The heroes keep hope in their hearts, and through the whirling dark, they reach the Great Forge. But as they near, they see…_ ''

''No,'' Ash said looking at their surroundings.

He was standing at an edge of a wide, large crater with burning lava just barely in the bottom of it while large kiln in the middle might as well have been smelted and reformed into a closed sphere without any purpose anymore. The sky was blacker than that void he had previously been held by the Nightmare Supermen and Ash could only barely see the dying worlds breaking into pieces in there.

'' _They are too late. The Forge has gone dark forever._ ''

''This can't… this can't be how it all ends,'' Superman said also looking at the dying worlds. ''My world and everything… it just crumbles down here.''

''Why am I here?!'' Ash and Superman turned to see James there at the edge of the crater. ''Why did the Sandman send me here along with you? What did I do to wrong?''

''You had more wonder in your heart than we did,'' Superman said placing his hand on James' shoulder to calm him down. ''I just witnessed the death of my world and Ash is still coping with the reality of Batman. You were more clearheaded that we were.''

''Everything the Sandman told us about this place sounded wonderful,'' James said calmer, but depressed. ''He told us this place was supposed to be a place of creation and beginnings that all dreams are made of.''

'' _Then came a booming voice from behind them._ ''

'' **YOU WERE TOLD WRONG, JAMES MORGAN.** ''

Ash, James and Superman were covered by a large shadow of a larger being that made them aware of it's presence with it's booming voice. It was a large being with wings made of metal, wearing a monstrous helmet on its head and carrying a large two-handed hammer. It was so tall that even Superman could reach to it's toes.

''The Forger?'' James said recognizing the the being's form from the Dream's story.

''Hawkman?'' Superman said recognizing the features of the being to another hero.

'' **I AM CARTER HALL, DRAGON OF BARBATOS, KEEPER OF THE DARK FORGE** '' the gigantic being spoke rising his hammer at three people in front of it. '' **AND THERE ARE ONLY ENDINGS HERE.** ''

'' _And with these words, this book, and all hope, burns to Ash.''_

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I got those last names for May, Jessie and James by googling 'Pokémon characters surnames'. And for the presence of Team Plazma now in Unova, how many of you have played _Black 2_ or _White 2_? The metal card Batman Who Laughs had left in Extralink Forest is linked to certain DNA Splicers connected to the Tao Trio of Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem.


	16. Chapter 15: Enter The Dragons

**Author's notes:** Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everybody. I have completed and posted this chapter now on December 24th aka Christmas Eve. Sorry for the long delay. I had school and then there were the releases of Let's Go Pikachu & Let's Go Eevee(you can guess which one I got), Spyro Reignited Trilogy, Red Dead Redemption 2 and I have also been a little stick to focus on bringing what have in my head to the keyboard.

Anyway, here in this chapter we get some events happening at the same time as in Black 2 and White 2, as we saw from Team Plasma's appearance from the last chapter, because in a chapter I wrote exactly a year ago, I established that the events of Black and White happened 2 years before this story. And Black 2 and White 2 are set 2 years after those games. So that.

A character from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire also makes an appearance.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **-Cylon One:** Then I wish to see how you like seeing the elements of Black 2 and White 2 as well as Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire mixed here too.

 **-Sailor Dragonball 87:** Hawkman was here in the original Dark Nights METAL too around this part. And because of an actual connection shown here that was alluded in a previous chapter by the Dream of the Endless. As for Ash, you'll get a glimpse in the last scene.

 **-10Speed12:** I am not closing that out just yet.

 **-Guest:** I will, even if I end up with some small delays.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Enter The Dragons**

 **On the way to the Sky Pillar**

Due to being a native Pokémon to the Johto Region, Heracross had been able to lead Batman and the other volunteered Pokémon to Azalea Town in Johto, where Batman had procuired some custom made Pokéballs for temporary usage from a local Pokéball expert, without the said expert's knowledge. Thanks to these Pokéballs, Batman had managed to put Sceptile, Krookodile, Heracross and, unwilling but tired to disagree, Greninja into safe keeping while Charizard carried him and Pikachu over the Johto Region and the ocean back to Hoenn and the tall Sky Pillar where another one of the six metal cards left by Red Death would be located.

Due to Batman's size and weight, Charizard had been made to carry him in the air by holding onto the line from the grabbling-gun while Batman soared below the Flying-Fire Type by using his cape as a paraglider. Pikachu on the other hand was allowed to be carried on Charizard's back during the flight.

Reaching to the destination on the island holding the Sky Pillar, Batman pulled the line to let Charizard know to let go of it and upon release, Batman dove into freefall towards the tall building and close to landing, spread out his cape once more to land safely.

''Good work, Charizard,'' Batman said as the Flying-Fire type landed next to him and recalled it back to the Pokéball. ''Now rest.''

As Charizard was recalled, Pikachu jumped off from the disappearing ride and onto Batman's shoulders as he took out the Key Stone and looked at the Sky Pillar.

''If it was me, I'd have either placed it inside the walls again or hidden to the top,'' Batman said to the small electric type referring to one of the remaining metal cards as he pointed the grabbling gun up. ''Hold on.''

'' _Pika!''_ Pikachu responded taking a hold of Batman's cape with his tiny hands.

PTOOTH!

The grabbling hook flew up to the building and took a hold to a window, but then, instead of pulling them, the hook was pulled back to the grabble gun.

'' _Pikaa_?''

''The structure is strong, but the outer walls are weak and falling apart,'' Batman grunted annoyed as he reeled the line back to the grabble gun and placed it back on his belt. ''No use for the grabble and Charizard is still tired from the flight here.''

Batman and Pikachu glanced at one another and acknowledged what needed to be done next. The fact that the falls were this weak meant that the metal card must have been up on the top floor of the Sky Pillar and they need to get up there from the inside.

As the two stepped inside Sky Pillar, they heard a mighty, but distant cry coming from above them.

'' _KHIIIIIIIIII-A-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!''

* * *

 **Dark Multiverse – Forge of Worlds**

 **BRO-BAAAM!**

Gigantic being brought down his two-handed hammer down to the cliff side Ash, James and Superman we're standing. Before it came down, Superman used his freeze breath to slow down the descending hammer before he grabbed the other two and jumped them out of the way.

'' **ALL ROADS LEAD BACK TO HIM…** " the giant Hawkman's voice boomed swung back up, ready to be brought down again, '' **…TO DARKNESS!** "

''Superman, see if you can get us to the top of that thing!'' Ash yelled pointing at the closed up smelted sphere. ''The Metal must be inside!''

''I can see an opening on the top!'' Superman yelled in response.

'' **HAIL DARKNESS!"** The giant Hawkman yelled again throwing his hammer around at his prey. '' **HAIL BARBATOS!** ''

''I'll keep Hawkman occupied, find that Metal in there!'' Superman said flying over the smelted sphere's top. ''Ash, James, this is up to you now.''

 **TOOOOOOOOOOOONG**!

Superman caught the giant Hawkman's hammer with both of his hands to keep it from coming down on them.

''GO!'' Superman yelled after them as last encouragement before Ash and James jumped down to the abyss inside the Forge.

It was dark inside the sphere. Truly as the Dream of the Endless had told them, the Forge had gone dark and all hope had burned away from this dark abyss-

''TORRACAT, I CHOOSE YOU!'' Ash yelled releasing his fire type Pokémon to light up their surroundings and to see better how close they were towards any kind of floor.

''TWERP!'' James yelled as the new lighting provided them a better view of their surroundings. ''LAND!''

''SNORLAX!'' Ash yelled throwing another Pokéball at the ground below them. ''CATCH US!''

'' _SNOR_!'' the large Normal type called out upon it's release and reached out it's arms to catch it's falling master. '' _LAX_!''

Ash and James were caught by Snorlax and Ash quickly recalled Torracat to it's Pokéball, not taking the chance to let it fall on it's feet. The landing they had fallen onto was a debris on a piece of a concrete with a broken streetlamp on it with a street sign saying Park Row. Except that the 'Park Row' text had been sprayed over by a tag saying, 'CRIME ALLEY'.

"We don't know how much time Superman can buy us,'' Ash said releasing Torracat out of it's Pokéball again to light their surroundings. ''Where is that Metal!?''

''Twerp, the Sandman said that the Metal in this Forge can slay Barbatos' army if it's bright, but look,'' James said with his arms spread around. ''Forge is dark. If it's creating anything anymore, it's not hopes and dreams, only nightmares that serve Barbatos.''

Ash shook his head in denial.

''No, James, there has to be some light left in the Metal!'' Ash declared looking around the abyss around them, which thanks to Torracat's provided lighting revealed more debris floating around and below them. ''We need to get down there, as deep as possible in the bottom. The Metal has to be there.''

With that, Ash recalled both Snorlax and Torracat and started jumping from one debris to another to get down and deeper into the Forge, with James looking after him, uncertain if he had it in himself to follow.

 **TOOOONG**!

Then James looked up and saw the giant hammer's tip breaking through the smelted cover of the Forge, meaning that Superman's attempts at getting them time were running fewer. With that knowledge, James squilled, bent his knees and jumped down after Ash.

* * *

 **Team Rocket Airship above the Unova Region**

Long story short, as it needed to be told to those who had not lived through it, was that two years ago Team Plasma had been trying to attack the Unova Region by passively telling everyone to release their Pokémon from being confined to their trainers. While appearing to have a noble cause, this had in reality been a ruse to make sure that Team Plasma were the only ones to still have Pokémon in Unova and so have absolute control over the region. Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma, had groomed a king for this end, one that Hilbert Black and Hilda White knew as N.

Raised with Ghetsis' views, N had travelled Unova to see how the Pokémon lived with the humans and to be brought closer to his destiny as the King of Team Plasma, to become even stronger with Pokémon than the Champion of the Pokémon League. That was what had brought him to a conflict with Hilda and Hilbert, conflict that had led to Hilbert fighting N with Reshiram as the Hero of Truth and N with Zekrom as the Hero of Ideals-

''Oh my God, JUST GET TO THE FUCKING POINT ALREADY!'' Owlman roared at Colress while holding him up in the air and pulled back his hand ready to punch the scientist soon. ''There was an artifact in the forest below, a card made from metal. Did Team Plasma take it or is it still there!?''

''Well, no. Mayor Drayden of Opelucid City discovered an artifact similar to your description in the forest below, before it was retrieved by the Shadow Triad for Team Plasma,'' Colress explained in a calm voice, not resisting in any way. ''They were brought to me and I had just built a device to contain and use it's power when I was taken.''

''One of the five Metal cards from the Dark Multiverse,'' Owlman said dropping Colress down on the floor. ''I don't know what you were planning to do with it, but we are going to take it from you and destroy it.''

Owlman turned away from Colress and turned his focus to the other airship in the short distance.

''They are moving northeast,'' he said noticing their movement. ''Grid should be keeping us out of their radar, but they can see us if they see us. So…''

Owlman turned around to face his allies.

''If what he told us is true, the Metal card is where the Flash took him from'' Owlman continued. ''What we do next, is Colress tells us where in that ship he worked at and Grid is going to open us a Boom Tube over there. A simple snatch and grab.''

''Why do you want the DNA Splicers?'' Colress asked calling their objective by a name.

''The what?'' Owlman asked with his gaze down on Colress. ''Do you even know what that thing is and what it can do?''

''Yes, by my research, the DNA Splicers can be used to fuse two Pokémon together,'' the Team Plasma scientist answered. ''By far, it could bring the Tao Trio back together as one.''

Owlman grunted before taking a deep sigh. He was deep in a thought and the expression his exposed mouth was in gave the impression that made him look like he was trying to imagine possible outcomes to whatever plans he had already made when added the unexpected and unwanted interference by Team Plasma and their plans for this Tao Trio.

While he did that, Team Plasma's airship stopped into a position over a chasm to the north and begun to unload their cargo.

Seeing this, Owlman recomposed himself and turned to face his allies again.

''From what I managed to understand from that, they have an Ice Type Dragon Pokémon in their ship while we have a Fire Type Dragon Pokémon on our side here and out there somewhere is a guy with an Electric Type Dragon Pokémon,'' Owlman said with one long exhale before drawing breath again and continued. ''Key word, Dragon Types. Batman Who Laughs planned to have the Unova Card be guarded by Dragon Types. What weaknesses do Dragon types have?''

Brock was the first one to answer to that.

''They are weak to Ice, other Dragons and Fairy Types.''

''And we already have one Ghost/Fairy Type in her Mimikuy,'' Owlman said pointing at Jessie and then at Hilbert. ''As for Dragon Types, there is his Reshiram. Now, if any of you have more of the said types at hand, this is the time to say it.''

Owlman sounded tired the urgency of the situation was still present in his authority, so his inquiry was responded quickly with actions. May released her Glacion, the Ice type evolution of the Eevee line. Dawn released her Buneary and Togekiss, but also showed an unopened Pokéball.

''I have my Mamoswine in here, it's a big Ice/Ground Type,'' she said explaining why she had not releasd that Pokémon out. ''And Buneary knows Ice Beam.''

''Okay, that makes…'' Owlman scanned the Pokémon with his goggles. ''One Dragon Type, two Fairy Types, two Ice Types and one Normal Type that knows an Ice Type move. Very well…''

 **Smack**!

Owlman kicked Colress unconscious on the floor and then pointed his clawed finger at four people among his allies.

''Jessie, Black, Maple and Berlitz, we're heading to that chasm where Team Plasma is heading. If they are moving their Dragon Type with them, they are most likely to use the Metal Card for the DNA Splicer purposes and that will make getting the card harder,'' Owlman said walking down to the hangar and made a gesture for them to follow him. ''Flash and mr Harrison, I leave you two in charge of the ship. There is a brig on board, start by throwing Colress in there.''

Jessie followed Owlman obediently, while it took a second for Dawn, May and Hilbert to comply. May was still a little drunk, Dawn because she had to drag her with them(and because she wasn't used to being called by her last name) and Hilbert because Hilda wanted to make sure he came back while Barry grabbed Colress and

 _THOOOOOOM_!

moved him away at superspeed.

In the middle of all that, Serena, who had just stood observing and listening, turned away to the windows looking outside and at the other airship. In her mind, she was thinking about how she was in the middle of all this and what her chances were in this mess. Owlman had asked for Fairy Types and Serena had one. She did have her Sylveon and she had kept her her mouth shut when Owlman had been asking for Pokémon that had a Type advantage against Dragon Pokémon. She could have gone with them, but…

Serena drew breath reviewing in her mind about why this was happening. Owlman had killed his own brother and then dumped his soul on Ash when he had been born. Owlman was the reason why Ash had been killed and thrown into somewhere Serena could only see him in a dream world. Owlman was why nightmares made from Batman's greatest fears were invading her world. Owlman was the reason why Batman Who Laughs, the worst of Batman's fears, had turned Serena's mother into something that was worse than…

Serena drew another long breath as the mental image of her mother had just entered her mind. Her mother, Grace Yvonne, in Batman Who Laughs' hands, surrounded by those Robins and liking it. Serena could only keep herself from falling apart from imagining that with the knowledge that the Batman Who Laughs must have done to her the same thing he had done his own son and the Dream of the Endless had told Serena that it could have been reversed with the Metal that Ash had been told to find from the Forge and-

''WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG!?''

Owlman's outraged roar brought Serena's trail of thoughts back into reality and to realize it couldn't have taken that long or maybe Hilda and Hilbert had really been saying goodbye to each other for long enough to justify Owlman's behavior. His roar was loud and aggressive enough to pull those two apart for now.

'' _Your world, not mine_!'' Owlman hissed impatiently. ''Why am I the most motivated in trying to save it?''

'' _KYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!"

Another roar, except this one came from the outside and away from the chasm. No matter how angry Owlman had just been, he also rushed to the window with everyone else to see this roar's origin and to witness a large black Dragon Pokemon fly past their ship- On the Dragon Pokémon's back there was someone who had a long green hair.

''Zekrom,'' Hilda said at first identifying the Dragon Pokémon.

''And N,'' Hilbert said recognizing the other Dragon Rider.

''The entire Tao Trio in one place? Fantastic,'' Owlman said grabbing Hilbert with his right hand and May with his left, with Dawn complying by helping to bring May. ''Let's go now, Twerpettes and Hero of Truth.''

* * *

 **Dark Multiverse – Inside the Forge**

Freefalling deeper to the abyss, even when they were jumping from floating debris to debris, it was like Ash and James were not making any head way to the bottom, which they couldn't even see getting closer to them. Every time they though they had made progress towards their goal, another piece of debris from a world long destroyed kept coming to break their fall and lift them back up towards the dome that the giant Hawkman was trying to tear open. It wasn't clear how long they had been doing the same thing over and over with the same results, but they were both starting to get tired doing with Ash's spirit starting to wither down and James' shape running out.

''Keep going, Twerp,'' James said out of breath as he fell onto the latest piece of debris. ''Leave me- _huff huff_ -you can keep making it to the Metal…''

''James…'' Ash said turning around to look as he set himself to lay on the debris tired.

''Jessie, Twerpettes, Owlman... they are fighting,'' James huffed out of breath laying on his back, ''you have to keep up with-''

''The Forge is dark, James,'' Ash said falling off his feet to sit down with James. ''I have been wanting to fight ever since I learned what happened to my home back in Alola. That's why I tried to attack you when I saw you at the beach-''

James chuckled amused when he heard that.

''-but we are not getting anywhere in here,'' Ash continued running his hand through his sweaty hair. ''We're trying to get to the bottom to find the Metal, but it keeps repelling us every time we move and we can't even go back to retreat-''

'' **YOU WILL BE RETURNED TO THE FORGE, TO DARKNESS!** '' the giant Hawkman roared, having finally torn the dome open and snarled at them. '' **PREPARE YOURSELVES! THERE IS NO RETREAT!** ''

''No! There is not!'' James suddenly yelled back, tired and coughing, as he picked something from his pocket. "'To retreat- _huff huff_ -to retreat is to walk alone, to explore is to walk with generations- _huff huff_ -dead and alive, in an act of love…'"

''What?'' Ash asked in between confusion and anticipation of what was happening.

''That was written as the foreword- _huff huff_ -in the one book in the Library that wasn't burning and – _huff huff_ \- that had this a bookmark,'' James said showing a photograph to the giant Hawkman's face.

In the photograph there was an elderly fit man and a woman whose age was close to same as him with a younger man likely their son and a child with albino white skin. Ash leaned down closer to get a better look at the photo and even when he had met him briefly, he managed to recognize the child as a younger version of the man from the Library.

''It was named 'Journal of Carter Hall, the Hawkman' and- _huff huff_ \- it was addressed in ownership to his grandson- _huff huff_ -Daniel Hall, who sent us here. The Dream of the Endless, the Sandman, who still must see his grandfather as hero.''

'' **THERE IS NO HAWKMAN HER-** ''

''No, you're damn- _huff huff_ \- right there isn't,'' James said letting go of his posture and relaxed in tireness as Ash's attention was drawn back and forth from James and the giant Hawkman. ''That hero, Carter Hall, must be long dead.''

'' **YES…** '' the giant Hawkman spoke in a slowing pace. " **CARTER…HALL… IS…** ''

''James,'' Ash said, when suddenly he caught a glimpse of a spark below them. ''The Forge… I can see the Metal!''

''Good,'' James said with a tired smile on his face when Ash jumped down towards the sparking light in the dark. ''Go- _huff huff_ \- get it, Twerp.''

* * *

 **Unova Region – Great Chasm**

In the cave inside the Great Chasm, the temperature was going down in the presence of grey Dragon Pokémon as ice kept spreading around it. Next to it, the elderly man in a black robe drew his breath and held on to his cane, but otherwise stood his ground.

''Increase your power, Kyurem, and cover all of Unova in ice!'' The elderly man, Ghetsis of Team Plasma spoke urging the grey Dragon Pokémon as the temperature decreased and the ice kept spreading.

'' _KYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!" voice of another Dragon Pokémon roared and with a blast of electric attack, the Black Dragon Zekrom flew into the icy cave with a rider on it's back.

''So, you came, the freak without a human heart,'' Ghetsis said mockingly greeting the arriving Pokémon trainer as he got off from Zekrom's back. ''N.''

''Zekrom told me Kyurem is suffering,'' N said going straight into his point when confronting Ghetsis. ''I can't allow selfish humans make Pokémon suffer.''

Ghetsis barely snorted at N's words.

''And I like Unova, it's the place that taught me how to live as a human'' N continued speaking in a passive but also passionate tone in his voice. ''Unova is what made me notice the harmony between the Pokémon humans living together.''

''Excellent, that was a moving expression of your determination, so the education I provided to make you King of Team Plasma wasn't a complete waste,'' Ghetsis responded amused to N's emotional confession before turning sinister. ''However, all of that aside, I still haven't forgotten that you disrupted my plans. You need to be taught another lesson with these DNA Splicers.''

Ghetsis took out an item that looked like metal card, but then when he held it up it changed it's form into thin and pointy cube like shard with band.

'' _KHYR-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH_!'' Kyurem roared reacting to the DNA Splicers as they both started to glow before the DNA Splicers were absorbed into Kyurem.

''It's time, Kyurem, GO!'' Ghetsis yelled and Kyurem begun to attack Zekrom.

''Zekrom!'' N yelled concerned as his Dragon Pokémon begun to fly around the cave with evasive manouvers before trying to attack Kyurem.

Kyurem didn't move much, but it's ranged attacks did their job in reaching and doing damage to Zekrom. Especially the attacks that radiated the same glow as Kyurem and those attacks in particular begun to immobilize Zekrom and pull it closer to Kyurem. That was when the DNA Splicers begun to merge the two Dragon Pokémon together as one-

'' _KA-ROWWWWL!_ ''

In the middle of Kyurem's and Zekrom's fusing together, a fire blast attack was fired at them to stop their merger. With the third roar, white Dragon Pokémon flew into the icy cave with five people riding on it. The main rider of this Dragon Pokémon is what caught Ghetsis off guard.

''Hero of Truth?'' Ghetsis spoke in disbelief at the sight of Hilbert coming down from Reshiram's back.

''Ghetsis, N,'' Hilbert said in a deep mono tone and pointed at his companions, ''this is Owlman.''

PTOOTH!

Owlman pointed and fired his grabble-gun at Kyurem's chest, right at the spot where the DNA Splicers had merged into with the Pokémon.

''Fairies, fire at will!'' Owlman ordered as he took a hold of the line and begun to pull the DNA Splicers. ''Ice Types, stand by.''

''Mimikye, Play Rough!'' Jessie yelled sending in her Mimikye to attack Kyurem, which was the only Pokémon attacking the grey Dragon.

''Don't tell me that is the only Fairy Type attack we have,'' Owlman said looking at Dawn, who had not sent out her Togekiss.

''Okay, I won't,'' she said kind of awkwardly.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' Ghetsis yelled outraged at the actions done before him.

''WE ARE TRYING TO SAVE YOUR WORLD!'' Owlman yelled back, managing to pull the DNA Splicers off Kyurem thanks to Mimikye's attacks and into his hands. ''THIS is a part of a set that can pull your world into the Dark Multiverse where you will be swallowed by cosmic nothing!''

'' _He knows that_ ,'' one of the few similar voices belonging to Batman said echoing inside the icy cave. '' _Team_ _Plasma_ _exists to conquer and dominate, which is why they were told to hold onto that card while waiting for you to come for it._ ''

''And with Unova frozen, it would live through being pulled into the Darkness,'' Ghetsis said complying with the unseen Batman's voice, ''where Team Plasma will reign over it.''

''You cannot be that stupid!'' Owlman said disgusted at the idea while Hilbert shared his attitude and N looked at Ghetsis even more disbelief.

''People in this world are children even at an old age,'' unseen Batman spoke again, now sounding clearer. ''And Team Plasma likes to play command and conquer.''

''Which one is that?'' Hilbert asked looking at May and Dawn. ''You two have seen and heard them all, WHICH ONE!?''

''Slower than Red Death, not female so not the Drowned,'' Dawn quickly begun to try list out potential nightmare batmen ''no machine voice like Murder Machine or childish voice or cold-''

''Barbatos has already released His voice and the Metal has heard it,'' unseen Nightmare Batman's voice said again as a

-click-

was heard echoing after it. ''Your world ha _S_ _AL **REA** DY **BE** GUN **TO** SI **NK** TO **THE** DA **RK**_!''

''Devastator,'' Owlman said recognizing the changing voice.

''Not just him, Big Brother,'' childish voice Dawn had just listed out spoke and a green light construct snatched the DNA Splicers the startled Owlman's grasp. ''And he owes you a mauling and stabs from glass shards.''

''That creepy little twerp from Alola,'' Jessie said with shivers in her voice.

Dawnbreaker used his ring to swing the DNA Splicers around the cave, hitting both Zekrom and Reshiram with it-

''Zekrom!'' N yelled as

'' _KYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!" Zekrom roared as it was pulled towards Kyurem.

''Reshiram!'' Hilbert also yelled as

'' _KA-ROWWWWL!_ '' Reshiram roared as it also felt Zekrom's fate.

-infecting them with the same aura as his ring, before sticking it back into Kyurem. And using his ring, the Dawnbreaker controlled the DNA Splicers to make the Dragon Pokémon to be absorbed and merged with the third one.

'' _KHYR-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH_!'' Kyurem roared having now been merged with Zekrom and Reshiram as Devastator landed next to it with Dawnbreaker floating on it other side.

But there was also another Nightmare Batman. Merciless had appeared on Kyurem's back and was already pulling out an effort to turn it into another steed for the God of War.

''Ice types, ATTACK!'' Owlman commanded pointing at the Kyurem now at the hands of Merciless.

May ordered her Glacion to use Ice Beam while Dawn had Buneary to also use Ice Beam and Mamoswine attack with Ice Shard. But against these few Ice Pokémon, this newly merged Tao Trio Dragon had all of it's parts' typings. Ice Type Kyurem originally had made it more resistant to Ice attacks and Fire Type from Reshiram caused it to retaliate in demonstration that drew all the color from the other side's faces.

''GRID!'' Owlman screamed into his gauntlet while gesturing Hilbert, Dawn and May(recalling their Pokémon), Jessie and even N to get closer to him as soon as he saw that. ''EVAC! NOW!''

BOOOOOOOOM!

The Boom Tube opened below them and dropped them back to the Bridge.

* * *

 **Hoenn Region – Sky Pillar**

The Sky Pillar was a tall building that went up very high into the sky. Climbing it upwards with Pikachu, Batman took notice that it's interior structure was holding with some kind of different material than the exterior walls, meaning when it had been built, the Sky Pillar was meant to be able to stand all the way up to atmosphere and be strong enough to stand when the walls would wear down from the tests of time and the carvings telling the pillar's history placed on the inside of the walls. In Batman's opinion, the Sky Pillar was this world's equivalent for the Tower of Babel in his world. It reached to the sky and if what Batman had been told lived up there, the completion of the Sky Pillar was done with the blessing of God, who in world was called Arceus.

'' _Piiikaa, piikaa,_ '' Pikachu moaned coming after Batman and voiced his tiredness.

''You volunteered, don't fall behind,'' Batman told Pikachu, but not a scolding like he would have to a Robin in training. ''If you any openings grabbling point, let me know. Maybe we can get up faster.''

'' _Pika_!'' Pikachu responded and begun to look around their surrounding more actively as they climbed the stairs up towards the top.

''Hmm,'' Batman hummed in thought as he too kept an eye on their surroundings and carvings on the walls. "'In the Primal Era, the sea was considered as the Alpha, the land as Omega and the sky revered as Delta overseeing them.' Am I reading this right?"

'' _Pika-pii-ka_!'' Pikachu yelled calling to Batman's attention.

''Ladders,'' Batman said noticing what Pikachu was pointing at and took out the grabbling gun. ''Recently installed, should support the weight. Hop on!''

'' _Pika_ - _CHU_!''

PTOOTH!

Batman fired the grabbling hook up the top of the ladders, one by one getting both him and Pikachu on his shoulder up to the top of the Sky Pillar. The rooftop entrance opened up to a two floored space, the one where they came out and a small arena in at the top of a small flight of stairs.

''If the climb up here without the grabble would have taken this long, then the card should be here,'' Batman said taking out the Key Stone again. ''But why did the card on Mt. Silver turn into a Key Stone? Would that mean the metal is connected to Mega Evolution?''

'' _Piika_ _pi_ ,'' Pikachu replied shrugging his shoulders.

''Hmm,'' Batman hummed thinking and then released the Pokeémon he had on him from their Poké Balls. ''Those of you who can Mega Evolve, show hands.''

Charizard, Heracross and Sceptile complied by raising their hands. Krokodile shook it's head with hands on it's sides and Greninja stood silently not reacting.

''Three of you and I know how Ash-Greninja works,'' Batman said nodding as an acknowledgement. ''Maybe the card here turns into a Mega Stone that applies to one of you. As if-''

''' _KHIIIIIIIIII-A-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_ ''

Batman and Pikachu had heard that roar when they had entered the Sky Pillar as a distant snarl. Back then it had sounded like that, a warning to stay away, but now it was like being yelled into ear. Batman and his allying Pokémon turned at it with startled impulse and came across it's source.

A big green serpent Pokémon floating in the air on the upper area of the roof. A Dragon Type Pokémon that reminded Batman of dragons from the Chinese mythology in his world and then he remembered the name May had mentioned when Owlman had asked about it.

''Rayquaza,'' Batman said looking at the Legendary Dragon Pokémon with his attention focused entirely on it, as just as his Pokémon's attention were.

This would have been, and it was, a proper opputurnity for anyone sneak on them.

''It won't attack as long as you stay down here,'' a voice said behind Batman. There was a woman in her mid-20s standing there, wearing a tattered robe over otherwise modern clothing. ''Hi, I'm Zinnia, what tribe are you from?''

* * *

 **Team Rocket Airship over Unova Region**

BOOOM!

''Hey, Big Brother,'' the cold voice of the Batman Who Laughs spoke as soon as the Boom Tube closed.

Owlman rose up quickly from their fall and saw the leader of the Dark Knights standing in their hideout. The Batman Who Laughs was holding a yellow wand with a lightining bolt on it with the Flash laying at his feet.

''The boys are currently looking for the others you left behind in here, they are rather fond of raw meat, but Grace has managed to get us a round of 'Batmen'," the Batman Who Laughs said raising a glass at the others with Owlman, who were frozen at sight of him. ''For those of you who don't know, that drink is a tall glass of 'Just-Ice', hah hah hah.''

''How did you get in here?'' Owlman asked not understanding how the Batman Who Laughs had managed to find the Airship with Grid's stealth tech.

''Good question and I'll answer to that by-'' Batman Who Laughs raised his glass and drank down all the liquid from his glass before

Krack!

throwing it away in the ground.

''I could tell you we found you by Murder Machine following the Boom Tubes you kept opening and closing all the time or by telling we have an insider among you,'' Batman Who Laughs said in a rather calm behavior like he was leading up to something, ''but I think I'll go with the good old classic BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!''

* * *

 **Dark Multiverse – The Forge of Worlds**

During that week Superman had spent in the Sun while the Zombie Plague ravaged through his world, he had not just burned away the virus from his body, but also charged solar powered cells of his body, making him more powerful than he had ever been. All that power, everything he could have done with it and he had been too late to save his world from plague. Finding Ash Ketchum and learning what he had been through, however, had given Superman one last chance to be help and do good with the power he had been given.

But ultimately the fact that he was from a dying world from the Dark Multiverse, meant he was only an aspect of the fears haunted the real Superman who lived in the world above. Even with the the powers he had, his nature made him as vulnerable to the Metals from the Forge, which included the hammer carried by the giant Hawkman. That was why Hawkman had managed to deal with Superman faster than expected and disposed of him before resuming to go after Ash and James inside the closed off Forge smelted and molded into a sphere.

''Lois,'' Superman said laying in the rubble around the canyon, looking up to the spiraling down earths and above them, ''your Clark will keep your world safe, but if he can't be here for this, it's the last thing I can do for.''

With this determination, Superman rose back up in the air and flew back to wards the smelted sphere of the Forge at the velocity faster than a speeding bullet. He found the sphere torn open open by giant Hawkman who had frozen in place and not moving as aggressively as before.

''Ash! James!'' Superman called out for them when he stopped to float over the Forge. ''Carter, what have you-''

'' _PIDGEOOOOOT!_ ''

A bird Pokémon cried from the open hole in the sphere, causing Superman to look down to it and see Ash's Pidgeot flying out of it, but looking different. This Pokémon's wings were now bigger and wider, with it's colorful mane longer and it's body otherwise having grown in size. In it's talons it was carrying James' body, tired and collapsed unconscious from exhaustion, while the character riding on it's back was almost unrecognizable to Supeman.

While wearing seemingly normal clothes of baggy cargo pants and a black long-sleeved t-shirt with fingerless gloves, those clothes were covered by shining white plates of armor.

''Clark,'' the figure spoke looking at Superman, with the voice of Ash Ketchum, but with an unrecognizable tone in it. ''We found the Metal. It bonded with me and caused Pidgeot to Mega Evolve without a Key Stone or Mega Stone.''

''Ash?'' Superman asked.

''Yes, but not now,'' the character answer from under his shining helmet with two long ears. ''With the Metal bonded with me, I am truly now the Bruce Wayne of Earth-3, the Batman Who Never Was.''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** So, in the comics, Carter Hall and Shiera Hall had during one of their lives had some children. One of them was Hector Hall, who at one point was Doctor Fate and Hector also had a son called Daniel Hall. And Daniel Hall is the civilian name of one the people who have carried the mantle of the Dream of the Endless. So, yeah, Hawkman here is the Grandfather of the Dream of the Endless who has guided our protagonists during this story in the most neutral way he can. I think it was alluded, but not gone forward with in the original Dark Nights METAL storyline.

I'll see how much time I have to get a following chapter out before January 13th. Until then, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	17. Chapter 16: The Eighth Knight

**Author's notes:** [Deep sigh] I owe you all a huge apology. I told you at Christmas that I would have a chapter out by mid-January, but I didn't start writing this chapter until in February. There was also the release of Kingdom Hearts 3 that occupied my attention for a couple of weeks.

I suppose I should give out a warning; there will be deaths in this chapter. I won't spoil whose death, but be prepared for those. These deaths were also the reason why I found myself rewriting couple of these scenes to make them work.

The chapter title is a reference to the last scene of this chapter and the opening scene is taking place after Owlman and the other left to face Team Plazma at Great Chasm.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **-Guest:** At this point I guess I should tell you happy Easter in advance if I can't get the next chapter out until before or after.

 **-Sailor Dragonball 87:** Actually, another reason why it took this long for me to get this chapter out was because I took up to draw some of the scenes I have written of this story, one of those scenes being the ending of last chapter Ash riding on Mega Pidgeot while wearing the Nth Metal armor from Superman's point of view. Yeah, he has a cape on it. I'll see if I will open a deviantart or some other account and post that scene there.

 **-Spider-Man99:** Welcome to this wild ride.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Eighth Knight**

 **Team Rocket Airship above Unova Region,** _half an hour ago_

''Let's go, Twerpettes and Hero of Truth.''

Owlman dragged Hilbert, May and Dawn from the bridge along with Jessie, leaving Serena, Hilda and Brock to the ship along with Meowth and the other Pokémon not in Pokéballs.

TSHOOOOM!

Barry ran back from having taken Colress to a holding cell in the lower deck. The Fastest Man Alive observed the room before sitting down near them and took a deep breath.

''Listen, I know I have known you all just for a few hours and those hours have not been pleasant for any of us… except for you maybe,'' Barry said, pointing that last bit to Hilda, but otherwise addressing everyone. ''My version of the Justice League never came across Owlman or his Crime Syndicate, so I don't know how efficiently this operation will go. But for the sake of optimism, let's assume they get the Metal card. Then we will have one, with five others still out there. This will put a snag to the Batman Who Laughs' plan to pull your world to the Dark Multiverse.''

''Your telling this to us now why?'' Brock asked when Barry drew breath and Hilda gave him an insulted glare.

''Because as long as I'm still wearing this costume and have the Speed Force connected with me, I'm still the Flash and I'm going to act like it,'' Barry said placing his hand on the lightning bolt and circle on the chest of his red costume. ''I'm prone to be ready and think ahead in these kinds of situations, while you on the other hand, well…''

''You assume we don't think on our feet and plan ahead?'' Serena said in a grimly low voice. ''What do you think Pokémon training, battling, contesting and performing have in common?''

Barry opened his mouth as if to say something, but the look on his face told them he got her point.

''Okay, you got me there,'' he eventually said, before recomposing himself and continued. ''After we are done here, the nearest card will be in Kalos, making it our next logical stop.''

''Which is what the Batman Who Laughs would be expecting us to do,'' Serena said with another deadpan voice. ''I imagine you weren't leader in your world, Flash.''

''You know, I haven't known you for very long time,'' Brock said raising his voice when turning to Serena, ''so I have to ask what your problem is?''

'' _What do you think my problem is_?'' Serena responded with a very chilling voice. ''Who among us has been hit the hardest by these nightmares?''

''I took a bullet for you and Dawn,'' Hilda said mildly offended while lifting up her shirt to show the bandages on the side of her body.

''I lost MY world along with all my friends and family before I had to spend what felt like years trapped inside the mind of my Bruce,'' Barry said with obvious restraint in his voice.

''And I had to watch my best friend die,'' Brock said also contributing. ''I know Ash was your friend too and your mother's situation is being handled-''

''IS IT!?''

Serena acted like she had not listened to the others besides when they listed out her problems. From Brock's and Hilda's point of view, she seemed like a stark contrast to the person they had first met. For Hilda back in Hoenn when buying her new clothes and for Brock back when Ash had introduced her to him. There was no happiness in her eyes and and she seemed to have turned paler.

''YES! IT'S BEING HANDLED, BUT IT HAS HAPPENED!'' Serena screamed in a hysterical intimidation, before continuing noticeably agitated. ''Besides Ash being alive in some kind of dream world, and looking for some metal to-''

 _TSHOOOM_!

In the middle of of Serena's screeching, Barry moved quickly to place her away from Hilda and Brock. Using his speed, Barry had moved Serena to the gurney Bruce had previously been laying after their escape from Saffron.

''What are you doing?'' Hilda asked shocked when Barry stopped moving at super speed and it was shown that he had restrained Serena to the gurney.

''Her mood swings gave me a hunch and I hope I'm wrong,'' Barry said keeping his arm up as a sign to stay calm for now. ''Brock, I was still trapped inside Red Death when you were in Saffron and couldn't see clearly what happened, so tell me if you saw her come into contact with-''

''GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!'' Serena screamed aggressively.

''Yeah, yeah, they isolated her from us,'' Brock said understanding what Barry was talking about. ''The oldest Robin, Batman Who Laughs' son, he took her to Batman Who Laughs and to her mom before Mewtwo got down through the roof.''

Serena screamed again with building hysterical rage and tried to get herself freed.

''Are you saying they did something to her?'' Hilda asked also seeing what was going on.

''Batman Who Laughs already turned her mom to be like him,'' Brock said looking at Serena's strugging in the restraints. ''Why would he-''

''Why wouldn't he?'' Barry said running his and through his hair. ''He has the Joker's mentality with Batman's raw skill, but as a Bruce Wayne he must still have some form of longing for a family.''

 **BANG**!

 _TSHOO_ -

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!''

At first there was a loud voice followed by the Barry trying to react to it with his speed. When that one second had passed, both Hilda and Brock witnessed the changed situation where Barry fallen to the floor yelling in pain and shaking with seizures at super speed. Brock tried to reach out to him, but the seizures made it impossible to even get a hold of him without getting hit back.

' _'Let me tell you a story_ ,'' the chilling cold voice spoke, somehow audible over Barry's anguishing screams, that caused Brock and Hilda to freeze. '' _Once_ _upon a time, I came up with ways to take out the Justice League_.''

Brock had knelled next to Barry, but like Hilda, his attention was drawn to where the chilling voice was coming from. The Batman Who Laughs standing with his Robins and Serena's mother, Grace Yvonne, as she was now, at the doorway to the bridge and blocking their way out. The Robins were held up in their leashes by Grace, while the Batman Who Laughs was keeping one arm around her body and on his other hand, he was keeping a smoking gun. The oldest Robin was perched above the doorway.

''Then they found out and they were SO disappointed in me,'' Batman Who Laughs said shaking his head like he was sad, which caused Grace to lean her head against him in her current state, before he showed the gun he was carrying. ''This is what I built for the Flash, a vibrating bullet that Barry would always try to make go through him by vibrating his molecules, but see what happens to a creature of habits.''

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!'' Barry kept screaming on the floor, making Brock and Hilda's attention jump between him and the Batman Who Laughs' family.

''You see, when a vibrating bullet hits a vibrating target, it's the same as if a normal bullet were to hit a normal target, except for one thing,'' Batman Who Laughs continued walking over to Barry's seizuring body and explaining with hand gestures. ''See, because it's a vibrating bullet, it keeps vibrating inside the vibrating target, _making it keep vibrating until the body can't take it anymore_.''

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggghhhhh!'' Barry's screaming begun to get weaker, like he was about to let go.

''I tested this method on other Flashes on other Earths I have travelled to and-''

''Poison Jab!'' Brock said sliding a Pokéball at the Batman Who Laughs, releasing his

'' _Grogunk!''_

which punched the evil Batman out of their way.

With him temporary disposed, Hilda released her Serperior on the feet of Serena's gurney and told her to use

''Vine Whip!''

on everything in their path as she herself got to behind the gurney and ran pushing it through the Robins and Grace blocking the exit.

''Hah hah hah hah haa,'' Batman Who Laughs chuckled after they had run away from the bridge. ''What fun would it be if they didn't try to run away? Crow.''

'' _Crow, crow, crow!''_ the Robins responded to their command phrase and ran after their prey. '' _Crow, crow, crow!_ ''

''Damian, go after the boys and be there to tell them to 'Bar' when they catch up,'' Batman Who Laughs told his son as Grace helped him back up. ''Grace, can you get us drinks? We could all use a tall glass of 'Batmen'.''

Damian dropped down from his perch from above the door and left the bridge followed by his new stepmother, leaving the Batman Who Laughs alone there with seizuring Barry.

''I think you've had enough,'' Batman Who Laughs said picking a card from his robes, shook it into a controller and used it to make the seizures stop.

Barry drew deep breaths on the floor, barely alive from the seizures and being shot.

''I gotta say, Barry, I didn't expect to see you again,'' Batman Who Laughs said lowering himself to speak to the wounded speedster, ''but ever since Red Death suddenly begun to slowdown, I knew you'd be out and running again.''

'' _You_ … _you_ … _you knew_ …'' Barry voice came out weak, but audibly as the Batman Who Laughs reach to turn him around to lay on his back, aka to put them face to face, '' _you_ _knew I was trapped inside him_?''

"'BRUCE! IT'S BARRY! STAY AWAY FROM HIM! DON'T LIST-' Hah hah hah hah," Batman Who Laughs responded laughing at Barry's horrified face. ''I knew all along, that is why I never told Red Death any vital parts of my plan, just halves because, hah hah hah, he was just half a Batman.''

'' _Your plan_?'' Barry's voice echoed with desperation avoid of hope. " _The_ _cards_ , _you had them spread to pull this world-_ ''

''Barry, my old friend, the cards have done their part already,'' Batman Who Laughs said placing his hands onto Barry's shoulders. ''They have tethered this world to the Dark Multiverse and it's the voice of Barbatos, the Anti-Music of the Great Noise, that has already sprung those chords to make them reel it in.''

Barry couldn't speak. All he could think now were the implications of what was going to happen couldn't be stopped any more.

''See? You're getting it,'' Batman Who Laughs said nodding his head. ''Getting to the cards won't matter anymore now that Barbatos has let His voice out. The Dark Multiverse is already pulling this world down towards it. It's being pulled down as we speak and nothing you do can stop it.''

'' _Bruce_ … _please…_ ''

''Sshhhh, Barry, just let it go,'' Batman Who Laughs said pushing a finger on Barry's mouth to shush him. ''You have done enough, but if you want to suffer more-''

 **BOOM!**

A Boom Tube opened, cutting him off and dropped the earlier away team to the Bridge.

''Hey, Big Brother.''

* * *

 **Hoenn Region – Sky Pillar**

'' _KHIIIIIIIIII-A-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_ ''

Rayquaza roared, reminding Batman, Pikachu and the other Pokémon brought there with them about it's presence after they had been confronted by Zinnia, the girl in a tattered cloak whose appearance made her look like she lived at the pillar. When Batman didn't respond to her initial confrontation, she asked him again:

''What tribe are you from?''

''What makes you think I'm from any tribe?'' Batman eventually spoke, knowing that silent treatment would waste both of their time.

''Normal individuals don't run around dressed like that,'' Zinnia responded pointing at Batman, ''unless they are a part of a larger group. Wait! Are you saying you just like to dress like that?''

''Hrrr,'' Batman grunted.

''Oh my Arceus, you totally do!'' Zinnia said with a school girlish grin and giggled. ''Hey, at least I'm wearing regular clothes under my lore keeper robe, but look at you showing off your body and muscles in a skin tight bodysuit and-''

'' _Pi-ka-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!''_

Pikachu, sharing Batman's mood of not wanting to waste time, fired a Thunderbolt attack at Zinnia. It didn't hit her, but it got the message through to her.

''… thanks,'' Batman said glancing at Pikachu on his shoulder, approving the surprise attack before walking closer to Zinnia. ''Can we talk adults now?''

''Are we adults?'' Zinnia asked carefully, but still with the attitude.

'' _Pikaa!_ '' Pikachu growled at Zinnia with a deep voice and then told the other Pokémon to, '' _Pika pii ka!_ ''

Charizard spit fire at Zinnia's feet, Greninja created a Water Shuriken ready for use, Sceptile readied Leaf Blade, Heracross rose up into air and Krookodile looked intimidating.

''You know I can fight too?'' Zinnia said unfazed by the Pokémon trying to intimidate her.

''I didn't come here to fight,'' Batman told her while gesturing Charizard, Greninja, Sceptile, Heracross and Krookodile to stay back. ''Listen to me, Zinnia, I'm here to pick up something left here recently by…''

Batman paused to look at Pikachu and the other Pokémon with him before turning back to Zinnia.

''These Pokémon are not mine,'' Batman told Zinnia, who nodded her head as a sign that she could tell. ''Their trainer was killed right in front of me and this Pikachu. I'm working against the killers and these Pokémon volunteered to work with me.''

The look on Zinnia's face stayed at the same smug expression it had been on since she had revealed herself to Batman, but as she looked at Pikachu, and how Pikachu looked at her, and then at the other Pokémon looking at her, she slowly seemed to get affected by their initial intimidation and see why their had done so in the first place. That caused her expression to change as the reality of their situation, as Batman had told her, suddenly hit her and the shock made her drop her act.

''Zinnia?'' Batman asked when she turned away and released a small, light purple colored Pokémon with large ears out of it's Pokéball.

''Aster, if I were to-'' Zinnia whispered hugging the small Pokémon while Batman used the piece on his hand to identify it as a Whismur.

Batman exchanged glances with Pikachu and the others before kneeling next to Zinnia, further attempting to talk to her.

''Listen to me, I need your help,'' Batman spoke without any growling in his voice. ''Earlier, there was that was left here by the people who killed Pikachu's trainer. A metal that when responding to a noise could turn into a Mega Stone. I found one that turned into a Key Sto-''

Zinnia had turned to look at Batman but had not gotten a chance to respond anyway before Batman had cut himself off mid-sentence and shot himself back up on his feet with his exposed mouth open in a state of shocked realization.

Red Death had ran off immediately after that noise had been yelled out and the card had turned into the Key Stone right after. Why else would that have happened unless if that noise had activated the card to do what it was supposed to do and…

''Why would it do that?'' Batman asked out loud, not minding how his behavior looked. ''If that was my plan, where would it lead? He's me, it's his plan, what would I want to-''

As he was talking, Batman glanced up at the sky. In Hoenn, it should have been night time now, but there were no stars on the sky, nor the moon, if this world had a moon. And the shade of the sky was the same as the colorless void as in the nightmare where Barbatos had tortured Batman in.

''They started it,'' Batman said realizing what was going and ran up to the stairs space between them and Rayquaza, using the walls surrounding them to jumpkick himself to a higher vantage point to see better.

''Did you need help from me or what are you doing?'' Zinnia called out after Batman as Rayquaza begun to take more interest into him. ''Hey, look out! You're too close to-''

'' _KHIIIIIIIIII-A-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_ ''

Rayquaza roared at Batman standing on the rooftop walls of the pillar. The only flinching reaction he gave at the Legendary Pokémon's roar was to fire the grabbling gun at the floor to keep him, and Pikachu on his shoulder, from being pushed off the edge by the powerful sound waves. After Rayquaza was done roaring and begun to just growl, it's eyes fixed on Batman before it.

Or rather, something that Batman was wearing on him.

''Did you say you have a Key Stone on you?'' Zinnia called out at Batman again. ''Show it to Rayquaza!''

'' _Pikkapi_ ,'' Pikachu told Batman and pointed at his utility belt. '' _Pika piika, Pikkapi_.''

''Is Rayquaza capable of Mega Evolving?'' Batman asked as he took the Key Stone from his belt but kept it in a closed fist. ''So that it would become stronger than other Legendary Pokémon?''

''Probably, yeah,'' Zinnia answered from the lower roof. ''The Draconid People have believed that when a meteor that once hit Hoenn would strike again, Rayquaza would be the one that would stop it from destroying the region.''

''There won't be a meteor when there are no stars on the sky,'' Batman said pointing Zinnia's attention towards the colorless void above them. ''Barbatos and his Dark Knights have dragged your world from it's place to a hellscape where it won't last for long.''

Zinnia's response was delayed enough for Batman turn to look at her and jump down at her, softening his landing by spreading his cape open like wings before he and then

 _Thomb_!

landed in front of her. Pikachu was just and just able to hang onto him with his tiny fistfuls of his cape.

''Okay, I see now why you're dressed like that,'' Zinnia when Batman's figure rose up in front of her. ''What Pokémon is your costume based on, by th-''

''I assume you're putting up a front to hide that you are scared,'' Batman told Zinnia, with a commanding tone in his voice. ''I saw the writing on the walls as climbed up here, the history of your people. You say you have been waiting for a disaster that Rayquaza is supposed to stop. That disaster is not coming, another one is here on it's place and I can't promise you that Rayquaza can stop it.''

Zinnia drew breath recomposing herself and picked up her Whismur, likely for emotional support, before talking.

''Who the hell are you?''

''I'm Batman.''

''Just Batman?''

''Is your name just Zinnia with no surname?''

''Of the Draconid Tribe.''

''Batman of Gotham from Earth-0.''

''Okay, I'll take that,'' Zinnia said leaning her head back as a sign of being done with the back and forth. ''This other disaster in place of the meteor, that has turned the sky like that, how do you think I can help stopping it?''

''The Demon and it's soldiers doing this, I have seen them take down the Legendaries for Sinnoh and learned they also topped a powerful man-made Pokémon,'' Batman said turning 90 degree back so that he wasn't blocking Zinnia's line of sight to Rayquaza and showed her his Key Stone. ''Johto Legendaries are scared to confront them because of that and I can't talk for Unova, Kalos or the other regions. But if Rayquaza can Mega Evolve, it could be stronger or strong enough to go up against Barbatos and the Dark Knights.''

'' _KHIIIIIIIIII-A-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_ '' Rayquaza roared again, this time focused on the Key Stone Batman was holding. '' _KHIIIIIIIIII-A-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_ ''

''Okay, I think I get it,'' Zinnia said taking a notice on Rayquaza's interest on Batman's Key Stone. ''Walk up to Rayquaza and keep your Key Stone up towards it. If it Mega Evolves, then you have an ally against your enemies.''

* * *

 **Alola Region - Melemele Island**

Superman landed on the beach facing Hau'oli City while carrying James, who was still unconscious from exhaustion. Ash, now dressed in his shining white Nth Metal armor fashioned after a Batsuit, came down after him on his Mega Pidgeot.

''Four islands, four pressure points,'' Superman told Ash as he recalled Pidgeot to it's Pokéball. ''I could try to slow down the sinking, but I still can't be the only one pushing your world up without accidentally breaking through and destroying it. We need more people as strong as me.''

''We have Pokémon that can help you, Superman,'' Ash said walking past him in a fast pace towards the Hau'oli. ''In Alola alone, there are the Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini which all together could match your strength. Then there the Totem Pokémon, which are stronger version of regular Pokémon and after them we have Solgaleo, Lunala and Necrozma.''

''Divide them all to matching groups and we'd have more powerhouses as strong as me to push your world from sinking to the Forge?'' Superman responded floating after him while still carrying James over his shoulder. ''Okay, how many of those Pokémon can fly like me and are strong enough to push up.''

''Clark-''

''If these were normal circumstances I could do it alone, but because your world has sunken into the Dark Multiverse it could become as fragile as the others,'' Superman continued. ''I want to help save your world, not be the cause it gets destroyed. You do understand why we need to do this the right way?''

Ash didn't say anything at first but nodded as they kept walking.

''Let's just get started with the Tapus and them move onto other Pokémon we can find from other regions,'' Ash said as they arrived at the Alolan Pokémon School.

At it's gates, Ash stopped and took the Nth Metal helmet off from covering his head to a moment silence.

''Ash?'' Superman asked when Ash had been looking at the Bat mask shaped helmet long enough.

''Last time I was here, it was before I learned about what had happened to Pallet Town,'' Ash said with a heavy voice. ''Before I learned that my friends were in danger, that my Pokémon had been attacked, when I still knew my mom was alive and I didn't know the word 'Batman'!''

'' _Tweeeerp_ …'' James murmured from Superman's shoulder, '' _remember… what I said…_ ''

Ash sighed taking out a Pokéball and released his Squirtle.

''Squirtle, use Water Gun on James to freshen him up,'' he told it as he put the Nth Metal helmet back on and resumed to walk towards the school building. ''Clark, see if you can see the Ultra Guardians down below the school.''

* * *

''BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!''

'' _Find the others_ ,'' Owlman whispered to Hilbert and May, who were the closest to him, as he got to face the Batman Who Laughs. '' _I'll buy you time._ ''

With that, Owlman charged at the madman with his sharp talons front and center. Batman Who Laughs smirked in amusement and dodged to his right, to which Owlman responded by trying to slash at him with his left arm. Batman Who Laughs responded by grabbing arm with his both hands and swung around to push Owlman against the wall nearest wall with his back first. Thankfully, Owlman had managed to react in time by making his shoulders hardened to take the his instead of his back, keeping the damage from the hit at minimal.

Shaking his head, Owlman quickly regained his senses and put his hands together so that he was touching his elbows with his hands. Doing this made the blades in his gauntlets extend to point forward, giving his following attacks more reach.

''I'm going to pin you against the wall and then I'm going to cut your head off,'' Owlman grunted swinging thie blade on his left hand and pointing the right one at Batman Who Laughs. ''Unlike Batman, I was never against killing.''

''Hah, bold words, Big Brother,'' Batman Who Laughs chuckled with his back at the Pokémon Trainers, having positioned their fight so that they couldn't slip past him and Owlman. ''Especially when you haven't drawn blood yet. Me on the other hand…''

TSHOCK!

Batman Who Laughs threw a knife on the floor between him and Owlman. A knife with fresh blood on it. The sight of it caught Owlman off guard and he flinched to check his body for wounds-

''Made you look!'' Batman Who Laughs smirked

SMACK!

TSHOCK!

KAPOW!

punching Owlman, with his defenses temporarily down, to his mask's mouth hole, then to his sides, then pulled his head against his knee, before finally

CRAASH!

headbutting the spikes in his thorned headband against Owlman's goggles, piercing them and essentially blinding him.

''WHO WANTS TO GO NEXT!?'' Batman Who Laughs screamed at Hilbert, Dawn, May, Jessie and N, fearlessly daring them come at him as he kicked the defeated Owlman away next to Barry and cracked his knuckles.

While they had been unable to leave the bridge because the fight had been blocking their way out, they had also acknowledged that the Batman Who Laughs was alone there with them and knew they had a chance to take him out while they could.

''Bo, ISOLATE HIM WITH FLARE BLITZ!'' Hilbert yelled throwing a Pokéball and sent his Emboar against Batman Who Laughs.

''Blaziken, keep him down Blaze Kick!'' May yelled doing the same with her Blaziken.

''Typhlosion, finish him off with Flamethrower!'' Dawn followed the suit with her Fire Type.

Three Fire Types charged at the Batman Who Laughs one at the time as per the orders from their trainers. Batman Who Laughs barely got a chance to react or change the expression on his face when they came at him. Flare Blitz came first pushing Batman Who Laughs away from the door, followed by Blaze Kick that put him down floor on with Flamethrower engulfing the area surrounding the Batman Who Laughs to make sure he couldn't escape the fire and was burned away. Now, everyone assumed the fire had got him, so Jessie and N, the only ones who had not used their Pokémon against the Batman Who Laughs, rushed to Owlman's side.

''Boss, are you alright?'' Jessie asked helping Owlman up and getting his damaged goggles off.

''Never mind me, I told you to run!'' Thomas Jr muttered pulling his cowl back and threw something from his belt to his face. ''Is he down!?''

''Even Dark Types are not immune to fire,'' May said as N was looking into Barry's situation. ''And he is supposed to be the only one among them without any powers.''

''Fire is fading, so we should see his remains,'' Hilbert said defiantly pointing how Emboar, Blaziken and Typhosion had were no longer attacking the corner where Batman Who Laughs had been thrown to burn. ''If we could take out one them, the rest should be-

 _TZAAAAAAAHP_!

Suddenly, a beam of ice hit the Emboar, Blaziken and Typhlosion from behind, frozing them all solid to a shared icy prison. The Frozen status registered to all three trainers as a regular instinct in any Pokémon and in a unison, Hilbert, May and Dawn quickly drew out their respective Pokéballs to recall them out of the ice.

'' _Bo/Blaziken/Typhlosion, ret-_ ''

CRAAAASH!

It happened in split second.

The ice exploded into tiny splinters and small pieces of the Pokémon that had been incased in it, along with a couple of ice picks. The shock of seeing it, as well as how suddenly it happened, hit Hilbert, May and Dawn so hard that they froze out of shock.

'' _Bo…_ '' Hilbert muttered seeing the first Pokémon of his career as a Pokémon Trainer now broken into icy blocks.

'' _B- b -blaziken…''_ May shuttered seeing her very first Pokémon now reduced into small pieces of icy shards.

'' _Typ-hosion…_ '' Dawn said in as hollow voice as Hilbert and May before her as she as the Fire type she had raised all the way from an egg was now gone.

All three fell on their knees in their shared shock. Jessie also looked horrified with Thomas Jr clearly uncomfortable to have regained his sight to see this. N looked disbelieved at the situation, unable to believe something like this would happen and barely conscious Barry just enough could read what was happening.

'' _Hah hah hah, I told you, remember_?'' haunting cold voice said behind them, coming out of the window glass that had been blocked on the other side, making it reflect the bridge on it like a mirror. '' _A Batman who Laughs is a Batman who always wins_.''

* * *

 ** _Alola Region – the Pokémon School_**

''Let me get this straight; You go to college here and besides of your courses, you're sent to work with a first response dog catcher task force as a sub-group for a local company that sponsors this school?'' Superman asked when they had entered the Alolan Pokémon School, left James to rest on some desks and opened the hidden elevator in Ash's class room leading down to the Ultra Guardians' base. ''And you keep your stuff under the school in a hidden cave with a command center?''

''Yes,'' Ash answered as they entered the elevator and headed down. ''And those are stray Ultra Beasts that we catch and then release them back to the Ultra Space.''

''That makes me think of some anime I once watched in my youth,'' Superman responded squinting his eyes trying to think back to something distant, then shook his head to focus himself. ''This doesn't sound like any college I went to.''

Ash didn't respond as the elevator took them down. As they descended, Ash thought about a lot of things from what Owlman could have possibly done to lead his friends now that his world was sinking towards the Forge as well as how he would have to try and explain what he did know to his friends here in Alola. Not to mention explaining Superman to them.

''I can see your friends down there,'' Superman said looking down where the elevator was heading with his eyes glowing blue. ''They are preparing for us.''

''Do they know I'm coming down there?'' Ash asked.

''Not yet,'' Superman answered. ''They just know that the elevator was called up and is coming down while they were already down there.''

Ash sighed as the elevator came down and took off the Nth Metal helmet again. Before the elevator door opened, he stepped between it and Superman, telling him with a gesture that he was going to face the people outside first.

''Guys, it's me,'' he said with a careful voice stepping out with the Nth Metal helmet between his arm and his face exposed. ''It's Ash-''

At the moment Ash had stepped out of the elevator, a blast of fire, a body of water, a storm of sharp leafs, a beam of ice and a bolt of electricity were all thrown at him at the same time. Luckily, they all were sent at a speed close to speeding bullet and once the dust had settled, the attackers could only see a large red cloth bearing a yellow pentagon with the letter S in it.

''This is how you treat your friends?'' Superman said with disappointment in his voice as he rose up from covering Ash and laid his first glance at the Ultra Guardians. ''From what I have heard, you don't even treat your enemies with this kind of hostility.''

Superman looked, or actually glared at the people who Ash had let him believe were his friends. Ash did look at them too, shocked and caught off guard.

''Was that an accident or did you just not know it was me?''

''Ash?'' one of the boys among the Ultra Guardians, said as the first on to step forward. ''No, we didn't recognize it was you.''

''You don't really look like yourself,'' the tallest girl among them said looking at the Nth Metal armor Ash was wearing. ''What are you wearing?''

''This is an armor forged down in that place we are currently sinking down towards,'' Ash said as sharp and quick response, before noticing the girls' strange looks at at Superman. ''Clark here is someone whose world has already sunken down into that place and he is willing to help us in avoiding that fate.''

'' _Clark_?''

''Yeah, Clark, these are Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and Lillie, my school mates and fellow Ultra Guardians'' Ash said sharply getting the situation quickly underway and moved on. ''Guys, this is Clark, who in his own world was known as Superman.''

''Does everyone on that world wear underwear on the outside?'' quiet looking girl asked looking at Superman's costume.

''That is something we don't have time to talk about right now,'' Superman said changing his attitude from disappointed to a more focused one. ''Listen, I don't know if you have noticed, but your world is sinking to place we just got back from. I can help you in slowing it down and maybe even push your world back to it's original place, but I can't do that alone without help.''

''We discussed about it on the way here,'' Ash continued, knowing they'd listen if he also told them. ''Clark is strong enough to push the planet and he can fly, but with Pokémon as powerful as him.''

''He can do what?'' Sophocles, the short boy, asked when Superman rose up to float in the air before them, _which lead to shocked and astonished anime reactions_.

''We have wasted enough time here,'' Superman said looking down at Ash while the rest of the Ultra Guardians looked at the Man of Steel floating in the air. ''I'm going find a strong enough point and start pushing your world up and away from the Forge. Talk them through about everything remaining and then get the Nth Metal to Owlman and the others.''

Ash nodded with a determined look and with that, Superman used his X-ray vision to find an exit from the underground base and flew off.

''Okay,'' Ash said turning back to his Alolan friends, who were gawking at the direction Superman had just flown off, ''which parts of all this do I still need to explain to you?''

* * *

 **Team Rocket Airship**

The glass surface of the Team Rocket airship's window waved like water as the Batman Who Laughs appeared on it. Under his robed, cape like jacket he was wearing green belt with a white stone and he was also carrying big cannon like gun that had fumes coming out of the barrel.

''That's Mr Freeze's gun,'' Thomas Jr said recognizing the weapon he was carrying.

'' _And Mirror Master's belt_ ,'' Barry's broken voice said recognizing the gadget that had once belonged to one of the Flash's Rogues. ''He's not just using his old enemies' weapons, but my Rogues' too.''

''And now that I have your attention,'' Batman Who Laughs said stepping out from the window's reflection and adjusted the belt he was wearing, ''I had Murder Machine look up the on-board surveillance of this ship to check your reactions to something that happened recently. And imagine my amusement when I learned that _you missed it_.''

As he spoke, the covers on the windows were raised to reveal not only that the airship had moved away from Unova, but also that the sky had turned colorless and with multiple different planets circling their world in a spiral. That sight actually alarmed those not suffering from loss of their Pokémon as they had not even noticed that the ship had been moving when the Boom Tube had dropped them on board.

''You killed Pokémon?'' N said in a deep and harrowing voice that had never before felt rage in it, as his eyes lock at the Batman Who Laughs. ''What kind of monster- even Team Plasma wouldn't-''

''It happened when this vessel got hit by Team Plasma Brigade, my lord Barbatos released his voice to pull the chords the reality,'' Batman Who Laughs continued talking over N's protests, ''to drag your world down to the Dark Multiverse. It's sinking down to the bottom as we speak and once it reaches the Dark Forge, it's energies will be siphoned here, to the Ultimate Thule.''

 _WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMB_!

Suddenly, the ship begun to vibrate and then change. The walls and interior design turned from metallic chrome to a dirty golden shade. The changing fashion happened in a similar fashion as Murder Machine's nanites when calling the Alfred Protocol, signifying that the change was happening due to his influence. Batman Who Laughs added some personal touches to the bridge by throwing a couple of his metal cards around to create chairs, monitors and some unrecognizable contraptions.

While the change was happening, Thomas Jr signed Jessie, N and Barry to drag Hilbert, May and Dawn out of the bridge while getting up on his feet.

''You call this your new Batcave'' Thomas Jr asked confronting the Batman Who Laughs and attempting to distract him.

''No, Big Brother, I call it the Ultimate Thule,'' Batman Who Laughs said without even turning to look at him and extended his left arm, which had a remote. ''Oh, and before I forget-''

 _CLICK!_

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!'' Barry begun to scream uncontrollably while shaking at super speed and gave up their position. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaarrrrggggghhhh!''

''I almost forgot to end Barry's misery,'' Batman Who Laughs said as Barry's screaming begun to die down. ''Hush now, old friend, you have been running enough.''

''FLASH!'' Thomas Jr yelled realizing what was happening and tried to reach out to help him somehow, as Jessie and N could only watch in horror, but-

''AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaarrrrrrrgghh-!'' Barry's screaming from the seizures grew weaker and ultimately died down and the shaking roughly ended.

 _Click_!

Barry's body stopped shaking as super speeds and then fell lifelessly onto the floor next to the frozen pieces of the Batman Who Laughs other victims. As a corpse with wriggled skin barely covering the skeletal remains in the torn red costume.

* * *

 **Hoenn Region – Sky Pillar**

Batman walked up the stairs to the upper roof area where Rayquaza was waiting. Pikachu was still on his shoulder and the other Pokémon stood back behind with Zinnia. Rayquaza was a long, serpent like Pokémon that reminded Batman of the dragons from the Chinese legend back in his world as it floated in the air. As Batman approached it, the Legendary Dragon groaned at him like a snare, seeing if he could be scared away.

'' _KHIIIIIIIIII-A-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_ ''

'' _Pikkaa_ ,'' Pikachu said voicing concern.

''You're doing great!'' Zinnia called from behind.

'' _KHIIIIIIIIII-A-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_ ''

''What the hell am I doing?'' Batman muttered unfazed by Rayquaza's roaring while still pointing the Key Stone at the Dragon Pokémon. ''Hrrrrgh, Mega Evolve already, you stupid overgrown worm.''

'' _KHIIIIIIIIII-A-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_ ''

''DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE TIME FOR THIS CRAP!?'' Batman yelled back at yet another roar from Rayquaza. ''I have already had one staredown with another dragon, so unless this is going to lead anywhere, STOP WASTING MY TIME!''

' _'KHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-A-RAAAAAAAAAAHH!_ '' Rayquaza yelled back with Batman, who gritted his teeth while also being grateful for not being breathed at with fire. '' _KHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!''_

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!'' Batman yelled at the hissing Dragon while still practically pushing the Key Stone at Rayquaza. ''COME ON! DO SOMETHING ALREADY!''

'' _KHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!''_

''AAAAAAAAAARGH!''

'' _PIKKAAAAAAAAAAA_!''

 _THSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH_!

Finally, the Key Stone reacted to Rayquaza, which begun to radiate bright light from it's body. The Legendary Pokémon rose up from being in a circling position and to stand high in the air before Batman and Pikachu. At the sidelines, Zinnia opened a bag of chips and observed the event unfolding before her and the Pokémon Batman had brought with him.

'' _KHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_ '' Rayquaza roared as the radiance grew stronger.

This actually caused Batman to take a couple of steps back and pull his his cape to cover himself and Pikachu from what he assumed to be an upcoming explosion, while still keeping the Key Stone extended forwards.

TSAAAAAAF!

Then it happened. When the radiance shunned down from Rayquaza, it appeared before Batman as almost completely different being. The Legendary Pokémon had grown longer with new limbs, yellow eyes and markings and like those Chinese Dragons that Batman had thought back earlier,the Mega Rayquaza looked like it had chained ribbons, or whiskers, growing out of it's face.

''Wow,'' Batman caught himself saying astoundished by the sight of this magnificent creature.

'' _Pika_ ,'' Pikachu responded from his shoulder, before looking behind them. '' _Pikkapi._ ''

''Hmm?'' Batman muttered turning to look what Pikachu had asked him to look and-

''You have taught Rayquaza how to perform Dragon Ascent,'' Zinnia spoke from the floor, having fallen on her knees down to Batman's feet with her head down like she was bowing after him. ''Batman of Gotham from Earth-0, your actions have served the Draconid People's long wait to prepare us for the coming meteor… if it ever comes after this, but-''

''Get up on your feet and stop embarrassing yourself,'' Batman said looking down on her. ''Taught it how to use Dragon Ascent? You mean it didn't Mega Evolve?''

''Oh, yes, it totally did,'' Zinnia said quickly shoting herself back on her feet. ''But Rayquaza doesn't need a Mega Stone for it, probably because having one for it is pretty absurd. That is why it knows how to do it with Dragon Ascent as a natural ability.''

''You mean does now that it learned that move?'' Batman asked.

''Yes,'' Zinnia answered, before falling down to bow at Batman once again. ''And teaching that move has placed me and the Draconid People to your debt, Batman of Gotham from Earth-0.''

''In that case,'' Batman said turning back to look at Mega Rayquaza, ''do you happen to know how to ride that thing?''

Zinnia got back up, looked at Batman, then at Mega Rayquaza and then at Batman again, before responding, ''Duh.''

''Great,'' Batman responded recalling Charizard, Sceptile, Heracross and Krookodile, but for some reason Greninja refuse to be recalled to it's Pokéball. ''What is it?''

Greninja had crouched down at a corner and when Batman had tried to to recall it to the Pokéball, it jumped and dodged it. Landing on the wall of the roof, Greninja glared down at them with one of it's arms in a fist, like it was holding something in it. Then Greninja threw it at Batman, who managed to catch it with a pure reflex.

''The Metal card left here,'' Batman identified it as it also begun to shake and turned into a sphere. ''And now it's a Mega Stone.''

''Yeah, that's a Sceptilite,'' Zinnia said looking at the new Mega Stone in Batman's hands. ''Good thing you have a Sceptile to go with it. Did you know it turns into a Grass/Dragon type when it Mega Evolves?''

''I do now,'' Batman said now successfully recalling Greninja to a Pokéball and moved towards the Mega Rayquaza. ''There is another one in Anistar City's Sundial in the Kalos Region.''

Zinnia rushed to mount the Mega Rayquaza before Batman and gestured for him to mount it behind her.

''By the way, _senpai_ ,'' Zinnia said stealthy grinning as Batman climbed on behind her, ''do you even know where Kalos Region is?''

Batman did not answer that.

* * *

 **Onboard the Ultimate Thule – Above the Mt Coronet in Sinnoh Region**

Four dead. In a short time, the Batman Who Laughs had managed to kill 3 fully evolved Pokémon and Barry, who had the power to move at superhuman speed. Killing May's Blaziken, Dawn's Typhlosion and Hilberts Emboar had place these trainers into a state of shock they couldn't break out just yet with Jessie, N and Thomas Jr unsure how to fight back or run away. All the while the airship was being converted to what the Batman Who Laughs called the Ultimate Thule.

'' _Crow, crow, crow!''_ the Robins crowing was heard from the changing ship's corridors.

''Bar!'' a woman voice commanded right before the woman wearing a catsuit with a jester cap walked in carrying a bucket of ice and bottle along with champagne glasses. ''Just ice and champagne for variety.''

'' _Good_ ,'' Batman Who Laughs responded embracing the woman as she walked to him.

''I cannot believe I'm only now asking this, but what the hell did you do to that poor woman!?'' Thomas Jr asked looking at them.

''Father, we found Big Sister Serena!'' the elder Robin said entering the bridge with the other Robins on a leash in his right hand and on his left, a really pale looking Serena. ''She needs to have our support.''

''It's good to know you can always trust your family,'' Batman Who Laughs said glaring at Thomas Jr. ''What did I do? The very thing I always avoided doing before I was like this. I went on date with her and charmed her by being myself. No pretending, no secrets, just being-''

''You did it to BOTH of them!'' Thomas Jr lashed out when he saw the condition Serena was on. ''You turned both the mother and daughter into the same creatures as your own son!''

''Like I told Clark long time a go, all I did was point them to a direction and they walked the distance all on their own,'' Batman Who Laughs said innocently. ''That makes them family now.''

Thomas Jr got up on his feet and was about to do something from another charge attack to calling out out another retreat. But he didn't get a chance.

''Everyone put your hands behind your heads and get on your knees.''

That was Batman's voice. Batman's voice as how it would have normally sounded like when the Dark Knights' forms had not distorted them and when Batman Who Laughs shouldn't sound as cold as he did. The confusion of hearing it cause Thomas Jr to turn and be faced by Hilda and Brock, who had both been made to wear heavy looking collar that were making a beeping sound, violently pushed into the bridge while force to carry similar collars as they were wearing.

'' _Prez…_ '' Hilbert said from his low position, breaking out of his shock to look at Hilda and reached out to her as May and Dawn also noticed Brock.

''Collar or bullet, your choice,'' Batman's voice said again from outside the door as this new Nightmare Batman walked in.

This Nightmare Batman was tall and muscular with broad shoulders, almost looking like the original Batman did, but at the first glance everyone could see it was not him. Not just that that costume had more pouches for equipment, but because this Batman was also carrying firearms and knifes, while also holding everyone he saw as enemy at gun point.

''You filled you ranks after the Flash broke free from Red Death?'' Thomas Jr looking back at the Batman Who Laughs.

''Meet the Grim Knight,'' Batman Who Laughs said proudly presenting the new Nightmare Batman to them, ''the Batman who uses guns.''

''That's putting it mildly,'' Thomas Jr glancing at the weaponry carried by the Grim Knight who

TSAK!

hit him to the side of the head with the bottom of the gun and forced him on the floor.

''Final warning,'' the Grim Knight spoke kneeling down and placed the barrel of his handgun on Thomas Jr's head and his left hand's index finger on a button on his gauntlet. ''If none of you are not wearing your collar when I count to five, I will set them all to explode while shooting his head off.''

''You can see why I recruited him in reserve,'' Batman Who Laughs said as the Grim Knight pulled back the hammer of the gun. ''Did you know he is counting in his head?''

May and Dawn looked at Brock, then each other and put their collars on their necks at the speed of fear. Hilbert did the same with Hilda frighteningly helping him to do it while Jessie putting it on under peer pressure. Only N seemed take his time with a collar like he didn't understand how to wear it-

 **BLAM**!

''Five,'' Grim Knight grunted after unloading a bullet in to N's uncooperative head. ''Too slow.''

''I thought you said-'' Batman Who Laughs was about to question-

''I know what I said, and you asked for hostages,'' Grim Knight told the Batman Who Laughs as he got up from keeping Thomas Jr at gunpoint and pointed at the Pokémon Trainers wearing his collars. ''Now you have them, and you can also waste your time working on your big brother.''

''Hostages?'' Thomas Jr said looking at the trainers forced to wear their collars.

''Yes, Big Brother, once this world is turned to energy to fire the Ultimate Thule through the Source Wall, it will be wise to have some human shields for when the heroes come to welcome us,'' Batman Who Laughs explained jovially. ''The Big Blue will slow down long enough for us to-''

 _ **BRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM**_!

''What the-''

''Did the planet just move?''

'' _The-sinking-has-halted,_ '' Murder Machine spoke appearing on a screen at the bridge. '' _The-cause-is-somewhere-down-at-Alola-Region. Getting-visual-now._ ''

''Uncle, come here,'' Damian called out for Thomas Jr to join him and the other Robins with Serena while Batman Who Laughs and the Grim Knight were focused on the communication with Murder Machine. ''Join us as family.''

''Not here, not now,'' Batman Who Laughs hissed as the screen showed footage from Alola. ''Not HIM! TELL DEVASTATOR TO GET HIS ASS TO ALOLA NOW!''

This sudden shift at the Batman Who Laughs' mood was noticeable for Thomas Jr and for the Pokémon Trainers wearing collars. Their attention was drawn to the screen he and the Grim Knight were looking at and, on that screen, they saw a man wearing the symbol of Hope pushing their world up from a mountain top.

Thomas Jr exchanged glances with May, Dawn and Brock, sharing with them an understanding of what that meant. If Superman was here now, that meant Ash must have been here too now, back their world, with the Metal to fight against the Dark Knights.

Next to Damian and his arm around her, Serena mouth twitched to a small grin to smile.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Until next Sunday, I will have a school deadline to finish an important report, so I won't even begin to write the next chapter until after March 24th. Now, I hope this chapter was worth the 3 months of waiting and I hope to hear from you so I can respond to your reviews on the beginning of the next chapter, when I get it posted.

Oh, and was is too much for Zinnia to call Batman 'Senpai'?


	18. Chapter 17: End of Hurting

**Author's notes:** Chapter for Easter, good time, don't you think?

This chapter is sharing it's ''screentime'' between Alola and Kalos Regions, with there being a battle between Superman and a Nightmare Batman. As for Batman himself, he is getting news about his future.

Also, it seems DC is going to give us a version of what happened on Superman's Earth in this story in upcoming DCEASED miniseries by Tom Taylor.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **-Spider-Man999:** Those Pokémon are dead for good. The way how they were killed, there is no way to bring them back. There has to be weight and stakes in what the bad guys do to keep their threat serious and not as an annoying joke.

 **-Guest:** Character wise, I hope the final scene doesn't cut itself too short and a goodbye in the end won't seem out of character.

 **-Sailor Dragonball 87:** I need to stop calling it a throned headband. Last weeks _Batman Who Laughs_ issue 4 had it described as visor.

 **-Cylon One:** I know. I need to bring up my A-material now that we are closing in on the climax battle soon. Unlike with Dark Nights METAL's final issue, I have more freedom in having what I can and don't need to worry about an editor to cut scenes to make a comic book issue's length.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: End of Hurting**

 **Alola Region – Ultra Guardians' base under the Alolan Pokémon School**

''Superman is trying to slow down the sinking we saw from the Forge at the bottom of the Dark Multiverse. Thomas Jr, that guy who moved next door from Professor Kukui's, is somewhere out there with Brock and all my other friends. And I really need to get the Metal in this armor to them, because it's supposed to be the only thing that can hurt those Dark Knights that are pulling out world down to the Forge.''

Ash took a deep breath while recapping everything that he knew about the current situation to Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow and, on the communication screen of the base, Lusamine, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Wicke and Faba at the Aether Foundation.

''What can we do then?'' Kiawe asked, standing in front as leader of the Ultra Guardians.

''Superman needs help pushing our world from sinking to the Forge,'' Ash said continuing in hurried pace. ''He said he's strong enough to lift planets, but the nature of the Dark Multiverse could have weakened our world enough to make it too fragile to just push it out. He needs help keeping the lift stable. Pokémon that are strong and can fly like him.''

''None of us has any Pokémon like that,'' Mallow pointed out. ''Even our ride Pokémon can't do what you're asking.''

''What about Nebby?'' Ash asked, referring to the Cosmog he had taken care of with his classmates and raised all the way into Solgaleo. ''And Lunala, Necrozma, Naganadel or all those Ultra Beasts we have caught over the course of last year?''

'' _Those Ultra Beasts are released into the Ultra Space and should be out of reach to us now,''_ Lusamine spoke from the adults' end on the screen at the Aether Foundation. '' _Even if we were able to bring Ultra Beast back to our world, they wouldn't be the same beings we came across.''_

'' _That is not entirely true_ ,'' Faba brought up. '' _Wicke and I have been updating the Ultra Balls' capturing softwares to include something akin to a communicative tracking system. That could make us capable of calling to those Ultra Beasts we have captured and released back to the Ultra Space._ ''

'' _Why did you create that system in the first place?_ '' Lusamine asked with hostility in her voice like he authority had been questioned.

''What does that matter now!? Have you seen what is happening outside?!'' Ash yelled reminding of the urgency. ''Our world is sinking down through the Dark Multiverse and towards the World Forge as we speak. Superman can slow it down, but he can't do it alone, so if you can get Pokémon and Ultra Beasts to help him, THEN SEND THEM TO HELP HIM!''

'' _Do it but know you will be facing performance review after this is done,_ '' Lusamine told Faba in a threatening tone, before turning to Kukui and Burnet. '' _Where is Superman now_?''

'' _Molayne has re-purposed the Hokulani Observatory's telescope to scan our surroundings here Alola to look for him_ ,'' Professor Kukui said with his phone up. '' _Once Superman begins to push our world from sinking down, we should all feel it when the planet shakes changing it direction and because of that we should be watching as it happens as well as know where to send our help for him._ ''

''Okay, good,'' Ash said putting the Nth Metal helmet on his head. ''If you can carry it out over here, I need to go get this Metal to Brock, Thomas Jr and everyone else in-''

BRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The planet shook in strong quake like it had been caught from falling at a great speed. Ash's speech was cit by it and now everyone was looking at Kukui and his phone at the screen. Kukui was also looking at his phone like it was going to reveal a great secret to him and then said:

'' _Superman_ _is pushing us up at the summit of Lanakila Mountain. Molayne will be sending us visual_.''

''Okay, Ash, we'll take care of it here,'' Kiawe said turning to Ash while the visual from Mt Lanakila was being brought up. ''We will help Superman while you get that Metal to where it's needed.''

'' _You are still one of the Ultra Guardians, Ash, so you can use the Garchomp we gave you as your Ride Pokémon to get where you need to go_ ,'' Lusamine also told from the screen when the footage of Superman was finally brought up. '' _After this situation is done, we need to ask him about his-''_

 ** _BOOM_** **!**

The footage was indeed showing Superman as he was pushing the world up from the mountain top, but as soon as it was shown to the people at the Aether Foundation and to the Ultra Guardians, something happened. A portal opened above Superman. Not an Ultra Wormhole, but a Boom Tube.

And from the Boom Tube charged the same monster that everyone on Alola had seen when this all begun. The very same monster they knew had destroyed Pallet Town, charging into Superman and knocking him down from the mountain.

* * *

 **Kalos Region – Above Anistar City**

Mega Rayquaza charged in the sky above the Eastern Kalos. There were multiple other Pokémon flying out there, reacting to the unfamiliar and uncomfortable phenomenon of the world being taken out from it's place, but Rayquaza was focused on the mission it was carrying out. Carrying the very important people working on saving the world from the brink it was hanging on.

''Go do a reconnaissance round at Sinnoh while I'm down there,'' Batman told Zinnia as he begun to get ready to jump. ''Just observe, do not engage to anything you come across and whatever you do, do not respond if you hear my voice over there.''

'' _Pika piika,_ '' Pikachu also told Zinnia while taking strong grip of Batman's cape. '' _Pikkapi pikaa pi, chuu pika chuu!''_

''What was that?'' Zinnia asked.

''He said not to be fooled by the other versions of me you might come across,'' Batman said placing his hand on Zinnia's shoulder to make sure she paid attention. ''I'm not there, I will be here where you'll be leaving me. Do you understand?''

''I understand, Senpai,'' Zinnia said nodding her head, while also throwing her eyes around. ''Go, look and come back to pick you up. I can do that.''

''Good,'' Batman told her as he turned away from her and looked at the gigantic Sundial. ''I really hope I don't have to break that thing apart.''

With that, Batman jumped off Mega Rayquaza and begun to free fall down towards the Sundial. Unlike what he had expected, the Sundial was large transparent rock formation rising out of the water at the end of a manmade bridge leading up to it on the northwest side of the city. That made it noticeably isolated from the otherwise populated areas while not being too far from them, but also made it be located at a dead end, where Batman could have ended up being trapped in.

FOOM!

Batman spread his cape out and begun to glide around the sundial to see it better and if anyone was hiding behind it on the side facing away from the city.

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

A beam of fire was fired at them as soon as Batman had flown on the other side of the Sundial and the evasive maneuvers cost him the air under his cape. This forced Batman to free fall again and barely fall down in that angle, that he just barely managed to get a hold of the manmade bridge leading to the Sundial.

''Fire, that means water, Greninja!'' Batman yelled climbing onto the bridge and threw a Pokéball releasing his Water Type. ''Respond to fire with Water Shuriken!''

Greninja charged at the source of the fire while Batman grabbled himself and Pikachu up on the Sundial's rock formations.

''Pikachu,'' Batman told Pikachu as he focused himself onto the sundial, ''look for the card, I'll help Greninja.''

'' _Pika_!'' Pikachu responded with Batman turning to focus on Greninja's opponent.

''That is a Blaziken, like May's, so it's a Fire/Fighting Type?'' Batman said looking down from the Sundial, where Greninja had made its opponent move their fight to the bridge leading back to Anistar City. ''Fighting type… GRENINJA, USE AERIAL ACE!''

Greninja jumped at the order given and charged at the Blaziken to perform Aerial Ace, a Flying Type move against a Fighting Type. The Blaziken retreated from the attacks, recognizing to be weak against them, but still battle ready to take if it had to. From his vantage point, Batman observed, not realizing that he was involved in a Pokémon battle and had to think like a Pokémon Trainer. But then he saw that the Blaziken opposing his team was radiating with a noticeable glow, a realization hit him.

''It's going to Mega Evolve,'' Batman grunted under his breath, knowing he only had a Mega Stone for Sceptile, which as a Grass Type was weak against fire. ''But if it's going to do that, someone here must have Key Stone. That Blaziken's trainer…''

There! At the end of the bridge. There was someone standing and yelling orders to Blaziken. So far that Batman couldn't hear them, but enough to locate where they were and calculate the distance from himself.

''Greninja, keep spamming Water Shuriken and Aerial Ace!'' Batman yelled as he jumped off the Sundial and dove into free fall enough to get wind under his cape to be able to glide under the bridge far enough.

When he had flown far enough, Batman moved out from under the bridge and used the grabble boost to get himself over the bridge and momentarily appear above Blaziken's trainer, in an attempt to intimidate them with his scare tactics.

But now that Batman had made it this close to his opponent, he could see it was a man wearing red, white and yellow in his costume that resembled his own batsuit. It was clearly a vigilante costume with it's own mask and cape, but not any variation of the batsuit, so this man was not another version of him from the Dark Multiverse.

That however did not stop Batman from doing a landing attack on the vigilante trainer and restraining him.

''Recall your Pokémon and I will do the same,'' Batman told the vigilante trainer while pushing his weight onto his back from his foot. ''This is your world and I'm trying to help saving it. Understand that and I'll let you up.''

'' _Pikkapi_!'' Pikachu yelled, drawing attention and showing he was standing on the bridge now, standing between Blaziken and Greninja. '' _Pika piika chu, piikaa chuu!_ ''

'' _Dee de denne!_ '' chirpy voice answered to Pikachu from behind Batman, making him turn to face it's source.

''That's Ash's Pikachu and Greninja,'' a blond boy in a blue jumpsuit with glasses claimed, while a little girl next to him, carrying a small Pokémon, yelled at Batman: ''Why do you have Ash's Pokémon with you!?''

* * *

 **Alola Region**

James quietly reached consciousness in the class room of the Alolan Pokémon School. He had been left to rest on some desks, which left his back with some what uncomfortable pains.

''Hmm, no Twerp or Superman…?'' James muttered getting up and looking around. ''Wait, are we not at the Forge anymore?''

James limped his way across the classroom and to the window.

''Oh, Alola, when did we get ba-''

Looking up in the sky, James saw the colorless void he had seen at the Forge and in the sky where Sun or Moon would have been during the day or night, he saw the Forge.

''We never did get back,'' James said with his head down. ''They made us go down and now-

BRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The entire world shook, causing James to snap and up look around to see the Pokémon react to the nature to what was happening and what happened. When James tried to see better what was happening, he could just barely tell that the something was happening on the other islands and-

 **BOOM**!

''What did I miss when was out?'' James asked out loud when something sounded like it exploded two islands to the East from Melemele. ''TWERP! SUPERMAN! SANDMAN! WHAT IS GOING ON!?''

Only answers James got when the fountain at the school grounds opened and six Ride Pokémon flew out of it with the Twerps James knew from Alola. They split into two teams of three when they got high enough into the air, one half going to the East and the other half going towards Poni Island in the West.

 **\- Ula'ula Island's Haina Desert**

Superman forced his way out of sands he had been thrown into from the mountain. He had been so focused on spreading his grip on the mountain, and by that extent to the planet, that he had not focused enough on his surroundings and had been sucker punched out. And it must have been something strong, considering it had brought him down from up there.

Once Superman had gotten himself back on his feet, he immediately begun to scan the area surrounding him, to see what had hit him. In the inner sandstorm of the canyon, Superman could recognize lifeforms he knew to be Pokémon now, but none of them seemed to be big, heavy or strong enough to have attacked him. Those Pokémon didn't even seem hostile at the sight of him, but then, obscured by the sandstorm, Superman saw a familiar figure walking towards him.

''… Batman?'' Superman said as a question when he recognized the long-eared features of the figure approaching him.

''Superman!?'' the figure answered back in a familiar voice. ''Thank God!''

''Your vitals…'' Superman said focusing his X-Ray vision to see the figure better. ''Bruce, It's really you.''

''Yes, and I know what needs to happen!'' The figure confirmed as it kept approaching Superman, like the sandstorm wasn't affecting it.

''You do…?'' Superman asked trying to focus his vision to get a better look at the figure of Batman when

 _Krak!_

''What?!''

 _KR **AK**!_

''Same thing as always with _Y **OU** ,_'' the figure of Batman spoke with a warping voice as it begun to turn.

 ** _KRAK!_**

'' ** _LES_** _S_ _TA **LKIN** G!_'' the figure roared now charging at Superman. '' ** _MOR_** _E **P** UN **CHI** NG_!''

KRA-BOOOM!

This time Superman was ready to receive the incoming attack and raised both of his hands to intercept the large fist, causing a sound wave that broke the sandstorm and let Superman see his opponent with normal vision.

''Doomsday!?'' Superman breathed out at the sight of the monster he was facing. ''No, what-''

'' _NO, **KE** N **T,** I **T'S** ST **ILL** ME!_'' Doomsday Monster, the Devastator, roared at Superman and

 **THOMB**!

left hooked him to the abdomen while Superman was busy holding back his right fist. '' ** _YO_** _U S **AID** **YO** U NE **VER** UN **DERST** OOD, C **LAR** K, HOW E **VER** YONE TH **OUGH** T I CO **ULD** **B** EA **T** **YO** U IN A **FIG** HT!_''

 **THAK!**

'' ** _YO_** _U **CO** UL **D** **HA** VE **SP** LI **T** **M** E IN H **AL** F WI **TH** A **LOOK**!_'' Devastator yelled grabbing Superman with both hands and

 **CRUTCH**!

brought his face against his knee with sharp bone structures coming out. Then-

'' ** _FR_** _EE **Z** E M **E** **WIT** H A **BR** EA **TH**!_''

grabbed Superman by his legs and hit against the rocks.

'' _O **R**_ **_BR_** _EA **K** MY **B** O **NES** WI **TH** **A** TOU **CH**!_'' Devastator yelled now closing his fist on Superman's head and beat it against the rocks, which broke on impact. '' _BU **T** **INS** TE **AD** **YO** U C **UT** MY **AR** M OFF, **TH** IS V **ER** Y **AR** M I'M **BEAT** ING **YO** U U **P** N **OW**!_''

''Turtonator, Shell Smash!''

Large red Pokémon landed onto Devastator with it's shell first, catching the monster off guard and made it let go of Superman. Then-

''Brionne, Hydro Vortex!''

came water, a large body of it swirling at the monster and separating it away from Superman as it was now trapped inside the body quickly moving water currents. But through it's monstrous power, Devastator spit out green gas from it's mouth, infecting the water it was trapped in and turned it into nourishment for itself.

'' ** _K_** _EN **T**_!'' Devastator roared as it had absorbed its nourishment and charged at Superman, trying to recover from the beating.

''Tsareena, Trop Kick!''

A Grass Type Pokémon came at the Devastator and landed it's feet first on the monster's face. This only caused the monster to stop only to see what it was facing. Three Pokémon; a sea lion, big fire tortoise and plant humanoid that reminded this monster of Poison Ivy's creations.

Devastator growled under it's deep breath charged at the Turtonator, having identified it as the strongest of the bunch and grabbed the Pokémon by it's shell, then-

 **CRASH**!

brought the shell down on it's sharp knee, fracturing it and causing more than enough damage to incapacitate the Pokémon.

''Turtunator!''

''Brione, Aquajet!''

Devastator heard the shouts from above and reacted accordingly by throwing the Fire Pokémon at the Water Type Attack ordered to come at it. While the trainers above tried to yell counter measure orders to their friendly fire, Devastator charged now at the Grass Type Pokémon Tsareena, which even when trying to avoid and dodge the Doomsday Monster's attacks, it got caught. Devastator turned to the Water Pokémon Brione with Tsareena in it's grasp, raised it's hand up like using a bug swatter and beat both Pokémon out of commission with a few quick and critical attacks.

With Turtonator, Brione and Tsareena incapacitated by the Devastator, the trainers above quickly recalled them to their Pokéballs, doing so drew attention to themselves and helped the Devastator locate them in air.

 _GRR-HUMB_!

Devastator jumped up into the air, at the direction where the red recalling Pokéball lasers had been shot from and crash landed onto three Ride Pokémon carrying the trainers who had sent their Pokémon to fight it. They all crashed onto the rocky walls and landed on a cliff side, unable to respond to the attacks on them in time.

'' ** _Y_** _OU A **RE** **W** EA **K** ON **YO** U **R** **O** WN **WIT** HO **UT** PO **KÉ** MON,_'' Devastator growled at the trainers Kiawe, Lana and Mallow as green smoke came out of the monster's mouth. '' _I **CA** N M **AKE** YO **U** **STR** ON **GER,** LI **KE** I **SH** OU **LD** HA **V** E **DO** NE IN MY **WOR** LD!_''

Devastator drew breath and then blew out a strong exhale of Doomsday Virus at the Pokémon Trainers. At the humans who were most exposable to the Doomsday Virus that this Nightmare Batman had created back in his world to be used against Superman. There it had been too late to spread the virus to use it to save anyone, but now these three would be the first to be infected and they would spread the Doomsday Virus, creating the-

 **SMACK** - _THOOM_!

Superman flew in punching Devastator with speed and strength powerful enough to make the Doomsday Monster be thrown over Kiawe, Lana and Mallow at the cliffside. Then

 _FHZOOOF_!

the Man of Steel used his Freeze Breath to freeze the Doomsday Virus' gas form into ice, grabbed it in it's solid form and threw it as far away in the sky and off planet.

 _TSAAAHP_!

''After everything you have done, after everyone you have hurt, EVERYONE YOU HAVE KILLED,'' Supeman hissed before yelling in outrage at Devastator, with his eyes burning red from using Heat Vision to push the monster back, ''WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU HURT THEM!?''

'' ** _C_** _LA **RK** -''_

''Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, get out of here!'' Superman yelled firing a full blast of his Heat Vision at Devastator. ''Go get those Ultra Beasts and let me handle this!''

FLASH!

Blinding flash of light, like that of the Sun, flared up above the desert. This distracted everyone, drawing their attention to the Great Lion Pokémon, Solgaleo, radiating this glow of Sunlight. On the Lion, there was an obscure figure with features reassembling the Batman's long ears.

''Praise the Sun, Devastator,'' the person on the Solgaleo spoke as Superman rose up in the air to absorb that Sunlight, ''because it's going to set for you now.''

* * *

 **Kalos Region – Anistar City Sundial Bridge**

''Why do you have Ash's Pokémon with you!?''

Batman rose up with his foot still keeping the vigilante trainer on the ground. Pikachu and Greninja were on the side leading to the Sundial while on the other side there were two obvious civilians. When Batman turned to look at them, he saw young teenaged boy and his younger sister, whom he had a distant but recent memory of. Remembering where he was in, Kalos Region, and who he knew from Kalos, Serena, Batman focused on those two subjects and what he had learned about them during his time in this world and zeroed in on a photograph he had seen enough times.

''Clemont,'' Batman said pointing at the brother and then at the sister, ''and Bonnie.''

''Huh!?''Clemont, the brother, reacted while Bonnie, the sister, flinched silently. ''Who are you and why do you-''

''-know your names?'' Batman responded finishing the question. ''We have a friend in common. A friend who told me about you two.''

 _Snap_!

Batman snapped his fingers at Pikachu, giving it a summoning gesture to come to him.

''To your first question about Ash Ketchum's Pokémon,'' Batman said unmasking himself as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and put the hat Pikachu had been carrying on his head, ''with him dead, I am the closest thing to him now, so his Pokémon follow me.''

''So it is true,'' voice of an old and wise woman spoke. ''You are him.''

''Olympia,'' Clemont said turning to the woman appearing behind him and Bonnie, ''do you know who he is?''

Olympia, as Clemont had named her, was an older woman, close to same age or older than Bruce was. She was wearing black skintight dress with a white cloak which inside looked like night sky with stars. Her hair was purple and twirled around to the back of her head.

''His name is Bruce Wayne, son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, father of Ibn al Xu'ffasch better known as Damian Wayne,'' Olympia answered walking past the brother and sister as she approached Bruce on the bridge. ''I am Olympia, the Psychic Type Gym Leader of Anistar City and understand you are here for this.''

'This' that Olympia was presenting to Bruce was another Mega Stone.

''Depends,'' Bruce said taking Ash's hat off his head and gave it back to Pikachu before pulling his back on him. ''If that Mega Stone used to be one of the Batman Who Laughs' metal cards, then yes, that is what I am here for.''

''Indeed, it was in a form of a metallic card when it was discovered from the Sundial,'' Olympia spoke holding the Mega Stone between herself and Batman. ''It wasn't until the Great Noise of Barbatos was released to pull our world into this Abyss, before it changed it's shape.''

''What do you know about Barbatos?'' Batman asked when Olympia brought the Ancient Dragon up.

''Only what the visions have told me,'' Olympia spoke with authority in her voice theatrical voice. ''Before this Mega Stone was discovered, I glimpsed a vision of the future where the Great Noise pull the world from it's place and towards the bottom of the Abyss. Noise, that would have moved through local tuning forks and we realized too late that the Sundial was one of them.''

 _Pretty much like Barry said and Owlman understood,_ Batman thought in his head.

''What else did your visions tell you?'' Batman asked with his hands crossed. ''Besides who I was and that I was coming here?''

''I'm letting you take the Mega Stone as I have seen you have the means and willpower to use it,'' Olympia said extending her hand towards Batman so he would take the Mega Stone. ''But it is not the only thing you must take with you from here.''

As Batman took the Mega Stone, Olympia took a step aside and let Clemont and Bonnie to walk ahead so they could come to talk to Batman next.

''Can you take your foot of our Dad's back and let him get back up?'' Bonnie asked looking up at Batman while pointing down at their feet.

Batman looked down at the vigilante trainer he had almost forgotten about and stepped off him, while also kneeling to reach his hand out to help the vigilante trainer up on his feet.

''Why did you two bring children into this conflict?'' Batman asked Olympia and the vigilante trainer once they were all standing. ''Let alone you your own children?!''

''Clemont is the Gym Leader from Lumiose City and his sister is with him because I asked both of them to bring something to this meeting,'' Olympia answered pointing to an Arabic themed bottle Clemont was carrying. ''As for Maren, or Blaziken Mask as he prefers to be called when in costume-''

''I suited up after the Great Noise pulled our world into this darkness and followed my kids when they were called here,'' the vigilante trainer spoke explaining himself. ''I was standing by the Gym in the city when I saw you falling from the sky and… reacted.''

''I see,'' Batman muttered before turning his attention to the bottle Clemont was carrying. ''So what it this thing you brought here? How is it supposed to help help me against Barbatos and my nightmares?''

When Batman brought attention to the bottle, Clemont took the cork of it releasing blue light and purple smoke. Like genie from a lamp, a beam shot itself out of the bottle spinning around in the air as childish and mischivious voice called out

'' _Alléhooparing_!''

before setting itself before Batman and Pikachu on his shoulder in the form of a light purple and red Pokémon with curved horns, golden rings and green mischievous eye on a face grinning at them.

'' _Ashkan, Pikkan, were you surprised_!?''

* * *

 **Alola Region -**

With Solgaleo recharging Superman's solar powered cells, Devastator knew the Man of Steel was now stronger than he had been before and jumped up into the air to charge at him again. Not just with his fist and bone structures first but also with mouth of the monster open ready to breath the Doomsday Virus at Superman. The Kryptonite in the virus had killed Superman back in Devastator's world and this would have been no different-

 _TSHOOOOOOF_!

Not only Solgaleo, but also Lunala had been brought to face off against Devastator and the Moongeist Beam was fired from the sky at the Doomsday Monster, making it get pushed off course.

''Superman, that monster get's it's strength from something it's wearing!'' Superman heard Ash's voice, not yelling but talking with enough volume that his hearing would pick it up. ''Remove the source of it's power and wear it down to turn it back from that form!''

 _THOOOM_!

Faster than a speeding bullet, Superman flew at Devastator while he was still in the air from Lunala's Moongeist Beam and

KA- **BOOM**!

used a powerful punch to send him flying up high in the air. And then

 _THOOM_ -KA- **BOOM**!

again and

 _THOOM_ -KA- **BOOM**!

again. Superman was not holding back his power against this monster and kept punching Devastator to every direction possible before flying after and doing the same thing again and again, without giving the monster a chance to recover. Eventually Superman did change his attack strategy and took a hold of the Devastator from behind and lunged them both into a freefall down back to Haina Desert. But even this short break from the beatdown was enough for the Devastator recover and time an airborn sommersault to turn them around before impact and land on the monster's feet, softening the landing just enough.

Superman backed away from Devastator, who was ready to retaliate from the beatdown it had gotten, when-

''SNORLAX, ICE PUNCH!''

'' _SNORLAX_!'' Devastator was attacked again by a similar sized Normal Type Pokémon with freezing punches.

''FOLLOWED BY BODYSLAM!''

'' _SNOR_!'' Snorlax roared now letting it's full body weight fall onto Devastator and made it get buried under the large Normal Type. '' _SNORLAX_!''

Snorlax's body shook and was bunged, but it didn't move from Devastator's attampts. Eventually Snorlax was recalled to it's Pokéball and revealed what Devastator had been reduced into under it. What had just been a huge hulking monster with bone structures coming out of it's body was now just man in a black suit with yellow lines, it's own unique Bat-symbol and mask that cover his entire head.

''It's over now,'' Ash's voice said as Devastator's human form turned to get up and saw him, Batman themed Nth Metal armor and all, with the rest of Ultra Guardians and Alola's Legendary Pokémon standing in a circle around him and Superman floating in the air over him, holding his utility belt that held the Doomsday Virus in it in his hands. ''You lost.''

Devastator's human form moved to a position in on a one knee and he was breathing heavily, like a wounded animal ran into a corner and ready to attack again.

''That's enough, Bruce,'' Superman said with heavy weight in his voice as he looked down at the man in Batman costume. ''You won't get to hurt these people anymore.''

'' _You talk about hurt?_ '' Devastator's human form spoke slowly reaching to rip off his mask to talk, or rather rant, to Superman as a Bruce Wayne. ''We spent WEEKS trying to reach out to you because WE BELIEVED IN YOU! YOU WERE THE BEST OF US! THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US AND YOU- you killed everyone, not just heroes and villains, but even your own wife!''

Superman flinched to the screaming face of his old friend as all the other Ultra Guardians, except for Ash, and they looked now at Superman because of this Bruce Wayne's accusations. Understandbaly as they had jut met these two men and did not understand the context of what Devastator's human form was yelling. Now when he was also unmasked, it was visible that this Bruce Wayne was also crying tears of betrayeal while pointing his shaking finger of accuation at the S-shield on Superman's chest.

''Do YOU have any idea how much it HURT after you tell yourself for weeks 'It's still him', 'He would never really do this' or 'I know we can save him' and then you killed Lois?'' this Bruce Wayne spit out at Superman's face. ''Everyone you killed until that point were on me, because I had held back trying to understand how and why you had become everything you had stood against. And I could have stopped you. I could have released my Doomsday Virus to spread body to body and TURN THE ENTIRE WORLD, that you turned your back to, AGAINST YOU, CLARK!''

''AND WHAT ABOUT YOU!?'' Ash yelled at this Bruce Wayne and pulled his attention briefly away from Superman. ''YOU DESTROYED PALLET TOWN, KILLED EVERYONE KNEW GROWING UP AND THEN DESTROYED THE HOSPITAL MY MOM WAS BEING KEPT AFTER SHE BARELY SURVIVED YOUR FIRST RAMPAGE! WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE KILLED IN THIS WORLD!?''

''And our Pokémon!'' Kiawe spoke up joining in and released his wounded Turtunator with Mallow and Lana also showing their Tsareena and Brione. ''You didn't just push them away, you made sure they stayed down and even tried to infect us to be like you!''

''The way I see it, you are the biggest monster here,'' Lana told this Bruce Wayne in deeply grim voice.

''And everything you have said is nothing but ramblings from a mad man,'' Mallow added while holding her Tsareena to help it stand.

''No, he has one point against me that is right,'' Superman said pulling his suit's collar and showed this everyone the faint but visible bite mark scars on his neck. ''This is where Killer Croc bit me when I had come help you control the riot at Arkham in early days of the Plague that devoured my world. Croc and Amygadala were both infected, turning and devouring more and more of the asylum's inhabitants, who also were spreading the Plague outside of Arkham. If I had stayed on Earth, eventually I would have also succumbed to the Plague and become infected, so I had to leave and go to the Sun to let the Sunlight burn the infection from my body. I stayed in there for a week to keep myself from becoming infected and all I could do was listen to the Plague devouring my world until I could no longer hear anyone's heart, your or Lois', beating anymore.''

Superman spoke with heavy gravity in his words and the failure he had committed was visible on his face as he did. He didn't cry, but he might as well had been from the way how the voice came out of his mouth. From what Superman had told, it had given the Ultra Guardians insight about him as well as had this Bruce Wayne's rant given about him.

''Your Superman turned his back to the world and because I was forced, so did I to mine,'' Superman said looking at this Bruce Wayne with contempt and shook his head. ''I never learned what happened to my Bruce while I was in the Sun or how he eventually perished during the Plague. If you used to be anything like the man he was, then you have my sympathy for everything you went through in your world.''

Devastator's human form didn't react other than looking back at Superman with a sour face. It was unknown what was going through his mind from Superman's words or from what Ash, Kiawe, Mallow and Lana had told him. Then Superman's eyes flared up ready to use his Heat Vision and he flinched back.

''However, for everything you have done here in this world,'' Superman said lifting this Bruce Wayne's utility belt up and used his Heat Vision to destroy it, ''no one here will ever forgive you.''

With the remaining Doomsday Virus in the utility belt burned away, Superman turned away towards Mount Lanakila and said,

''Goodbye, Bruce.''

before raising up into the air and begun to fly back to what he had originally been doing.

The Ultra Guardians looked after him as he left, except for Ash who was still focused on this Bruce Wayne. Perhaps realizing he had been defeated, Devastator's human form raised his hands up and put them behind his head, like a suspect not resisting arrest would have done with police officers, and-

'' _Goodbye, Clark._ ''

CRACK!

Superman had not even gotten to fly above the rocky hills surrounding Haina Desert when he heard the cracking sound, followed by screams of witnessing a life ending as another heart stopped beating. He stopped flying and looked back to see the body of Devastator's human form laying on the sands with his head twisted out of it's place with Ash and the Ultra Guardians standing around it not knowing how to deal with it.

* * *

 **Kalos Region**

''What the hell is this?'' Batman asked turning away from the strange ring Pokémon.

'' _It's Hoopa, Ashkan_ ,'' the Pokémon happily declared floating in front of Batman's line of sight. '' _Pikkan isis the same, but you have grown big, Ashkan!''_

''Hoopa can recognize him as Ash?'' Clemont and Bonnie stood looking in disbelief.

''I'm not Ash,'' Batman said pulling his mask off again and looked at Olympia. ''Ash was the reborn persona of a version of me who died at a- Why do I need this Pokémon!? I already have a balanced team of six.''

''I have looked into your future and by that extent to the future of our world,'' Olympia responded with serious tone. ''You need this this Pokémon's ability to create portals when you face off against Barbatos' favorite Knight.''

''You mean the Batman Who Laughs?'' Bruce asked.

''You will confront him, attack him, try to save those he has held hostage, but he will best you at every turn,'' Olympia spoke telling what Bruce had planned to do. ''Even as we speak, he has not hesitated to kill people and Pokémon standing on his way and before he kills you, he will remind you about his superiority over you. That is why you will need Hoopa in order to bring you your final ally outside this world to fight with you against him.''

Bruce closed his eyes to try think and process what Olympia had told him. He had only come here for a Mega Stone and now he was also given a Pokémon that he needed to bring in someone from outside. Final ally-

''Portals? This Pokémon can create portals outside of this world?'' Bruce asked as Hoopa took it's rings, shook them in the air until they turned into portals that it used to pull… donuts out of and offered them to Bruce and Pikachu.

''Okay, I see,'' Bruce said taking a donut and turned to look at the ocean.

Zinnia was coming back on Rayquaza, meaning it was time to move.

''Hoopa, the left shoulder is yours,'' Bruce said pulling his mask on, recalling Greninja and took out the grabbling gun, firing it up at Rayquaza. ''Thank you for your cooperation. Let's hope we see again.''

Up in the air, Rayquaza caught the line from the grabble and pulled Batman, Pikachu and Hoopa up on it's back along with Zinnia. Due to Batman's presence with the Key Stone back on it, Rayquaza activated Dragon Ascend and Mega Evolved into Mega Rayquaza to fly faster again.

''Who is that, by the way?'' Blaziken Mask asked Olympia when Batman was gone. ''That final ally, does he know who's help he needs?''

''Final, as in the last person he would ever ask for help,'' Olympia answered as she closed her eyes and turned to walk back to Anistar City. ''Enemy of his enemy, and because he is fighting himself, his enemy.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Bringing Hoopa into this was actually a last minute addition. I was thinking about different ways of how the confrontation in Kalos would happen, would it be all the Gym Leaders or just those few i ended up using. Clemont and Bonnie were a no-brainer to have in a small cameo and I had referenced their father's hero identity Blaziken Mask in a previous chapter so he could have been there too. Olympia, however, I saw it best to have her as a Psychic user to see the future, as shown in the XY and XY&Z anime, and tell Batman what was coming when he would return to face his nightmares. Back to Hoopa, I had for a longer time planned to use Dialga and Palkia to do what Hoopa will do, but considering what Merciless is doing to them now, they would not have the strength for it, so now we have Hoopa in this.

When it comes to Devastator's final moments, I wanted to bring up some more personality out of him to have him not seem like a one dimensional villain. Also, if this was an anime, his and Superman's final conversation would probably, at least in my opinion, had an emotional musical score.

Happy Easter.


	19. Chapter 18: The Apex Predator

**Author's notes:** Detective Pikachu was an amazing movie and it got me some ideas that I might put into use in the next chapter. Anyway, I'm mostly school free for the spring, with just a few final course projects to finish, meaning the follow up after this will most likely coming in June.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **-Spiderman999:** To answer your last question from you PM, I have a Coming Soon-list on my Profile page for future stories. And about another thing I will explain more in the lower A/N:s.

 **-Guest:** Yep, that happens in the last scene, that hopefully doesn't drag too long, but gets the story going for the cliffhanger.

 **-10speed12:** You asked about James cosplaying as Wonder Woman last October and guess what Zinnia gets to laugh at in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The Apex Predator**

 **Sinnoh Region – Ultima Thule above Mount Coronet**

''Well, that didn't go as we hoped,'' Batman Who Laughs said looking at the screen showing Devastator's human form laying on the sand with his head twisted around. ''I was at least wishing for history to repeat itself and them to have killed each other.''

It had been a reactionary action. Seeing Superman, or a version of Superman, pushing this world up from Alola Region and away from the Forge had naturally caused the Dark Knights to send their most powerful Anti-Superman member to go handle the situation. but it had not gone as planned. At first Devastator had managed to overpower Superman and keep him down until local Pokémon trainers had arrived to distract Devastator long enough for Superman to catch his second wind and fight back. Now Devastator was out of the game and the Dark Knights were down two members.

'' _We_ _don't have our berserker tank anymore_ , but Devastator served a purpose by fighting Superman,'' Merciless said removing his helmet as he arrived with the other Dark Knights and pointed at Dialga, Palkia and Arceus at the cargo bay. ''We are now deep and close enough to the Forge to begin siphoning this world as fuel for Ultima Thule and begin the preparations for breaking through the Source Wall.''

''Then start doing that instead of talking about it,'' Batman Who Laughs ordered turning to point Merciless with a finger. ''Murder Machine leave Alfred Protocol in charge of Mewtwo and take over the controls. Dawnbreaker, you're with Merciless, keep those Pokémon in place for him to work on them.''

Murder Machine walked in the middle of the bridge and sank into the floor by his feet and spread his arms around to make his fingers extend by nanites to the rest of the ship.

' _'_ _Activating-on-board-gravity!_ '' Murder Machine announced as the ship begun to turn 90 degrees upwards without making the on-board passengers fall back and keeping their feet stuck on the floor. '' _Ultima-Thule-is-ready-for-the-siphoning._ ''

''The quicker the better,'' Batman Who Laughs told Merciless and Dawnbreaker as they headed down. ''Clark could be back at pushing the planet back up, but if he does that during the siphoning that will only help us in getting our fuel.''

''By the time Superman realizes that he will be coming for us,'' Grim Knight said as the Drowned got up to the bridge pushing Colress, who was pushing Giovanni's gurney, forward with her trident. ''Bring those two here with the other hostages, I'll add bomb-collars to them too.''

''I was under the expression Team Plasma was working with you,'' Colress asked passively confused as the Grim Knight slapped a collar onto his neck.

''Not according to the memo I read,'' Grim Knight grunted slapping the other collar on Giovanni and turned to face the other hostages. ''As a reminder to all of you; You will live as long as you stay put where you are. Try anything stupid and you will die in ways you can't imagine."

''And how long is that going to be?'' Giovanni decided to ask immediately following Grim Knight's warning. ''Ever since I came across your kind, I have been thrown out of the window of my own office, been kept in a coma, carried up a mountain, told wild tales about you people and left expecting results until-''

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!

''Those collars have 52 different kill methods and I'm still brainstorming for more,'' Grim Knight said pressing a button on his right glove, causing Giovanni's collar to release acid that melted the skin under the collar and just managed to let him know he was dying before he died. ''Consider this as your final warning.''

At the mercy of the Grim Knight, the hostages kept themselves down and didn't move other than to stay close to each other. The Unovan couple of Hilda and Hilbert held each other in their arms while Brock was responsively protecting May and Dawn like an older brother. Jessie had barely even had a chance to acknowledge her employer before the Grim Knight had killed him and now, she was on the floor next on her knees and head down next to others. Meowth had been left uncollared as they only came in human sizes and instead, he had been thrown to Damian, the son of the Batman Who Laughs, as one of his pets. A fate that had spared the Scratch Cat Pokémon from being thrown at the mercy of the other Robins. Colress kept his cool, but it was visible that he was under pressure as well.

''I think they get the message,'' the Drowned told the Grim Knight.

''They better,'' Grim Knight responded resuming his stance and took out a rifle. ''That's 3 bodies by now, put them on the gurney with the latest stiff and roll the out of here.''

''Me?'' the Drowned asked.

''Everyone else are already busy doing something,'' Grim Knight said taking an ammo clip place it into his rifle. ''I'm on guard duty, Murder Machine is handling the Thule, Merciless and Dawnbreaker are working on the Siphoning and our boss is attending family business. The least you'll be doing is handling a quick errand.''

The Drowned sighed before moving to N's body, stuck her trident under it like a ladle and threw it to the gurney with Giovanni's remains. Then she moved to do the same to Barry's remains, before turning the trident onto blocks of ice that used to be May's Blaziken, Dawn's Typhlosion and Hilbert's Emboar and used it's hydrokinesis to make the water in them fly off the floor and onto the gurney as well. While she did that, the Drowned glanced at the trainers looking at her. The feeling of loss on their faces was familiar to her and it reminded of her from a time long ago.

''The only woman among us and I have to clean up after you,'' the Drowned said shieving the trident back onto holster in her coat and begun to push the gurney away from the hostages and feeling they had given her.

Down from the upper level and to the lower one, the Drowned got past Merciless and Dawnbreaker torturing Arceus, Dialga and Palkia. Knowing they were doing what they were supposed to do, she walked past them to the cargo entrance and kicked the fully loaded gurney of corpses out of the Thule.

''Are you supposed to make them scream or siphon?'' Drowned asked coming to Dawnbreaker, who was keeping the three struggling Legendaries held in ring construct while Merciless whipped them.

'' _They beg for mercy and I have none!_ '' Merciless responded busy whipping the three Legendaries. _''If the siphoning has not begun by the time Superman comes for us, everything we have done so far will be in vain.''_

''You two can hear those echoes in their screams too, can't you?'' Drowned asked standing between Dawnbreaker and Merciless. ''The screams of this universe's creator in agony, echoing, soft and distorted, as if it was coming through water. I can hear the slightest tenor of my father Martin, his final scream in the alley. Dawnbreaker, you must too-''

''M-martha,'' Dawnbreaker responded with a shutter. ''It was Martha for us.''

'' _What I hear is the sound of mutiny in your voice, ms Wayne,_ '' Merciless said pausing his torture and turned to Drowned. '' _Be careful or I will tear it out of you._ ''

''We are all variations of the same person, Merciless,'' Drowned responded unfazed by the threat. ''You would know exactly how I would kill you if needed, just as I know how to you would try to kill me. But the Batman Who Laughs… everything he has made us all do, all on the promise of a world where we can be heroes again.''

The Drowned kept a pausing silence before she continued and said:

''Does either of you feel like heroes at the moment with what you're doing?''

''I don't think he'd like you saying that…'' Dawnbreaker said quietly.

''Of course he would, it proves he has power over us,'' Merciless said removing his helmet and spoke to his woman and child versions as the older wise man that he looked like without his helmet. ''He is making the lot of us cowardly and superstitious as we have nothing left to lose and everything to gain. That is how he has made us follow him and do what he says.''

''I am no coward, Merciless!'' Drowned shot at Merciless, obviously having been struct to a nerve. ''I have sacrificed every part of myself to save my world and my people. Barbatos and Batman Who Laughs have given me a path to getting them back and I WOULD BURN THE MULTIVERSE TO THE GROUND IF THAT IS TAKES!''

''He he he he, good,'' the cold voice of the Batman Who Laughs spoke from behind them and was revealed to be standing at the doorway holding his arm Serena's shoulder in a fatherly way. ''That's pretty much the idea here. Now, get back to siphoning. I managed to get you some more time in case Clark does decide to come here, but that doesn't excuse you to slack off.''

''Hi hi hii, no it doesn't,'' Serena giggled from her pale grinning face.

''She one of us now?'' Drowned asked leaving Merciless and Dawnbreaker back to work and walked to properly look at Serena.

''Like the others, she is coming around,'' Batman Who Laughs said ruffling hair on Serena's head. ''Damian let it happen to himself and you witnessed as Grace allowed herself to our cause. This little minx will be wearing either pixie boots or a Batgirl cowl.''

Serena flinched as soon as she heard that and the Batman Who Laughs noticed it.

''What do you say, Serena? Which one would you rather be?'' Batman Who Laughs asked crouching to look at Serena in the eyes. ''As you will be one of my children, would rather be a Robin or a Batgirl?''

* * *

 **Alola Region**

After Devastator had killed himself, Ash had gotten up on the Garchomp that Aether Foundation had given him as a Ride Pokémon for Ultra Guardian missions and made it Mega Evolve with the Nth Metal armor. As a Mega Garchomp, Ash could use the Ride Pokémon to fly off from the Alola Region and go look for his friends needing the Nth Metal. Only problem was that Ash had no idea where they could be. Owlman, Brock or even the Dream of the Endless had not told him where they had managed to escape the Nightmare Batmen after what happened in Saffron City.

''James!'' Ash called out as he landed the Mega Garchomp in front to the Alolan Pokémon School where the male Team Rocket member had fallen on his knees. ''James, get up! I need your help!''

''What is the point, Twerp? We have already lost,'' James said with his head down on the sand. ''Our world is down in the Dark Multiverse in a viewing distance from the Forge. What else can we do any-''

''I SAID GET UP!'' Ash yelled grabbing James by his neck and pulled him up so that he could see the Nth Metal armor. ''We have the Metal and Superman is slowing the sinking with Alola's Legendaries. Now I need you to tell me where Owlman had you all run to hide after you escaped from Saffron!''

''Okay, okay, Twerp, I'll tell you,'' James submitted under the combined intimidation from Ash's temperament and the Nth Metal armor's appearance. ''We had a Team Rocket airship that Owlman stole from our Kanto headquarters before we came to you in Saffron. We escaped to that same ship after we were bailed out and were still on when Sandman took us to the Library.''

''A Team Rocket airship?'' Ash asked in a less intimidating voice.

''Yes, we also have our boss onboard it,'' James said as Ash let go of him. ''The Nightmare Batmen were planning to use him as a scapegoat or something in an earlier version of their plan.''

''Okay,'' Ash said turning away and begun to get back on the Ride Garchomp. ''Thanks, James, for your help here and at the Forge.''

''Oh, Twerp, you're not leaving me here,'' James said coming after Ash and attempted to climb onto the Garchomp. ''Jessie, Meowth and boss are also on that ship, not just your Twerpettes, meaning I'm coming too.''

''In that case,'' Ash took a piece of the Nth Metal from his waist and placed it onto James' wrist where it formed into a bracelet. ''Your piece of the Metal, use it like a Z-ring or a Mega Stone.''

''I don't think I have any Pokémon that can Mega Evolve,'' James said looking at his Metal piece once he was in a proper riding position on the Garchomp.

''Then at least make yourself useful,'' Ash said hitting himself on the chest where the Bat Symbol was on the Nth Metal armor and the Ride Garchomp begun to Mega Evolve, ''because you missed your chance to stay behind.''

* * *

 **Above the ocean leading to Sinnoh Region**

''Report.''

''Sinnoh is in a complete lockdown,'' Zinnia responded to Batman as soon as he had climbed onto Mega Rayquaza. ''The waterfront cities have been turned into towers that have people strapped onto them and all sides have a Gym Leader as the first line of defense coming at anyone trying to get in. I didn't get to see any othe Elite Four, but they are most likely the next line of defense after them protecting the Mount Coronet.''

''What about the montain itself?'' Batman asked as they begun to fly away from Kalos and towards Sinnoh.

''You'll see it for yourself when we get there,'' Zinnia told looking back at Batman and saw Hoopa perched on Batman's other shoulder with Pikachu. ''What is that?''

''Hoopa-''

'' _Were you surprised?_ ''

''-a Pokémon that can create portals and speak English,'' Batman said raising his left hand and tired to see if he could read Hoopa's information from it. ''Psychic and Ghost type, no other intel besides that.''

''Did you find another Mega Stone?'' Zinnia asked changing the subject.

''The locals did, but they let me have it along with Hoopa,'' Batman said taking the new Mega Stone and kept it in his left hand as if to let the piece in it to scan it. ''Heracronite, meaning I can Mega Evolve the Heracross I have with me.''

''Can you really?'' Zinnia brought up as Sinnoh Region was getting visible ahead of them. ''You helped Rayquaza learn Dragon Ascent so it could Mega Evolve, but for Mega Evolution to work properly, both the trainer and the Pokémon need to be in perfect sync or have a deep enough bond to fight as one.''

''Ash-Greninja might work like that, but we don't have enough time for me to start bonding with a dead man's Pokémon,'' Batman muttered as the got closer to Sinnoh. ''If we had any more time, then I would try to see if I can Mega Evolve Sceptile and Heracross, but without any luxury to spare time… I just have to wing it and learn how to on the fly.''

''Whatever you say, Senpai,'' Zinnia said throwing her gaze around. ''There is Sinnoh now.''

''Don't fly too close, keep a distance and just fly around the region'' Batman said grabbing Zinnia by the shoulder and reached to activate his mask's lenses to see further. ''We need to assess their defenses and see if we can break through.''

Mega Rayquaza flew circles around the Sinnoh Region to let Batman see what Zinnia had scouted out there previously. At the speed they were going, the region was seen by them as a large island continent in the north with spruce forests and a couple of cities and towns surrounding the magnificently high mountain. Atop of it there could have been seen ancient buildings and-

''You could have told they were here,'' Batman grunted pointing at the large golden airship above the mountain.

''Who were here- oh,'' Zinnia said looking at where Batman was pointing at and saw as a cart full of bodies was thrown out of the airship. ''That wasn't there when I was here.''

''The Nightmare versions me are here and we are not ready for to fight them,'' Batman said shaking his head. ''Turn us around, fly us to Alola or Unova, we still don't have those cards' Mega Stones yet or-''

'' _GRRRRRRRRRR_ - _WAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!''

Before Zinnia could do anything that Batman could have asked, a Mega Garchomp charged past them and right into the mainland of the region. Just as Zinnia had previously told Batman, the Gym Leaders positioned at the shorelines moved into intercept with the Mega Garchomp and the Pokémon Trainers riding on it. One of the Gym Leaders shot water at them from a Water Pokémon and then another told Electric Type Pokémon to electrocute them, which made them fall from the sky.

''Senpai?'' Zinnia asked as the situation unfolded.

''That's our opening,'' Batman said recognizing an opportunity. ''Fly us through it!''

* * *

 **Sinnoh Region - Route 222**

''Floatzel, BRINE!''

''Jolteon, CHARGE BEAM!''

After flying to different locations looking for the Team Rocket airship, Ash and James had seen Mega Rayquaza flying away from the Kalos Region and followed it to find the Mega Evolved Legendary Pokémon flying around the Sinnoh region.

When James had been given the Nth Metal cowl to look closer, he had recognized the shape of the airship above Mount Coronet as the same model as the Team Rocket airship that Owlman had gotten them to use. When Ash put it back on himself to see the airship, he saw the Drowned pushing a cart filled with 3 bodies out and recognized that the airship had been captured the Dark Knights. Seeing one of the Dark Knights, especially Misty's murderer, lead him to make Mega Garchomp charge into the mainland from the southeast corner of the region, where they were shot down from the sky.

''Sinnoh is off limits to outsiders,'' Ash heard a voice say after they had crashlanded to the coastline. ''Now, you will be taken to the Towers and power the Thule.''

''Volkner?'' Ash said recognizing the voice.

''Merciless told us to guard the border and not let anyone through,'' another voice, that Ash recognized as Crasher Wake, spoke from another side.

Ash got up as he realized he had been surrounded by three Gym Leaders he had fought three years ago when he had been in Sinnoh. Crasher Wake and Volkner, while James had landed on a tree. Wearing the Nth Metal armor, Ash took off the helmet to reveal his face to them and see if he could reach out to them, but-

''That includes you too, Ash,'' Volkner said before Ash could even try to open his mouth. ''We can let you go if you turn back and don't try to get to Mount Coronet.''

''We do recognize you from earning our Badges and respect you that much,'' Crasher Wake added, ''but we can't promise your safety past this point.''

'' _KHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_ - _A_ - _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!''

The Mega Rayquaza, the one that Ash and James had followed to Sinnoh, cried out in the sky as it charged through the now unguarded coastline and flew deeper into the mainland. With the given distraction, Ash looked around for an opening. His Ride Pokémon had reverted back into a regular Garchomp and after flying halfway around the world it wouldn't be in shape to move any further. James was still in the tree and didn't have any Pokémon that he could have used to go forward, neither could Ash just leave him behind after being threatened to be place in some towers. Then he saw James pointing his finger back and forth between Volkner and Crasher Wake from his hiding place in the tree.

''I'll take my chances,'' Ash said placing the Nth Metal helmet back on his head and threw down a Pokéball while striking series of poses. ''Lycanroc, CONTINENTIAL CRUSH!''

''Carnivine, um…,'' James said jumping down from the tree, then also throwing Pokéball and stroke different poses to pull off a Z-Move, ''BLOOM DOOM!''

With teamwork and Z-moves provided by the Metal, Ash and James took out the two Gym Leaders' Pokémon. Lycanroc's Rock Type Z-move attack taking out Volkner's Electric Type Pokémon and Carnivine using a Grass Type Z-move against Crasher Wake's Water Type Pokémon. Thanks to the distraction brought by the Mega Rayquaza and acting quickly they managed to catch them both by surprise.

''Does this mean I could get a Gym Badge?'' James asked after having caused Crasher Wake's Flotzel to faint.

''No!'' Ash told James aggressively as he jumped on his Lycanroc and begun to ride it deeper into mainland towards the mountain. ''Keep up, James and follow that Rayquaza!''

* * *

 **Sinnoh Region – Below the Spear Pillar on Mount Coronet**

Surprise attack was lost by now. Whoever had attacked first on that Mega Garchomp must have set off all the alarms and now the Dark Knights must have been prepared to be attacked. At least Mega Rayquaza wasn't giving a place revealing warcry anymore but going forward Batman and Zinnia had to begin their preparations for making contact with the Nightmare Batmen's vessel. While Zinnia was the one riding on the Mega Rayquaza, Batman was more of a passenger along on the ride and that was why he did what he did next. Jump of Mega Rayquaza and left Zinnia to go against what was ahead of them.

'' _Pika pika, Pikkapi_!?'' Pikachu asked once Batman had jumped and landed onto the mountainside.

''If everything has been going according to the plan I set Owlman and Barry to go on, the Dark Knights should still believe that I'm laying somewhere comatose,'' Batman told Pikachu and went down on a crawling positing as they begun to climb higher towards the mountain top. ''As of right now, they will be seeing seeing some random woman trying to attack them with Rayquaza and while Zinnia is going up against their defenses, we sneak on board that ship and use everything we have against them to win.''

'' _Won't_ _Zinnia be mad at you_?'' Hoopa asked floating lowly above the ground behind Batman.

''If she lives through this,'' Batman said climb crawling up the mountain. ''I don't like sacrificing my soldiers, but if it came to that, I would do the same for myself as well.''

'' _Pika piika_?'' Pikachu asked hanging from Batman's cape at the shoulder as the Mega Rayquaza was heard attacking something above them.

''Yes, I would sacrifice myself too, why do you think I was ready to jump into that volcano?'' Batman said as he finally reached building stone of the shrine on the top of Mount Coronet. ''We're at the top, now let's try and find an-''

Earlier, when they had been looking into the defenses around the region, Batman had seen the Drowned push out cart with bodies on it, but he had not acknowledged who the bodies were. Now that he had climbed up onto the mountain top where the bodies had been dropped, Batman could see them better. He didn't recognize two other bodies laying on the shrine, but the red costume on one of them was a dead give away of the deceased's identity.

''Barry…?'' Batman called out in hollow voice as he climbed up and reached to the body of an elderly and withered man in the Flash costume. ''If you were here, then the others…''

Barry had been left on airship with Owlman, Serena and the rest of Ash's friends, so if Barry was dead and his body had been dumped out from the Dark Knights' ship, did that mean the others were-

'' _Pikkapi_ ,'' Pikachu said drawing Batman's attention to two other bodies and made him realize there were also bodyparts among them. '' _Pikaaaaa…_ ''

Frozen bodyparts, that belonged to Pokémon. As Batman looked at the bodyparts and recognized as Fire Types, most specifically recognizing one of them as

''May's Blaziken…?''

Olympia's words back his quick visit to Kalos Region begun to echo in Batman's head.

'' _Even as we speak, he has not hesitated to kill people and Pokémon standing on his way and before he kills you, he will remind you about his superiority over you_.''

It was clear what had happened to these people and Pokémon. Olympia had clearly told Batman about this back in Anistar City, but he had brushed it off. Now looking at the end results, Batman begun to imagine in his head how HE HIMSELF would have reacted in the events that led to this. The Dark Knights had found and attacked the Team Rocket airship where Owlman had been hiding Ash's friends. Barry had tried to protect them, but knowing how the Speed Force worked, the Dark Knights had been turned it against him. May and these two other Fire Types' trainers had tried retaliating, but that Fire had been met with Ice, freezing them and then-

'' _Pikkapi_?'' Pikachu asked when Batman had begun to shake traumatically.

'' _Ashkan_?'' Hoopa also asked when Batman hands reached to his head as the shaking continued.

''He killed them all,'' Batman said looking at the bodies and bodyparts. ''Batman Who Laughs killed them like they were nothing.''

This wasn't the first time Batman had come across dead bodies like this but imagining what had been done by the Batman Who Laughs automatically made Batman think like… think as if _he himself had killed them_.

Just imagining what had killed Barry, these other two people and these Pokémon automatically created pictures into Batman's head where he could see himself killing them from his own point of view and that lead to him imagining how May and these other Pokémons' trainers had been hurt and traumatized by HIM killing their Pokémon.

 _Barry looking at him as the Speed Force reduced him to a weak old man._

 _May as her attention was spread between seeing her very first Pokémon frozen to be broken into pieces and at Batman Who Laughed as he killed it._

 _Then the trainers of these other two Fire Types as he did the same._

And then there were these two other bodies he didn't even recognize but could see the younger one had been shot to the head, which as Batman had been imagining himself doing this made him imagine like the smoking gun was in his hand. Last body was wearing hospital scrubs and a collar on his neck. The skin under the collar was melted away with the scent of acid.

Batman could imagine doing everything that had happened to them and it all went against his morals and his code. Looking at the victims of his Nightmares, Batman could feel the guilt of being responsible for their fates.

'' _I killed them like they were nothing_ ,'' Batman said in hollow voice with the mental breakdown taking over his mind as he fell on his knees next to the bodies and bodyparts. '' _They knew me and they trusted me and I killed them like they were nothing_.''

'' _Pikkapi!_ '' Batman could hear Pikachu and Hoopa calling out to him through his breakdown as he just shook there on his knees. '' _Ashkan!_ ''

'' _Pikkapi!_ ''

'' _Ashkan!_ ''

'' _Pikkapi!_ ''

'' _Ashkan!_ ''

''RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!'' Bruce yelled pulling the cowl off his face and punched himself to the head with both hands. ''No, he- they did. If I leave them alone with them, then this will all be my fault.''

Bruce rose back up on his feet and pulled the cowl back on as Pikachu and Hoopa watched. Then he took out three Pokéballs and released two Pokémon out of them.

''Heracross and Sceptile, I have managed to find two Mega Stones for you two,'' Batman said presenting the Sceptilite and Heracronite to the two released Pokémon. ''Because we don't have time to start bonding for you two to Mega Evolve, we are going to have to pull the assault onto that ship by winging it.''

Heracross hopped up into the air and used it's buzzing insect wings to fly over to Batman and took the Mega Stone presented to it. Sceptile took a little longer when it noticed to dead at their feet, but eventually came to take it's Mega Stone as well.

''I'm going to recall you two now and then I'm going to use Charizard to fly up there to enter that ship,'' Batman said showing third Pokéball that he had not released a Pokémon out of. ''Enough people and Pokémon have died to the Dark Knights, so when I let you out again be ready to attack anything in front of you without orders. I want to believe that Ash had managed to train you for that.''

Heracross and Sceptile looked at each other with uncertainty, then at Batman, then at Pikachu who put both of his fists up ready to fight and then at each other again. The look on the two Pokémon's faces was now more confident and before letting Batman recall them into Pokéballs, they both said what Batman could understand as;

'' _For Ash,_ '' Heracross said, followed by Sceptile's response; '' _For our lost friends._ ''

Batman recalled the two and put their Pokéballs to his belt. He was about to release Charizard to go forward with his plans when-''

''SENPAI!''

''Aah, come on,'' Batman grunted slowly turning around and ready to confront an angry rant.

''Oh, thank Arceus you're alright, senpai!'' Zinnia said as she wrapped both of her arms around Batman's body when she got to him. ''When I realized you had fallen off Rayquaza, I got so worried. I was so focused on riding Rayquaza when it begun to fight that other Dragon Pokémon and-''

 _She thinks I fell off?_ Batman immediately thought in the middle of Zinnia's ramblings as Rayquaza floated behind her in the air. _She actually thinks I fell off and- nevermind, let her think that for now. I other things worry about_.

''-and then Rayquaza just begun to roar at it like it was ranting on about how much it sucks and then it just flew away like it was ashamed and I took a breather while turning to look at you and you weren't there and-''

''Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Zinnia,'' Batman said patting his hand against Zinnia's back to calm her down and as a sign that she should let go of him. ''Listen, I don't know if they heard you up there, but we need to move in and attack while we still have a chance.''

'' _Pika_ _pika_!'' Pikachu said looking up at the airship.

Batman looked up as well, then he pushed Zinnia further away while still holding onto her.

''This is what is going to happen next,'' Batman told Zinnia while looking at her in the eyes. ''I'm going to go up there and I know they have hostages. When I get to them, I'm going to have Hoopa to portal them to you and you are going to use Rayquaza to fly them away from here.''

''Why here?'' Zinnia asked looking around and noticed the dead. ''EWW! Seriously, why here?!''

''Last place they would look is under their noses,'' Batman told her as a direct justification. ''Now, tell you can do that. It should be 7 people at minimum. They should fit on Rayquaza.''

Zinnia looked back at Batman while exhaling nervously but did nod to him eventually.

''Before you go, senpai,'' Zinnia said taking something and gave it to Batman. ''This was on that Dragon Pokémon that Rayquaza roasted while you weren't there. Another Metal card that turned into a Mega Stone.''

''Charizardite… Y? I didn't there were variations, but-'' Batman said scanning the Mega Stone with his left hand and a grateful grin grew on his face. ''Actually, this is perfect. I can use this on Charizard. Zinnia, I could-''

Batman didn't get to say what he would do before Zinnia did it to him first. It was sudden, but quick as they separated in a haste and as they didn't have the time to talk about it. Pikachu didn't seem to mind the act either and just jumped up onto Batman's shoulder as he released Charizard.

'' _CHAAAAR_!'' The Flying/Fire roared as it got out off the Pokéball before noticing the dead at it's feet.

''I know, but you can still help me stopping more people from dying like this'' Batman said presenting the Charizardite Y to Charizard. ''Take this Mega Stone. If you can use it to Mega Evolve this will be much easier.''

Charizard took the Mega Stone, looked back at Batman and Pikachu before beginning to squish the Charizardite Y in it's fist. Concentration to whatever it must have been focusing on paid of as the Mega Evolution took hold of Charizard and in no time the Mega Charizard Y was carrying Batman, Pikachu and Hoopa up towards the airship as Zinnia looked from the Spear Pillar below them, muttering to herself:

''Nice one, Zinnia, not awkward at all.''

* * *

 **Sinnoh Region – Spear Pillar on Mount Coronet**

Ash had ridden on his Lycanroc before multiple different times, most recently when he had been on Superman's dying world in the Dark Multiverse, but that had been before he had gotten the Nth Metal from the World Forge. When he had jumped into the Forge and made contact with the Metal, he had released Pidgeot on an instinct because he had needed to get out of there and Pidgeot had then Mega Evolved into Mega Pidgeout without any orders or previous attempts and flown them out of the Forge. Then there had been the Ride Garchomp that the Aether Foundation had given Ash to use that had also Mega Evolved into a Mega Garchomp when it had come into contact with the Nth Metal armor Ash was wearing.

But riding on Lycanroc was somehow differentas Lycanroc was not a Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving. The Nth Metal Armor must have been pushing Pokémon that couldn't Mega Evolve pass their limit of prowess and become the most powerful they could be. As if it didn't just cause Mega Evolution but also charged the Pokémon's moves and abilities like a powerful Z-move.

Because of this it had been incredibly fast to ride on Lycanroc from the shoreline of southeast Sinnoh to and up Mount Coronet faster than either Ash or someone else would have expected. Lycanroc had managed to run tirelessly past Lake Valor and Solacion Town all the way to Celestic Town, where it still had energy to start running up the mountain. It must have been the speed, the straight line of travel and the Mega Rayquaza flying ahead that there had been no opposing forces on the way after Volkner and Crasher Wake. Lycanroc had been unstoppable at charging through the region and up to the mountain top to the Spear Pillar where the Rock Type finally stopped in front of someone looking up the Dark Knights' airship.

''Nice one, Zinnia,'' Ash managed to hear the woman at the Spear Pillar, ''not awkward at all.''

''Who are you!?'' Ash yelled confronting the woman calling herself Zinnia. ''Why are you!?''

''Senpai?'' Zinnia said confused as she turned around to Ash, revealing that her cheeks were red with confusion and embarrassment. ''Really small, shiny senpai?''

''Not what I asked!'' Ash said approaching the woman.

''Tweeeeeeerp!'' James' voice called out from behind, apparently having managed to follow Ash from the shoreline.

Ash glanced behind himself to acknowledge James, but what he saw made him turn around and look properly. The Nth Metal bracelet that Ash had given James had grown into an armor over his Team Rocket uniform like the one Ash was wearing, but it was not modeled after Batsuit. As James got down from his Carnivine, having rode on it all the way here, he was sporting a shining Nth Metal armor that looked like skirt, corset, bracelets, boots and a tiara.

''Ho-oh-oh-ot daaaamn,'' the woman, Zinnia, said almost giggling with an amused and dumb smile growing on her face as she looked at James' attire. ''Well, now I feel less stupid for stealing that kiss from Senpai. That's a huge weight off my chest.''

 ** _~Run!~_**

That voice seemed to come from inside their heads, but it did direct them to where it was coming from. Next to the Dark Knights' airship, stood the dark and tall, winged and hooded being with skeletal limbs and sharp fingers.

Barbatos was standing on the Spear Pillar, not even on at His full height as in more of a knelled positing looking down at Ash, James and Zinnia with both hands in closed fists. The voice that had called out to them however was coming from one of the His fists. Then Barbatos opened them revealing three Pokémon, that were supposed to be giants, but were small enough to fit into the hands of the Ancient Dragon.

 ** _~We cannot control ourselves!~_** Mewtwo, chained into Dark Metal restraint, called out from Barbatos' right hand while left one was holding Groudon and Kyogre, converted into their Primal Reversions by the Red and Blue Orbs. **_~Run before we are forced to fight you!~_**

 ** _~Does not matter if you run,~_** Barbatos spoke this time as He released Mewtwo, Groudon and Kyogre from his grips. **_~In the end, ALL ROADS LEAD TO DARKNESS!~_**

* * *

 **Above Mount Coronet - Onboard Ultima Thule**

'' _CHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR_!''

Mega Charizard Y roared carrying Batman, Pikachu and Hoopa up from the Spear Pillar and up towards the golden airship. Up and past the ship all the way above it, where Charizard made a 180 degrees turn and begun a nosedive down at the windows leading to the ship's bridge.

''DRAGON TAIL!'' Batman yelled pointing at the windows as they approached them with escalating velocity.

CRASH!

They flew through and entered the bridge. Due to Mega Charizard Y's Flying Type, the Mega Evolved Pokémon managed to keep it's balance on the landing and for Batman to get a balanced view of who were on and what was happening on the bridge, while keeping Hoopa hidden under his cape.

''LEAF BLADE!'' Batman yelled throwing Sceptile's Pokéball at the Drowned and noticing Murder Machine mounted on the floor threw Heracross' Pokéball yelling, ''FOCUS PUNCH!''

'' _CROW!_ '' A Female voice yelled sending the Robins to come running at Charizard chanting '' _Crow, crow, crow!_ ''

''Pikachu, ELECTRO WEB!'' Batman told Pikachu to restrain the Robins without hurting them, then discreetly told Hoopa to, ''there are the hostages, start sending them Zinnia-''

 **BANG**!

'' _CHAAAR!_ '' Charizard roared as a gunshot was fired at it and the shot brought Batman down from it's back.

'' _Pikkappii!_ '' Pikachu yelled as

 _Thomp_!

Batman fell on the floor of the bridge with his back first. He could feel the pain in where gunshot had landed, between his left shoulder and chest plate. The Batsuit's armor had taken most of the impact, but the bullet had managed to penetrate through and into his flesh.

''Hah hah hah hah, welcome back, our Wagon'' the cold voice of the Batman Who Laughs echoed in his ears as Batman moved his head up to see him with a jokerized Serena and another Nightmare Batman holding the large rifle that had shot him. ''Meet the Grim Knight. He is us if Joe Chill had dropped his gun at the alley that night and WE picked it up.''

''Tell your Pokémon to stand down,'' Grim Knight said drawing Batman's attention to the hostages and the detonation interface on his gauntlet.

Batman struggled to get himself to a sitting position to see the hostages better. May, Dawn, Brock, Hilda, Hilbert, that magenta haired woman from Team Rocket and some complete stranger who Batman had never seen before, with Owlman standing in almost neutered next to Jokerized Damian and a woman dressed as a jokerized Catwoman, while Serena practically held as a lapdog in the Batman Who Laughs' hands. But he did see the collars that most of them were wearing and remembered the body who had been wearing one dumped down at the Spear Pillar. This Grim Knight had them all wearing them to make rescuing them harder.

''Behind me,'' Batman grunted getting up on his feet and waved his right hand as a gesture. ''Everyone, behind me, now- AAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHHHHH!''

''He is the DEADLIEST man alive in his world,'' Batman Who Laughs continued as suddenly the bullet lodged between Batman's chest and shoulder begun to vibrate and electrify, causing him to fall onto the floor again. ''Even his bullets shoot bullets and it's not just guns. In his world he has Wayne Enterprises weaponized with chips in your GPS and valves in your water filtration. If your minivan drives off a bridge, you will never know who killed you.''

'' _Hrrrrr,''_ Heracross purred flying to Batman and begun to try suck the bullet out like sapp from a tree.

''He is us at total WAR,'' Batman Who Laughs continued as the Drowned and the Robins resumed their posts and Heracross managed to get the bullet out of Batman's shoulder. ''I was saving him for when we were going to reach your world, but circumstances forced my hand.''

''Shut UP!'' Batman spit out forcing himself back up while keeping the Pokémon behind himself but managed to glance at Hoopa managing to hide behind the hostages. ''I AM going to KILL ALL OF YOU!''

''HAH HAH HAH HA HA HAH HAHA HAAAAAAAA! KILL US!?'' Batman Who Laughs asked cackling with the Drowned and the Grim Knight also snorting at Batman's declaration. ''Because we're you it doesn't count? That makes it a free pass? Hah!''

''You know what?'' Batman said pointing a finger at the Batman Who Laughs. ''Why don't we, you and I, handle this on equal terms? Your Dark Knights and my Pokémon stay back, as you said, and we fight this over like men.''

Batman Who Laughs didn't answer vocally. He just smiled, looked at the other Dark Knights, the hostages and his 'family'. Pikachu jumped onto Batman's healthier shoulder and tried to ask what he was planning, but Batman told him something that made the Electric Type jump off and join the other Pokémon behind Batman.

Then the Batman Who Laughs gestured the Jokerized Serena to go to the Jokerzed Damian with Owlman and begun to walk towards Batman, casually like it was nothing and

TSAK!/CHOP!

both Batman and Batman Who Laughs punched each other to the face so quickly and strongly that blood spewed out of their noses, making them both recoil backwards.

''Take a good look, Bruce!'' Batman Who Laughs said backing away before-

TSOK!

twirling and kicking Batman to the face. ''What DO YOU SEE?!''

Batman took a hold of the Batman Who Laughs leg and brought him down to the floor.

''You've never fought someone with all your training and discipline before- SEE IT YET!?''

''Shut u- ARGH!'' Batman shot back at the Batman Who Laughs when he swung back at him and hit both of his fists around Batman's head.

''I'm not HIM in a Batsuit,'' Batman Who Laughs said having gotten his leg released and limped back to make some distance between them while pointing at himself. ''I'm YOU!''

''No, you are NOTHING!'' Batman yelled pointing back at the Batman Who Laughs and all the other Dark Knights present. ''All of you, are NOTHING but bad dreams that can't get over THAT I'M ALREADY AWAKE!''

''YOU! HOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITHOUT CODES! -unh-'' Batman Who Laughs yelled back as Batman charged at him fists first. ''Without the rules…''

SMACK! Batman punched the Batman Who Laughs with a right hook.

''Except…''

SMACK! Batman punched the Batman Who Laughs again with a left cross.

''For ONE!''

SMACK!/ **BLAM**!

'' _PIKKAPI!_ ''

''Batman ALWAYS **WINS**!'' Batman Who Laughs roared as a gun was fired again and Batman begun to limp backwards towards his Pokémon while holding onto his stomach.

''The gun that killed our parents, I take it with me everywhere as a reminder,'' Batman Who Laughs declared holding up the smoking gun as he positioned them so that he was standing between Batman and the hostages. ''They died because like you they lived by ethical set of rules and THAT was the lesson in the alley. It is time that you finally learned that lesson, Bruce.''

While the Batman Who Laughs spoke Pikachu and Charizard moved to take a hold of Batman so they could help him stand, but due to Grim Knight showing a detonating interface on his right gauntlet, they could only do it passively not to seem hostile. The Drowned also took out her trident to show she could come over there and fight, forcing Charizard and Pikachu to back away.

''I have traveled and seen HUNDREDS of worlds and on everyone we go down for the same reason,'' Batman Who Laughs continued as blood poured out on the floor from Batman's mouth, back and stomach. ''Because you restrain yourself by BELIEVING IN OTHERS! BECAUSE YOU HOLD BACK! That is why you are here.''

Batman didn't speak back at the Batman Who Laughs monologue at him. With the little strength he still had, he had fallen to one knee as he looked at the Batman Who Laughs and past him to the hostages. To Brock holding May and Dawn looking at him, Hilda and Hilbert holding each other while looking at him, the Team Rocket woman and stranger looking at him. Batman couldn't see Serena and Owlman, but he could feel their eyes looking at the exit wound in his back. All of them, including the Dark Knights, looking at Batman, with the looks on their faces knowing that he was bleeding out and going to die soon.

''But Batman should be the perfect survivor, the APEX PREDATOR, in his final form,'' Batman Who Laughs kept going when Batman's eyes caught up with Hoopa hiding behind the hostages and saw another, familiar figure. ''In the language of this world, you are just the middle form evolved Pokémon, a SETUP to a joke. But me? I'm the PUNCHLINE! Do you get it now?''

''… huff… huff…'' Batman gasped trying speak as the Batman Who Laughs pulled the handgun's hammer back, ''just fire the damn gun.''

''Heeeh,'' Batman Who Laughs grinned placing the barrel of his gun onto Batman's forehead, ''I'm glad that you finally-''

 **BLAM**!

 _Tsok_!

''AARGH!'' Batman Who Laughs roared as steel pole suddenly was sunk into his left shoulder blabe in his back.

''Yeah, I wasn't talking to you,'' Batman said falling backwards to Charizard and Pikachu's hands they had earlier tried to help him. ''Charizard, cauterize my wounds. Pikachu, shock me with adrenaline.''

'' _Chaaar_!''

''What the-'' Batman Who Laughs and the Dark Knights looked at the steel pole sticking out of his back and at the BANG-flag attached to it.

'' _Pika-CHUU!_ ''

''BLAA BLA BLA BLAA, BLA BLA BLAA BLAA BLAA!'' A foreign, but familiar voice came from behind the hostages, in the tone of a mocking boredom. ''Why would you call yourself a Batman Who Laughs, when you TALK more than LAUGH!?''

Grim Knight reacted at first pointing gun at the direction of the voice but got acid thrown at him before he could pull the trigger. Acid that melted the Grim Knight's gun and the right hand's gauntlet with the interface controlling the hostage's collars, forcing him to remove that part of his costume in a haste.

''You brought HIM here!?'' Batman Who Laughs yelled at Batman now standing straight on his feet with his wounds cauterized by Charizard.

''Alléhooparing,'' Batman responded, telling Hoopa to open portals for the hostages whose collars were now offline and could escape without consequences.

'' _Were you surprised_?'' Hoopa asked jumping out of it's hiding place as the hostages escaped.

''I know I was,'' figure in the shadows, behind where they hostages had been, spoke walking into the light and revealed himself.

To the horror of the Batman Who Laughs, this person looked and was dressed exactly like the last time he had seen him. Long time ago in his own world before his rebirth.

''Partners, Bats?''

''We will never speak of this again, Joker,'' Batman said releasing the remaining Pokémon he had from their Pokéballs and sent them against the Drowned, Murder Machine, the Robins and the Grim Knight, then armed his own fists with batarangs. ''I'm going for the leg!''

''Then I call dibs on his face,'' the Joker replied taking out cleaver knives as the both charged at the Batman Who Laughs.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Yep, the Joker. In the original 6th issue of Dark Nights METAL the Joker just shows up. It's not the lack of foreshadowing of him showing up when he does, but more of HOW he got there, which is what I kept spit balling while writing towards this chapter. I had all kinds of different ways that involved Dialga and Palkia opening that similar portal that they did in chapter 11, but Merciless and Dawnbreaker are keeping them in in that siphoning torture. Then I remembered Hoopa's Rings creating portals and that is why Hoopa was brought in in the last chapter. So basically, Hoopa used it's Rings to open a portal to where the Joker was and pulled him to the Ultima Thule there. As a matter of fact, the WHERE Hoopa picked the Joker up from is... It's from the _Return to Hereafter_ story that I really should get back to writing now that I have managed to get this story to this point.

Also, the Dark Knights couldn't have used Hoopa's Rings to create a portal to get to Batman's world, as told in a previous chapter. The Pokémon world is a neutral space like an airport or a toll office building at the border. You can go there from the both sides, but you can't get through it without a passport.


	20. Chapter 19: Inactive Observer

**Author's notes:** ACTION SEQUENCES! DIALOGUES! MONOLOGUES! BEING ABLE TO MAKE SENSE! This has been a long time coming and some parts in it are rushed. But that's fanfiction. Everything we write here is usually the first draft that, if this was an actual show, movie or a comic/manga, there would be fine polishing and rewrites to make it better. This still what I managed to come up with now in both June and July.

Now... in this chapter I have started to outline something for the next story that will be the LAST AND FINAL story in the continuity that I started back in 2013. I'm still drawing and planning it's plotline, but here it's mostly the how and why Batman Who Laughs and Grim Knight manage to be in it when I start writing it. Also this won't be the last chapter of this story and now to replies.

 _ **Replies to reviews:**_

 _ **-Spider-Man999:**_ Yes, it was pretty much the same, except with some tweaks. Thanks Arceus all of these Pokémon exist that I managed to make it happen.

 _ **-Guest:**_ What I'm planning next is tied to... well, you can probably guess from the cursive writing in the first scene.

 _ **-Sailor Dragonball 87:**_ Yeah, about Zinnia... I'm not sure if I would call it a 'thing' or a one-sided crush that Batman didn't have time to tell her he's not... exactly single. When I wrote that one flashback scene in chapter 7, Batman#50 had not come out yet and... I'm sure Tom King is just using that trope where big weddings like that never go through on the first try and they will get a second try. But otherwise, Zinnia is the more interested party in that 'relationship' and Batman is too much focused on the mission to take notice of her affections. HEY! I just realized that is a similarity Batman and Ash both have as different versions of each other.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Inactive Observer**

 _November 1st, 1985. Adrian Veidt kills millions to unite the world. On November 2nd, I allow Adrian to walk free and leave my world in his hands. I enter Hypertime, where all the possible timelines exist side by side. For the first time since my rebirth, the visions I have seen of everything are laid before me in clear outlines. I enjoy the nullifying effect Hypertime has on me until I sense a presence and focus on it._

 _June 26th,1986. A family of four walks through an alley. After three loud noises, one of the four walks out with an outsider while his family lays in a pool of their own blood. The survivor, Thomas Wayne Jr, hands the smoking murder weapon to the outsider to dispose. On June 27th, they they leave far away to let the events of the previous night to calm down. They find a girl at their new location and the survivor takes a liking to her_

 _July 5th, 2009, Annataz Arataz helps Thomas Wayne Jr find himself with a chance to reunite with one of the three he lost and decides to cast that chance aside, instead choosing to send the one lost elsewhere. With more help from Annataz Arataz, Thomas Jr steps outside of the fabric of his reality and I see him in Hypertime. I'm interested to see what he is doing as he is trying to find another reality to step into. I bend the reality around him and let him go on as I observe what he is planning to do. He leaves his brother's essence to meld with a new life born in this reality and then leaves._

 _September 20th, 2014. I am exposed to an image while working on something else. It is brief, but visible enough to catch my attention. After the image dies out, it blinks out three more times between long intervals._

 _January 16th, 2015. Thomas Wayne Jr and five others are exiled to another world in the wake of Annataz Arataz's death and they hope to invade it. They are defeated but gain a victory by exposing a group of people to take the attention away from them._

 _March 16th, 2016. The image blinks in and out of my view, too quickly for me to make sense of it. October 21st, it appears again but I don't get a chance make sense of it again._

 _November 22nd, 2017. Thomas Wayne Jr is alone. All his friends are gone with only enemies remaining and I see him tired, ready to turn himself over to a man wearing a white ring and fueled with life. Beyond this point I am unable to see what happens next. I don't see him dying here or being held prisoner by these people, but I find this chain of events interesting, so I interfere with his life once again by recalling him to the world in Hypertime where he left his brother in._

 _September 2nd, 2018. This time I can see it. The image is resembling Thomas Jr's brother, Bruce, so I grab it to understand it better. The Bruce Wayne looks older than the one who died, so I direct him after Thomas Jr in Hypertime to see what happens next._

* * *

 **Sinnoh Region – Mount Coronet's Spear Pillar under the Ultima Thule**

 ** _~ALL ROADS LEAD TO DARKNESS!~_**

Barbatos unleashed Armored Mewtwo along with the Primal Legendaries against Ash, James and Zinnia on the top of the mountain. The Primal Groudon landed before them in an intimidating

THAAAAAAAAAM!

while the Primal Kyogre generated rainwater around itself to be able to float in the air with Mewtwo. The Manmade Pokémon's movements were restrainingly slow, empathizing the fact that it was being forced to act against it's own will by Murder Machine's restraints. But the other Legendaries were thriving from the power returned to them in their Primal Forms, ready and willing to go and use their powers for-

''KHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-A-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Mega Rayquaza roared charging at the two other Hoenn Legendaries. ''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!''

''What happening?'' James asked quite confused at the sight which looked like

''That happened before when I got here with Senpai,'' Zinnia spoke answering James' question. ''There was another Dragon Pokémon here before and Rayquaza seemed like it would rather roast and lecture it on why and how it was on the wrong side.''

''Did you understand what it was saying or-'' Ash asked as an incomplete question.

''The other Dragon Pokémon pretty much just flew away like it had been roasted and didn't have comeback fot it,'' Zinnia responded. ''If that happens again now-''

 ** _~It won't.~_** Barbatos' long arm reached from above and pulled Rayquaza from confronting Kyogre and Groudon. **_~Insignificant worm, your world will now be made one of the Dark Multiverse and it's energies will break through the Source Wall. Like my favorite Knight and his chosen, you can serve me on the other side or die here with your world.~_**

 _TSHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHP_!

The world begun to shake as the Ultima Thule begun to radiate in powered up form. What was happening now, was Barbatos' words coming true as the world was coming undone by breaking into fuel.

''NONE OF US CAME THIS FAR TO DIE!'' Ash yelled throwing two Pokéballs, one at the Primal Kyogre and one at the Primal Groudon. ''SNORLAX, ICE PUNCH!''

'' _SNOOR_ - _LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX_!'' the large Normal Type roared as it was released from it's Pokéball and stroke the Primal Legendary with the status causing attack, incasing it in ice.

''ROWLET!'' Ash kept going as the other Pokéball released the other Pokémon he had thrown out and in synch pulled out the Z-move together. ''BLOOM DOOM!''

'' _Ko-KOOOOOOOOOOOOWWL!_ '' the first stage Grass Type Starter Pokémon purred releasing it's highly ampped up Z-Move attack on Primal Kyogre, with the Water Type's pouring rain also powering it up with the Nth Metal to hit the Legendary Pokémon with highly critical damage.

''Mareinie, get out and use-'' James joined it ready to share the figthting with his Dark/Water type Pokémon against Mewtwo, at least enough to free it with, ''BLACK HOLE ECLIPSE!''

Using the Metal armor having grown on him as well, James could make his Mareinie to pull of the Z-move Black Hole Eclipse, which should have been one of the weakest Z-moves. However, thanks to the Nth Metal Armor James had been given and Mewtwo's resisting, the the attack was powerful enough to restraints off.. or atleast enough cause some malfunction for Mewtwo to break itself free of them.

''That was way easier than it should have been,'' James commented on their accomplishments of taking out the Legendaries way too easily thanks to the Nth Metal.

''Hey, don't just fight the Pokémon!'' Zinnia yelled at Ash and James, pointing out Barbatos' presence at them and the fact that it still had ''FREE RAYQUAZA FROM THAT THING! I NEED IT TO TAKE THE HOSTAGES AWAY FROM HERE ONCE SENPAI-''

'' _ALLÉHOOPARING!''_ echoed as a golden ring with a dark blue inside appeared and flipped around, dropping May, Dawn, Brock, Hilda, Hilbert, Jessie and someone in a labcoat down to the rocky floor of the Spear Pillar.

''Brock, May, Dawn!'' Ash called out to his friends as they appeared.

''Jessie, Meowth!'' James did also as he saw his fellow Team Rocket members.

''Ash?'' Brock said responding to Ash's voice and directed the others' attention to him and James. ''What are you and James wearing?''

''This is the Nth Metal that the Sandman told me to get from the Forge,'' Ash answered quickly as he helped them up on their feet. ''Where are Pikachu, Serena and Owlman?''

''They are still onboard that ship,'' Dawn said pointing up at the Ultima Thule, ''along with all the Batmen including our Batman and the Pokémon he brought with him to save us.''

'' _KHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_!'' Rayquaza roared, or more likely screamed, above them to draw everyone's attention to Barbatos, who was pulling the Legendary Dragon Pokémon to separate directions with both hands like a stretching tool. Then Barbatos let go of Rayquaza's tail and sent it fly away like rubberband in defeat.

'' _Rayquaza was supposed to be out get away ride_ ,'' Zinnia said in a hollow voice and a stale with a face that showed failure as she looked after Rayquaza's leave behind the horizon. '' _Senpai asked me to do one thing and-_ ''

''Brock!''

Ash grabbed a piece of the Nth Metal from his armor stuck it onto Brock's wrist. As it formed into a bracelet like with James, Ash took out another piece and hit it to

''May!''

's wrist and let it begun to form as he begun to keep throwing more pieces of the Nth Metal to everyone else.

''Dawn! Jessie! You guys!'' Ash kept sharing the Nth Metal armor to Hilda, Hilbert, Colress and Zinnia too. ''TAKE OUT THE STRONGEST POKÉMON YOU HAVE AND CHANNEL YOUR WILL TO FIGHT INTO THEM! WE WILL PUSH THIS THING AND HIS LACKEYS BACK INTO FORGE THEY CAME FROM!''

Ash's friends and frenemies all exchanged glances with each other while also looking as the Nth Metal on them. Brock, Jessie, Hilda and Zinnia were the first ones to take initiative, while Hilbert, May and Dawn took some seconds to focus themselves.

''Go Steelix!'' Brock yelled releasing him fully evolved Steel Type Snake Pokémon. ''Mega Evolve and use Dragon Breath!''

''Gourgeist, use SHADOW BALL!'' Jessie yelled releasing her Kalos caught Ghost/Grass Type to attack immediately.

''Amanda, create Leaf Storm!'' Hilda yelled releasing her Serperior to throw leafs at Barbatos.

''Salamance, Mega Evolve and use Dragon Pulse!'' Zinnia roared releasing one of her Dragon Types. ''FOR SENPAI!''

 ** _~Tryly, you are foolish enough to believe you can win down here!~_** Barbatos' voice boomed in the air as the Mega Evolved and otherwise strong Pokémon charged at Him and spread his arms to prepare an attack on them all as they came at Him. **_~You are in my realm where all ends IN DARKNESS! I will create worlds to torture you all for eternity!~_**

 ** _KA-BANNNNNNNNNG!_**

'' _They say the Eighth Metal is the stuff of Gods. The Ninth Metal uses dark energy to give it's carrier power that defies physics,_ '' echoed a voice as Barbatos was hit to the back of His head with a large two handed smithing hammer '' _But the Tenth, also called Element X, is Metal of the so-called Forge itself. The Metal of pure possibility._ ''

As these words were being spoken, a being as tall and gigantic as Barbatos rose up from behind the Ancient Dragon. It's appearance was the dark, but it's figure was visible enough to show it's large wings and the large hammer on it was carrying on it's right hand. From it's left,

'' _KA_ - _ROWWWWWL_!''

'' _KYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!''

'' _KHYR_ - _RAAAAAAAAAAGH_!''

'' _KHIIIIII-A-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!''

were Reshiram, Zecrom, Kyurem and Rayquaza, all four Legendary Dragon Pokémon released out if. Free from Barbatos' and the Dark Knights' influence and free to fight to protect their world.

'' _They say whoever wields it… 'Let their first words be recorded to the Halls of Kings',_ '' the other being spoke as the Nth Metal pieces Ash had given out to his friends and frenemies begun to shine brightly in response to the approaching Dragons. '' _For their Metal can take the shape of whatever is needed. Arm whoever the bearer wishes, so they might cut through the dark and bring their will to life._ ''

'Arm whoever the bearer wishes.' That was exactly what Ash had already done as the bearer of the Nth Metal armor to his friends. As the other gigantic being had spoken, the Nth Metal give to everyone begun to radiate strong shining light in the darkness as well as form into similar armors that Ash was already wearing.

''I'll take Reshiram,'' Hilbert declared and begun to run towards the approaching Dragon Pokémon, followed by

''I'll take Zekrom!'' Hilda yelled running after Hilbert.

''Well then,'' Colress said expressing passive activity before making a break after them, ''I suppose I'll reclaim Kyurem back to my care.''

 _THZAAAM!_

 ** _~TRAITOR! You are the Dragon of Forge!~_** Barbatos' voice roared as the Ancient Dragon fired Dark Energy from His hand at Dragon Pokémon and at the other giant who move his wings to reflect the attack on the dragons away. **_~Just like I was! You have no authority over me!~_**

'' _I have been many things, but NOT YOUR SLAVE! NOT ANYMORE!_ '' the other giant growled back at Barbatos raising the large hammer against Him and with each swung declared his freedom. ' _'I am Prince Khufu of Egypt!_ ''

 **KHOOOOOOM!**

' _'I am Sir Brian Kent, the Shining Knight of Britain!_ ''

 **KHOOOOOOM!**

 _''I am Koenrad Von Grimm of Germany!_ ''

 **KHOOOOOOM!**

' _'I am Captain John Smith of Virginia!_ ''

 **KHOOOOOOM!**

' _'I am Hannibal Hawkes of the Old West!''_

 **KHOOOOOOM!**

' _'I am Pinkerton Agent James Wright!_ ''

 **KHOOOOOOM!**

' _'I am Carter Hall, THE GREAT HERO HAWKMAN!_ ''

''It's Hawkman?'' Ash said recognizing the other being now in the light of the Nth Metal armors' radience as the giant that he, James and Superman had faced at the World Forge.

''He remembers who is again,'' James said also acknowledging the Hawkman, thinking what he told him back at the Forge. ''Sandman should be proud.''

''So…'' Hilbert said having gotten onto Reshiram along with Hilda, Colress and Zinnia also on their Dragon Pokémon, ''what are we supposed to do if that thing is beating the big bad guy?''

''You said that you were supposed to get everyone away from here?'' Ash asked pointing at Zinnia on Rayquaza. ''May, Dawn and Team Rocket get on with her and go to Alola on Rayquaza. You other three go help Superman at Mount Lanakila in pushing our world from this hellhole!''

''No, Ash. Dawn and I are taking Kyogre and Groudon,'' May said shaking her head and pointed at the Hoenn Legenadaries recovering from Ash's and James' previous attacks.

''Their ship will also have the Sinnoh Legendaries under torture from Merciless and that young Bruce with the power ring,'' Dawn said pointing at the Ultima Thule. ''That same torture is forcing them to undo our world as we speak.''

'' _You denied me my death, Barbatos!''_ the Giant Hawkman growled fighting the Ancient Dragon with his giant hammer. '' _Shayera has been reborn by now and lived her life without me. YOU KEPT ME FROM HER!_ ''

 ** _~Hear me, my favorite knight! Complete the Siphoning and launch the Ultima Thule!~_** Barbatos roared taking the hammer from Hawkman and brought him on the side of Mount Coronet. **_~BREAK THROUGH THE SOURCE WALL AND LEAD WAY FOR THE DARKNESS!~_**

''Hold on, I'm getting us working plan!'' Hilbert said releasing his Musharna and let it gnaw his head, zoning out for a few seconds before handing out orders to everyone with a focused voice. ''Prez, Colress, what's-her-name, USE YOUR DRAGON POKÉMON TO HELP HAWKMAN BEAT THAT THING! May and Dawn, TAKE KYOGRE AND GROUDON TO ALOLA WHERE SUPERMAN IS AND FORCE THE GROUND HE'S PUSHING UPWARDS! Ash and everyone else left, GET BACK ONBOARD THAT SHIP AND SAVE SERENA AND BATMAN FROM THOSE MONSTERS! And then-''

Hilbert drew breath and then yelled out: ''AND THEN HAWKMAN IS GOING TO HAMMER THAT THING WITH EVERYTHING IN IT BACK TO THE HELL THEY ALL CAME FROM!''

* * *

 **Onboard the Ultima Thule**

''You can't stop me!'' the Batman Who Laughs yelled kicking Batman to the wound in his stomach and parried the Joker's up coming attack. ''I know both of you too well.''

''HA! Do you now!?'' the Joker said back away and threw his knifes at the Grace and Serena behind the Batman Who Laughs. ''Then stop me if you've heard this one before...''

In the emotional rolloercoaster that had been the last day and a half, or something like that because they had been crossing a lot of timezones, Serena had picked up something a lot of interesting and vital facts about Batman and Bruce Wayne. One thing that had struck at her was about what he had to go against in his world and how it contrasted to Serena's way of life as a Pokémon Performer. When they had been in Saffron and the Batman Who Laughs had subjugated them to the horrors of his creation, Serena had been, along with everyone else, exposed to something that made smiling feel disturbing. Especially as a Pokémon Performer, as when Serena had chosen that profession for herself it had been because she wanted to help people to smile… something that the Batman Who Laughs and this 'Joker' before him seemed to enjoy forcing people to do.

''There's this guy, see?'' The Joker said as Damian used his sword to parry the knifes to protect Serena and her mother. ''And he prepares for EVERYTHING… well, almost… HA!''

This approach, along with the revelation that Ash was a reincarnation of a Bruce and at the same extinction of the Batman Who Laughs AND what the Batman Who Laughs had done to her mother, had hit Serena with a huge shock. That huge, that now it felt like the Batman Who Laughs had taken advantage of turning her into what he, his sons and her mom had become.

''Because the trick is…'' The Joker continued as Batman charaged up from the ground to attack the Batman Who Laughs as he was making sure his 'bride' and 'daughter' were safe. ''That he can only prepare to what Batman thinks up!''

It had begun with a paralyzing depression after Ash had been killed and then revealed to be a younger version of Bruce. The shock had hit her the hardest when she had seen her mom standing next to the Batman Who Laughs and acting like she had. After the intimate moment Serena had had with Ash just before they had all been attacked by Devastator, seeing her mom with the Batman Who Laughs felt like seeing your boyfriend with your mom after…

''And what's the one thing Batman probably never imagined?'' The Joker kept going on as Batman twisted the Batman Who Laughs' arm back violently.

Opening up about it to Dawn and May had not taken that weight off from Serena's shoulders, even with the alcohol provided at the time. Learning from the Dream of the Endless that Ash was still alive in the Dark Multiverse had given small glimmer of hope to hang onto, but coming back from the Dreaming after seeing him felt like she had only seen Ash in a dream. A dream, where he had been at a distance from her and the Sandman had woken her up before she could properly reach out to him. Back in reality Serena had begun to feel stranger and when the Batman Who Laughs had invaded the Team Rocket airship, it had become clear that she had been infected like his Robins.

''Fighting himself… '' the Joker said spraying the same acid he had used on the Grim Knight's bomb interface on the Batman Who Laughs' twisted arm. ''AND ME! Hehehe!''

Fortunately, Serena was smart enough that she had managed to pick up certain things about the infection. For one, the Batman Who Laughs had shown in his backstory at Saffron Gym that he had managed to fight it off for week before giving into it. His son had, alledgedly, given in immediately likely due to loyalty to his father and the younger Robins had done the same. Not sure what had caused her mother to give in as easily, but Serena had decided to resist and wait for the Metal, which she knew had to be coming when Superman had been sighted in the Alola. Knowing that Ash was coming with the Metal, which would stop the infection for both her and her mom, that had been the moment when Serena had allowed herself to smile… which was now impossible for her to stop watching the 2-on-1 battle between Batman, the Joker and the Batman Who Laughs while the Pokémon that Batman had brought with him were attacking the other Dark Knights.

''And the joke here is that for the first time since your ''transfrormation'', you don't actually know what's coming next,'' the Joker kept on as he twirled in a pirouette and sliced the Batman Who Laughs acid burned fingers off his hand. ''OR DO YOUUUUU!?''

The Batman Who Laughs had mortally wounded Batman before he had used Hoopa to bring the Joker, from wherever he had been, onto the Ultima Thule. After the Joker had made his presence known, he had used the acid in the flower on his suit to destroy the Grim Knight's interface controlling the bomb collars forced on the other Pokémon Trainers held hostage by the Dark Knights and Hoopa's rings had sent them away. That had left Batman and the Pokémon he had brought with him, along with the Joker, against the Dark Knights while Serena, her mother and Owlman, who had stayed put after the Team Rocket Airship had been turned into the Ultima Thule. Batman had used Charizard to cauterize his wounds and Pikachu to give him adrenaline to keep up, but-

''Argh… HEH!'' Batman Who Laughs grunted amused twisting Batman's grip of his left hand and used his right hand to lift Batman up and punch his stomped left fist into the barely treated wound in his stomach, before throwing him at the Joker. ''Ha ha ha, I told you, I know you both better than you think. And no matter what you try-''

Batman Who Laughs raised his left hand to show his fingers were already growing back.

''-the home field advantage will never let you win against us. You can fight, then you tire yourselves out and will-''

TSOK!

SLITH!

''I told you would cut your head off,'' unmasked Owlman said with one of his gauntlets' blades sticking out from the Batman Who Laughs' chest while the other one was extended to the side, having swung around to behead the madman. ''If that doesn't kill you, I'll have the pleasure of doing it ag-''

 **BANG!**

Pikachu and Sceptile had been fighting the Drowned, while Charizard and Heracross had been scorching and beating Murder Machine while Greninja and Krookodile had been fighting Grim Knight and Damian. And through all that fighting, the Grim Knight had seen Owlman's attack against the Batman Who Laughs and fired a shot at Owlman's neckarmor, making him let go of the Batman Who Laughs' not-dead-yet body.

''Grace dear, would you attach my head back to my body?'' Batman Who Laughs' head asked vocally enough to mock Owlman for his failed attempt to kill him. ''And while you do that, also-''

''CROW!'' Serena's mom screamed pointing at Batman and the Joker, sending the Robins at them.

'' _Crow, crow, crow_!''

''Robins? HAH!'' the Joker cackled pulling out a crowbar from his large overcoat's pockets and charaged at the rapid boys. ''IT MUST BE MY BIRTHDAY!''

''Aaaaargh,'' Batman grunted coughing blood and forced himself back up looking at his surroundings, at everyone else fighting someone and at Serena standing by herself with a desperate grin on her face.

As the Dark Knights fought Pokémon, the Joker fought the Robins and Serena's mom caring for the Batman Who Laughs, Batman limped his way to her as blood kept pouring out of his nose and mouth while holging onto his stomach.

''Serena… huff, huff… tell me you're still in there,'' Batman spoke gasping for air as he put his other hand onto Serena's shoulders. ''Give… a sign that… that… that you're…''

'' _Bruce…_ '' Serena whispered looking at Batman with tears coming out of her eyes as she kept smiling, '' _you need the Metal to kill them._ ''

''Wha- huff, huff'' Batman asked coughing blood as Serena leaned closer to him. ''What Metal? What do you-''

'' _Owlman's blades weren't made from the Metal,''_ Serena whispered in a restraining voice, directing Batman to glance at Owlman on the floor with his face down. '' _The Metal is their weakness, that's why he couldn't kill him. You need Nth Metal from the bottom of Dark Multiverse to kill them._ ''

''Nth Metal?'' Batman repeated as he begun to feel weaker from the bloodloss. ''Where the hell-''

Poff!

Batman's question was cut suddenly as a shining white Bat-cowl was placed onto Serena's head and before his eyes, the radiation from cowl begun to eat away the paleness on Serena's skin as the grin on her face also died down from her face.

''Is… that…'' Batman gasped looking at the cowl Serena was wearing and it's effects on her.

''Yes, it is, Batman, the purest form of the Tenth Metal from Forge of Worlds,'' voice said from behind Batman, making both him and Serena to look and see

''Ash?'' Serena asked from looking at the shining white Batsuit wearing Ash Ketchum through the cowl placed on her head, with tears of happiness coming from her eyes as the previous grin had changed into a more sincere smile.

''How the hell can you be alive?!'' Batman asked coughing out blood as Serena pulled Ash into a kiss before him. ''We all saw you die.''

''Long story, Batman,'' Brock said appearing next to him with a Pokémon and noticed his wounds. ''Chansey, use Soft-Boiled on him.''

'' _Chanseyy_!''

''I don't know what's going on here AND I DON'T CARE!'' The Joker announced gleefully from beating the Robins as he saw Brock's Chansey healing the wound on Batman's abdomen. ''I'M HAVING WAY TOO MUCH FUN TO HAVE ANY OF THIS MAKE SENSE!''

''You're not fully healed, just patched to stop the bleeding,'' Brock told Batman as Serena and Ash broke away from their embrace. ''You should be able to run out of here with us.''

 **BUDDA! BUDDA! BUDDA! BUDDA BUDDA!**

''We are making our way to the Multiverse of Light!'' Grim Knight yelled firing his assault rifle, not hitting anyone he was aiming thanks to Krookodile biting his arm and redirecting his fire while Greninja cut the rifle in half with Water Shuriken. ''I will have my revenge on Gordon!''

''PANCHAM, ISOLATE THEM FROM US WITH STONE EDGE!'' Serena screamed in response to Grim Knight's announcement and threw out her Pokémon to join the fight. ''BRAIXEN, BURN MURDER MACHINE WITH FLAMETHROWER AND BRING THIS SHIP DOWN!''

'' _CHAAAAAAAAAM!_ ''

'' _BRAAAA-I-XEEEEEEEEN!_ ''

The Nth Metal cowl charged those attacks stronger too as Serena's Pancham used the Stone Edge move much more power than back in Lilycove's Contest Hall to raise stone pillars from the floor to throw all the Dark Knights ot the roof and stayed up to keep them on the other side. Meanwhile, Serena's Braixen used a Flamethrower so strong that Murder Machine, that had already been beated up by Heracross and grilled by Charizard, begun to melt to the floor he was rooted in.

''BURN IT TO THE FUCKING FLOOR!'' Serena yelled as Braixen kept blowing fire at Murder Machine and Ultima Thule begun to shake off balance.

 _THOOORMB_!

''Where the hell is his A.I?'' Batman asked looking at how Murder Machine melted out without fighting back or the Alfred Protocol assisting him in any way, while also recalling Charizard and Heracross to their Pokéballs.

''You mean _THIS_ A.I?'' Owlman grunted from the ground, one hand showing his gauntlet's interface and the other holding onto his neckbrace where Grim Knight had shot him. ''Grid surprised me too, hid itself from them when Batman Who Laughs boarded the ship and had the Alfred Protocol unmade all the while Murder Machine has been onboard.''

'' _BRAAAA-I-XEEEEEEEEN!_ '' Braixen kept shooting flamethrower until Murder machine was nothing but a smelted pile of lifeless metal on the floor.

''And another one bites the dust,'' Owlman said helping himself up as

 _TSAAAAAAAAF_!

Braixen begun to shine similar glow as the Nth Metal in white light and chage her form… into a-

'' _DELPHOX!''_

''Well, how about that,'' Batman Who Laughs grunted from behind the Stone Edge pillars. ''Okay, this has been a minor speedbump and we are going to get you NOW!

The Drowned jumped up on top of the Stone Edge pillars and threw her trident at Serena-

KLING!

but the trident didn't hit her as Owlman had swung his cloak to take the impact. She seemed to have been expecting that to happen however as now Serena, Ash, Batman, Brock and Owlman had been otherwise left open for her to spit Dark Water at them to turn them into her undead minions.

'' _PiKKAA!_ ''

''Pikachu!'' Ash responded to the call of his first Pokémon partner, who had jumped onto the pillars after the Drowned and then the idea came to him in the form of a Z-Crystal with the Z-moves coming to him as if by reaction. ''GIGAVOLT HAVOC!''

'' _Piikaa PiiKAA PIIKAA- CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_ '' The Z-move was delivered in synch by both Ash and Pikachu, hitting the Drowned as she tried to abort her Dark Water attack and jump ouf of the way of THE HUGE SEISURE INDUCING LIGHTING COMING AT HER AS PIKACHU SENT IT BY PUNCHING THE AIR TOWARDS HER!

''That was for Misty,'' Ash said in a grim voice as Bryce Wayne's dry charted corpse fell off the Stone Edge pillars and onto the floor next to the pile of cooling liquid metal that used to be Murder Machine.

''You're awfully calm about this,'' Owlman said taking a notice at Batman general attitude towards what had just happened as Pikachu jumped down from the pillars. ''What happened your code against killing?''

''People kill parts of themselves every day,'' was Batman's response while looking at the Stone Edge pillars. ''Greninja, Krookodile and Sceptile, FALL BACK!''

Sound of last few attacks were heard from the other side of the pillars before the Pokémon jumped up onto them like the Drowned had and then down. Sceptile and Greninja did the jumping, while Krookodile as a Ground Type digged it's way under the pillars like it was soft ground. The Pokémon's power levels had visibly been upped to Mega Evolution levels as Sceptile had Mega Evolved, Krookodile had managed to dig it's way through the ship's floor and Greninja had come out as

''Ash-Greninja, I assume,'' Batman muttered at the sight of the Battle Bonded Water/Dark Type carrying Serena's mother struggling and with the Pokémon's elongated tongue wrapped around her as a restraint.

''Mom! If the Nth Metal could cure me, then- HA HAH HAH!'' Serena attempted to give the Nth Metal Batcowl to her mother, but removing it only caused her start giggling uncontrollably until she put it back on. ''What is going on?! I THOUGHT I WAS CURED!''

''YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER NOW, SERENA!'' Batman Who Laughs yelled from the other side of the Stone Edge pillars, that were now beginning to form fractures and break. ''AND YOU'RE NOT-''

''WHY ARE YOU NOT LAUGHING, BATMAN WHO TALKS!?'' The Joker's voice cut over the Batman Who Laughs' declaration with sounds of crowbar hitting the flesh. ''LAUGH, you talker! If you love your own voice that much, THEN WHY AREN'T YOU LAUGHTING!?''

''What are we still doing here?!'' Brock asked, pointing out how they had everyone thay had come to get. ''WE NEED TO GET OUT OF SHIP! NOW!''

''GRIM KNIGHT, SHOOT THIS CLOWN DEAD!'' Batman Who Laughs was heard yelling behind them as they begun to run down to the lower exists of the ship. ''AND DAMIAN, GET MOTHER AND SISTER BACK!''

* * *

The Ultima Thule was no longer howering above Mount Coronet in a straight and narrow position pointing upwards, but now it had begun float around in a strange spinning pattern around the Spear Pillar. On the Mountainside, the Legendary Dragon Pokémon flew around providing assisting coverfire for the Giant Hawkman in the figth against Barbatos. The Ancient Dragon of the Dark Multiverse was still able to hold on against the odds against him but seeing the Thule loose it's course before launch alarmed Barbatos enough to loose his focus on the battle.

 ** _~SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~_**

Barbatos roared in his distracted outrage, giving the Giant Hawkman all chances to attack while also noticing the Ultima Thule's situation.

'' _YOU MADE ME THE DRAGON OF THE FORGE!''_ the Giant Hawkman roared at Barbatos as Reshiram shot Fusion Flare at Him, followed by Zekrom's Fusion Bolt and Kyorem's Dragon Breath. '' _YOU MADE ME ABLE TO KILL YOU, JUST LIKE YOU KILLED THE FORGER!''_

 **TZHWOOOOK!**

'' _KHIIIIIIIIIIIII-A-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!''_ Mega Rayguaza roared flying through Barbatos' paralyzed, burning and frozen body, making hole into the Ancient Dragon's chest.

'' _END TO THE AGE OF DARK_!'' Giant Hawkman roared grabbing the Ultima Thule from floating in the air and showed it into the hole in Barbatos' chest before raising his hammer. '' _THE AGE OF METAL BEGINS IN HAMMER TIME!_ ''

 ** _KLINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_**

* * *

Having made it to the cargo hold leading out of the Ultima Thule, Ash, Brock, Serena, Batman and Owlman came to witness the Nth Metal powered Team Rocket facing off against Merciless and Dawnbreaker, which had mostly been just them using Wobbuffet to use Counter on all of Merciless' physical attacks and Mirror Coat to reflect Dawnbreaker's constructs back at them or literally anywhere else from them. Powered by Nth Metal, Wobbuffet was indeed now powerful enough to stand up againt the God of War and the most powerful weapon in the universe.

''That is not going to last long or go well for them,'' Owlman said looking at the sight before them. ''But if we release Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus, they should be able to fight too when armed with the Nth Metal.''

''Pikachu and Delphox attack those two from behind and everyone else-''

Batman was about to add to Owlman's plan when Ultima Thule moved so quickly that everyone standing on the floor lost their footing. Whatever onbeard gravity Murder Machine had left online before his demise, that was no longer operational on the ship and any collision from the outside had no positive effects. It affected on the forcefield keeping the Sinnoh Legendaries and released them to attack Merciless and Dawnbreaker before rushing out from the open cargo doors, with

'' _TEAM_ _ROCKET IS BLasting off again_ -*''

in their wake.

''No, we need release our Flying Types and get off the ship!'' Ash said taking his Pidgeot out of it's Pokéball. ''Batman, you have my Charizard and can use that. Brock, what do you have?''

''My Crobat,'' Brock said releasing a dark purple Bat Pokémon with four wings.

 ** _KLINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_**

The cargo doors were open, but something from the outside had now blocked it. Something big that was moving. It hit the back of the ship by the cargo doors, moved away and then

 ** _KLINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_**

hit the back again.

''Ash is right, we need to resume the original evacuation plan,'' Batman said releasing Charizard and recalled Greninja along with Serena recalling her Delphox. ''Ash, you take Serena with you, Brock goes on his Crobat, Owlman and I take Charizard while Mrs. Yvonne can be carried from under-''

''BIG SISTER SERENA! MOTHER! UNCLE! WAIT!''

Damian, the jokerized Damian, had followed them and was coming at them with his sword ready. Owlman responded to the approaching Robin by standing in between them and raised his cloak up as a shield.

''Go ahead without me,'' he said without looking back at them. ''I can handle one 16-year-old.''

''Uncle…'' Damian growled raising his sword against Owlman's shield.

''GO!'' Owlman yelled as he started to charge towards the oldest Robin.

Ash and Batman glanced at each other, acknogledging the sacrifice carried by their big brother, before getting on their Flying Pokémon with Serena going with Ash on Mega Evolving Pidgeot and her mother was take on Mega Evolved Charizard Y with Batman. Brock was already on the air carried from his shoulders by his Crobat's feet when

 ** _KLINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_**

whatever that had hit the ship before hitting it again with a massive tremor.

'' _FLY_!''

* * *

Giant Hawkman brought his hammer down on Barbatos' chest once more and then kicked the Ancient Dragon off the planet and down at the Forge. The he spread his wings and jumped up in the air, letting go of his hammer and removed his helmet, allowing them both to fall down after Barbatos' corpse and the Ultima Thule lodged into His chest.

Looking up, Carter Hall saw the light greeting him above and let his wings take him to it. Approaching the light, a pale feminine hand reached out to him and welcomed Carter Hall to the embrace of Death of the Endless.

* * *

 **Alola Region**

Superman was still pushing the planet upwards. Slowly and carefully, not letting it sink any lower and letting it switch direction so that he could lift it up again. Thanks to Solgaleo radiating yellow sunlight, Superman's powercells were constantly being charged to keep his body from getting tired and newly arrived Groudon was strengthening the foundation the Man of Steel was pushing up.

Now, after the arrival of May and Dawn, Superman finally started to make actual progress as the planet begun to ascend from it's place in the Dark Multiverse.

* * *

'' _CHAAAAAAAAAAR!_ ''

'' _PIDGEOOOOOT!_ ''

 _''CROOOOOOOO!_ ''

Charizard, Pidgeot and Crobat had managed to fly out of the Ultima Thule just as the Giant Hawkman had kicked Barbatos down to the Forge with it. At the same moment, the planet had begun to ascend from it's place between the doomed worlds in the Dark Multiverse and return to it's original place in Hypertime. These circumstances now forced Batman, Ash, Serena and Brock to hurry up in order to catch up with the planet so they wouldn't be left behind. Mega Charizard Y and Mega Pidgeot were leading on as Mega Evolved Flying Types with Crobat having its already high speed-stats elevated to new levels.

Another advantage that they also still had on their side was that they had been high on the top of the world on Mount Coronet when they had flown out of the Ultima Thule, so they could have returned to the ascending planet just by flying downwards at it quickly enough and-

''AAARGH!''

''Where do you think you're taking me, BATMAN!?'' Grace screamed stabbing her fingers into Batman's healing stomach wounds. ''YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SAVING ME FROM ANYTHING!''

''KEEP FLYING, CHARIZARD!'' Batman yelled through the pain.

''Do you know what the Batman Who Laughs told me about his life? ABOUT YOU!?'' Grace screamed again trying to attack Batman. ''You precious Selina, YOUR BELOVED CATWOMAN! She is going to answer 'yes' to you, BUT SHE WON'T SHOW UP TO SAY 'I DO'!''

''Listen to me, Mrs. Yvonne,'' Batman said trying to restrain Grace from trying to attack him again and to keep them from falling off the Mega Charizard Y. ''You're poisoned, just like your daughter was, but you can be saved-''

''I AM SAVED! HE SAVED ME FROM MY BORING LIFE!'' Grace screamed and kept trying to rip Batman's wounds open. ''I WAS A RETIRED ATHLETE IN MY 40s, DIVORCED WITH MY KID HAVING MOVED OUT BEFORE BATMAN WHO LAUGH CAME FOR ME! WHAT LIFE DO I HAVE TO RETURN TO!?''

''Mom!?''

''Batman!''

''KEEP FLYING HOME!'' Batman yelled at Ash, Serena and Brock on their Pokémon. ''I CAN HANDLE THIS, YOU SAVE YOURSELVES!''

''Do you want to know something else interesting?'' Grace asked calming down a little but still put up a strong resistance. ''You are the true worst version of yourself. You're stuck, your war will never end and you will never be able to move on with your life WHILE ALL THE OTHER VERSIONS OF YOU HAVE!''

Grace begun to fight back against Batman again, with both insults and physical attacks.

''BATMAN WHO LAUGHS KILLED HIS JOKER! GRIM KNIGHT HAD TURNED HIS GOTHAM INTO A CRIME FREE UTOPIA! MURDER MACHINE HAD-''

''SHUT UP!'' Batman yelled at Grace as Charizard also begun to have enough. ''I AM NOTHING LIKE THEM-''

''OFCOURSE YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE THEM! YOU'RE WORSE THAN THEM!'' Grace yelled back not afraid or scared of falling off while trying to get them both killed. ''YOU ARE THE TRUE NIGHTMARE BATMAN WHO NEVER BECOMES ANYTHING!''

'' _CHAAAAAAR!_ '' Charizard roared doing a barrel roll and made them both fall off his back, but quickly caught them to be carried on it's arms.

''GRRRRRRRRR!'' Batman grunted in pain holding onto his wounded stomach.

''THAT IS WHY YOU WERE TO BE THEIR WAGON!'' Grace kept screaming even when Charizard was carrying her. ''YOUR LIFE IS SO MEANINGLESS THAT YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE SUNK INTO METAL- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!''

At that point, Charizard had had enough and decided to prioritize on getting the wounded Batman to the ascending planet by letting go of Grace and let her fall.

* * *

 _July 20th, 2019. Thomas Wayne Jr dies fighting a rapid version of his nephew while protecting two versions of his brother. His spirit is greeted by pale girl with dark hair appearing younger than she is. He leaves the waking world with the Death of the Endless. She tells Thomas Jr that his actions of late do not erase all the bad he has done, but Death is not judging him for any of them. Instead she leads him to a house and reunites him with Annataz Arataz._

 _I have witnessed Thomas Jr's life ending and turn away, moving on to other things._

 **Dark Multiverse – Ultima Thule in Barbatos' corpse**

''Why the fuck won't you die!?'' Grim Knight asked frustrated after having emptied a full clip of his M4A1's ammunition onto the Joker, who had mostly just absorbed them but not been killed.

''Well, that-'' the Joker said cracking his neck as he got up. ''That is an interesting topic. Before I got pulled here, I was on a big blue police phone box and before that raiding a tower full of wizards. One or both of those two might be related.''

''Hmm,'' Batman Who Laughs muttered taking out a metal card and held it up at the Joker. ''Wizards, you say? I remember that raid, you pulled it off weeks before my transformation in my world and-''

TSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHF!

A flash blue light appeared like localized lightning strike, bringing a blue humanoid being to the bridge of the fallen ship with them

''What is that?'' Grim Knight asked not understanding what he was looking at as he lowered his M4A1.

''Whoever you are, put some clothes on, FOR GOD'S SAKE!'' The Joker said mildly disgusted and covering his eyes from seeing the blue being. ''Or at least for mine!''

''Seconded,'' Batman Who Laughs grunted with a frown, equally uncomfortable.

The blue being didn't mind their comments on it's appearance, instead it looked at the Joker for a focused glare on it's pale blue eyes, that didn't have any irises in them. It walked to him and reached it's hand at the Joker. Then it chuckled.

'' _Magic,_ '' the blue being said amused, in a calm and serene voice, before turning the Joker's body purple and transparent. '' _It feels good to learn again._ ''

''I don't like the sound of-''

 _Tzzzzz!_

The Joker having turned purple, dissolved into a purple mist while the brown overcoat and blue suit fell to the floor. The mist on the other hand, flew in the air controlled by the blue being, who then turned to face the Batman Who Laughs and the Grim Knight. It stood there controlling the purple mist that had just seconds ago been the Joker and looked at them like he was waiting for something before speaking. The it looked at the doorway

''Father, Grim Knight,'' Damian's voice spoke coming from the doorway before he walked in with looking sorry. ''They escaped, I failed to get them back. Why is that man wearing nothing but glowing blue body paint and a hydrogen atom tattoo?''

'' _My name is Jon,_ '' the blue being said releasing the purple mist at Batman Who Laughs, Grim Knight and Damian, while also sending some of it to fly away elsewhere. '' _And I'm sending you to where you're supposed to be next._ ''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Yeah, that was Doctor Manhattan. From Watchmen. Meaning that the next story after this, will be based on Doomsday Clock. I am not 100% sure about this, but the next chapter will probably be the final chapter where this story ends.

BTW, I have drawn some scenes from this story and posted them on my Instagram account. It's pikashades, same as here. You should be able to go see them if you look it up, but I have set it on private, so if you can't get to see them and want to follow me there, PM me here on the site about it.


End file.
